Devil May Cry : Survivor
by V6 Studios
Summary: Dante gets in over his head, when someone from his past shows up unexpectedly to help him, and relight a fire in him long lost. Please read and review! : DxV ShonenAi, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, or Vergil...but if i did...oh we wont go there...oh and I don't own Mudus or Trish either, but who cares about them anyways...hehe

Chapter 1

A thunderous boom echoed over the city giving a preview of the storm that was on its way. Lightning lit up the sky like demonic

fireworks illuminating the pack of hellhounds that were running through the streets hunting someone, something. And Dante was running.

Dante ran at a full sprint through back alleys of the darkened city, desperately trying to esacpe his persuers.

Normally he would never run from a fight, but the sheer volume of beasts following him was enough to make even him think twice.

The large gash running down his right thigh wasn't helping the situation any either. It seemed everytime he found a decent spot to hide,

the hounds would smell his blood dripping onto the pavement. Dante heard thunder and prayed for rain. At least if it started,

the rain water would wash the blood in swirling pools all over the streets and make him harder to track. The worst part was he had taken

this job with a bad feeling from the start. He was stuck now, running for his life, in a part of the city he was completely unfamiliar with. Trish

had tried to warn him about taking the job with no password, but the fight that they had earlier in the night regarding his deceased brother

had strucka nerve with him and sent him over the edge as far as rationality went. But there was no time for regret now. Only survival

mattered.

He found a small spot near the back of an alley to rest for a moment, after successfully shaking his pursuers.

A single street light flickered dimly overhead, loose and swaying in the wind. The rain had started, cold and unforgiving.

Dante looked up at the drops that were being illuminated by the steet light and then closed his eyes. It was so quiet he remembered thinking.

Only the sound of the rain mixed with his breath were noticible. His breath came out hard and ragged leaving small puffs of vapor in its

wake. Rain had soaked him to the bone, white hair clinging to his face as water trickled down it.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, his body unwilling to move, and his lungs burning for air. All of a sudden his eyes shot open,

realizing that the hairs on the back of his neck had risen. They had found him. He could feel their lust for blood. his blood. He glanced down

the alley at a rusted fire escape, and knew it was his only ticket out of hellsville. He went to stand, almost forgetting about his torn thigh,

when it decided to send him a cheerful reminder, making him collapse painfully on the wet gravel. He moaned in agony, feeling small rocks

and shards of broken glass dig into his knee caps. The fire escape seemed miles away right now. "Get up you damn wimp. Are you gonna

just die in some shitty alley? I don't think so...so Get Up!" The voice in his head was convincing enough to get him on his feet and at least

moving towards salvation.

Climbing the fire escape in the condition it was in, was a dumb feat to attempt on a sunny day, never the less on a stormy night, but it was

the only way out. Hounds were gathering in the alley below him, snarling and foaming at the mouths. He looked down and shot them one of

his famous smirks, as if to say "see i'm smarter than you", when all of a sudden several bolts pulled out of the brick, sending Dante and the

fire escape plumeting below. Luckily for him, the lower bolts were stronger, and held his weight, sending him swinging to a spot right above

the beasts.

"I swear you guys just get uglier every damn time I see you." He cocked his head to one side sending a spray of water into the night sky.

"So i guess its time for us to say goodbye". With that Dante flipped himself to the top of the bars and drew ebony and ivory. A hail of bullets

ripped into the pack, plastering blood and guts to the alley wall. "Haha, now thats what I'm talking about you smelly bastards! I hope you

loved hell cause thats exactly where I'm sendin ya back to!" Gunfire continued to erupt into the night until Dante was convinced in all of his

cockiness that the beasts were dead.

He held his two girls up to each side of his face, smoke drifting out of the barrels, before twirling them into their holsters. "Humph, that

seemed harder than it should of been". He let himslef down from the bars of the fire escape to the ground, and looked at the carnage he had

caused in the alley. "The garbage men are sure gonna earn their pay tommorow." All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through his thigh and his

leg gave way again. "Damn it all to hell." He looked around for something to wrap around it but could't find anything. "This shit should of

started healing by now." "What in the hell is going on? Oh well, I'll deal later. Right now I need to figure out where the hell I am, so I can get

ho..." Dante was cut off as he felt razor sharp claws dig into his back and knock him to the ground. He hit the street with a sickening thud, as

he felt the creature tear Rebellion from his back. He tried to flip himself over, so he could draw his guns, but the sight before him stopped

him in his tracks. At least a hundred hounds surrounded him on all sides, some clinging to the buildings, some waiting patiently on the ground

for a warm meal. Dante smiled inwardly to himself. "So this is where it all ends for me huh? Humph...some life. Thanks alot dad.

I guess I'll be joining you and Vergil in hell shortly, not to mention the 50 or so hounds I just sent there." He closed his eyes trying to ignore

the searing pain of the beasts claws ripping his back open, only opening them at one point because he swore he felt something, a presence.

He hadn't felt that feeling since he was a kid. "Why now?" He glanced up to where he felt he was being watched. High upon a building, he

saw a lone black figure, coat flapping in the wind. His vison blurred, and all went black.

Please Read and Review! I am working on more to this so if you all like it, I will keep updating:) Thanks! Tukee


	2. But your dead right?

**Wow...Chapter 2 is up! I hope you all like this story. It actually was a very detailed dream I have had over the  
course of several nights. I guess I've been playing too much DMC3. :) Well if you like the story please read and review! All feeback is appreciated and always welcome! Well enjoy Chapter 2! I enjoyed writing it...**

"Wake up you piece of shit..." Dante's vision came back enough to see a beastly red demon with giant wings standing over him. Hal of what he was yelling , Dante could't make out, and blood was staining his vision. Regardless he tried to pull himself up. "I said wake up weakling...master wants words with you." Dante pulled together the best smirk he could from his blood stained mouth, and spit on the creatures foot. "You can tell your master that I'd rather eat trash, than converse with it." With that he recieved a painful kick to the ribs, and he doubled over on the ground, coughing up dark blood. "You will show respect for master or I will..." A thunderous boom echoed above, and 3 lights appeared overhead. "That will be enough Akuma...I want him alive, at least for a few more minutes". The demon spit on Dante before turning around and walking towards the lights. "You really need to hire some henchmen with more class Mundus. This guy just spit on me for god's sakeI." Dante got himself up to his knees, looking truely offended, and wiped the spit off of his coat, flinging it at the 3 lights. Blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth, so he wiped it off and flung it at the lights too. "There ya big asshole...now we're even." Dante gave Mudus the biggest, most sarcastic smile he could muster, bloody teeth and all. "SILENCE FOOL!" A roar ripped through the night sky. "I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH ONE MORE SCRAP OF SPARDA INSOLENCE!"

Dante ,sitting there on his knees, dripping with blood and rain, began to laugh. Softly at first, and then loudly for the whole city to hear.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH WEAKLING, OR PREPARE TO BE SILENCED!" Dante was getting exactly what he wanted. He knew he was far too weak to take on Mundus, so if he was going to die, he figured he'd have some fun on the way out. "YOU WILL DIE HERE IN THIS STREET TONIGHT SON OF SPARDA, SURROUNDED BY YOUR KIND...DOGS." "Well then, I guess that's better than dying with your kind." He paused for a minute and looked at the demon next to Mundus. "Or his kind for that matter...dog SHIT." An angry roar deafened the night, causing Dante to cover his ears. "Temper , temper there big guy. Don't want your little bitch over there.." he gestured towards the demon.."to have to pick your dead ass off the pavement tonight..right?" Akuma growled with rage, but held back, waiting for his masters orders.

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR SMART MOUTH YOU HYBRID SCUM!" "Well imagine that Mudus, we actually agree on something that Verge and I didn't. He said that I wasn't that smart but I always knew..." His words were cut off by a sharp wind that knocked him off of his feet. Dante staggered to get back on them, somehow managing to do so, despite his injuries. Even though his clothes were torn and full of dirt and blood, he brushed his coat off. Picking up one side of it, he was upset to see the tears and stains on it. He held it there for several seconds before turning to Mundus with a deadly look in his eyes. "So I have to ask...which one of you dirt bags is gonna pay for this? I mean this was NOT a cheap coat! I am really starting to get pissed off. First you brainwash my brother and turn him against me, then use him to try and kill me, then you send these piece of shit dogs after me, THEN...oh and this is the best part..THEN you ruin my coat. I swear you're gonna pay for..."  
"AKUMA, DESTROY HIM! SHOW HIM NO MERCY, FOR HE WILL SHOW YOU NONE!" The 3 lights flashed in the sky and were gone as quickly as they had arrived.Dante was alone, in a living nightmare, against a hoarde of hellhounds, and one extremely pissed off demon. "This should be fun" he thought to himself and charged toward his fallen sword.

Dante made a pained sprint toward where the hound had discarded Rebellion. He grabbed it quickly from the ground, making a mad dash up the building in front of him, slashing 2 hounds on the way up. He perched himself in a window sill attempting to take in the situation before him. "Jesus there are alot of you bastards. Oh well just more fun for my girls." Dante put Rebellion on his back and drew ebony and ivory. In one fluid motion he jumped out off of the building leaving a trail of bullets in his wake. Dante spun in the air sending gunfire in all directions. Akuma just stood to the side and waited for the hounds to be exterminated. He knew that even injured, Dante was a powerful foe, not to be taken lightly, and no mere hell hounds could kill him, or so he thought. He wanted Dante injured and worn thin for their fight. He was taking no chances. Dante continued to plug away at the beasts, but it felt to him like he was fighting a loosing battle. "Man do you guys just reproduce that quickly or what?" Just as he said that a hound took him by suprise from the side knocking him onto the wet pavement. His head hit the ground hard, blurring his already impaired vision. Ebony and ivory were knocked from his hands, and landed far away on the other side of the street. The hounds were closing in for the kill, and he knew it. Thats when Dante did something he never thought he would ever do. He laid there and gave up. He was beaten, bloody, tired, and frustrated. He didn't have anymore drive left in him. He laid there thinking how stupid he was for not using his devil trigger earlier that evening. Maybe it wouldn't of come to this. Now he was too tired and drained to even think about it. Akuma watched as the hounds closed in on their meal. Shrugging he assumed Dante's defeat and flew into the lightening streaked sky. He would tell his master that he single handedly killed the demon slayer, Dante.

Dante could feel the skin on his back being ripped open. He could smell the foul stench of wet dog, and the putrid smell of their breath all around him. He had never been in pain like this before, but in a way he could feel his body going numb. Just as he was prepared to take his last breath, the hound on top of him was sliced into two perfectly split pieces. It fell onto both sides of him, leaving a trail of blood across his body. The other hounds had begun to back off now, growling and snarling at the source of the chaos. Dante looked up to see a tall man in a black hooded cape standing over him. "I will protect you as I should of done long ago." The mans voice seemed so familiar and calm but Dante couldn't place it. The man picked up Dante gently and carried him to the side of one of the nearby buildings. "Stay here..this will only take a moment." The man left Dante and proceeded into the middle of the street. He just stood there, holding what looked to Dante like a katana, down at his side. He waited patiently as the hounds beganto circle him, finally surrounding him completely. The man kept his head down, then gracefully extended one of his legs and unsheathed his sword. Swinging the blade in an elegant swirl the hounds looked uneffected, but a moment later all were decapitated. The hounds attacked at that moment from all sides, but from what Dante could see, the man was having no trouble dispering all of them. Dante was captivated by the way the man moved. Elegant and graceful, yet deadly, and precise. Dante could slowly start to feel his body loosing the battle with life. He looked down at his thigh, which by now should of healed almost completely. It was still wide open, and blood was flowing freely from it. The edges of the wound had a strange greenish hue to them that he hadn't seem before. "Shit...here I am dying and now I'm turing green. How humiliating." He started to slump over from his sitting position, only to fall into awating arms. "You have been poisoned. Drink this." The man, whose face was still guarded by his hood, gave Dante a vial of purple liquid. He threw it back like a shot. "Damn that stuff tastes like shit! It reminds me of something my mom made for me when I was..." He stopped mid-sentence. His blue, glistening eyes grew huge. He looked up at the man holding him, raising a hand to his hood. The man made no effort to stop Dante, but simply sat patiently, head down. Dante's vision was getting blurry and he felt and overwheling wave of exhaustion taking him. Just before he passed out he pushed the man's hood back and gasped at what he saw. "It can't be...you're dead..."

Sorry about the cliffhanger...but I gotta make you wanna keep reading somehow :) I am so evil I know...LOL Please R&R:)


	3. It wasn't him

**Woo Hoo! Chapter 3 is up! Hope it wasn't took long for an update. I hate being left in suspense. If you like this story PLEASE read and review. All feedback is welcome! I think this will become an eventual pairing, but I'm not sure who yet. That might  
change depending on my mood at the time I write it. Got a suggestion? Let me know!**

**Well thanks for reading..and without further ado..Chapter 3!**

Trish had been up all night, waiting for Dante to come home. She was racked with guilt over the arguement they had earlier in the evening, mainly because of the horrible things she had said to him. She knew she should of followed him. Her gut told her that something was terribly wrong.

Looking at the clock over their fireplace, it read 3:45am. He was never this late. When he was, he would always call to let her know he was ok. Trish sighed and started to walk into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, when she heard a light knock on the front door of Devil May Cry. "Thankgod he's finally home! I'm going to kill him!" she thought, and ran to the door.

When she opened it, there was no one in sight. Just as she was about to close it however, she looked down at the sidewalk. Dante was lying there, wrapped in a black coat, bloodied and beaten, his normally white hair stained with streaks of crimson. Trish gasped as she drug her partner inside, and laid him next to the fireplace. "Jesus Dante, what did you get yourself into this time..." She was cut short when she noticed a note inside the pocket of the black coat. It read "Please take care of him. He is all I have left. He has been poisoned, but the anitdote I gave him should remedy that. It will however, make him sleep for several days. Tell him when he wakes that he will never be alone again. This I promise him." The letter was unsigned and written in a beautiful script. "All I have left? What is that supposed to mean?" Trish went to the window looking out for anyone that might be there. She swore for a moment when lightning illuminated the night, that she saw the shadow of a man down the block standing under a street light.

Trish pondered over the man for several seconds, when a small moan escaped Dante's lips, snapping her back to reality.

Trish left the window and returned to his side. She looked at him for a moment wondering where all of the blood, that was now pooling on the floor was coming from. From what she could see the wounds on his chest and legs weren't that bad. That wasn't what scared her the most though. Dante's normally tanned and muscular body now looked pale and fragile. She had never seen him in this condition before, and it terrified her.

She reached down and touched her hand to his cheek. "My god Sparda, you're freezing cold." She instantly went about starting a fire next to them. After the fire had started to burn, she set about carefully stripping the soggy clothes from Dante's limp body. As she took off the black coat, she started to roll him over to take off his tattered red one. That was when she saw his back. She covered her mouth as her eyes buldged out of her head. "My God Dante...so this is where the blood is coming from."

His back was ripped into shreds of skin and muscle. In one part she could see the bone of his shoulder blade, which also had claw marks chisled into it. Trish instantly ran downstairs to Dante's armory slash library, and retrieved a large wooden box with dark engravings on it. She laid it down next to him, and creaked the top open. The box contained a medical kit that looked like everyone elses. Bandages, a needle, thick thread, and tape lined the top. But since Dante was no "everyone else", this box also contained a secret.

Trish undid a latch in the middle of the box to reveal a hidden compartment under the top tray. This layer contained vials of all different colors, several strange herbs, and what Trish was looking for. Three green , one purple, and two yellow orbs glowed brightly in the dark. "(Dammit)" She swore to herself as she saw 5 spaces that were empty. She had told Dante to restock the orbs just a few days earlier, but he had told her, with a cocky grin on his face, that he would never need them. "Don't need em' now do you, you cocky bastard?" She looked down at his pale face, which had a slightly pained look on it. "But how can I be mad at you right now though. I refuse to let you die like this." She kissed his forehead and set to work on him.

It seemed like hours later that she finally stopped stitching and bandaging. Torn fabric, pieces of thread, and blood littered the floor. Trish breathed a deep breath and wiped away some of the sweat that now covered her body. She was exhausted mentally and physically. The clock now read 6:22am. The sun was peeking in through the window blinds, and the fire had died out long ago.

Dante seemed to be in a deep slumber, and for that she was thankful. She went to the couch, and retrieved a blanket and a pillow. Covering him up, and placing the pillow under his head gently, she felt that her work was done for the moment. Just as she was about to go to sleep herself a small sound escaped Dante's lips. "Vergil..." That was all he said. It was so weak if if the TV had been on she would missed it. Trish became instantly enraged. "So thats who did this to you huh Dante. But I thought he was dead. Oh well. If he did do this to you he will pay dearly, I promise. And if he is alive, I will make him wish what he would of died all those years ago." Trish laid her head down on the pillow Dante was using, and placed her hand on his chest. "I won't let him get away with this..." With that Trish fell into a deep sleep next to Dante.

Well there you go..Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it...I will update this as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!


	4. Confrontations

**Woo Hoo..chapter 4! A special thanks to Seeker for all of your great reviews! Also thanks to Magician of Black Chaos, and Demon Spawn for taking the time to write a review! It just makes me want to update this faster :) Well here you go...Im currently working on the next chapter so it should be up soon. Enjoy.**

Trish woke after the sun had already set. Dante was still sleeping ,what she percieved as peacefully next to her, so she got up slowly as to not disturb him.

She was determined to get some answers as to Dante's condition, so she showered and got dressed. She didn't throw on anything too elaborate. Just jeans and a black tank top. She opened the door to leave, shooting one last glance over at Dante, when she felt the door hit something as it was opened. Looking down, she saw Dante's sword, wrapped in a red cloth.

"How the hell did this get here?" She picked it up, and to her suprise Ebony and Ivory dropped out of the bundle.

"They've been cleaned. But no one knows how to do that.." Trish was refering to the locking mechanism on the twin pistols, that was tiny and well hidden. This deterred anyone from taking them apart, and screwing them up. "I thought only Dante and I knew where that was...this is getting weirder by the minute."

"Oh well, I should take a gun with me anyways. Dante won't mind." Trish settled on Ivory knowing full well that Dante would have her head if he knew she was taking it.

She went to the garage, trying to decide which vehicle to take, and finally settled on Dante's motorcycle. She also knew that he would kill her for that, but she never got a chance to ride it, and now seemed like a good tim to take advantage of the situation.

Trish checked around several bars in town, looking for anyone who might of seen anyone suspicious in the area. She had a good reputation at most of the bars , so information flowed freely from most of the bartenders and waitstaff. Unfortunately for her, no one had seen anything out of the ordinary.

Frustrated and slightly stressed, she decided to hit one last bar on the way home just for a drink. The streets were dark and a fine fog was falling upon the city, as she pulled the bike to rest in front of a bar called Crossroads.

It was a tough looking bar. It wasn't somewhere you would want to take a first date, or any date at all for that matter.

As she got off the bike a homeless looking man standing on the sidewalk shot her a toothless grin.

"Heh baby...looking for some action tonight cause I can help you with that." He laughed deeply, coughing at one point, and then wiping his mouth with his dirty sleeve.

"I prefer my men bathed, and with teeth, but thanks for the offer." She walked into the bar mouthing the word "asshole" to herself.

A thick layer of smoke hung in the air of the bar, making Trish cough lightly. The bar seemed to quite down slightly shen she walked in, but she ignored it seated herself on the barstool that was farthest from the door. After a few minutes the bar went back to its normal state of rowdiness.

This was not a place she normally stopped at, so she hoped the bartender wasn't a complete jackass.

He approached her, holding a glass he was cleaning out with a dirty looking rag.

The bartender was in his mid 50's from what she could estimate, and he was dressed in ripped jeans and a t-shirt with a confederate flag on it. Under the flag it read "Southern Pride."

"Good God." Trish mumbled to herself.

"Whats your poison missy?" As he stood there she could of sworn he farted but she wasn't sure.

"I'll take a scotch, neat, and some information."

"You're the second person to ask me for one of those drinks tonight..Well, as for the drink it'll be $4.50. As for the information, the price depends on what ya wanna be knowin'." His gum was smacking in his mouth, and truely annoying her to death.

"I want to know if you have seen anyone in here recently that didn't seem to belong here.." She slid a twenty dollar bill in front of him.

"You mean besides yourself then right?" He winked, and smiled at her.

"Riiighhht...so have you seen anyone then?" She rolled her eyes, thinking that this couldn't possibly be worth twenty bucks.

"Well, funny you should ask. As I mentioned before, I had a guy in here earlier who seemed lost or something. Didn't talk at all to me except when he ordered.

I tried to make conversation with him, but he was a stuck up asshole, so I just left him alone. The only reason I rememberd him was because he ordered that same damn yuppy drink. Round here, all we drink is Jack, and beer. That there bottle of scotch hasn't been touched in ages. Oh yeah, and he had this pack of cigarettees sittin in front of him, but I couldn't read the label. It was like german or something. Alien for all I know."

"Humph...so what did he look like?"

"Couldn't rightly say. He was wearing some kind of hooded jacket. Kept his head down most of the time. When he talked he didn't sound that old or anything. But there was one thing...at one point I swear I saw some of his hair under the hood. It was stark white, so I suppose he could of been an old fart. I had to ask him to leave when I noticed he was carrying a sword around. Ya know..one of those japanese ones. Who in the hell does that? Why not just carry a gun? Oh well to each his own I guess. "

"Did you say white hair, and a sword? When did he leave?" Trish knew it was the someone she was seeking.

"I asked him to leave a few minutes before you got here. He slammed his drink, and took the back door to the alley on his way out. Strage fucker. Comes in through the front and leaves through the back. Between you and me though baby, thats the way I like my women." He started laughing to himself, but seeing his joke was not ammusing her he stopped quickly.

"Thankyou for the information." She slipped him another ten dollar bill before heading for the back door.

"Don't you want your drink baby?" He yelled after her, but she was already at the door.

The alley had a foul stench to it, that she mainly contributed to the dumpster that the chinese place next door used to dump its garbage. It was humid and the manholes in the alley had vapor drifting out if them.

She had the unnerving feeling she was being watched, so she drew Ivory from her back belt buckle. Towards the back of the alley she saw a tall man sitting on a garbage can, one leg down. Smoke trailed out of his hood as the man sat there, still and silent, as if he were waiting for something.

Neither of them moved for quite a while. The only sound was the breeze tinkleing a far off wind chime.

All of a sudden Trish pointed Ivory at the man and cocked the hammer back.

"How appropriate Vergil, to find you sitting amongst the other garbage." Trish tried to sound confident, but deep down she was scared. She knew her skills as a fighter were far less superior than Vergil's. It felt to her as if she had insulted the devil himself.

The man continued to sit there, until his ciagette was just about to reach its end. Raising his hand, one flick of his fingers sent it flying into the alley wall, sending sparks of fire into the night, until it came to rest in a muddy puddle below.

"Nice to see you again too Trish." The man swung the one leg he had up on the trash cans to the ground, and stood facing her.

"I thought you were supposed to be the dignified one. The least you could do is take that hood off and looke me in the eyes. Or are you as much of a coward as I always thought you were?"

The man gave a low chuckle. "Very well, If you wish." He flipped his neck back hard, sending the hood to rest on his back.

Trish gasped. She haden't seen him in so long and yet his beauty was unscathed. He was truely beautiful, and she stood there as if in a far off trance.

"You know you shouldn't stare. It's not polite." Vergil was now slowly walking towards her, like a Cobra moving in on its hypnotized prey.

Trish all of a sudden snapped back to the now. "Don't come any closer you piece of shit, or I swear I'll put a hole in your head the size of the grand canyon."

Vegil was not however intimidated by her in the least. "Now, now Trish. That's really no way for a lady to talk. But I have to admit, that I never thought of you as much of one, so please continue." He was only a few feet from her now, moving silently as a cat.

"Im warning you Vergil...take one more step and I'll..." Trish was cut short as Vergil darted at her, disarming her and pinning her to the alley wall in one sharp movement.

"You will what?" Vergil's voice sounded intoxicating against the dead of night.

Trish was a tall for a woman, but his size easily over powered her. The top of her head only came to his chin, so she was literally looking straight up at him, and he straight down at her. She knew this was a very bad position to be in. She felt like the cheese in a mouse trap.

Trish decided now was as good as anytime to try and get answers out of Vergil. Her voice started to choke up slightly, but she fought it back.

"How could you of done that to him you bastard. For god's sake he's your own brother! Your other half! Your mirror image!" Vergil didn't say anything, but instead seemed lost in thought.

"ANSWER ME YOU SPINELESS, HEARTLESS, COWARDLY..." She was cut short as Vergil's hand snapped around her throat, applying slight pressure to it.

"Is that what you think? Its seems that you are less intellegent than I might of given you credit for." He put his lips next to her ear, so she could feel him breathing on her skin.

"The fact IS woman, that if I haden't saved Dante when I did he would of ended up as kibble for the hounds of hell." One his hands was pinning hers above her and one was wrapped around her back. She felt him remove the one that was around her for a second when she heard a tink sound, and knew exactly what that was. Vergil had pushed Yamato out of its hilt ever so slightly, and was he preparing to gut her like a salmon.

"You actually expect me to belive that after all of the years you and Dante fought, THIS time you didn't injure and poison him? How stupid do you think I must be to believe scum such as yourself?" Trish wanted to get things off of her chest, so if she was going to be gutted, she was determined to get them off of her chest.

She stood on her tip toes to whisper in Vergil's ear. "Did you have to poison him first Vergie? Is that the only way you knew you that you could beat him? You waited all of these years to kill him, and you couldn't even make it a fair fight. For god's sake he loved you Vergil...more than anything on earth, and all you ever wanted was him dead, so you could dance a jig on his grave..."

This seemed to strike a nerve deep within him, because his sword was out of its sheath and at her throat in one swift motion. "SHUT UP BITCH! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING! YOU DON"T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WHAT I"VE BEEN THROUGH, OR THE SHIT I HAD TO DO TO GET HERE, SO GO TO HELL!"

Trish had never seen Vergil loose his temper like this before. Usually when confronted, he would become even more quiet and deadly than normal, but he was loosing it right in front of her. He also rarely ever swore, so she knew something was very wrong.

Vergil was no longer acting like the calm, cool, and collected being he normally was. He looked as if he was going insane before her. She thought for sure this was the end of it all, when he suddenly realeased her. He grabbed the sides of his head, staggering backwards until hitting his back against the oposite alley wall and dropping to his knees. Yamato dropped from his hand , as he sat there, his head hung low.

Trish just stood there in shock, somewhere between running for her life and shooting him in the head. What was going on she asked herself. Vergil never let his sword hit the ground if he could help it. Something inside her told her to stay. She didn't know why, but she needed to know what was going on. She owed Dante that much.

_** Chapter 5 coming very soon...**_


	5. A Childs Game and Midnight Rides

**Wow...OK so thankyou for all of the reviews..Im glad you guys are liking this. It seems everynight I go to bed I dream another chapter up..LOL  
Im updating this as fast as my fingers work with my brain...haha It's not that fast sometimes. Trust me:)  
I have a feeling that this is gonna be a long story, but we will see. Enjoy!**

Trish, deciding to take advantage of Vergil's seemingly broken state, grabbed yamato quickly from the ground, and held it to his head.

"I want answers Vergil. First of all, you're supposed to be dead. How is it that you are alive and sitting in fron of me. Secondly, if you say that you didn't hurt Dante, then who did? And thirdly..." She was cut short as Vergil put his head up to face her.

Trish was shocked to see the saddened look in his eyes. "You can't fool me with this act Verge. I know you too well. You're probabally plotting my death right now, as you sit there."

Vergil managed a slight laugh. "You give me far too much credit you know. If I wanted you dead, your blood would stain this alley as we speak, so kindly unhand my sword. You couldn't possibly know how to properly weild it."

"No way! Thats just it...I'm NOT a dumb as you think I am. No way would I give up my advantage over you."

"Is that what you think you have here Trish? An advantage? The fact is, that sword or no, I could still slay you so fast that it would make a cheetah appear lethargic." Vergil continued to stare into her eyes, as if he was looking for something.

"If I put the sword down between us, will you answer my questions?" Trish had one eyebrow cocked up, and remained guarded.

"Very well. You have my word that if you put it down, I will answer you. However, this is hardly a suitable place for a little chat, so if it would be all the same to you, might we find a more dignified place to converse?"

"Ya know..no one talks like that anymore Vergil."

He just sat there waiting for her answer, a smirk gracing his lips in satisfaction. Getting a rise out of people was one of the few things that made him glow with arrogance.

"Fine..." She thought for a moment, arms crossed. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Do you have any wine back at that crap hole you and Dante call a business?"

"I think Dante has a bottle of red in the basement. He's not really a big wine drinker and neither am I."

"That will do nicely." Vergil stood himself up and extended Ivory to Trish, holding the gun with the handle facing her. "So a trade then?"

"On three..." Trish still didn't trust Vergil as far as she could throw him.

"Must we play childish games? Just hand me my blade and I will give you Dante's gun back. It's really not that difficult."

"No way..I don't trust you to give it to me..besides..."

Vergil rolled his eyes, and in a blur, he removed the sword from her hand, replacing it with Ivory.

"There. Can we proceed then?" He put yamato back in its sheath.

Trish was still standing there thinking of how her sentence should of ended, when she saw the gun in her hand.

"Man you're good." She looked at Vergil who was already exiting the alley. He had taken off the black cloak, and thrown it in a trash can. His royal blue coat flapped in the wind.

He looked back at her with what she almost thought was a smile, and rounded the corner.

The next sight she saw made her blood boil.

"So Dante is still driving this same bike around huh?" He had seated himself on the bike and was holding his hand out for the key.

"Wait just a damn second Vergil! Who the hell said you could drive?"

Vergil took a deep breath as if he was calming himself. "For one, my dear brother would kill you if he knew you were on this. Secondly, if anything did happen to it, wouldn't you rather I face his wrath than you? And thirdly, I am far bigger than you, so unless you want the bike completely off balance, I suggest you let me drive."

Trish put her finger up as if to say something but no words came out. "Fine. have it your way." She pouted, but got on the bike behind him.

"You DO know how to drive one of these things right?" Trish was trying not to put her arms around him, but avoid contact completely. That however was impossible on a motorcycle.

Vergil just laughed. "Who do you think taught Dante? Oh...and you might want to hang on little girl if you don't want to end up as an organ donor."

With that Vergil gunned down on the throttle, while holding the brake in. The tires spun up like wild fire, spewing a cloud of gray smoke into the street. Then like a bat out of hell, he released the brake, sending the bike shooting down the street with the velocity of a shotgun blast.

Trish had her arms wrapped tightly around Vergil's waist, holding on for dear life.

Cars and buildings sped by like a surreal blur, as she felt his stomach muscles ripple everytime he leaned back and forth. She looked down at the stripes on the road. They looked like one solid streak of yellow, no dashes in between.

She wanted to complain to him about the speed. She wanted to tell him to slow down. But she didn't. The fact was, Dante never took her for rides. She loved riding by herself, but she longed for the intimacy of riding with a companion. She nestled herself against Vergil's back, taking in the smell of his coat mingleing with the scents of the night. She sould never admit it to him in a million years, but Trish was, for that moment, in heaven.

As they pulled up to Devil May Cry, Trish stepped off the bike first, Her arm hairs were tingleing madly, making her feel like things were crawling all over her. It was a creepy, yet wonderful feeling. Her hair however was another story. It was completely blown back and rather ratty.

Vergil however looked the same as always. His hair perfectly fluffed back, he got off the bike straightening out his coat.

"So thats the secret of how you get your hair to look like that huh?"

Vergil just laughed slightly and walked over to the front door.

Trish followed him, but just when she wa about to put the key into the lock, a hand held the door shut.

Vergil, looking down, had the same saddened look in his face as he had in the alley.

"How..." Vergil looked her in the eyes. "How is he?"

"I won't lie to you Vergil. You were there. You saw the wounds. But he will recover. He just needs to rest."

"I see." That was all he said as they entered the shop together.

"I'll go downstairs to get that wine, if you wouldn't mind checking on him. Oh and start a fire...its kinda cold in here." She set Ivory down on the table, and motioned to Dante.

Vergil nodded and went to sit on the floor next to his brother. He looked to see if Trish had gone downstairs, and feeling the coast was clear, he turned his eyes onto Dante's sleeping form. The blanket Trish had covered him with had been pushed down on his body, and Vergil couldn't help but drink in every inch of his twin. He put some logs into the fireplace and struck a match against the bricks, sparking a flame on the tip.

After starting the fire, Vergil extended his hand slowly, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Dante's face. "So beautiful. You really haven't changed at all." Vergil pulled the blanket up to cover Dante's body completely.

He sat there for the next few minutes, running his fingers through his twins hair. He brushed the back of his hand against Dante's cheek softly. "Rest now, for you will need your stregnth for what faces us next."

He heard Trish coming back up the stairs, so he quickly placed a gentle kiss on Dante's head before standing back up and facing her.

"I found it." She held up a dusty bottle. "So how does he seem?"

"He's sleeping, so we should leave the room as to not disturb him."

Trish nodded in agreement, flicking the light to the living room off, and motioning for Vergil to follow her into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a complete disaster. Pizza boxes and take out containers littered the counters, the floor, and the dining room table.

"He has a healthy appetite. What can I say?" She cleared all of the boxes off of the table setting them on the floor next to the garbage can.

"He really hasn't changed a bit has he?" Vergil brushed some dust off of one of the chairs before sitting down.

Trish rumaged around through the drawers and cupboards, trying to find a wine bottle opener. "Shit, I know we have one here somewhere..."

"I seem to remember you being much more organized Trish. Has he really rubbed off on you that much over the years?" Vergil smiled slightly at her, sitting with his arms crossed in amusement.

"Well, you know how he is. You try and clean up, and the next second the pizza guy is here again, so the cycle continues. I gave up a while ago. Ya know I swear that pizza guy must make a fortune off of Dante. With all of the tips he gives him, I bet the dude is living large in some mansion somewhere."

"You are most likely correct." Vergil glanced into the other room at Dante, the side of his face illuminated by the now crackling fire. Vergil could picture himself tracing Dante's jawline with his hand. He could remember the last time they were together. Feelings of love and comfort flooded his mind. Things he hadn't felt in so long...

"Vergil...Vergil...earth to the dark prince...?" Trish was standing holding the bottle and a glass looking irritated.

"What...sorry...what did you say?" Vergil looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but continued to stare at Dante.

"I said...are you hungry?" We have some cheese and meat in the fridge."

"No...thankyou...just the wine will be fine." He shifted his glance back to Trish, who was looking at him suspiciously.

She sat down in the chair across from him and poured wine into his glass.

"And for your information, I no longer go by that name, so I would aprreciate you not using it." Vergil took the wine glass in his fingers, twirling the red liquid around and sniffing it, before finally taking a sip.

"I'm sorry. If I had known I was doing a wine tasting today, I would of cleaned up more." Her comment dripped with sarcasm.

"I wasn't doing it to be a smart ass . For your information Trish, a wine grape is like a beautiful being. It needs to be cultivated with patience, harvested with delicate care, and then when it is at its peak, enjoyed and savoured." He took another small sip from the glass, staring at her.

"I didn't understand a word of that crap you just spewed Vergil, but while you're feeling talkative, mind telling me what you are doing here? She leaned back in her chair waiting for an answer.

Vergil took a strange looking pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his jacket, before hanging it on the back of his chair. Lighting up, he looked back at Trish.

"Very well." Vergil picked up his wine glass, swirling it around and looking deep into it.. "I will tell you the answers you seek..."

_**Hope you guys liked that chapter...im working on the next and reviews make me write faster so if you like it please let me know :) Answers to the burning questions are coming right up like flap jacks at a shitty truck stop! --- Tukee**_


	6. Answers and a good bottle of wine

**Man I can't believe I've already written Chapter 6! By the time this is done I will probabally have carpal tunnel...LOL Its well worth it... OK...here ya go...BTW...Thanks to everyone who took the time to review this for me :) And thanks for all of the great reviews...a special thanks to Seeker for all of your great input..:)  
**

Trish and Vergil sat across from eachother, both silent, until Vergil broke the silence.

"What is it you wish to know first?"

"How is it that you're not dead? I thought Dante slayed you on Mallet Island all those years ago..." She paused for a second looking over at Dante.

"You know...he couldn't forgive himself for that. He never seemed the same after that day."

Vergil took a deep breath. "I know he didn't, and I don't for one second blame him for what he had to do." He took another sip of his wine.

"Dante and I were always so close growing up. Closer than two brothers should of been, but we were both ok with that. At the same time though, we were both so different. Dante was always the outgoing, loud mouthed, screwball he is today. I however, wanted more. I wanted the feeling of control and power so badly, it caused many arguements between he and I over the years. I never thought in a million years that my yearning for superiority, would eventually turn us against eachother."

After the death of our parents, I went on to college, where I met a professor of science named Arkham. He was as intruiged by the black arts as much as I was so I began to stay after classes, late into the night, studying the realms of the demon world with him. I knew in my gut Arkham was a madman, but continued to study under him never the less. I knew what I wanted, and I knew how to use him to get what I wanted. One day i went into the classroom to go over some maps I had been researching, only to find several janitors putting his things in boxes. I asked what was going on and they told me. Arkham had murdered his wife in cold blood the previous evening. I was taken back at the sheer brutality of it, for I had had met her on several occassions, and found her to be quite literate and charming. At the same time though, I was inspired by the lengths he went to insure the plan we had devised would work perfectly. That night I went to the jail where they were holding him, and sliced the bars off the windows, letting him go free. We worked day and night, and finally managed to ressurect the Temin-ne-gru. I knew he would come for me. I could feel his presence even before I ever saw his face. When we did finally meet, I was too overwhelmed with my quest for power to act rationally. I struck out at him with blind rage, swinging my blade at any movement I saw. All I cared about was getting that stupid necklace from around his neck. How blind I was...how blind and ignorant. In the end I realized the hurt I had caused him. I saw it in his face as I fell into a black oblivion, unwilling to bring him to hell with me. And even after everything I did, he still reached out for me, trying to save my soul. But it was too far blackened and scarred for him to help. If I had that moment to do all over again though, I wonder if I would let him grab hold of me. To save me...I will never know now. Unfortunately for me, that is when I met Mundus, god of the underworld. He promised me an army, riches, and more power than even I could imagine. Gradually he began to invade my thoughts, and later even my dreams, poisoning them with hatred for Dante and the human world. At first I fought these feelings, but one day they just seemed to make sense. So, I plunged deeper and deeper into blackness, until one day, I forgot my own identity."

Trish sat speechless at the table staring at Vergil. "Im so sorry Vergil...I didn't realize..."

Vergil put his hand up. "Its nothing that requires and apology from you. It was my own fault."

"Let me get you an ashtray." Trish went to the kitchen counter and retrieved one, setting it in front of Vergil.

He smoldered out the cigarette and began to realy the rest of his story.

"The power Mudus had over me was too great, and I was too weak to fight it. I forgot my life before I became that...that...lifeless creature called Nelo Angelo. I forgot my father, my mother, but most importantly I forgot about Dante. There were brief points when I encountered him, that I swore I felt a closeness to him, but I couldn't explain it, my body numb from all feeling and remorse. I was ordered to kill him by my master, and that was all that mattered to me back then. As my body became one that was not my own, my mind craved more and more power. I became obsessed with it. All of my thoughts were centered around becoming a dark prince. Mundus convinced me that the one thing standing in my way, ...was Dante, so I set out to destroy him. In the end, I couldn't bring myself to kill him, and instead let him slay me. I thought I was dead, but Mundus, whom Dante thought he had killed, brought me back to health. I was no longer Nelo Angelo anymore. He was finding it harder and harder to control my mind as I got older and stronger. One day, Mundus arranged a mutiny, and turned all of the creatures in the underworld against me. I fought harder than I ever had in my life that day, but in the end I was overpowered. Mundus sentenced me to live out the rest of my life in his dungeon. I was given daily injections that subdued my devil trigger so that I was unable to use it. I was tortured daily. Burned, stabbed, and beaten, until one day, not long ago, I overheard one of the guards talking to another. They were discussing the next chapter Mundus had planned for Dante. I knew I couldn't let it happen. I had taken, and taken, and taken so much from Dante through the years, I knew I had to get free and warn him."

Vergil looked at Trish only to see a horrified look on her face.

"What is it?" Vergil looked questioningly at her.

"I just can't believe thats where you've been all this time. If Dante had known, he would of..."

"Been captured and tortured as I was, and at this moment there would more than likey be no Sparda heirs left."

Vergil looked into his wine glass. "Its been almost 15 years, and I still cannot frogive myself for the terrible pain I infliced on Dante. If I had just been stronger I would of been able to see through the lies and deceit. But I know who I am now. I know what I have to do."

"How did you find him though...he could of been anywhere in the world...why here? Trish got up to grab herself a beer from the fridge.

"You must understand the bond between Dante and I that has never faultered over the years. I can sense him, and he can sense me. We have had it since we were very young. When Dante would run off and play with his friends, only to fall out of a tree and hurt himself, I would come running. I could feel his need for me at that moment and it took presidence over anything else. As we have gotten older, I can still feel it, though now it is stronger than it has ever been. I feel an overwhelming need to protect him.

Mundus and his army are coming to destroy him, and this entire city, and I know Dante cannot stop them alone. I will die fighting by his side if necessary."

"How long have you been following him around like this?" Trish sat back down and put her feet up on one of the unoccupied chairs.

"For a week or so. I must admit that seeing him in action made me realize what a skilled fighter he really is. I never gave him enough credit for that. I was following him the other night watching him fight a pack of gollums, who were no match for him, when I saw him look up into the tree I was sitting in. I swear for a moment that he could see me, but as he took his eyes off of the fight, one of the creatures tore a sharp claw across his thigh. He winced in pain, but managed to slay the creature anyway. I knew even if he didn't that he had been poisoned. That's when i decided to not let him out of my sight for the rest of the night."

Vergil stood up and walked to the backdoor. He just stood there for a moment, almost composing himself before speaking again.

"I knew he was in trouble. I knew i should of stepped in sooner, but I know how Dante is about his pride. I didn't want him to think he needed to be saved, but perhaps he did. I watched as the hounds backed him into corners, and Dante destroy them none the less. I had never been so proud of him as I was watching his determination. It wasn't until Mudus showed up and he was way in over his head, that I decided to make my move. It scared me Trish..."

"What...you the high and mighty Vergil,... scared?" Vergil shot her a glare that could of frozen a candle.

"Just joking...what was it that scared you?" She went back to downing her beer acting innocent.

He directed his vision back to the outdoors. "It seemed, at the height of the battle, that Dante just...well...gave up. I have never seen him look so defeated. I still don't know what to make of it..."

"Maybe you are reading to much into it...ya know?" Trish got up from the table, throwing her beer can in the sink.

"Look...I'm beat. You can crash here tonight if ya want, and we can continue this in the morning. If you could carry Dante up to his bed before you go to sleep though, that would be great. Fell free to grab some of his clothes since you guys are the same size." Trish looked down at Vergils crotch. "At least I think you are the same size...

I wouldn't know about either of you.

"I will not dignify that comment with a response." Vergil stood there staring back at her, all the while thinking..."If only you knew..."

"Well goodnight then..." She turned to head upstairs.

"Trish..." Vergil looked into her eyes. "Thankyou for believing me." He gave her a polite nod.

"I never said I did, but you seem sincere. Just don't screw him over again Vergil whatever you do. I will make you regret it." She balled up her fist at him trying to look tough.

Vergil laughed at the site, raising his hands in a mock surrender. "You have nothing to worry about then...I assure you..."

WIth that Trish went upstairs to go to bed, leaving Vergil and Dante in the livingroom alone together.

_**Well I hope that answers some of the questions so far...ALOT more to come...and maybe some Dante /Vergil yumminess...LOL Please Read and Review if you like this story! More reviews make for faster updates :)**_


	7. Remembering you

_**Yeah! Its Chapter 7! Im seriously trying so hard to keep you guys happy by updating this pretty quick. I hope I can keep up the pace :) This is like a damn fanfic marathon! Someone throw me a water bottle! I want to thank everyone who reviewed this for me so far. **_

_**Oh...and yaoi and kawaii goodness ahead, so if you don't like it, you might want to skip this chapter. I will say that on a personal note, I tried to write these scenes in classy way..ie...I didn't make them graphic or hard core. They are very sensual, but they are not over the top...  
**_

**

* * *

Seeker - What can I say? I pretty much have to dedicate this entire story to you! If I hadn't read Crimson Sacrifice, I don't know if I would of ever been inpired enough to actually _write_ a fanfic. Your kind reviews and our late night chats have been helpful and funny. (ie..the cliffhangers and tears..) I just had to say that...sniffs and wipes away a tear drop...Ok I'm better now. So this fic is all for you! Im gonna fill it with all of goodies we talked about! I love you man!  
**

**

* * *

Wyatt - I know I don't have to say much to you. You _ARE_ my Dante...LOL... I'd be happy to write anything, anytime with you. You are inspiring in a way to me I don't think you will ever truely understand.**

**SaiyAsianMaki - Thanks for the reviews! Im so glad you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Im gonna try and stick with your request of fast updates. :) And yes...there is a plot...LOL**

**Lee - Thankyou SO much for your kind words...I am SO glad this story had the same effect on you as it did me. And I wish to hell to that I had been behind Vergil on that bike just as much as you...trust me. I however, don't think I could of held myself back from feeling a bit more than his chest muscles...ROFL **

_**Ok...no more waiting..on to Chapter 7!**_

Vergil went upstairs to find something more comfortable than his leather pants and black armored top that he could change into. He was rummaging through Dante's drawers when he came across something that made his heart crumble.

In the top drawer he found a ring. But not just any ring. It was the ring he had given Dante before he went off to college. It was the first night they had truely spent together, and Vergil could still remember it, as if it were yesterday.

--**_Flashback--_**

Dante was upstairs trying his best to sabotage Vergil's departure. He had unpacked almost everything Vergil had. He had even called the cab company to cancel Vergil's ride to the airport, and was currently busy hiding Vergil's text books around their room.

Vergil came in just as Dante was hiding one of his books way up on top of a bookcase. A bolt of lightning flashed outside, followed by a crack of thunder.

" I don't suppose that was one of mine was it Dante?" Vergil stood there, arms crossed, his foot tapping softly on the hard wood floor.

"No...ummmmm...I mean...I was just ...DUSTING!" Dante reached for a cloth that was placed a few shelves down on the bookcase, and rubbed it around like he was cleaning the shelves, smiling innocently at his twin.

"Dante...come down here. I need to talk to you." Vergil went over to one of their beds and sat on the end of it.

They had two beds in their room, but always ended up in the same one. Most of the time it was just to feel close. They felt protected and safe in eachother's arms.

Dante got down from the bookcase and sat next to Vergil.

Vergil couldn't help but notice the teary look in Dante's face. He reached over to him, touching the side of his face.

"Dante...look I know that this is going to be a difficult time for you...for both of us...but this is something I feel that I need to do. Please understand."

"Oh I understand alright! I understand that you want to go off to some other state and leave me here! I understand that you don't want me around anymore! Oh I understand perfectly Verge...trust me..." Dante got off the bed and went over to stare out of their bedroom window.

Vergil sat there for a moment pondering his twins harsh words, before getting up and moving towards Dante.

As Dante looked out the window, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, a soft kiss dancing up his neck.

Vergil stood there for a while just holding Dante, watching the rain with him as it began to fall.

"Why are you leaving me Verge? Are you sick of me or something?" Dante turned around in Vergil's arms to face him.

"Is that what you think? You think I am leaving beacause I am sick of you? My god Dante, nothing could be further from the truth..."

"Please don't leave me." Dante burried his face in Vergil's neck, tears flowing softly, like warm rain drops, from his eyes onto Vergil's shoulder.

Vergil didn't know what to say or what to do to make Dante feel better. All he could do was hold him.

The rain began to fall in steady torrents outside and thunder echoed in the distance.

The two stood like that for quite a while until Vergil lifted his arm up, taking Dantes face into his hand, until it was level with his own.

He looked deep into Dante's eyes. "I will never leave you Dante. I am always with you no matter how far apart we are. You must promise me that you will always know that."

"I do know that...its just...I...never mind..." Dante pushed his head into Vergil's neck again.

"What Te'? Tell me what you were going to say..." Vergil waited patiently until Dante looked him in the face again.

"I love you Vergil. I don't know what I would do if for some reason I didn't have you in my life."

Vergil hugged Dante closer to him, until he could feel Dantes heart beating in sync with his own.

"I love you too Dante. You never have to worry about that happening. Nothing can ever come between us ok?"

"I hope you are right Verge. Please promise me you'll come back home soon."

"I promise, I will." Vergil put his hand on the back of Dante's neck, pulling him into a slow, soft kiss.

The two devils stood there, illuminated by lightning, holding eachother close for quite a while before Vergil spoke up.

"I have something for you if you are interested in seeing it..." Vergil took Dante's hand and lead him over to their bed.

"Of course I do...you know how much I love presents..." Dante laughed slightly before seeing the serious look in Vergil's eyes.

"What is it Verge?"

Vergil reached into his pocket pulling out a shiny, silver object.

"I need you to know that I will never leave you...that I love you...that you mean everything to me..." He looked cute Dante thought...almost..shy...

"Vergil..."

"Please let me finish...I want you to know, that no matter how many hundreds of miles seperate us, we will always be as close as we are now...so I want you to have this, as my promise to you.

Vergil handed Dante a silver ring with beautiful engravings on it. There was a D and a V engraved on the outside band surrounded by what Dante thought looked like demon script.

"Its amazing Verge...I love it." He placed the ring on his ring finger, tears welling in his eyes...

"I want to remember this night forever Vergil..." He leaned over and caught Vergil in a deep, sensual kiss.

The two fell back on the bed together in eachothers arms, exploring eachother, until they went farther than they ever had in their relationship before.

Thunder boomed outside, but the two were completely oblivious to everything but eachother, just the way it should of been.

**--End Flashback--**

Vergil stood there, eyes shut tight, squeezing the ring in his fist, with a sick feeling of contempt in his stomach. He felt a horrible wave of guilt rack his entire body, and he stumbled back, letting himself fall onto Dante's bed.

"That smell...my god..." Vergil had fallen onto Dante's pillow. He brought it up to his nose, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"I never thought I would ever smell that scent again..." His eyes began to tear slightly, and he snapped himself back up, putting the pillow back in it's rightful place.

He stood up walking back to Dante's dresser and found a pair of soft boxers and a gray t-shirt in it. Pulling them out he started to undress.

As he was he caught site of himself in the dresser's mirror. Disgust filled him as he quickly moved away from it.

"Dante would never want to be with me now."

He stripped down to his boxers and went across the hall to the shower.

The warm water felt soothing and gentle. He haden't had a proper shower in days, and was starting to feel rather dirty.

He stood there under the shower head with one hand in the wall in front of him, one at his side. His eyes were closed tightly, as if he was meditating, raising a hand and running his fingers through his wet hair.

Another memory flashed before him...

**--Flashback--**

Vergil had come home from college one weekend to see Dante, long ago.

He looked all around the house for him, but since he couldn't find him, he decided to take a quick shower. After sitting between a morbidly obese man, and an air sick toddler on the plane, he felt like he could use one.

He took his clothes off, throwing them on the bathroom counter, and stepped into the shower.

I was rather hot, and steam drifted through-out the entire room. He had washed his hair and was just about to start on his body, when he felt two arms wrap around his head and cover his eyes.

The person started placing kisses all over his back, starting with the lower half, and moving their way up until they hit the back of his neck.

Vergil let a soft moan escape his lips. "I hope you are Dante..beacause if you are anyone else..."

His words were cut short , as the person behind him put a hand over his mouth.

Still unsure, though fairly sure, it was Dante behind him, Vergil did something he almost never did. He let his guard down. And it felt good.

The person behind him continued to place soft kissees oll over the back of his neck, still holding one hand over his mouth.

"Well that's good to know...but you really should learn when to shut up..."

Vergil couldn't take it anymore and spun around to face a soaking wet Dante.

"Who says I don't?" Vergil pulled Dante against him in a rough embrace, infusing their lips together, their tounges moving in a forbidden, sensual dance.

They both knew that it was wrong what they were doing, but they didn't care. They knew that they had been put on the planet for eachother, no one else. And the two be damned, it felt good as hell.

Vergil broke the kiss looking at Dante. "You are so beautiful..." He ran a hand through Dante's wet white hair.

"I try.." Dante smirked. "But I copied my looks from someone who just happened to make his appearance first..."

Vergil once again reached out and pulled Dante against him.

"You never have to try Dante..." Vergil ran his hands over every part of his own image, not missing a single curve, until Dante could take it no more.

"I want you so bad Verge...you've been gone for too long... " Dante felt like his body was going to explode like a firecracker, and writhed under Vergil's touch.

Vergil put a finger up to Dante's wet lips, silencing him. "Just because I've been gone for a while dosen't mean that we have to rush things...last I checked we have all night." Vergil smiled wickedly at Dante before the two sank to the bottom of the shower, steam rising over the top of the glass door.

The two made love all night to eachother in perfect union. Time seemed to stop for the both of them. One perfect moment captured in time...

**--End Flashback--**

Vergil shook his head, realizing that the water in the shower had now turned cool. He turned the dial hotter, but the water was not cooperating.

Getting out, he dried himself off, and changed into Dante's clothes. He was so tired by now, and his mind called for sleep, but he had one last thing to do though before he could.

Walking softly downstairs, as not to wake Trish, he knelt beside Dante.

"I'm so sorry for everthing I have put you through Dante...If I could just take it all back you know I would...but I can't." Vergil's head hung low, as he held one of Dante's hands in his own.

Vergil sat, just holding Dante's hand for quite some time, until he decided to take him up to bed.

Vergil placed one hand under his neck, and another gently under his legs.

As he went to lift him, he saw a pained grimace on Dante's face, and instantly laid him back down.

Vergil didn't want to risk reinjuring him with a long trip upstairs, so he decided on the couch. Luckily, it pulled out into a bed anyways.

After moving Dante over slightly to the side so he could pull the bed out, he picked up Dante and placed him quickly onto it. He covered him up with a warm blanket and placed a pillow under his head.

Vergil was going to head upstairs and leave Dante to sleep, when he heard mumbling coming from the bed.

He went over to Dante's side, and put his head close to his twins. "Dante?...Can you hear me?...Did you say something?"

Dante kept his eyes shut, but managed to mumble out a few words. "Verge...please don't ...leave me again..."

Vergil's eyes grew huge as he sat there looking at the man he loved.

He crawled in bed next to him, and rolled Dante slightly onto his side, taking a place behind him, and wrapping a protective arm around him.

"I will never leave you ever again Dante...I promise you...and hell's own army couldn't keep me from loving you for the rest of our lives." With that said, Vergil fell asleep holding onto the only thing he had left in the world, with all of his might.

**Well, there you go. I hope you all liked this Chapter. It kinda made me teary in some parts writing it. OMG did I just say that...ummm... I mean...ummmmm no it didn't? Sheesh my reputation is SO screwed...**

**Chapter 8 will be up real soon..I promise :) If you haven't reviewed this and you liked it PLEASE take the 30 seconds to do so. We authors TOTALLY get off on that...hehehehe... Thanks all!**


	8. Have you gone crazy?

**Wow...I just found out my hurricane is gaining strength again! (My name is Emily) LOL It must be feeding off all of my furious writing...**

**I had a hard time with this chapter at first..not knowing exactly how to write it...but I really like what I ended up with, and hope u all do too! A/N Thanks Seeker for your input on this...

* * *

**

**Laylah - Im SO glad you decided to read this, and are enjoying it. It means alot to me that you gave it a chance in the first place, so for that ...thankyou :)**

**Magician of Black Chaos - WOW...I think you might drink too much Mt. Dew. ROFL I loved the review though! I felt as tired after reading it as you must of felt after writing it...again thanks... :)**

** Liebchen - Thank you for the water! takes a big gulp and wipes off mouth on arm... I needed that! Thanks for your kind review also!**

**Darkmaster - A reviewer of few words...but great ones they were :) Thankyou for taking the time to write even that much..it means alot :)

* * *

**

**OK...Well now that that's taken care of...on with the story!**

Vergil awoke the next morining to two things. First of all, opening his groggy eyes, he realized after regaining his focus, that he was staring directly into Ebony's barrel.

A pair of pale blue eyes, and a devilish smirk awaited him from behind it. He also realized that his hands had been tied together above his head, and fastened securely to the frame of the pull out bed.

"Good morning asshole..." Dante shoved the barrel further into Vergil's head shooting him a toothy smile. He was laying in bed, one arm propping up his head, the other holding the gun.

"Good morning yourself." Vergil laid still just looking at Dante. "How long do you intend to hold that thing to my head, and I'm all for being kinky, but can you loosen these ropes? I can't feel my hands..."

"As long as it takes to find out why the hell you're in my livingroom, and IN BED with me...and no...I feel safer with you tied up..."

"Don't you remember anything that happened? You asked me to stay with you last night so I..." He was cut short as Dante bumped the gun into his temple.

"You expect me to believe I asked the dude who's been trying to kill me, practically my WHOLE life, to sleep in the same bed with me?"

"Don't act as if that is unusual or something. When we were younger we always..."

Dante sprung up like a lion, stradling Vergil's chest.

"That was a ages ago. The Vergil I loved died a long, long time ago. But for the sake of arguement...say you are him... didn't I kill you?..."

"Im not **dead** Dante...I'm still that man...just let me prove it to..."

Dante struck Vergil acorss the face with Ebony's barrel, causing his lip to start bleeding.

"SHUT UP!" Dante had a crazed look on his face.

"Now heres how this is going to go shit face...you are gonna tell me **everything** I want to know, and Ebony here better like the answers, because she has a short fuse when it comes to liars. If she likes them, I just might let you live, but if she dosen't I'm gonna book you a seat on the next bullet train to hell...got it?"

Dante sat over him with a pleased look on his face, waiting for Vergil to say something.

Vergil was about to open his mouth to speak when Trish came flying down the stairs.

"Dante...what the hell are you doing?" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, studying Vergil's current predicament.

"So you are in on this too? What the fuck...I'm unconcious for how long I don't even know, and I wake up to find my homicidal, estranged, supposedly dead brother shacking up with my partner? Has the entire world gone crazy or what?"

Trish went to speak up, but Vergil beat her to the punch.

"Dante...this is not at all what you percieve it to be...if you would just let us explain, then you would see..." Dante sent another blow to the side of his face, this time sending tiny droplettes of blood spraying onto a neighboring pillow.

"DANTE...STOP THIS RIGHT NOW...DID YOU LOOSE BRAIN CELLS OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS?"

Trish stepped towards him, but was greeted by Ivory being pointed at her.

"Stay there you traitor!" Dante was acting unlike anything Trish had ever seen before, and therefore had no clue in hell how to calm him.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing with us then?" Trish crossed her arms, waiting for Dante's response.

He started to laugh inwardly. I was a low, dark chuckle. "I plan on making him suffer the same way he did me for the years, and years, AND YEARS HE LEFT ME! HE GOING TO FEEL THE SAME PAIN I DID AFTER HEARING LIE, AFTER SICKENING LIE FROM HIS FORKED TOUNGE!" Dante had by now laid Ebony down, still holding Ivory on Trish, and was punching Vergil in a blind rage.

Trish knew this had to stop, and rushed Dante, hoping to high heaven her parter didn't shoot her in the head. He was too busy with his assault on Vergil to notice her, and she succesfully grabbed ahold of Ebony, sticking the barrel into Dante's forehead.

"ENOUGH DANTE!"

He stopped the punching, and seemed to snap back into reality. He sat there as if almost trying to determine where he was, holding his hand up to study the blood that was now staining it.

"Trish? Why the hell are you pointing that thing at my head...?" He looked down at Vergil, still laying there looking at him, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Vergil? Where the hell did you come from...what's happening to me?"

Dante dropped Ivory out of his hand letting it fall onto the bed. He sat down on the bed next to Vergil, slumped over, seemingly lost.

Trish instantly began to untie Vergil's hands. The ropes had burnt twisted patterns into both of his wrists. Sitting up, he began to rub them in an effort to regain circulation into his hands.

Trish and Vergil exchanged glances at eachother as if to say "What the hell just happened..."

"God Vergil...your bleeding all over...wait a minute and I'll go upstairs and get you a towel." She headed back upstairs.

Vergil sat there in silence with his twin, before he decided he would attempt to speak with him. But instead of speaking Vergil uncharacteristicly let his emotions get the best of him.

His only reaction was to grab ahold of Dante with all of his might. "Thank god you are awake."

Dante stared straight forward, looking angry again, but then admitting to himself how much he had missed Vergil's touch.

"Ow! Watch it you big jackass...that hurt like hell !"

"Im sorry...I just...nevermind." Vergil released him slowly. "How long were you holding that gun on me for anyways?"

"Oh about an hour I think. I honestly don't remember." Vergil couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in his voice.

"Dante...about that...I..." He was cut short as Dante placed a single finger over his lips, smearing crimson liquid across them like a painter creates a fine work of art.

Vergil closed his eyes drinking in the feeling of Dante's touch. After all of the years spent in hell, he was sure if there was a heaven, this had to be it, bloody face or not.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too damn much Verge...?" Dante ruffled up Vergil's hair playfully.

"Yeah actually...a long time ago, someone very wise once told me that same thing..." Vergil leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Dante's lips, transfering some of his blood to them..

"I'm glad you are awake. I was begining to think the antidote I gave you might of been too strong."

"Nah, nothings too strong for me." Dante chuckled, licking the blood off of his lips in a seductive manner.

"I suppose you are right..." Vergil sat up in the bed just staring at Dante, wanting to take him in his arms and make love to him right then and there.

"Do I look that bad...jesus the least you could do is tell me..." He raised his armpit to his nose. "Holy shit... I could really use a shower right about now. I smell worse than those damn hounds that were chasing me."

"You could use a shower, I have to admit, but that was not what I was staring at." Vergil got out of bed slowly, and headed to the kitchen, holding his hand under his mouth and nose in a vain attempt to catch the blood dripping from them. "Coffee?"

"Next you're gonna ask me one lump or two right? Well shit, I'd have to say I already have about 30 or so right here." He heard Vergil laugh slightly, as he pointed to different parts of his body. "If I had a few more bandages wrapped around me I'd look like the friggin' Michellin man." Dante contined to look himself over.

"So what were you staring at then...?" Dante yelled into the kichen, running a hand through his hair, and egotistically making a face like was grossed out at the feel of it.

He heard Vergil start the coffee machine, and a minute later he was walking back into the room.

"There is so much I need to tell you Dante..so much you need to know...I don't really know where to start...and..."

Trish came back down the stairs, throwing a towel at Vergil's head. "Sorry that took so long, but SOMEONE..." she shot a glance at Dante sho shrugged as if to say _not_ _me_..."SOMEONE who will remain nameless didn't do any laundry like I asked him to last week, so I had a hard time finding anything clean."

She continued bitching about the clothes, until she noticed that neither one of them was listening to a word she was saying, instead staring deeply at one another.

"I guess I should leave you two alone to talk then..." She looked at them, waiting for some kind of answer.

Vergil and Dante kept their eyes locked on eachother, both saying "Yeah" at the same time.

Trish rolled her eyes and ascended the stairs..."Twins...I'll never understand them..."

_**I loved that Chapter! It made me LMAO! Hope you all liked it...more to come very soon! Please R&R! **_


	9. Sticks and bad Omens

**Yeah! Chapter 9 is here! LOL I laughed when I wrote part of this one, so I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Special thanks to Seeker (as always) for reviewing this for me :)**

**Also thanks to my Dante (Wyatt) for all of the great things you had to say!**

**SaiyAsianMaki - no...ROFL Dante is not bipolar...though ya know...he could be...that was great.**

**Also to one of my e-mail reviewers MorwenEsteliel - Thanks SO much for your great reviews of this story! I will update as fast as I can!

* * *

Ok...on with the story...

* * *

**

Vergil used a towel to wipe away the remaining blood from his mouth and nose, tossing it downstairs.

"I'll be right back...I'm just gonna grab a cup of coffee...want one Dante?"

"Nah...but I'll take a glass of water though..." Dante adjusted himself so that he was sitting up comfortably on the bed.

He was joined a few minutes later by Vergil, who handed him his water, sitting down beside him.

They sat in silence beside eachother for a while when both spoke at the same time.

"Dante..." "Vergil..."

They laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. "You first Dante..."

"I was just gonna apologize for hitting you. I don't know what happened to me...its just like 15 years of anger all of a sudden made me snap." Dante reached over running his thumb over a small cut on Vergil's right eyebrow. "I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

Vergil reached up taking Dante's hand in his own. "I'm just fine. I deserved it...more really...I don't blame you at all. I have hurt you more than you could ever me, even in a million lifetimes."

"I know Verge,...but I still am,... ok?" He smiled at Vergil. How he had missed those hypnotizing eyes, that slicked back hair, those soft lips...

"So tell me Verge...why are you here? How did I manage to screw up and NOT kill you on Mallet?"

Vergil laughed. "Sorry to disappoint little brother." He moved to leave the bed. "If it would please you I can go get my sword and you can finish it right here..."

He was cut short as Dante grabbed his arm, pushing him back against the bed. "What the hell fun would that be? I LIKE a challenge! Besides...I don't plan on ever letting you out of my sight again..."

Dante grabbed the back of Vergil's head, drawing him into a slow, warm kiss, flicking his tounge over one of the cuts he had inflicted on Vergil's bottom lip.

"If this contines Dante, you won't get to hear why I'm here..." He was trying to restrain Dante back, whom it seemed to him had become intoxicated with lust.

Dante finally gave up and sat back down pouting. "Fine..." He crossed his arms.

Vergil leaned over, whispering in his ear lustfully. "There will be plenty of time for that later Dante...we have forever now..." He ran his tounge along the legnth of Dante's ear before nipping at the lobe, and sitting back once again beside him.

"That was a bullshit tease Verge..." Dante smirked devilsihly at him.

"Well,...I DID learn from the master..."

"Ok...I can accept that..." Dante sat smiling proudly. "So... tell me how it is you are sitting here with me today..."

Vergil went on to relay the entire story he had told Trish not long before.

Dante sat hypnotized by the entire thing, wishing he had known about Mundus, and the dungeon, and the...the torture. Just the thought of that word, when used in conjuction with his brother, made him sick to his stomach.

"That bastard Verge! I swear to god if there is one, that I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to you..." Vergil swore he saw Dante's blue eyes turn a glowing red, and placed his hands on Dante's shoulders, sending his eyes shooting into his twins like tiny lasers.

"Please Dante...calm yourself down before you devil trigger, and destroy this entire place..." His voice was soothing and rational, and he refused to break eye contact.

Dante managed to calm himself, tearing up, and sliding in closer to Vergil.

He was now half laying on Vergil with his head resting on his twins chest. The sound of Vergil's heartbeat had a tranquil effect on him, and he sighed in contentment.

"Are you ok now? Can I continue?" Vergil was playing with Dantes hair, even though it was still somewhat bloodstained, and slightly oily to the touch.

"Yeah,...better...go on..." He had his eyes closed, smiling at Vergil's gentle touch.

Vergil closed his eyes and started over...

"When I was being held in the underworld's dungeon, there was one guard named Brayden, who remained loyal to me, dispite the orders of Mundus. He would sneak me extra food, and supplies to clean the wounds I recieved daily. Even though my demon blood allowed me to heal myself, some of the injuries I recieved were so severe that they didn't heal properly."

Dante placed a loving hand on Vergils chest, running his fingers over the sharp contours. He couldn't tell much through the soft gray t-shirt, but he swore he felt things that shouldn't of been there.

Vergil seemed to feel uncomfortable at the contact, removing Dante's hand from his chest and placing it back in his lap.

"Please... .let me continue..." Vergil closed his eyes once more.

Dante just nodded, wondering why his twin had been repulsed by his touch.

"One night not long ago, Brayden let himself into my cell, which he did often, and shook me awake. He looked like he had seen a ghost. He just sat next to me for a while, staring forward, until he looked me in the eyes and began to tell me what he had seen and overheard."

"He had overheard Mundus talking with his new lapdog, Akuma, about his plans for you,... and this city. Brayden knew all about you from the moment I met him, and even when I was cursing your name and talking of my plans to destroy you, he knew deep down of my undying love for you. He knew I would want to know about the current activity in the underworld, and then told me of Mundus's army. It is an army built for killing Dante. Bloodgoats, hellspawn, every nightmarish creature you could imagine, all bred for one reason. Destruction...Murder...I couldn't let him harm you. I knew I had to get out of that place, and quickly. I had to get to you... That's when Brayden and I came up with a plan for my escape."

Vergil couldn't help but notice the strange look on his reflection's face. Dante was just staring forward..."Did you say... an army Verge?..."

**--Flashback--**

"Is that all you got Vergil? Come on, you can do better than that! You promised me a party, and what kind of party is it gonna be if you don't at least try?" Dante stood strong and confident before his arch rival. The scene was a tense and heated one, haze gleaming in the summer sky above.

Vergil laughed, egging on his twin. "Ok Dante, if you really want me to kick your sorry butt again! But I'm not holding anything back this time! By the time I'm done with you, mom won't have enough band-aids in the whole house to patch you up!" Vergil was holding a stick down at his side, waiting patiently for Dante's next move.

"We'll just see about that Verge." Dante stood about ten feet from him, pointing his stick directly at Vergil's chest.

They stood like that for quite a while, each trying to anticipate the move of the next. It felt to Dante that this was how every fight they had started.

All of a sudden, Vergil saw Dante's foot twitch, and the two rushed at eachother, sticks held high in honour. There was yelling, followed by a loud crash, a splash, and two sickening thuds.

Eva, who had been inside doing dishes, ran outside to see what the hell her two little Sparda boys could of possibly done this time.

She stopped, grinning ear to ear at the sight that befell her, raising her hands up to cover her mouth.

Dante was against a nearby tree, upside down, with his back on the ground, and legs jetting out into the air. Vergil however, was not as lucky, as he had taken a trip into the backyard birdbath, and was now laying face down across the top of it, arms and legs dangling off the sides.

Eva couldn't help but laugh outloud at the site. "What am I going to do with the two of you? My god, I HAD to have not one, but TWO of you." She walked over, lifting Vergil off of the birdbath, and then helped Dante regain his sense of what "up" was.

Both of their stick swords lay near them, shattered into tiny pieces, amost a dark omen of how their future's were to be.

"I know your father thinks that competition between the two of you is healthy, but this is crazy. I'm just glad you are both playing. I'd hate to imagine what you could do to eachother if you weren't the best of friends..."

They both sat in the grass before her, their heads hung low in shame. Vergil took his sopping wet blue t-shirt off, flinging it onto the nearby patio.

"Boys...?" They looked up at her, their beautiful, pale blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"I..." She stopped ,staring at the sight of surreal perfection sitting before her. "My god...how can I stay mad at either of you? You know..." She leaned down as if to tell them a sercet, laying a delicate hand on each's head..."Those eyes have gotten your father out of a lot of trouble with me over the years, so you would be wise to remember that in the future..."

Twins looked at eachother confused before realizing what she had meant.

"Ewww...you mean like...GIRLS?" The two spoke in unison, falling back on the grass, and acting like they were in their death throws. "Gross!"

Eva just rolled her eyes and began to walk inside, before turing around and adding..."I honeslty don't think I will ever understand the two of you..." Her smile was comforting, and beautiful. "Can you guys please though, just for today, TRY not destroy the backyard or kill eachother? Dinner will be ready soon, so clean up out here and get washed up..." She opened the door and went back into the house.

"Did ya hear that Verge? She said ONLY today. That means we can pick this back up again tommorow!" Dante seemed rather delighted with himself for finding a loophole in his mother's story.

Vergil laid down in the grass, putting his arms behind his head. He was soon joined by Dante, who took a spot right next to him, so that their arms were just barely brushing eachothers.

They laid like that for a long time, watching the clouds drift through the bright blue summer sky.

"Vergil?..."

"Yeah?"..."

"Do you think that someday we will get to fight for real? You know...against monsters and stuff,...like dad?"

"I don't really know Dante..."

"Man Verge! I bet we could kick the crap out of an entire army if we really wanted too... right?"

Vergil laughed at Dante. "Of course we would...thats a given! Cause no one messes with us and gets away with it right? Brothers forever..."" Vergil held his arm up in the air extending his hand to Dante.

Dante raised his arm, locking hands with his twin. "Right!...Forever!...Let them come! We'll be ready for em'..."

The two began to laugh, and were pretty soon wrestling around the yard. They couldn't of heard Eva as she sighed from the window. "There they go again..."

**--End Flashback--**

"Dante?...Dante?...What is it? Did I say something wrong beacause if I did..."

Dante reached over and put one of his hands on Vergil's, slipping his fingers between his twins. "No...it was nothing...go on Verge..." He sat, eyes glistening, staring at his twin. His playmate. His best friend. He couldn't help but smile inwardly remembering that he had only won the wrestling match that day, after throwing dirt in Vergil's face in order to pin him.

"What's amusing you Dante?" Vergil brushed his hand against the side of Dante's face, causing him to close his eyes.

"Just remembering something from a long time ago. Like I said..nothing really. But by the way...sorry about the dirt in your face." Dante started to chuckle.

Vergil thought for a minute before realizing what Dante was refering to. "Cheater..." He smiled, lightly punching Dante in the arm, only to recieve one back.

"So anyways...tell me how you got out of that hellhole..how it is that you are sitting here with me now..."

Vergil took a sip of his coffe, before placing the cup down on the end table closest to him. He then shifted his gaze back to his eager eyed twin.

"Very well...this is what happened.."

I just LOVE those damn cliffhangers don't you guys? LOL I PROMISE the next chapter will be posted within a day or so, so the wait won't be too long. Please as always...if you like this take a second to review it for me :) THNX :)


	10. My Only Friend

**OK..so here it is...Chapter 10. I wasn't gonna post this for another day or so, but since it was done, I figured I wouldn't torture my loyal readers.. :)**

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews you have given me... Mor, Darkmaster2, Wyatt, Seeker, SaiyAsianMaki, and Lee...you are all great and I thankyou for following this story with me :)**

* * *

**A/N...Just a note on the name used in this chapter. Brayden was the name of one my friends who was killed on his motorcycle (I am a rider too) not long ago. So I kinda wanted to dedicate this chapter to him and the kind of person he was...he was caring, kind, and respectful, so for that...I will miss him...**

** OK..on a cheerier note, I'm almost done with chapter 11 so I will post as soon as it is ready! On with the story then...**

* * *

Vergil began to tell Dante the story of how he got out of the underworld. 

"About a week ago, and I can't even be sure if it was a week, because I lost track of time completely in that place,... we put our plan into action. Brayden had intimate knowledge of the guards positions, and shift changes. He also knew when the minotaurs patrolled the corridors, looking for any escapees. To them anyone caught trying to escape was a free warm meal. so we knew that we had to avoid them at all costs. It wasn't that they were particularly big...not much bigger than a blood goat really, but they were ten times stronger, and carried huge deadly axes with them at all times. On that night, I was sound asleep, resting from the flogging I had recieved earlier in the day. I heard my cell door creak open, and a hand was laid gently on my back."

**--Flashback--**

"Vergil?...Vergil?...Can you hear me?" Brayden was whispering soflty as not to bring attention to the cell.

Vergil managed to roll himself over, pained but avery much alive.

"Brayden...is it time?" Vergil sat up against the back of his cell wall. The coolness of the stone against his burning, wounded back made him close his eyes in a fleeting moment of comfort.

"Yes sir..." Brayden still thought of Vergil as his master, but he knew that Vergil thought of him as a friend. He would never admit that to Vergil though, for he thought it as disrespect for the man he so much admired.

"Here sir...I found these and I thought you might want them back..." He handed Vergil a rolled up bundle of clothing.

As Vergil took the clothes and began to get dressed, he never would of believed how good it felt to be back in his leather pants, and blue coat. For the past years he had been wearing nothing more than rags, and felt very undignified wearing them. His appearance was always something he had prided himself on, and Mundus knowing that, had stripped him of them the minute he was sentenced to purgatory. He took his hand and brushed his hair back out of his dirty face.

"Well... how do I look?" He stood arms out looking at Brayden, smiling slighlty.

"As regal as ever sir. There is also something else I think you may want back..." He reached a hand up onto his shoulder, carefully unhooking the strap that held a package he had been carrying on his back. Taking it in his hands like a baby, he got down on one knee in front of Vergil, extending it to him.

Vergil's eyes grew huge. He knew instantly what it was. He could feel energy radiatiing from the bundle. Unwrapping the cloth that was concealing his prize, his lips grew into a wide, evil grin.

There before him laid yamato. He picked it up gently, taking time to caress every inch of it before kissing the sheath. He attached it once again to it's rightful place at his waist, and drew it in a swift, lightning fast movement. As he held it before him, it glistened in the dim light of the dungeon.

It was then, that Vergil stopped making love to his sword, realizing that Brayden was still on his knees in front of him.

"For god's sake Brayden, get up. I owe you my life as a debt. You have no reason to bow before me." He put yamato back in its sheath and knelt in front of Brayden.

Vergil put a hand on one of Brayden's shoulders and they exchanged grins.

"Now what do you say we get the hell out here?" Vergil stood up followed by the timid man.

"Right!...Ok...here are all of the keys you shall need..." He handed Vergil a small ring of keys. "You will need to remember the key that has the infinty symbol on it, for it is extremely significant. This key is only to be applied to the last door, which is marked with the same symbol. Use this key in any other door and you will trip an alarm, sending the guards rushing to you. I will accompany you as far as this door, but I will not be leaving with you. I hope you understand Vergil...this place is my home."

"I do...Lets get moving then..." Vergil smiled at Brayden before quietly exiting the cell.

They made it through several corridors with no incident, making Vergil believe that Mundus was not doing a very good job of managing his guards, when they rounded a corner only to be stopped in their tracks. Vergil cold see the infintity door at the end of the tunnel. "So close" he thought.

"Freeze prisoners!" A minotuar stood over them, axe resting on his shoulder.

"A believe a hasty retreat is called for..." Vergil turned around pushing Brayden the other way, only to be stopped by one of the other guards.

"Brayden?...YOU TRAITOR! You will pay for decieveing our master!" The guard drew a long sword off of his back, moving his legs into a fighting stance.

"Azreal...no it's not what you think...Mundus is using us...Vergil was good to us..." Brayden felt Vergil put a hand on his side, pulling him around so that he was now behind the dark twin.

"Shut up you fool...you will not speak of master like that!" Azreal was loosing his temper, and Vergil knowing that anger made people think unclearly, decided to add gas to the fire.

"Why don't you go back to Mundus and lay on his lap. I'm sure if you begged enough he would give you a dog treat." Vergil put his hand on top of yamato's hilt, tapping it rythmically, waiting patiently for Azreal to make a mistake.

"Scum...this is between Brayden and I...But i will be happy to kill you after I am done watching the minotaur there feast on his innards."

"Humph...have it your way Azreal, but the only thing I foresee the minotaur eating is you..." He continued to tap yamato. "Damn shame for him though...you aren't much of a meal..."

With that Azreal yelled to the minotuar..."KILL THEM!"

Vergil now realized that he had put Brayden in a rather terrible spot, for he was now facing a charging bull equipt with an axe.

The minotaur ran at them raising the axe over his head. Vergil in one motion, drew yamato, and grabbed Brayden's collar, sending him flying out of the way and into a nearby wall.

He just as he threw the man, he swung yamato up in front of his face, blocking the axe that was bearing down him.

They stood there, in a match of stregnth pushing back and forth, when Vergil saw a line of crimson on his own cheek. He could feel a small trail of blood dripping from it to his chin.

"You WILL pay for that you overgrown cow!" Vergil pushed with all of his might at the beast, sending it backwards. He put yamato back into its home and closed his eyes.

"VERGIL! LOOK OUT!" Brayden was sitting on the floor in horror, one hand extended, feeling as if he was watching his good friends demise, when the entire tunnel was illuminated in a bright blue, blinding light.

All of the occupants in the tunnel had to look away and sheild their eyes because of its intensity.

When the light had finally dulled down, the minotaur charged at Vergil once more. It was unhappy however, to find that as it's axe was swinging down, closing in for the death blow, it had been caught between two large clawed hands.

A large, blue demon with enormous wings, stood where Vergil once had, its eyes still closed.

"I thought I told you not to do that...it tickles..." The demon just stood there, smirking at the minotaur.

The demon, axe still held securely between its hands, swung the blade, minotaur and all into the wall opposite Brayden. It sent a shockwave through the tunnel, causing pieces of rock, dust and dirt to fall from the ceiling.

The indentation the creature made in the wall was deep and form fitting. Blood oozed from the minotaurs snout, dripping down both sides of its ring like a deadly water fall.

The minotaur tried to get back up, but it was bleeding internally, blood now oozing from its mouth and eyes, and didn't have the stregnth.

As it looked up at its attacker, it was suprised to see a man standing over it, not a demon. Vergil had his sword extended outward, and was using the tip of it to play with the hairs on the minotaurs throat.

"Such a shame that I don't have a grill. I believe that you would make a wonderful steak..." He thrust yamato into the creatures heart, causing blood to spray upwards, painting Vergil's face and coat with tiny droplettes of red.

He turned around and helped Brayden to his feet. Brayden put his hands on Vergil's shoulders. "That scared me my friend, please don't do that again..."

"Friend? You think of me as ...a friend? Why do I deserve such an honor?...I am a dark prince...the outcast of my family...surely i don't deserve..."

Vergil was cut short as Brayden shook him back and forth slightly. "You were the only one to show me kindness, and respect in all of the years I have been here. I know that you are not the evil, hate filled man you let other percieve you as. Dante is very lucky to have you. You have given me hope, and a purpose in this dark place,and for that I consider you my..." He was cut off and his eyes were the size of a grapefruits. A slow steady stream of blood trailed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Brayden? What the..." Vergil looked down to see Brayden's hand wrapped tightly around a blade that was exiting his chest.

"Vergil...stop...Mundus..." Brayden's eyes rolled back in his head, and his breathing ceased.

"NO...Brayden..." Vergil heard the sick sound of ripping flesh as he saw the blade retract into its owners hands.

He laid the man down carefully, taking a knee before him. "It is I who was honored to of met you my...friend." Vergil placed a gentle hand across Brayden's face, moving it over the fallen man's eyes, closing them.

Azreal stood there, proud at first for what he had done, but then seeing the rage in Vergil's eyes, thinking twice about what he had just done.

"What are you looking at me like that for Vergil? Demon princes aren't suppose to have friends anyway...it makes them appear weak...you should thank me...I just did you a favour..."

Vergil said nothing, but just started walking slowly, methodically, towards the man, yamato now drawn and at his side.

"Come on Vergil...if you let me go, I can help you get out of here...you can take me with you...I can help..." Azreal was now backing up from Vergil, trembling slightly, until he felt his back hit a door.

"Dead end..." spoke Vergil, holding the keys out on one if his finger twirling them around it. "Unless you happen to have the key...but I don't suppose you do..."

"Heh...Vergie...come on...I considered you a friend too...I always thought you were stronger than Mundus...really...I did..."

Vergil still remained silent until spinning on one foot, he swung his blade a single time, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

All that could be heard in the blindness of the dust was a chink, as Vergil put yamato back at his waist, and the moaning of a man in agony.

As the dust cleared, Azreal laid on the ground holding his stomach. Blood was flowing from it, but not so much that it would kill him right away.

"Please...Vergil..." Azreal watched as Vergil knelt beside him.

"I'm sick of hearing shit spew from your mouth Azreal." Vergil drew yamato once more, and propped the man's head up to face him. "What do you think we should do about that?"

"I'll shut up...I swear Vergil...I swear..."

"And you see that the problem presents itself yet again...YOU are still talking. Very well...you leave me no other choice..." Vergil pulled out the mans tounge, slicing it off in one quick movement.

Azreal put his hands up to his mouth in what was now a muffled scream. Blood poured over his hands, soaking them, and the underlying ground.

Azreal saw the blinding light that he had seen earlier in the tunnel and shut his eyes tight. Opening his eyes, he saw his death, standing before him.

"Now I will show you the true meaning of the word suffer..."

The demon picked up the small terrified man before dropping him to the ground, and dragging him into a cell that was near by.

All that could be heard for the next few minutes was the gagged scream of a man being ripped apart alive, and the roar of a wounded demon prince.

**--End Flashback--

* * *

**

_**COOL! Another chapter down and more to come! PLEASE R&R! I have SO many hits and not as many reviews... Sniffs and wipes tear away, drawing sword...Don't make me come over there! LOL **_


	11. Let Me Love You

**HEH ALL! I wanted to get this out quick so that Liebchen could take it to the Netherlands with the rest of the story..hope I got it done in time for you! PHEW! I never realized how fast I could type! ROFL

* * *

**

**Thanks to all of my loyal readers who are following this story with me as it gets longer, and longer, and ...well you get he point..hehe I just really wanna thank everyone who has reviewed this and made me feel all warm and fuzzy :)**

**The wait is over (LIKE IT WAS LONG..sarcasm) Its Chapter 11 !

* * *

**

Dante laid on Vergil's chest spechless. He didn't know what to say, or how to comfort his twin, who had his head turned towards the front windows, and seemed distant and hurt.

"Vergil...I'm so sorry. That must of been a horrible sight to have witnessed." Dante increased the tightness of the grip his arms had around Vergil's waist, holding him deeply, and enduringly.

Vergil thought for a moment before answering. "Not as horrible as the sight of Azreal after I got done with him..." Vergil looked back at Dante, smiling slightly.

"I can imagine. I know how you get..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vergil raised an eyebrow at Dante.

"Nothing Verge...I'm just saying that you are really protective of people you love...and there aren't many." Dante shifted in Vergil's arms so that he ended up stradling him.

He wrapped his arms around his twins neck, so that they were in a sitting hug.

"Remember middle school Verge? Remember that kid that thought it would be a good idea to pick on me?"

Vergil laughed. "I seem to remember that after I introduced him to my devil side, that he never even looked at you for the rest of the year."

"Yeah...that's what I mean. You try and act all hard Verge..." Dante leaned in whispering in Vergil's ear. "But I know the real you. You are a big sweetheart..." He placed a soft kiss on the side of Vergil's cheek.

Vergil in turn whispered in to Dante's ear. "And if you ever tell anyone that, I _WILL _kill you..."

Vergil drew Dante into an impassioned kiss, thier tounges dualing for dominance.

Dante pulled away first, gasping for air. "Jesus, we keep that up and I'm gonna need an oxygen tank..."

Vergil was just staring at him lustfully. "You still need a shower..."

"Yeah...no shit." Dante got off Vergil, covering his crotch with a pillow, and smiling sheepishly. "I don't suppose I will be showering alone...will I?"

"What kind of cruel person would I be, if I let a wounded man shower alone. Anything could happen. For instance..you could slip and fall, you could get soap in your eyes..there are alot of hidden dangers in there..."

"Oh,... well in that case nurse, I wish to be carried. I feel weak, like I could just faint at any moment..." Dante was speaking like a southern bell, putting the back of one of his hands on his forehead.

"Well..." Vergil walked over to where Dante was standing. "We can't have that now, can we..." He swept Dante off the floor in one graceful movement, holding him in his arms.

The two gazed lovingly at eachother, before Vergil carried Dante upstairs.

Vergil carried Dante into his bedroom, setting him on the end of his bed.

"This dosen't look like the bathroom Verge..."

"I know...wait here. I'll be right back...I promise." Vergil left the room leaving Dante to ponder what the hell he could be up to.

A few minutes later, he heard the shower door open and water start to hit the glass doors. Then he heard it shut.

Vergil came into the room, still clothed.

Dante got up, starting to take Vergil's blood stained t-shirt off, when his hands were stopped by his twins.

Vergil looked awkward, like something was really bothering him.

"Whats wrong? Can't I even touch you anymore?" Dante gave him an irreligious grin, starting to pull down Vergil's boxers with this teeth.

Vergil once again stopped him. "Dante...I...I just think that we should go in the bathroom to disrobe...just in case Trish were to come in or something..."

Dante cocked an eyebrow at Vergil before answering him. "Ummmm ok...whatever you want V..."

As the two entered the bathroom together, Dante noticed the lights were off, and went to flip them on. His hand was abruptly stopped by Vergil's.

"What's wrong with you Verge? I was just gonna turn on the light..."

"Nothing...its...nothing. I just wanted to feel every inch of you against me, without seeing it. It feels more sensual to me..."

"Since when? Jesus...have I aged so much that you are repulsed by the sight of me naked or what?"

Vergil grabbed him roughly, pulling Dante into his chest. Dante could hear his twins heart beating like a drummer on crack.

"Don't you ever speak like that again Dante, for you are more beautiful than any being I have ever encountered in my lifetime..." Dante could of sworn that Vergil sounded almost choked up.

"Can we please just get in Dante? We don't want all of the hot water to run out."

"Umm sure...whatever you want bro..." Dante couldn't figure for the life of him what was bothering Vergil.

The two got undressed in the dark, and stepped into the steamy shower. The only light that could be seen was from a small window above the shower stall, moonight flooding the ceiling of the room.

"Verge? Where did you go?" Dante felt all around him, to every corner of the shower, before being forced into the back wall, and detained there, his hands pinned above his head.

"Damn V...I wasn't expecting..."

Vergil brushed his lips against his twins, so close Dante could feel his breath. "Don't talk now...Its been so long Dante since I could feel you...every inch of you..."

Vergil crushed his mouth against Dantes, letting his tounge do all of the taking for him, his hands still holding Dante to the wall.

"I want to make you scream Dante..." Vergil's voice was filled with an unholy lust that could of driven a nun mad.

"What are you waiting for then?" Dante had an evil smirk on his lips, almost daring Vergil to make good on his threat.

With that Dante felt his hands released, and , and all contact dissolved.

"What the hell V? I thought you were gonna make me..." Dante closed his eyes, bracing himself up by putting his hands on both sides of the shower. His neck snapped back, sending a spray of water up above him.

"Holy shit Verge..." Dante felt like he was flying in a surreal paradise. The feeling of his twins mouth on him, slow and methodical.

This went on for quite some time until Vergil felt Dante pull him back up to meet him in the eyes.

"Now it's my turn.." Dante smiled wickedly at his twin, and began kissing him, running a hand over Vergil's bare, wet chest.

Vergil all of a sudden felt Dante pull back. "What the..." Dante was running his fingers even slower over Vergil, running them from his chest to his back.

Vergil took Dante's hands in his own. "Dante...I..."

Just as he was about to speak, a groggy Trish flipped the light on, entering the bathroom.

"Oh my god..." She covered her eyes and looked away..."I am _SO_ sorry you two...I didn't realize...god I just needed to pee...I'm sorry...I'm leaving now..."

She flipped the light off, backing out of the room and taking the room's steam with her.

The two didn't speak, the shower steaming up again.

Dante's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head.

An eary silence graced the room.

Dante laid a hand back on his twins chest. Vergil leaned back against the shower wall, head low, not wanting to be touched.

"Jesus Vergil...why the hell didn't you tell me?" Dante moved in so that his body was against his twins.

Vergil still said nothing.

"Vergil...did you think that I'd be upset or find you unattractive, because neither could be further from the truth..."

Vergil looked Dante in the eyes, and for the first time in his life, Dante saw something he never had. The moonlight illuminated a single tear, as it ran from Vergil's eye, down to his chin.

Dante extended his hand, wiping it away with a loving caress.

"How did it happen Verge?" Dante had a tone of genuine love in his voice.

Vergil took a deep breath.

"Remember when I told you about the torture I endured at the hands of Mundus? I was flogged so often, that my wounds did not have the proper time to heal, before I was whipped again. My body was constantly in a state of disrepair. The scars I now have to live with are my penance for a lifetime of hatred and evil." He paused looking at his twin for a moment. "You must find me detestable now..."

"Hang on a second Verge..." Dante exited the shower and flicked the light on.

Vergil instinctively placed his arms across his chest, pressing his back even harder in to the wall.

"Please turn that back off Dante..." To Dante, Vergil sounded like a wounded animal caught in a trap.

Dante ignored him, stepping back into the warm water, and shutting the shower door.

He gently placed his hands on his twins arms, pulling them down until they were at his sides. Vergil stood there, head hung, eyes closed.

Dante had to admit he was shocked at what he saw, but at the same time angered.

Scars of all sizes tattooed Vergils muscular chest.

"That shit dosen't matter to me Vergil...sex isn't the reason I love you..." Dante put his hands on either side of Vergil's cheeks.

"Don't you understand how glad I am to just be standing here with you...that you aren't dead...that I finally feel complete after all of the years of feeling empty. Please let me love you V..."

Vergil looked up at the angel in front of him, smiling slightly. "I couldn't be any luckier,... do you know that?"

Dante ran a hand through his wet hair, acting very posh. "Yeah...I know..."

Vergil grabbed Dante's waist, their mouths colliding in a heated kiss. Just then, the two started to realize that the shower had turned cool.

"Perhaps we could take this to dryer quarters..."

"Jesus Vergil...can't you just say somthing like...let's go mess around in the bedroom?" Dante was first to exit the shower.

Vergil just laughed. "I suppose that I can try from now on, if it would bring a smile to your face..."

"Ok...so YES right..." Dante couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes..." Vergil stepped out onto the bathmat, quickly putting a towel around his shoulders. Even though Dante had seen his chest, he most certainly didn't want him to see what had happened to his back.

After the two brushed their teeth, they proceeded to Dante's bedroom.

Dante being the exibitionist that he was , dropped his towel to the floor almost immediately after the door closed. Vergil however, sat with his still draped protectively around his shoulders.

"Time for bed Verge...gimmie the towel and I'll hang it up..." Dante reached for it...

"Umm..no that's ok...I still feel wet..." Vergil hung onto it for dear life.

Dante laughed in a low seductive chuckle. "Your gonna be even wetter in a little while, so whats the difference?"

Vergil, deciding not to even try and argue with the persistant Dante, faced him, and handed him the towel.

"See...thats better..." Dante threw the towel over one of his shoulders. It landed on the edge of his dresser mirror.

"Now..." Dante slowly closed the gap between them. "Where were we?" He ran both of his hands through Vergil's hair roughly, causing him to moan slightly.

Dante continued to run his hands over every inch of his twin, standing between his legs as Vergil reamained seated.

Dante stood in front of him, and started to run his hands down Vergil's back, when he felt the edges of somthing that felt too detailed to be scars.

"What the..." Dante in a quick motion, flipped Vergil around so that he was now facing his back.

"What the _hell_ is that thing Verge?" Dante was refering to a large pentegram, the width of Vergil's shoulder blades, that had appearantly been branded in to his back. Demon script that he could not make out surrounded it on all sides.

Vergil exhaled deeply. "I was hoping you would never have to see that...I never thought that this would end of happening between us again..."

"What do you mean?" Dante got on the bed and wrapped his arms around Vergil, holding him gently.

"When I came back here, to protect you, I never would of believed that I would be here with you...like this..." He raised his hands so that they held onto the arms that were wrapped around him.

"The only reason we are here now, is because Trish hunted me down. I never wanted her to find me...but she IS persistant. I also never thought that you would WANT to see me, after all of the years I left you feeling lonely and abandoned. Not to mention I _DID_ try and kill you on more than one occasion..."

Dante didn't even have to see his twn's face to know that Vergil had cracked a smile on the last comment.

A slight grin graced the edges of Dante's lips. "Yeah, I have to admit the killing thing was a bitch, but to tell you the truth, I just looked forward to seeing you...and I didn't really care how it happened." There was moment of silence. "So what is that thing Verge?"

"It is called the seal of servitude. All demons that serve the high master have it branded on them, as they give up their identities. It's a really a rather shameful mark to bear."

"Did it hurt? Cause man..." Dante traced the edges of it with his fingers..."That looks like it hurt like hell..."

"Actually no, it did not. By the time I had this done, I was numb to almost all feeling. It was my final passing before becoming Nelo Angelo." Vergil looked ashamed, his dripping wet hair falling in his face, making him look just like Dante.

"Well..." Dante made a rough yet quick movement picking up Vergil by his waist, and flipping him so that he was laying face down on the bed. "I think it's kinda sexy...like a big tattoo or something..." Dante began to run his tounge over his twins back, taking time to trace each line of the demonic design.

Vergil writhed under his gentle touch, having missed it for so long.

He was just begining to let go, and give into Dante, when a loud crash from downstairs made them both snap up with looks up concern on their faces.

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAH evil cliffhanger! Lots of ACTION and PLOT TWISTS to come! WOO Read and review for me.. PLEEEEZZZEEEEE...gets down on knees and begs...  
**


	12. Of sand and bets

**Heh all...Its your very own fast typing author!...Hope this was a quick enough update! LOL I've been writing like _crazy_ lately, between this story, my Davin one, and the new one my friend and I are co-authoring, Trial of the Damned. That story is quickly turning very dark, and so it's been a nice change from this one ... :) But this is _still_ my love child...so don't worry, I won't stop until this is done...no matter how long it gets...hehehe..OK...So Chapter 13 is already amazing, and I can't wait to post it ASAP! Remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll type, and therefore, the faster it gets to your eyes:)

* * *

**

** A Quick shout out to all of my loyal readers! Thanks for taking the time to write to me! It makes me get chills...LOL

* * *

**

**Thanks to Seeker as always, for your comments. Don't EVER be jealous of anyone's writing...you are a great author yourself.. :)

* * *

**

**SaiyAsianMaki - Ah,...honest as always... I LOVE that! Just keep reading...some of the twists you will never see coming..but you can continue to guess..it ammuses me greatly.. :) And don't worry about the guys...they will get their fun eventually...grins madly**

**Wrath - I'm really glad you are enjoying my fic, and I hope you R&R more of it for me in the future...**

**Lee - I just love your reviews! I PROMISE I'm not trying to kill you...raises and eyebrow Or am I? ROFL I felt sad for you after reading about your sister, but I'm glad you are keeping her in your heart. That way she will never die.. :) And you need to get a bike of your own! There's NO better feeling in the world, TRUST ME...Thanks for reviewing this for me, and I look forward to hearing more from you!**

** Liebchen - I know that you are out of the country right now, but I hope you read this later! I'm SO glad that chapter 11 went up in time for you to take it with you (which by the way honours me GREATLY). I never thought when I started this, that it would ever be that good, so THANKYOU! I love you 2:)**

**Laylah - You rock girl! But please get off the egde of your seat...I don't want you to fall, hurting yourself, and sueing me...ROFL Not that you'd get much...hahahah I'm glad you are "addicted" to my fic, so I promise to try and give you a fix at least every other day or so. (I can't imagine what the withdrawls would be like...) shudders But thanks for ALWAYS reviewing for me. I love Possesion! That story rocks and I highly recommend it to everyone!  
**

Dante instantly sprung off of his twin as if Vergil was a spring board.

Dante flew to his dresser, taking out two pairs of shorts, throwing one at Vergil.

After putting them on, Dante ran to his closet. He realized he had left his guns, and his sword downstairs, along with Vergil's yamato.

"What are you doing...this is no time to hide in the closet Dante...for gods sakes grow some balls!" Vergil was whispering, as not to be heard by whatever made the crash.

"Thats bullshit Verge...you _KNOW_ I have them...after all they were in your face a little while ago." Dante winked at his twin.

Vergil gave him one of his trademark "evil mastermind" glares, putting on the shorts Dante had thrown him. "Jesus Dante, you have a mouth dirtier than a wicker toilet seat."

Dante had a "_I don't get it look_" on his face.

Shrugging, he pressed a hidden button on the top of the closet frame, causing the back of the closet to split open on both sides.

Vergil was taken a back at what he saw. Guns of all sizes, swords, and explosives were hung neatly on the back wall.

He shot Dante a look. "Wow..you DO know how to organize something...but this little obsession you have with weapons has really gotten out of..."

"Can we PLEASE talk about this later Verge?" Dante grabbed two desert eagles from the wall, and turned around to look at Vergil as if to say "What do you want?"

Vergil scanned the wall before walking up to it and removing not one, but two katanas from a bottom rack.

Dante looked at him sadistically. "I take it that you are gonna make SURE whatever that was is dead..huh? This promises to be interesting though...I've never seen you fight with two of those babies before..." He checked the guns to make sure they had clips in them, before looking at his twin.

"Ya ready? What say we keep score? Looser has to cook the other dinner"

"As you wish...after you though...I wouldn't want you to think, after I beat you, that it was because I went down first..." Vergil smiled at Dante, extending a hand in front of him and moving in a sweeping bow.

Dante lightly punched Vergil in the arm, making Vergil roll his eyes.

"It doesn't matter which order we go down in, because I could still..." The whispering conversation was broken up as a chair landed in front on them on the stairs, splintering in all directions.

The two looked downstairs, into the darkness, shocked to see at least thirty hell prides, trashing the living room.

One of the creatures picked up Dante's favorite pool cue, snapping it in half.

"HEH...ASSHOLE! The inbreeding is certainly obvious in your family.!"

Vergil noticed they were now, all staring directly at the loud mouthed demon hunter. "Umm...Dante?" Vergil was poking his back insesantly, while holding both of the swords in his other hand.

Dante seemed unaware of all of the other creatures, because he was still focused on the one who broke his cue. "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE CUE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHY DON'T YOU BRING THAT SICKLE OVER HERE AND SHOW ME HOW TOUGH YOU FEEL AFTER I TURN YOU INTO NOTHING BUT A PILE OF..."

Vergil was still poking him, and Dante finally turned his head to look at him. "WHAT!"

Vergil simply pointed to the prides, that were now all walking towards them.

"So much for the plan where we sneak up on them huh?" Dante put one hand behind his head, and smiled innocently at Vergil, flicking the light switch next to him on.

"So it would seem..." With that Vergil did a flying leap off of the step above Dante, rolling, and coming to rest in the middle of the pack.

Vergil began to swing the two blades in perfect unison with eachother, slashing the demons as he went. After a minute though he saw yamato on the floor, and he cast the two katana's he was holding out of his hands, pinning two prides to opposite walls. He did a rolling leap, and a second later, his trusty sword was in his hand.

"Heh! Wait for me you cheater!" The barrels of Dante's guns were blazing with smoke and fire, as he sent demon after demon, spinning into a cloud of sand.

He countinued to fire, until both chambers were empty. "Dammit! Now I know why I love my guns so much...I don't have that pesky reload problem!" He spotted them on the remnants of an end table, jumping quickly towards them, avoiding the sideways swing of two sickles. His hands grabbed the grips, and he slid backwards on his back, shooting ebony and ivory as he went.

Vergil was busy finishing off the demons on what he had dubbed "his side" of the room. It almost looked to Dante like he was barely moving, when he knew in reality he was moving faster than lightning. Sand flew all around him in a deadly tornado, before Vergil stood, one leg extended out, yamato at his side, not moving. He raised his head, looking at his twin and smirking. "Do you need some help over there Dante?"

"Hell no bro!" Dante jumped up onto the edge of the pool table, sending the balls shooting off of it like deadly projectiles. The balls completely missed all pf the prides however, instead heading for Vergil.

Luckily, the older twin was faster, and he was able to duck below them, before they went crashing through the front of the building, and into something that sounded like glass.

Dante stood there looking guilty, scratching the back of his head, as all of the creatures, and his brother turned to look at him.

"WHAT?...Well...IT WORKED BEFORE!" Dante began shooting at the creatures until all that was left was sand litering the entire floor.

It was then that a groggy Trish appeared near the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

Vergil used his hand to push his now messy hair back into its perfect spike. "How nice of you to lend your support..."

Trish semed to wake up just at that moment, looking at the site that befell her.

Dante was laying on the only piece of furniture, his desk, that survived the battle. He seemed oblivous to the destruction that surrounded him, and he was twirling his guns around on his fingers while whistling to himself."

A ceiling fan came crashing down feet from her at the bottom of the stairs, sending a cloud of sand and dust spewing into the air.

When the dust cleared she shot a deadly glance over at Vergil, who was now wiping his blade off with a piece of what used to be the couch.

The sound of breaking wood, and creaking metal were all that could be heard in the house.

"Fifteen..." Dante swung himself up on his desk to face Vergil.

"Seventeen..." Vergil smiled victoriously. "Now...I'll have the lobster, with drawn butter, followed by a rich strawberry cheese..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!" Both twins turned to face a fuming Trish.

They stared at her for a second before resuming their converstaion. "...cheesecake, but I want fresh strawberries, not those frozen..."

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!...WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THE HOUSE?" She was standing there, fists balled up, teeth grinding against eachother.

"Oh just chill Trish, we'll clean it up in the morning!" Dante had the gaul to actually look offended that she would ask such a question.

Meanwhile, Vergil had walked over to one of the piles of sand, and was kneeling beside it. He noticed, as the only remaining light was swinging overhead, a small glimmer coming from the pile.

He reached in to find that the glimmer was a rounded metal circle, with a scroll inside of it.

By now, Trish and Dante had stopped fighting, and were watching Vergil as he studied the document, closing his eyes when he was done.

"Well?" Dante couldn't stand it anymore. "What does it day Verge?"

Vergil stood up, handing the parchment to his little brother.

Dante seemed to study it for a minute, turning it around several times, before looking at Vergil. "What the hell does this say?"

"It is an ancient script, used by those under the servitude of a demonic master." Dante looked confused.

"Its really old demonic writing Dante..." Dante smiled, now understanding, and nodded.

"So what does it say?"

"My god...please don't let your mind wander Dante ... it's too little to be let out alone." Trish had to throw in her two cents to her partner, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't you ever listen when father was teaching this to us?" Vergil extended his hand waiting to be given the document back.

Dante remembered listening to it...no wait...Vergil was listening to it and he was playing video games..

"Sure...I just want to see if YOU were paying attention Verge..."

"You are hopeless, you do know that right?" He took the scroll back in his hands.

"It says that you and I will only live until the night of the next full moon." Vergil looked up at Dante, who didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Is that it? _Pfft_...and I thought it was something important..." He turned to head upstairs, yawning as he went.

"That's in less than a week Vergil..." Trish looked genuinely concerned.

"Dante, go upstairs and change. Pack a bag lightly, and grab your weapons."

"Why,... what don't I know that you do?" Dante looked suddenly worried.

"We are no longer safe here. They have found you Dante, and every minute we stand here we put Trish in further danger."

"Finnnneeee..." Dante huffed and went upstairs to get his things.

Trish stood with Vergil in silence. He noticed she was eyeing him up and down.

"Like what you see Trish?" Vergil smirked at her.

"Actually its not bad Verge, but I was actually trying to remember the last time I saw someone fight in boxer shorts..."

Vergil laughed and turned his back to her, walking upstairs to join his twin.

"Heh Vergil?"

He turned around to face her.

"That's a pretty hot tattoo..."

* * *

_**OK, so chapter 12 is under my belt, with a healthy start on 13. I will post as soon as I can. PLEASE R&R for me! Don't make me hold out on you all! HAHAH Thanks to everyone for reading! You guys are my inspiration!**_


	13. A Boy and a Plan

**Whew! I finally finished this...LOL I have been really busy with the other story Trial of the Damned too. so I'm just glad that I can update this! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed this and made me smile..grins madly**

**Seeker - thanks again so much for your great words! Don't worry..Trish isn't coming...there are no threesomes in this flick.. :)**

**

* * *

Magician of Black Chaos - Good luck with your band! Do you have any music on the net? Let me know :)**

**Darkmaster - Thanks for the review..it made me smile :)**

**Wyatt - (AKA my Dante) You can read? And TWICE for that matter? ROFL JK...You are my best friend in the whole world and I cherish everything you have to say about my writing :) Thanks...**

**SaiyAsianMaki - HAHA yes fighting in boxers could get dangerous if certain large things were being swung around...Drools..If you right something you know I'll be looking for it. I think you love yaoi as much as I do :)**

**Kay-Mika - Thanks for the water! I needed it...And to answer your little question about the twins...I percieve Vergil as being much more aware of things than Dante would be..thats all ... :) Im a Vergil lover...what can I say?**

**Laylah - You know I always look forward to hearing from you! This is turning into a great story as I go, so keep reading..even though I know I don't have to ask you too :) I love you girl!

* * *

Ahhhh and now the plot thickens! On to the story!

* * *

**

**--Present time--**

The underworld was teaming with activity, as creatures of all shapes and sizes were being assembled in to ranks and batallions. The sound of sharp cracks could be heard, as demon generals got their troops ready for the upcoming inspection, and eventual war.

A large, black, castle like structure stood in the center of all of the commotion, two figures standing and watching the minions below.

"Isn't it a beautiful site, general?" The larger of the two shadows waved his hand across the stone field, inhaling in deeply.

"I could really care less about any of this..." The smaller figure turned around and walked inside inside.

"Why do you deny what is rightfully yours general?"

"You know exactly what my reasons are for doing this...do not question me again."

A hell pride entered the room, bowing before the smaller figure. "General Rune sir...Commander Edris is having trouble moving some of the minotaurs into formation sir."

The figure was silent. "Well go tell him to kill them then. Insolence will not be tolerated as long as I am in charge here."

"Also sir, leuitenant Orobas wishes for more vials of the nerve injection syrum sir. He says as it wears off, his troops are either dying, or falling to the ground paralyzed."

"Dammit!" The figure slammed his fist down on a nearby table, causing the pride to slowly back away from him. "I told Mundus that the syrum was NOT ready for mass production." He seemed to instantly collect himself, running a hand through his silky white hair, and whispering to himself. "So...the flaw I uncovered was correct after all. Wouldn't Mundus like to know this information...however..."

"Bring him several more cases, and report any changes to me directly." The small figure motioned for the creature to leave.

"Very good sir...as you wish.." The pride bowed out of the room.

A large red demon moved out of the shadows to stand next to what apeared to be a boy, no more than in his teens.

"Mundus will be coming soon. Do you think that the troops will pass inspection?"

The boy, a haunting version of his father, moved back onto the balcony, looking stoically forward.

"Let him come Akuma...he is still too ignorant to figure out my true identity...and that leaves him weak..and exposed. Not to mention the fact that he does not know of the flaw in his miracle syrum. I might be able to use that to my advantage somehow... "

Akuma joined him back on the balcony, standing at his side, with a slight look of worry on his face.

The boy laid a hand on the sword he always kept at his side. "When the time is right, you and I shall kill him, and gain the power that my impotent father could not."

**--Meanwhile--**

Vergil walked upstairs into Dantes room, to find him searching for something in his closet.

"Did you misplace a grenade launcher or something Dante?"

"Very funny bro..." He pulled two black leather bags that were attached to eachother in the middle out of it, and set them on the bed. "There.." Dante smiled at his twin.

"I didn't know your bike even had a place to attach saddle bags. Very handy."

"Yeah...I haven't used them in a few years..." Dante brushed some dust off of one of bags.

"So where are we going anyway Verge?"

"The underworld..."

Dante stopped packing a shirt in one of the bags, and began to cough. "Are you fucking nuts Vergil? Why the hell would we just go marching into the place where everyone, and everything wants to roast us over an open pit.?"

Vergil chuckled softy. "Thats exactly right dear brother. It's the place that they will least expect to find us now...isn't it?" Vergil stood in front of his twin looking very impressed with himself.

Dante looked like he wanted to say something, but just as he was Trish entered the room.

"Vergil...can I talk to you for a second?" She walked back out into the hall after a nod from Vergil.

"What is it you wish to converse with me about?"

"Damn it, can't you talk normal for just once?"

He looked at her, lost.

"Nevermind...just... please take care of Dante ok? I love him to death. I kinda think of him as the brother I never had. If something were to happen to him...Look..I just mean that his actions are too risky sometimes for his own good. Dante doesn't know the meaning of the word fear..." She thought for a minute. "But then again... he doesn't know the meaning of most words. "

Vergil laughed and put his hand up. "Say no more Trish. He is my life. If he dies, so do I, and I have no plans on dying in the near future."

Trish all of a sudden felt her self in a warm embrace, melting into it. Vergil cocked his head down so that his head was right next to her ear.

"I love him too Trish...I really do..."

She pulled away from him slightly and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I know you do Vergil. Now go...it's not safe here..." For the first time in her life Trish felt as if she could actually trust the dark twin.

Meanwhile, Dante was busy searching through his top dresser drawer..."Dammit I know I put it in here...I couldn't of lost it...Where the hell could it..."

"Are you looking for something Dante?" Vergil had re-entered the room and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes...I mean no...no it's nothing." Dante took out a pair of boxers to pack, and closed the drawer.

"Ok,...well in that case, I'm going to get changed, and I suggest you do the same." He looked his twin up and down, smiling at the fact that Dante was still in his underwear.

"Oh...yeah...that would help right?...I mean... I don't wanna go into the underworld and have all of the demons there fall madly in love with me..."

Vergil laughed. "Right."

After Vergil left the room, closing the door, Dante walked over to his nightstand, and opened a small drawer that was hidden underneath it. He reached in and pulled out a shiny silver necklace with a red amulet dangling on it. As he held it up in front of him, he could see his reflection a million times over in it, stirring long lost memories within him.

"Never thought I would ever need this again.." He latched it behind his head and began to get dressed.

He found his worn, brown leather pants, and slipped them on, the leather cool against his skin. He put on his large boots, completely ignoring the fact that they HAD laces, and fastened his gun harness around his bare chest.

Vergil opened the door slowly, walking in, and shutting it behind him. He was dressed in his normal black leather pants, and sleeveless armoured top, but had left the cravat off of his neck, leaving it exposed. His blue coat was hanging over his arm.

Dante noticed the small hint of a necklace under one of the sides of his twins black top, smiling, as he knew it was the same as his own.

Vergil couldn't help but stare at the sight of Dante wearing no shirt, his medallion hanging brilliantly from his neck.

Dante ran a hand through his hair, leaving it behind his head. "What?"

Vergil just stared. "My god you are gorgeous...I'm not sure if I will be able to concentrate on the task at hand with you wearing that outfit..."

Dante just laughed and grabbed his red coat off of the bed, swinging it onto is his body. "If I'm gorgeous Verge..what does that make you?"

Vergil followed suit, putting his coat on as well. "A reflection of perfection I suppose." Vergil turned to leave the room, smiling to himself.

Dante grabbed the saddle bags off the bed and followed Vergil out of the door.

Dante turned around for just a moment, as if taking a mental picture of his bedroom, thinking to himself that this might be the last time he ever would see it.

He turned the light off and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Just as Vergil turned the door knob to leave, Trish came flying down the stairs, grabbing ahold of Dante's back, and not letting go.

Dante rolled his eyes at the now smiling Vergil, before turning around in her death grip to face her.

"Damn babe! I'm just gonna be gone for a little bit ok?" She looked up at him tearly eyed. "Its not like I'm never coing back right?..." Dante looked over to his twin who had closed his eyes, and was now walking out the door.

He broke the embrace with Tirsh, following Vergil out of the door, and putting a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. "We _ARE_ coming back...right Verge?"

Vergil gave a deep sigh before putting a hand on Dante's opposite shoulder. "I hope so Dante...I really hope so."

Dante walked back inside to talk to Trish, while Vergil continued to the street, which seemed to be coming alive with the light of day.

When their conversation was over, Dante walked outside turning to look over at the remnants of what was Trish's car. Small pool ball sized holes had been drilled into the entire side, and the ground was littered with glass.

"Remind me to mail her a check or something for that will ya Verge?" As Dante spoke, the back window fell out of the car, shattering onto the black asphault below, sending tiny glass pieces scattering everywhere like tiny marbles.

Vergil just rolled his eyes and continued over to Dante's motorcycle, seating himself on the black leather seat..

"Heh! I get to drive!" Dante stood there, his hands on his sides, looking at Vergil with a look that could kill.

Vergil placed the kick stand up, and positioned himself as if he were ready to go.

Dante walked over to him, standing with his legs on each side of the front tire. He extended his hand out, holding a good sized coin in it. "Flip ya for it?"

Vergil sighed deeply. "You know Dante...you don't fool me. I know that coin has two heads on it." Then thinking fast Vergil proudly spoke. "But...if you want to play that game...I choose heads."

Dante stood there, disgusted, realizing that he had been beaten at his own game, handing Vergil the key in utter defeat. Dante picked his sword up from the ground in annoyance, lifting Vergil's leg and sliding it under him. He then began to fasten it to the side of the motorcycle using 6 large straps.

"Don't pout Dante...your face might freeze like that..." Vergil smilied sheepishly at his twin before putting the key into the ignition, and turning it sending a deafening roar into the streets, making conversation impossible.

Dante strapped the saddle bags to the bike, but still did not get on the back. He looked to Vergil as if he was hatching some sort of plan.

"JUST A SEC OK?..." Dante yelled, running to the garage door, before opening it and stepping inside.

"Oh god..." Vergil sighed. "What now?"

As he spoke, a loud squeal came from the garage, and a second later, Dante appeared next to him, followed by a cloud of smoke, sitting on Trish's performance bike.

"I TOLD HER NOT TO LEAVE THE KEY IN IT!..." Dante smiled, reaching into his side jacket pocket, and taking out a red and black bandana. He fastened it quickly on his head, before reaching into the top pocket, pulling out a pair of sunglasses. He then smiled at Vergil. "WE SHOULD REALLY GO...I"M SURE SHE HEARD THAT!..." He reached in his pocket one more time, before throwing Vergil a pair of glasses also.

"YOU ALWAYS CARRY MORE THAN ONE PAIR?" Vergil placed them on the tip of his nose, unable to hear himself think over the idle of Dante's beastly bike.

"WELL,..." Dante yelled over the noise "I ALWAYS SEEMED TO BREAK A PAIR EVERYWHRE I WENT, SO I STARTED CARRYING TWO..."

Just as the two were about to speed off, when they distinctly heard a woman scream.

Turning around, the two saw Trish, standing on the step looking at her car. "DANTE SPARDA! YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE ALIVE, CAUSE I WANT TO BE THE ONE THAT GETS TO KILL YOU, AND GET THE HELL OFF OF MY BIKE!"

She saw Vergil laugh, pointing at Dante.

"HEH! THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU VERGIL! YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK EITHER..."

As she started walking towards them, Vergil turned to his younger brother. "PERHAPS THIS SHOULD BE OUR QUE TO MAKE A HASTY RETREAT..." Vergil pushed his sunglass up onto his eyes.

Dante looked at him awkardly, but still smiling. "WELL VERGE...IF THAT'S YOUR WAY OF SAYING, LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE...I'M GAME!"

The demon twins pulled back on thier throttles, sending a dark pillow of smoke into the air. There was an obnoxious roar, followed soon after, by silence.

When it cleared, Trish was left standing in the street, a fine layer of rubber adorning her pajamas, and the Sparda boys no where in site.

**So bye bye Trish. Waves at her in the street... But now at least the boys can be alone...nothing bad can come of that later on :) Please R&R for me..it gets me motivated to update this really fast for ya.. :)Thanks! **


	14. Moon Games and Harsh Realizations

**Hi peeps! I hope this was a fast enough update to satisfy all of you...LOL I'll let you all in on a little secret...I've finished up to Chapter 19 now..hehehe I'll try and post them one a day or so depending on if i get any reviews to make sure you guys are still interested...But thanks for the great reviews you gave me of 13..

* * *

Lee- HI! Welcome back!-waves- Sorry about not giving you your bedtime story..I'll try harder from now on LOL Thanks for all of your comments. BTW...The site of them in thier boxers gets me hot 2...it only gets MUCH hotter later on now that Trish is out of the picture...so keep reading.. :)**

**Wyatt(AKA my Dante) - Thanks, I love you 2 man! ---wipes tear from cheek---**

**Darkmaster2 - I laughed when I read your review...Oh screw Trish...she stole his bike, so it's only fair...right? LOL Thanks for taking the time to review!**

**SaiyAsianMaki - I'm so glad that you are enjoying this fic...I think that you would do just fine writing something like that...please try...I'm anxious to know what is in that twisted brain of yours...-grins-**

**Laylah - Heh girl! I'm sorry to hear you had a bad day, but I'm glad I could make you smile at least for a minute :) Please don't die of anything, because then I wouldn't be able to read any more of your great fics! For anyone interested...Laylah is an AMAZING author, and you should read and review her stuff...it makes for excellent late night reading:)

* * *

**

**Ok...on with the story...

* * *

**

"Moon games, and harsh realizations"

Dante and Vergil sped down the street together, swriving in and out of traffic with ease. Dante still had no idea where they were going, so for the most part, he let Vergil have a small lead ahead of him.

The dark twin only hoped that the portal he came back into this world from, was still safe and undamaged.

As the two raced down the street, Vergil noticed that Dante was getting a bit too cocky with his riding, purposely missing objects in his way by mere inches, causing Vergil's heart to stop everytime.

Dante gunned his bike ahead as if wanting to race his twin, forcing a smile out Vergil, who manuvered his bike into the oncoming lane, so that they were riding perfectly parallel to eachother.

The morning streets appeared to be clear, as they began to accend a steep hill, the two exchanging cocky grins at eachother. But as they rounded the top, the two couldn't of been more wrong.

Vergil was first to break the grin they were sharing, jetting his eyes ahead of him, only to see to his horror, a car speeding right toward him, it's horn blaring. In Dante's lane, however, a truck used for transporting cars, stood empty, waiting for the light to turn red.

Vergil could tell that his brother hadn't seen the truck yet, because he was still grinning madly at him. "DANTE! LOOK OUT!" Vergil pointed forwards, before pulling his bike in a hard right, missing the oncoming car, the side of this arm brushing up against the truck. He made it through the intersection, barely avoiding being t-boned by two other cars in the process, before hitting the back brakes hard. As he was coming to a screetching, smoking stop, he put his foot down, pivoting the bike around to look for Dante.

Vergil did't see him at first, but a split second later, a blue motorcycle came rocketing off of the top of one of the car carriers ramp's, like it had been shot out of a cannon.

"WOO HOO!" Dante was yelling like a mad man, as Vergil watched him take his back legs completely off of the bike, positioning himself behind it, making the younger twin look as if he was flying, his red coat flapping behind him like ocean waves. Dante, at the last minute, pulled himself back onto the seat, hitting the ground so hard, the impact sent sparks flying into the street. In one graceful move, he hit the brakes, skidding to a sideways stop, only to end up a right next to his twin.

The two just sat there for a minute looking at eachother. "That was AWESOME Verge! Did you see that? Can we do that again?" Dante grinned madly at his twin.

Vergil just sat there, his sunglasses now resting on the tip of his nose, staring at the smiling Dante. All Vergil could do was shake his head, letting a small laugh escape his lips, before pushing the glasses back up onto his eyes, and getting ready to go.

"Maybe later Dante...Ok?" He winked at Dante, before pulling back into the street. Dante shrugged, a wide grin still gracing his face, before pulling out after his brother.

The two rode for the entire day, leaving the city limits, and heading out into the surrounding country side. The sun was now setting in the west, painting the sky with a soft pastel rainbow.

Dante sped up slightly until he was next to his twin. "Where the hell are we going Verge? Are we at least close? I'm hungry! Can we stop for a second? Vergil!...are you listening to me?"

Vergil, becoming more and more annoyed with his twin's incesant whining, pulled his hand brake, letting Dante fly by him, and stepping off of his bike to stretch.

Dante pulled his bike back around, parking it next to Vergil's. "Ya could of told me that you were gonna stop...sheesh." Dante took his sunglasses off, resting them on the top of his bandana, and looking around.

"Vergil...we're in the middle of nowhere. Did ya happen to notice?" Vergil couldn't help but notice a hint of frustration in his lttle brother's voice as he spoke. Dante walked over to the saddle bags he had attached to his twins bike, searching through them for something.

Vergil took of his glasses, pushing them up into his hair,standing at the edge of an enormous field. Mountians surrounded them on all sides now, blocking out what was remaining of the fading sunset. Vergil began to laugh.

Dante, finding what he was looking for in the bag, joined his twin at the edge of the road. "What the hell is so funny Verge?" Dante opened a candy bar, biting into it, sending chocolate flakes onto the pavement below.

"We are close." He turned to face Dante, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Have patience. We can rest once we get there." Vergil walked slowly back to his bike, before throwing a leg over it, and turning the ignition.

"You better be right, jackass! I'm tired, and it's getting really cold out here!" Dante used the large buckle surrounding his coat, to fasten it tightly around him, rubbing his arms, and pouting.

Vergil knew that Dante didn't mean what he had said, feeling his twins exaustion. He pulled the bike back onto the road, and drove off.

Dante finished the last bite of his candy bar, discarding the wrapper onto the pavement, and pulling his bike back onto the road behind his brother.

After riding for what seemed like another six hours to Dante, when in actuality it had been only ten, Dante watched as Vergil pulled off of the main road, turing onto an old dirt one. He cocked one eye up, not having any idea where they were headed.

The moon was now glowing overhead, illuminating the woods that engulfed them on both sides. Dante felt an erie chill run up his spine, as the two continued deeper, and deeper into the forest, until he could just begin to make out the outline of what looked like an old abandoned hunting cabin.

Vergil pulled to the side of it, putting his kickstand into the dirt, and stepping off the motorcycle. Dante followed suit, getting off of his bike and yawning.

"So, _this_ is where the portal is? I don't see it anywhere..." Dante's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"We will enter tommorow." Vergil walked to the front of the old cabin, before opening the wooden door, letting it swing open with an unnatural creak. He turned back at the pouting Dante. "For tonight, we will rest. We'll need our energy for what is to come." He walked inside leaving his twin shivering in the blackness of the night. An owl hooted over head, causing Dante to instinctively draw Ebony, firing it several times into the trees above him.

Vergil came running outside, thinking that his brother had been attacked by something, before seeing him illuminated in the moonlight. Feathers rained down from the sky, like a soft snow, blanketing the younger twins head and shoulders. Vergil began to laugh histerically at the site. A large carcass came falling from the sky, landing with a thud next to Dante's feet.

"Thank god you got it Dante! Who knows what it might of done to us in our sleep!" Vergil was grabbing his sides, hunched over, his eyes tearing up slightly.

Dante just stood there silently, before using the corner of his bottom lip to blow a feather off of his nose. He felt like he was about to explode from a mix of fatigue and hunger, rushing over to his brother and grabbing him in a head lock, and knocking him to the ground.

The two rolled around all over the ground together, wrestling with all of their might, bringing back a flood of memories to both. Just as it seemed like Vergil was about to win, straddling Dante, and getting ready to pin him, Dante picked up a handful of dirt, and held it up at his brother.

Vergil stopped what he was doing, taking Dante's hand in his own, and causing the dirt to fall out of it slowly. Dante looked up in confusion. "What are you doing Verge? I was gonna win again..."

Vergil looked deep into his brother's eyes, a slight night wind blowing through thier soft white hair, before leaning into the crook of Dante's neck.

"Just doing what I wanted to do to you the last time this happened." His voice was sweet, and flirtatious. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his brother's forehead, before moving to his lips, and tasting every part of his mouth.

As the kiss was broken, Dante laid looking up at his mirror image, with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Vergil couldn't help but notice, rolling off of his brother, so that he was laying next to him on his side.

"Whats wrong Dante?" His voice was genuine and sincere.

Dante took a deep breath, laying on his back, watching the clouds drift by the large white moon.

"What if this is the last night we ever get to spend together Verge? What if we never come back here? What if I loose..."

Dante felt a soft hand run up the side of his face, and into his hair.

"If we are fated for death, then we should not fear it Dante. For we cannot escape it." He gently turned Dante's head to him, so that they were looking into eachother's eyes.

He sighed slightly. "But, if this is to be my last night on earth, there is no one in any world that I would rather spend it with."

Dante's eyes began to tear, as Vergil laid down next to him so that thier arms were touching eachother.

The two relaxed there for a few moments before Vergil saw Dante's arm raise up, his hand cupped. "Brothers forever, right Verge?"

Vergil raised his arm, taking Dante's hand in his own, kissing it tenderly. "Brothers forever... Dante."

* * *

** AWH gawd...I just re-read that and I think I'm gonna cry! LOL Heh! If you liked this let me know so I can post 15 ASAP...there is some hot steamy DxV action coming up, so I want to post these quickly...R&R for me...it makes me blush...ehehehe**


	15. A Reflection's Past

**Heh guys...I thought "Oh what the hell" I might as well throw chapter 15 up :) I hope you guys all like this..and sorry for the short into, but I'm posting this at 6 in the morning..I was up all night working on later stuff:) Thanks to all of my loyal readers for reviewing this so far!

* * *

**

The twins laid in the dirt, watching clouds drift by the light of the moon for quite a while, before Dante felt Vergil release his hand, and begin to stand up.

The older twin stood, brushing dirt off of his elegant blue coat, before extending a hand to his brother. "We should get inside. Who knows what roams these woods at night? Plus, you are cold. I can tell." Vergil smiled at his twin.

Dante took his hand, letting Vergil yank him off of the ground. "Good idea...you always seem to know what I'm feeling before I do." He took a second to brush off his coat as well, when all of a sudden, a large gurgle from his belly echoed into the night. He put a hand on his tanned stomach. "Im SO hungry Verge."

Vergil laughed at the site, before walking over to the fallen owl, picking it up by the feet. "Well, it would seem that you already took care of that, wouldn't it?"

"You know how to cook an owl?" Dante looked skeptical.

"Well..." Vergil thought for a moment. "It's kinda like a big chicken right? How hard can it be?" He tossed it to Dante. "I'll go inside and start a fire. You start to defeather your victim, ok?"

Dante caught the bird, with a look of disgust. "Damn why do I always get the crappy jobs anyway?" He sat on the front step of the cabin, and began to pull out feather, after feather.

Vergil walked past him inside, before Dante heard him yell. "Because... _you_ are the youngest!"

Dante began to pull the feathers out harder ofter that statement, and mumbling to himself. "I'll show you who's younger, ya big, dumb stupid..."

Vergil took his lighter and cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, setting them on an old table, and looking around him.

"Everything's still the same." He smiled and picked up the lighter, using it to light two rusty lanterns that hung from the ceiling, before removing one of them, taking it into his hand. He then walked to the basement door, opening it, and walking downstairs.

Cobwebs and spiders, glistened in the light of the lantern, as Vergil cautiously edged himself down the staircase. He stopped as he came to a step that was broken out, laughing to himself. "I'm not making that mistake again..." He stepped over it, walking to one of the corners of the room. A musty, dank smell hung in the air, polluting his nostrils, and making him sneeze.

He stopped when he came to a large flat object covered in a dirty white sheet. In front of it, in the dust of the basment floor, was the smeared image of a mans figure, laying in a fetal position. Small drops of blood stained the floor, and footsteps were leading away from it, heading to the stairs.

Vergil set the lantern down on the ground, flooding the corner with light. "This is deffinately the place."

In one swipe, Vergil pulled the sheet off of the large object, sending a small puff of dust into the air. Behind the sheet lay a large, dusty, antique mirror.

Vergil took a deep breath, closing his eyes, as if he was remembering something, deep in his mind, as he laid one hand on the top of the frame.

After a moment, he placed himself in front of it, and extended his palm toward it, his eyes rolling back into his head, and a strange light illuminating from his back. A small shockwave rippled through the mirror, as Vergil began to concentrate, and mumble something to himself.

"VERGIL? WHERE ARE YOU?" Vergil eyes snapped back into his head, and get got up quickly, covering the mirror, and grabbing the lantern. He hastily made his way back up the stairs, and closed the door behind him.

"Oh... there you are...I was looking all over for you." Dante had the owl by the feet, holding it out to Vergil. "I'm done...looks yummy dosen't he?"

Vergil nodded. "Yes...he looks great Dante." Dante couldn't help but notice the sweat dripping profusely from Vergil's forehead, and a strange look in his eyes that the younger twin had never seen before.

Dante put the bird down on the table, walking towards his twin. He placed his hands on Vergil's shoulders.

"Are you ok V? I mean...you don't look so good...maybe you should sit down or something..."

"I'M FINE!" Vergil's eyes flashed red, and his front teeth grew into a demon's fangs, causing Dante to take a step back.

He put his hands up in a mock surrender, a look of primal fear in his eyes. "Holy shit...Ok Verge...take it easy...I was just concerned that's all...from now on I won't..."

Vergil closed the small space between them, grabbing Dante in a tight hug. "Oh my god...I'm so sorry Dante. I don't know what came over me. Please... forgive me."

Dante looked confused, but hugged his twin back with just as much force. "It's Ok Verge..." He broke the hug to face him. "Just don't freak out like that on me anymore Ok?"

Vergil smiled at Dante. "I won't. I promise."

Dante, still suspecious of his twin, went over to crouch by the fireplace, moving some old soot around with his finger. "So why were you in the basement anyway Verge?"

Vergil thinking fast, answered him, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, his face pained slightly. "I was looking to see if this place had a generator down there so that we could have some power, but I didn't find one."

Dante stood still cautious of his brother. "Ok...well that's cool..." He used his hand to lightly bump one of the lanterns, causing it to sway back and forth gently. "We have these babies, so we should be fine." He turned around and headed out the door. "I'm gonna get some wood so we can start a fire ok?"

"Sounds great..." Vergil walked over to the old kitchen counter, leaning on it. It looked to Dante as if he was using it to keep himself balanced somehow.

Dante cocked one eye up, turning to leave. "Ok...I'll be back in minute then..." He left after seeing a nod from his twin. Dante didn't leave though, instead watching Vergil suspeciously from one of the cabin windows.

As soon as Vergil thought his brother had left, a look of agony gripped his face. He swayed as if he was dizzy, reaching one hand around his back and rubbing it soflty. He felt his vision going black, as his head hit the counter, causing him to crumble onto the floor.

Dante, seeing this, rushed back inside, and to his tiwn. "Vergil? Dammit!...are you ok? Can you hear me?"

Getting no response, Dante picked him up in his arms, and began to carry him to the couch, when he felt the arm that was supporting his brother's back, begin to burn him intensely.

Dante just made it to the couch, laying Vergil down gently, before almost dropping him, as the pain in his arm became too much to bear.

He knelt down next to his twin, looking at his arm, which had no physical marks on it what so ever. He could still feel it burning as he ran his opposite hand over it.

"What the hell is going on here?" He watched as Vergil's face continued to look striken with pain.

Rolling his twin onto his side gently, Dante removed his coat, and then his black armored top. He gasped at the sight before him.

The pentegram on Vergil's back looked black and angry, like it had been recently lit on fire, and then extinguished. Blood and fluids ooozed from it, dripping down his back, and onto the sofa.

"Holy shit V..." Dante laid him back down soflty, and ran to the kitchen, trying to find anything to help his ailing brother.

He fumbled through cupboard, after cupboard, before finding a rag in one of them. He then moved to the kitchen sink, pulling the lever, only to recieve a deep groan from it's pipes.

"SHIT!" Dante then remembered seeing an old well outside, and ran out to it, pumping on the handle furiously, before a steady stream of water began to flow from it.

He soaked his arm, and the rag under the ice cold water, before running in to take Vergil's side once more.

He gently placed the rag on his twins back, sending steam into the night air, and causing a small moan to escape Vergil's lips. It was then that Vergil's eyes began to open slowly.

"Vergil? It's me...Dante. Are you ok?" Dante ran a hand through Vergil's soaked white hair.

The dark twin moaned slighlty, before looking his brother in the eyes. "Dante?...what happened?"

"You were in the kitchen and you fell..."

"I fell?" He began to sit up slowly. "I'm so hot..." He raised a hand to his head.

"Well I'm glad you're finally becoming more vain like me Verge...but this is a strange time to start..." Dante smirked at his twin, who in turn gave a slight chuckle.

"You know what I mean Te'..."

"So what the hell is going on with you? And be honest..." Dante crossed his arms as Vergil took hold of the wet rag, holding it behind himself.

Vergil hung his head. "I suppose I have no choice but to tell you now...do I?"

Dante shook his head. "No choice..."

"Come with me then." He stood, shirtless, throwing the rag onto the kictchen counter.

Dante stood, following Vergil as he grabbed the lantern once more, and decended into the darkness of the basement.

"Creepy..." Dante commented, as he brushed a cobweb aside, before reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Vergil stood silently before a large, covered object in the corner.

He walked over to join him, as Vergil set the light down once more, pulling the sheet aside.

Dante stared at it for a a moment in silence before speaking. "That's it? A mirror Verge?"

Vergil laughed quielty, shaking his head. "Not just any mirror, Dante. It's a gateway."

Dante laughed outloud. "THIS is the portal to the underworld? It's just a shitty old mirror, that looks as old as time itself."

Seeing the serious look on his twins face he stopped laughing. "Right Verge?"

Dante moved himself to face it, studying the palm print smudged into the shiny glass. He looked up at Vergil as if to say "_can I touch it_?", only to see his twin nod down to him.

Dante reached his hand out slowly, waiting for something to jump out at him, and closing his eyes. He felt his hand make contact with the mirror, and he opened one eye curiously, still not trusting it. Nothing happened.

"Is this some sort of werid joke Verge? Cause it's really not that..." He was cut off as his twin brushed him gently aside, taking his place in front of the mirror.

Vergil closed his eyes and began to chant in a language Dante didn't understand, before letting his head fall back, and his eyes roll into his head.

Dante backed up slighlty, completely confused by the sight in front of him. "Verge?"

Vergil continued to mumble, as his hand reached out, before finally making contact with the mirror. Dante watched as the pentegram on his back began to burn, small flames jetting out of the lettering surrounding it.

Dante watched in shock, as the mirror began to ripple like tiny waves, before moving in closer, swearing he could see something in it. A vision appeared before him, of stone, and darkness. He watched as Vergil's hand disappeared into the vision, only to appear on the other side. Dante curiously knelt next to his twin, before Vergil turned to face him. His eyes were glowing red, and he had an evil grin on his face. He gestured for Dante to join him.

Dante extended his hand slowly into the vision, before feeling his hand turn cold, and damp. He turned it in all directions slowly, taking time to feel the coldness of the rocks inside. "So it is true..." Dante looked at his twin once more, only to see that Vergil was still facing him, eyes glowing wickedly, and nodding.

"Wow Verge...this is pretty coo..." He was cut off as Vergil screamed out in agony, causing Dante to snap his hand back quickly.

Vergil had taken his hand off of the mirror and it had it almost returned to normal, when Dante had to raise an arm to his eyes to shield them.

Three blinding lights flashed in the mirror, causing Vergil to stumble backwards, back smoking, until he hit the far wall violently. He fell to his knees, gripping his hair so tightly, he could of been trying to pull it out. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD! I WILL NEVER GIVE HIM TO YOU! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!"

Dante stood in shock as he watched his brother begin to loose his mind. He felt completely helpless, not knowing what was going on. He saw the mirror return to a it's normal dusty state, and turned back to his twin.

Vergil's glowing red eyes, looked up to face his brother. "STAB ME! YOU HAVE TO KILL ME...PLEASE DANTE... HELP ME!"

"I'm not going to _kill_ you Verge! What the hell are you talking about?" Dante was getting scared at the situation before him.

"PLEASE DANTE!..." He saw Vergil's pained eyes turn back to their normal brillaint pale blue. "Please Dante...trust me...it's the only way...I don't think I can hold him back much long..." Vergil's eyes suddenly flashed red once more, and he began to stand up, a villainous smile gracing his mouth, and glowing gauntlets gracing his forarms and shins. "I have you now Dante...now I will destroy you..."

Dante began to run frantically from the basement, tripping over himself on the stairs, but still making it safely up them. Just as he had reached the top, he looked down to see Vergil at the bottom of the steps, smiling back at him. "You cannot defeat me demon hunter. Running is futile."

Vergil extended his arms, and sent lightning shooting from the gauntlets, just missing Dante as he did. "Jesus you fucker! That was close! FINE! You want me to stab you asshole?...YOU GOT IT!" He ran outside and began to unhook Rebellion from his motorcycle. He was about to unhook the last strap, when he felt a sharp kick to his ribs, sending him rolling onto ground, a trail of dust following him.

He coughed painfully, looking up at his twin standing over him, a look in his eyes not that of his own. "Vergil...what the hell are you doing? Why are you trying to kill..."

Dante was kicked again, this time harder, sending him flying into a nearby tree. He hit the trunk so hard, it almost knocked the wind out of him, and he fell on to the ground, trying to catch his breath. He watched in a sideways view, as Vergil walked over the bike, and removed Yamato, before starting to walk towards him.

Dante forced himself to stand back up, holding his chest as he did. He watched as Vergil walked slowly towards him, his boots sending up small puffs of dust with each step he took, smoke still trailing from his back.

"Now Dante...you will die." He watched as Yamato came crashing towards his head like a blur, closing his eyes. "_I loved you Verge_..." Dante whispered as he prepared to die, unable to move.

Just then, Dante felt a sharp wind above his head, as Yamato struck the tree trunk above his him, sending tiny strands of his hair floating down in front of his face.

He looked at Vergil, who's eyes had returned to normal, and was staring at him with sweat running down his entire body. "Run Dante!" Dante continued to look at his twin with confusion, and love. "I SAID _RUN_ DANTE!"

Dante bolted from where he was standing, making a bee line for his sword. He did a running leap towards it, grabbing the hilt, and rolling into a defensive stance.

Vergil was once again walking towards him, Yamato at his side. "There is no escape young Sparda. Give up now, and I will try and make your demise faster."

Dante still kept his stance. He dug one of his back boots into the dirt deeply preparing to pouce like a cat, at a moments notice. "Vergil! I don't want to do this! _PLEASE_ don't make me do this!" His blue eyes swelled up with tears, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Begging will get you nothing Dante." Vergil held his sword above his head, preparing to strike. "All it will get you is a slow painful death!"

As Vergil swung Yamato downward at his twin, Dante sprung forward, sending his blade through Vergil's chest.

Vergil managed to bring Yamato down onto Dante's back, splicing it open, before his eyes returned to normal and he fell to his knees, holding onto the sword in his chest.

Dante fell past him to the ground, moaning in pain, and rolling onto his side to face his brother.

Vergil took a small step, blood dripping from his mouth, before turing around to face Dante. He staggered, falling onto his knees, releasing Yamato from his grip, before it hit the ground, sending a spray of dirt up from all around it.

"Verge?" Dante spoke weakly, as he watched his brother fall onto his side facing him, and staring into his eyes.

"Dante..." Vergil's words were choked with blood as he struggled to remove the sword that had impaled him..

Dante reached out for his twin, as he could feel a wave of dizziness over taking him, blood seeping freely from his back. "Vergil...I'm so sorry..."

He watched as Vergil managed to remove Rebellion from his chest, with a sloshing sound. Vergil began to use one of his arms to pull himself along the ground until he was close enough to take his little brother's hand in his own.

"Dante...I'm...so sorry..." Vergil turned his head to spit out some of the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

Dante smiled at his twin, the two holding blood soaked hands, before he felt blackness take him.

* * *

** Ok. So there U guys go...hope you liked this chapter...I will post 16 soon, I promise! PLEASE R&R for me and let me know what you though of this!**


	16. One Last Time

**Heh guys! Ok...so you all are finally gonna get what you've been asking me for, for SO long...Some great DxV yaoi goodness..:) I hope you all like this chapter, as I tried to remain true to my writing style, of sensuality before graphic sex. I have to say that this chapter turned me on while I was writing it, so if ya feel like ya wanna read this, ya might wanna lock your door first. LOL  
**

** Ok...now so notes to my readers:

* * *

**

**Laylah - Heh! I'm glad you are liking this flick so much! I am really enjoying your new one as well. Here is the hot, steamy DxV action that you asked for...hope it dosen't dissapoint..:)**

**SaiyAsianMaki - LOL Are you serious? Dante and Vergil are demons?OMG! Well this story needs to be trashed! I didn't know that...ROFL...Don't worry...I am very aware of the boys demon blood, and I won't be killing off Vergil anytime soon.. HUGS VERGIL>Im glad you liked the bike part...I can see him just like you described, and I laughed SO hard at the owl thing..hehe Thanks for reading..Lots more to come!

* * *

**

**Magician of Black Chaos - I'm happy to hear about your band! Good luck with that!**

**Darkmaster2 - I intend on making Dante give us many more heartattacks to come..LOL Thanks for reviewing this for me :)**

**Wyatt - I have to dedicate a part of this story 2 u...and NO not the sex part...the part where you (I mean Dante) drops his food and still eats it...brings back a fleeting memory of E3 a few months ago dosent it? I can't wait to go back next year! By then we're bound to have DMC4 to look forward to!  
**

**Kay-Mika - I'm not going to tell you how this fic is gonna end...but it's really interesting in my opinion...you'll see...but to answer your question - Yes, they do deserve a happy ending, but I can't guarantee that they will get one :)**

**Sanctuary of Darkness - Thanks for not staying mad at me ...LOL I promise to keep the updates coming quickly :)

* * *

**

**Phew..ok...so on with the chapter! ENJOY...grins madly **

**  
**

Dante awoke to the wonderful feeling of a gentle touch. Opening his eyes, he saw Vergil laying on a bed next to him, stroking his hair.

Dante instinctivly moved to exit the bed, when he felt two strong arms embrace him firmly.

"Its ok now Dante...it's me..." Dante looked into his twin's eyes only to see his own looking back at him. He let his body relax into Vergil's arms.

Sunlight was streaking in through old shutters in the bedroom, casting lines of white onto the bed.

"I...I stabbed you..." Dante's voice sounded truely hurt.

"Dante...you had no choice. I told you to...now I know more than ever, the trust you have in my words." Vergil leaned over to kiss his twin on the head.

"Are you ok Verge?" Dante ran a hand gently over Vergil's bandaged chest. "Where did you find these bandages anyway?"

"I found them after I came to, in a bathroom cabinet. The people who lived here long ago, kept this place pretty well stocked with all sorts of things." He continuted to hold his brother, rocking him gently back an forth. "And as for me, I'm just fine, and healing nicley, thanks to the demon blood that we share."

He stroked Dante's back gently. "And you will be just fine as well." He felt Dante's light breathing on his chest, and closed his eyes, wishing he could take back the previous night's events.

Vergil stood slowly, letting Dante fall gently on to the bed below him. "Where are you going Verge? I was just starting to get comfortable..."

"I'm going to cook us some dinner. I put the owl in cold well water over night to keep it so that we would have something to eat when we were feeing better." He started to exit the door, before turning to face his brother. "We will stay here one more night, so that we might recover, before we go into the mirror." He turned and left the room.

Dante propped himself up slowly, so that he was sitting up in bed. "_My poor back..." _ he thought to himself as he stood up, wrapping a sheet around his naked body, and walking over to his clothes.

He ran a hand slowly over the tear in the back of his jacket, sending chills up his spine, memories of Vergil's red eyes haunting him. Shrugging it off, pulled on his leather pants, and walked into the livingroom, leaving his coat behind.

Vergil was busy shoving logs into the fireplace, getting ready to start a fire, kneeling on a fur rug.. "You really should be resting right now Dante..." He kept putting logs and dry twigs it was full, before pulling a lighter out of his pocket, and holding it under the kindling.

Dante walked over and sat on the couch, facing the fireplace. "I'm just fine Verge...and what about you? I ran you through pretty good. You should rest to."

"I will have plenty of time for that later, after I make sure you are taken care of." The lighter sparked a small fire in a pile of twigs, setting them ablaze. Vergil moved them around carefully, so that the fire would spread more quickly.

He turned to look at Dante who was just staring at him smiling.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you Verge...even if you do go crazy and try to kill me all of the damn time..."

Vergil couldn't help but laugh at his twins comment. "I _AM _sorry for that..." He stood and walked over to a hall closet, removing a large red blanket from it, before wrapping it around Dante's back. "There. That should help right?"

Dante smiled and nuzzled into it. "Yeah. Thanks V."

Vergil smiled and walked into the kitchen, taking a knife out of one of the drawers, and removing the bird from a nearby pot, and shoving a large stick through it.

Dante yawned, feeling groggy from last nights escapade, and stretched himself out on the couch with the grace of a feline. "Heh Verge?"

Vergil looked up from what he was doing. "Yeah?"

"I love you...ya know that?" Dante yawned again, and settled himself further into a light nap.

Vergil smiled. "I love you too Dante."

Dante was startled awake by a loud boom of thunder that shook the cabin to the core. He sat up quickly, as lightning flashed through the room, causing his heart to speed up slightly. He could hear the sound of rain, hitting the wooden roof like tiny golf balls. The room was cold, save for a roaring fire.

"Dante? What's wrong?" Dante noticed his twin had fashioned a spit together out of some wet branches, and was currently turning their dinner over the fireplace.

Dante shook his head. "Nothing. Just the thunder is all." He sat up, looking around the room, which looked and smelled different to him than it did before he went to sleep.

Several candles illuminated the space, the tips moving like tiny dancers in the breeze that was blowing through the room. A vase of fresh flowers was placed on one of the end tables next to him, making him grin.

Vergil seeing this, stopped turning the bird for a minute. "I picked those outside before it started to rain.." Vergil cleared his throat, in a vain attempt to sound more manly, before turning around and concentrationg on dinner once more. "I just thought you might like them..."

Dante's face lit up with the biggest smile he could ever remember himself having, knowing that romance sometimes made his brother squeemish. "Thanks Verge..."

Dante couldn't see Vergil smiling, but he knew he was.

Dante stood up, letting the blanket fall of his body, before walking over, and wrapping his shirtless body around his twins back. "Smells great V..." He sniffed the air, having missed the smell of food for days. He began to run kisses down his brother's naked back, trying to pull him down with him, and running his hands down the back of Vergil's black leather pants.

"Dante, calm down." Vergil sat himself back up, removing Dante's hands from his pants. "If I don't keep turning this, we will be eating owl jerky ok?" He smirked at his younger brother. "There will be plenty of time for desert _after_ we eat."

Dante released him, letting himself fall onto the fur rug behind him, and sighing contently. He laid there, relaxing for a bit, listening to the rain, as it threatened to lull him to sleep once more.

**--Flashback--**

"DAD!" Dante ran out from behind a green tent, his hands in his hair. "DAD! Vergil melted marshmallows in my hair while I was napping!"

Sparda looked up at his youngest son, and began to laugh.

"It's not funny dad!" Dante stood there, hands stuck above him, pouting.

Sparda instantly became as serious as the situation would allow, all the while turning the handle of a large spit, the fire below it roasting a large phesant he had caught earlier in the day.

"VERGIL! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!

Vergil stepped around the side of the tent, only to end up behind a fuming Dante.

Sparda took a deep breath. "Vergil, did you put marshmallows in your brother's hair?"

Vergil stood there stoically, arms crossed. "I only did it because Dante here..." He gave his little brother a swift kick in the ass "...put chocolate bars in my pillow case...".

Sparda noticed that the side of Vergil's face was covered in chocolate, and began to laugh at the two. "Now all we need are graham crakers, and you guys would be a living smore..."

"IT"S NOT FUNNY!" Both of the twins yelled at the same time, causing Sparda to become silent, but still inwardly giggling to himself.

"Ok, ok..." He looked them both up and down. "It seems to me that you both got what you deserved. Now go on down to the creek and wash up. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Dante pushed Vergil with his hip, and recieved a slug in the ribs back.

"I mean it you two..." The two looked wickedly at eachother. "Now _GO_.."

"Yes father..." The two answered, sulking out of the camp.

They returned a short time later, both soaked, and somewhat muddy.

Sparda looked at his two eight year olds, handing them each a plate of food, before sitting on a nearby log.

"Boys...I want to talk to the two of you..."

The twins rolled thier eyes, bored at the though of another lecture.

Sparda set his plate down, becoming very serious.

"Boys, there may be a time when I'm not around to look after you. I want you both to promise me that no matter what happens, you will always love, and look out for eachother."

Vergil piped in. "Is this the speech about me being older and smarter, so I have to look out for stupid here..." He elbowed Dante in the side.

"Heh watch it jerk! Who are you calling stupid?" Dante set his plate down, followed by Vergil, and the two got into fighting stances just a few feet from eachother.

"Boys..." Sparda was loosing patience with his devil twins.

"Bring it on Vergil, unless you want me to dunk you in the creek again!" Dante grinned in a cocky manner at his brother.

"I slipped and fell in Dante! You didn't push me...If we were there again I'd..."

"THATS ENOUGH!" The voice of a demon god echoed through out the forest, sending bats and birds flying into the midnight sky.

The two stopped choking eachother, and turned to look at thier father. His eyes were glowing a bright blue, and he had his fists balled up, ready to strike.

The twins sat back down innocently, and resumed eating, followed by Sparda.

When they were done eating, all three laid around the roaring campfire on thier backs, looking at the stars.

"Boys...I meant what I said before..." Sparda stared off into space, almost as if he knew this might be the last time he would ever see his sons like this again.

"I want you two to always be there for eachother, because in the end, there is no one else in the world you will be able to trust."

"Jesus dad, don't sound so serious like Vergil." Dante threw a small rock at Vergil, hitting him in the head, only to recieve one in return. "You and mom are always gonna be around to take care of us, so it's no big deal right?"

Sparda was silent for a moment, as a single tear fell from his eye, before coming to rest on his monacle. "Right Dante. We will both _always_ be with you."

**--End Flashback--**

Vergil watched his brother sleeping, smiling at the little grins , and twitches of his body that Dante made when he was dreaming. He had watched him do it for so long when they were younger, it was almost as if he could tell what Dante was seeing. His eyebrows furrowed, as he saw his twin's face suddenly saden, and his mouth begin to move.

"Dad..." Hot tears fell from the corners of both of his tightly shut eyes, running down the sides of his face, and into the hair above his ears.

Vergil sat there, wanting to cry himself, before wiping the wet streaks from Dante's face. "Dante...wake up...you're having a bad dream..."

A crash of thunder rattled the house, waking Dante instantly. He looked up to see his brother's tear stained face looking down at him.

"I was dreaming about dad..."

"I know...I heard you talking in your sleep."

Dante reached up to wipe away Vergil's tears, at the same time Vergil reached for his. They smiled at eachother, the only sound, the rain above them, and thier steady, synchronized hearbeats.

Vergil snapped out of the trance first. "Well...we better eat. Don't want your prize catch to get cold now do we?" He sat back up, and walked to the kitchen to retrieve some plates and silverware.

Dante just laid there, on the rug, holding his fingers to his mouth, licking the tips slowly. He had never tasted anything as sweet as his brother's tears, and closed his eyes, feeling them dissolve on his tounge.

Vergil returned a minute later, carrying plates and utensils. He began to carve pieces off of the bird, as Dante watched him silently.

As he was handed a plate, Dante began to devour it almost immediately, before looking up to see Vergil staring at him like he was some kind of circus act.

He smiled back. "What? I'm friggin' starving here..."

Vergil just laughed at his twin. "It's fine Dante...really...go on..." Vergil began to eat as well, but with much more finese.

As he neared the end of his plate, Dante dropped a piece of meat on the ground, and picked it up brushing it off.

Vergil gave him a look of "_don't you dare_..." but Dante popped it into his mouth anyway. "What? If an army of hell prides can't kill me, _THAT_ sure won't."

Vergil laughed at Dante's roughness, setting his plate down, and rubbing his stomach. "It feels good to be full for once."

"You can say that again!" The younger twin held his plate out for more. "Well...fill me up...I'm still hungry!"

After Dante finished eating, all that remained of the bird, was its skeleton. Vergil sat up against the couch, holding his little brother against him, both watching the fire as it crackled quielty.

"Man, who knew that owl could taste that good?"

Vergil kissed the side of Dante's head. "I know something else that would taste good." He got up, and walked over to the saddle bags that he had brought inside earlier. He removed a small carton from it, setting it down next to his twin, and taking his place back behind him.

"Where in the world did you get these?" Dante opened up the small crate, containing red, ripe strawberries.

"I found them in the fridge before we left." He laughed. "I bet Trish is looking for them as we speak."

"She won't miss em'." Dante turned around in Vergil's embrace to sit straddling his lap. He removed one of the berries, and began to slowly and seductively move it against his twins bottom lip, before finally letting him have a small bite.

Vergil stared at him immorally. "You keep that up, and they won't get eaten."

Dante fed him the rest of the first berry, before picking up another one, and running it down, and then up Vergil's throat, until it reached his mouth once more, before letting his twin eat all of it.

The two stared deeply into eachothers pale blue eyes. Both were thinking the same thing. They knew that this could very well be the last time they would ever be together like this again, but neither would speak of it. Then again, they didn't have to.

Vergil sat up suddenly, grabbing Dante's thighs in his arms, and laid him slowly down on the fur rug behind them.

He grabbed one of the strawberries, now that he was back in control, and ran it up Dante's chest using his mouth.

Dante let a soft moan escape his lips, as Vergil fed him the berry using his mouth alone. The two let the flavor dance on thier tounges, savoring every moment of sweetness.

As Vergil laid on his twin, he couldn't help but notice how innocent Dante looked, as candlelight illuminated thier hard bodies.

Vergil whispered in his brother's ear sinfully. "You look like too much of an angel, to be a devil, ya know that?"

Dante answered Vergil, drawing him into a slow passionate kiss, using his hands to trace every inch of his twin.

"We are way too overdressed for this party..." Dante spoke in a low, breathy voice, and began to remove his twins leather pants while Vergil was still laying above him.

"I have agree with your observation..." Vergil stood up, taking his pants off, before crouching himself over Dante, and removing his brother's slowly, casting them aside.

One of the candles flickered out suddenly, and a loud crack of thunder shook the room. Dante pulled Vergil down on top of him, and began to run his hands over every inch of his sultry darker half.

The two began to move slowly in perfect rythym with eachother, thier sweating bodies glistening in the remaining candlelight, never breaking eye contact.

Vergil watched as Dante's body writhed under his touch, making him feel empowered over his other half. Dante closed his eyes in pleasure, only to have them snapped back open.

"I want to see your eyes Dante..." Vergil's voice was sexier at this moment than Dante could of ever sworn he'd heard it before, and it drove him mad.

Dante reached his neck up to meet his twin's mouth, crushing the two of them together. "Make love to me Verge...I want you so bad, ... I don't think I can hold out any longer."

Vergil smiled devilishly back at Dante, before capturing him in a passionate kiss, and moving his body like a snake, up and down on his twins.

"I think I can handle that..."

Vergil spread his legs gently, and slipped inside his twin, making Dante moan loudly out of both pain and pleasure. He could feel Vergil moving in and out of him slowly, the two of them becoming one entity once more.

Vergil was, Dante had always felt, been a master of indulging all of his senses, making him feel like his entire body could explode in one fleeting moment, and he would be powerless to stop it. He felt when he was with Vergil, this close, that he lost his ability to speak, or think, turning instead into a molten pile of burning lust.

The two moved together in unison, as Vergil laid his head down on Dante's chest, his white hair dripping sweat onto his twins entire body..

Dante grabbed Vergil's head, pulling his wet hair, making Vergil hiss in gratification. "You're gonna pay for that Dante..."

Vergil rammed into Dante harder, and faster, causing the young twin to shut his eyes and moan loudly.

"Vergil...don't stop...please..." Vergil grabbed the back of Dante's head, giving his saturated hair a hair yank. "I didn't tell you that you could speak...did I?

The dark twin continued to pump away at his brother until he was sure that Dante was about to burst. He had always loved the look on his mirror's face when he reached orgasm, continuing to thrust into him, over and over.

"Jesus Verge...I think I'm gonna..." Dantes threw his back onto the floor so hard, Vergil thought he heard a crack, but continued tp thrust inside of him.

Just then Dante screamed out so loud that it made the surrounding thunder seem inaudible. Vergil pulled himself out of his twin, falling onto his chest with a sweaty, slick splat.

The two laid there for a long time, their soaked bodies dripping onto the fur below them, both trying to replenish the air that had been lost from their lungs.

"That was... amazing Verge..." Dante laid there panting, and soaked, as he look up to the epitimy of perfection above him.

Vergil placed a soft kiss on his twins head. "It's you... that's amazing... Dante..." His voice was ragged, and raspy.

Dante's face turned to that of concern. "What about you Verge?"

Vergil smkired wildly down at Dante. "What about me?" Vergil was used to giving pleasure more than recieving it, knowing that he had always been the more dominant of the two sexually, which suited him just fine.

"I want to make _you_ scream this time..." Dante, acting completely out of his element, used his strong, slick muscles to roll Vergil off of him, so that he was now on top."

"Well, this is a change..." Vergil cocked the egde of his mouth up as he waited for Dante to take control for the first time in their relationship. He couldn't help but notice that his younger brother looked somewhat lost.

Vergil took Dantes hands in his own, looking up at him. "You know you don't have to do this...just seeing you that pleased, gave me all satisfaction that I need."

Dante took his hands out of Vergil's before using one of them to cover his twins mouth. "I don't remember saying that you could speak Vergil..."

Vergil grinned wickedly up at his twin, as Dante took his twins hands in his own. In a quick, forceful movemnt, Dante pinned Vergil's hands above his head, causing him to grunt slightly.

Dante leaned down, crushing his mouth into his twins, the feeling of dominance going to his head. He used his tounge to lick every inch of Vergil's mouth, before using it to suck gently at the crook of his neck. He knew he had found Vergil's weak spot, when he felt his twin bucking underneath him, and he devilishly continued to do it, knowing that in a way he was torturing his other half.

Dante then stopped suddenly, staring into his twins glossy eyes. "I don't want to hurt you Verge..." Dante had never been on top in all of times that they had been together, and was suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Vergil placed his hands on Dantes thighs, a serious look on his face. "The only way you could ever hurt me, is if you told me you didn't love me anymore Dante...I want to feel you become a part of me for a change..."

Dante smiled, knowing that Vergil spoke the truth. Carefully, Dante released his twin's hands instead placing them on his chest, and looked one more time at Vergil for approval.

Vergil nodded at his beautiful twin, hissing in pain as he felt Dante enter him. Dante quickly pulled back out, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"See...I _did _hurt you..."

"No Dante...it felt amazing...please don't stop..." Vergil kept eye contact with Dante, as he was entered once more.

Dante had never felt anything like he was experiencing at that perfect moment. He felt like he was in control, and just hearing his twin moan his name for once, made him insane with desire.

"Kiss me Dante..." Vergil's voice dripped with sex, as Dante leaned down to spread his twins lips with his tounge, kissing him expertly.

All of a sudden, Dante felt Vergil sit up, placing his back against the couch, so that he was stradling Dante's lap with his legs wrapped around his younger half. The new angle made Vergil's eyes roll back into his head, as Dante continued to pump into him. Dante once again used his tounge to trace a line up his twin's throat, and up to his earlobe, sucking on it gently.

"Dante...please...harder..." At that moment Vergil felt like his brain was turning into mush.

Thunder roared as the two continued to make love harder, and faster, until Vergil cried out in pleasure, gritting his teeth, and ramming his head into Dante's chest.

"Jesus Dante...we really... have to do that... more often..." Vergil was breathing heavily.

"Yeah...no shit..." Dante let his head fall so that it rested on his twin's shoulder, sweat dripping from his head, and down Vergil's large bicep.

Vergil sat there forever, rocking Dante back and forth in his arms, until he heard a tiny snore escape Dante's mouth.

Smiling to himself, Vergil gently laid his twin back on the fur rug, and stood up. He walked quietly to the saddle bags, grabbing one of his brother's soft t-shirts, and cleaning himself up. He then proceeded to clean up his sleeping twin.

Casting the shirt aside, Vergil grabbed the large red blanket off of the couch, and proceeded to blow out all of the candles in the room. He then laid the banket over Dante, before joining him under it. Vergil carefully adjusted himself, so the was laying on his back, with his little brother's body draped over his own, a strong arm wrapped around him protectively.

"Vergil?" A sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Yeah Dante?"

"If that was the last night I ever spend on this earth, I will of been a lucky man..."

Vergil kissed Dante's forehead. "It is I, who am lucky to be with you..."

"I love you Vergil..."

"I love you too Dante...I always will."

Rain continued to hammer the roof relentlessly, as the two devils slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

**Ok...so I don't know about you, but I just wiped a bead of sweat off of my forehead...LOL I hope that was a good read, and I will be posting the next chapter or two very soon! Please R&R for me if you liked this...**


	17. Into the Mirror

**Heh guys! Hope you all are well :) I'm really glad that you guys liked the last chapter...I had fun writing it...ROFL**

**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed it for me. I'm gonna make this short and sweet, so that I can continue writing 2nite and therefore make faster updates appear! **

**On to the chapter:

* * *

**

Dante awoke the next morning to a scene so beautiful, that even if he had been the world's best painter, he could of never captured it perfectly.

Laying next to him, was a mirror, staring back at him, perfect, and smiling.

"Good morning handsome..." Dante noticed that Vergil's hair was hanging in face, making him look even more like Dante himself than ever.

Dante smiled back at his reflection. "Morning to you too Verge...what time is it?"

"Does it matter to you?" Vergil's voice was tired, but still sensual.

Dante nestled into his twins arm. "I guess not."

The rain outside continued to fall in sheets against the cabin windows, making both of the twins feel lethargic, and unmotivated.

"We really should get up ya know..." Vergil was laying with one arm under his twins head, playing with his hair.

"Ok..." Dante sat up, rubbing his eyes. "...if you insist..." The younger twin stood and stretched, his tanned muscles moving in a wave down his body.

Vergil just laid there with his hand behind his head, smiling at Dante, remembering how beautiful he was last night. "If you need a shower, you can always step outside."

Dante seemed to ponder this for a moment, before shrugging and putting on his leather pants. He then opened the door, and walked outside.

Vergil rolled his eyes, laughing. His younger half could be so intriguing at times, sparking a side of him that he would normally kept well hidden.

Vergil stretched, and stood up, before grabbing a pair of boxers from the saddle bags Dante had packed.

As he was just about to walk ouside and join his brother on the porch, he walked by one of the front windows, catching a glimpse of him.

Dante was standing against one of the wooden railings of the porch, extending his head out into the pouring rain, before running his hands through his hair, and whipping his head back, sending a spray of water onto the window behind him. He continued to watch, as Dante rested both of his arms down on the beam, looking outward, seemingly lost in a world of his own.

Vergil exited the cabin ever so quietly, as not to be heard by Dante, who now had his wet head hung between his arms. Sneaking up behdind him, Vergil wrapped his arms around his twins back, holding him tightly. "What's wrong Dante?"

Dante raised his head, and stood into Vergil's embrace, watching the rain blanket the forest. "I was just thinking about how much it like it here..." Vergil began to kiss the back of his neck gently. "I hope that after everything is over, we can come back here." He swung around in his brother's soft arms to face him. "But it's not so much this place, as the memories I will always have of it."

Vergil closed his eyes, and smiled, drinking in every inch of his twins scent. "Dante...I promise that someday we will come back here, and never leave." The two exchanged a long, slow kiss, as the wind shifted directions, sending a spray of water onto the porch.

They began to walk inside, and had almost made it when Dante put his hand on Vergil's shoulder. "I'm holding you to that...ok Verge?"

"Of course you are..."Vergil grinned. "I would expect nothing less..."

"Im gonna change." Dante grabbed the saddle bags, and headed to the bedroom.

"I'll just clean up out here then." Vergil began to fold up the large blanket that they had used last night.

Dante closed the bedroom door, and began to pull a large bundle that was shoved into one of the side bags. "Jesus, how in the hell did I get this in here?" Dante pulled out a black vest, that had two large buckles near the neck, and laid it on the bed. He then unfolded a long red trench coat, and a pair of red leather pants.

"Man...I haven't worn this outfit since the last time I fought Nelo Angelo..." Dante took of his brown leather pants, and replaced them with the red. He strapped his black gun harness's to each side of his leg, and attached his belt buckle which was adorned with a small demon skull. He then put the red coat on, and fastened his black vest over it, zipping it up in one swift stroke. He packed up his other clothing, stuffing it back into the bag, before catching a glimpse of himself in a long mirror, on the back of the bedroom door.

He stood there, running his hand over a small tear in the side of his vest, remembering that Vergil was the reason it had been put there. "_It wasn't his fault_." Dante nodded to himself. before grabbing two large black gloves, and the bags off of the bed, before returning to the livingroom.

Vergil had just finished getting dressed himself as well, and was running some water through his hair, spiking it back, out of his face. He was just strapping Yamato to his side when he saw Dante enter the room. He stood as if he'd seen a ghost, when he saw his twin in his red outfit, his eyes moving directly to the torn leather on his brother's side.

"Verge?..." He continued to watch as Vergil seemed to be in a trance.

As he snapped back to reality, Vergil noticed the strange look on his brother's face. "I'm fine Dante...just bad memories is all..." Vergil threw Rebellion to Dante, who caught it, and placed it on his back.

Dante looked down at himself. "I can change into my other clothes if it would make you feel more comfortable..."

"No...please don't do that..." He walked over and looked his twin up and down. "After all, I had forgotten how handsome you looked in that..." He grabbed the large buckles on each side of his twin's head, and pulled him into a soft, short kiss.

Dante made one last trip to the diningroom table, picking up his twin guns and holstering them.

"Now, my sexy demon slayer...shall we?" Vergil extended his arm to the basement steps.

"We shall..." Dante nodded, and headed down the steps, followed by his brother.

As they stood before the mirror, Dante could not help but feel uneasy, remembering what happened to his brother the last time they tried this.

"Verge? What happened to you last time you did this? And why did it burn your back? And what was with those bright..."

Vergil sighed deeply. "How about one question at a time?"

Dante stood against the wall next to the mirror, propping one leg up behind him, and crossing his arms. "Fine...I just need to know is all..."

"I'm not upset that you do Dante...you have every right to know what I am."

"_What_ you are?" Dante looked confused.

"I am a key Dante, and one of very few at that."

"A key?" Dante looked him up and down. "You don't look like one..."

Vergil laughed inwardly. "When I gave myself up to become Nelo Angelo, I was branded with the mark on my back, as you already know. But what you don't know is why the seal I bear is so important." Vergil walked over to a small dusty bench, taking a seat on it. "The seal of servitude is much more than just an acknowledgement of one's master, but it also gives the one that bears it a very rare gift." He held his hands up. "For you see, I can open my own portals back to the underworld."

Dante looked confused. "Well shit...if you can do that, then why didn't we just open one back at Devil May Cry and skip all of this nonsense?"

Vergil laughed at his twins comment. "I can only reopen the portal that I was sent into this world from." He pointed to the mirror. "This just happens to be where I arrived upon my return."

Dante nodded. "Ok, so I get that, but why in the hell did you flip out on me like that then?"

"The seal is both a gift and a curse Dante. The one who bears it is tied to his master until death, and in my case, that's Mundus. Whenever I activate a portal, he can sense my presence, and find me in a matter of minutes." He hung his head low. "I kept the portal open too long last time, and being weak, I allowed him to enter and take control of my mind." He looked back up at his twin. "He want's us both dead with a vengance Dante, and he will use anyone, or anything to do that."

Dante walked over to Vergil, kneeling between his legs. "Well...we want him dead just as bad right? So let's pay him a little visit, and kill him first. Then you can be free of his shit."

Vergil shook his head. "I wish it were that easy Dante, I really do." He took his twin's face in his hands. "But the fact is, that even after Mundus is dead and gone, my seal will tie me to whomever succeeds him. And now you know that I can never, and will never be a free entity, as long as I carry this burden with me." He started to tear up slightly. "I will understand if you cannot be with me knowing this, and have accepted it."

Dante crushed his mouth into Vergil, causing the dark twins tears to spill forth. Dante broke the kiss, wiping his twins tears away. "There is no way in hell that we will ever be apart again Verge. I will be with you until the day we turn old and gray." He laughed. "Think of it Verge...we already act like an old married couple...what's it gonna be like when we actually _are_?"

Vergil laughed. "We can't get married Dante, you know that. Imagine the protestors..."

"I know Verge...I'm just saying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, just as if we were." Dante continued to laugh, until he saw Vergil reach into his blue jacket, and take something out.

He stared seriously into Dante's soft blue eyes. "Dante...I made a promise to you long ago, that I would never leave you, and I broke it. I want you to know now, that I would sooner die a hundred deaths, than hurt you like that ever again."

Vergil held his hand outward in a fist, before opening it slowly, revealing a shiny silver ring.

"I thought I had lost it..." Dante picked it up out of his hand, running a finger over the band.

"Do you know what the enscription on the band is Dante?"

Dante shook his head. "No...you never told me what is was..."

"It is a promise of love until death, from one soul to another. It also says that the heart of the one that wears it, will be protected from all of those who would try and destroy that love."

"Wow...I never knew it was that neat..." Dante played with it in his hand, until it was taken back by his twin.

Vergil took Dante's hand in his own. "I want you to wear this now Dante. I was so young and foolish when I last gave it to you, but now you have made me wise to what love truely is..." He slipped the ring on his brother's ring finger. "I want you to know, before we take what could be our last journey together, how much I love you..."

Vergil placed his hands on either sides of his twins tear streaked face. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Dante...please tell me you feel the same way..."

Dante answered his question by thrusting his tounge into his twin's mouth, causing Vergil give off a deep moan. The two kissed more passionatley in that one moment, than they had ever before, taking thier time to taste every inch of eachother, before Dante broke away, opening his playful eyes slowly.

"I could take you upstairs, and give you my answer properly Verge, but we really should get going."

Vergil nodded, placing a single kiss on his brother's forehead. "You just gave me your answer Dante..." He stood up, and knelt in front of the mirror, only to be joined by his brother.

"Are you ready?" He extended a hand forward.

"I'd say that I would follow you into the pits of hell Verge, if we weren't already headed there..."

Vergil laughed. "Now...when I open it, we will only have a minute or so to enter it, before I run the risk of Mundus finding us."

Dante nodded, putting his gloves on.

"However...whatever you do, _do not _just jump through it...you can never be sure where the portal will appear on the other side, so I will look in first, to make sure it is safe..."

"Do it then..." Dante waited for his brother to begin the ritual.

Vergil placed his hand on the mirror once more, his back lighting up, and a chant escaping his lips. The mirror once again turned to liquid, as Vergil's hand pushed through to the other side. Vergil propped himself up onto his knees, letting his head and then back, enter the portal, looking around to see if the coast was clear. He was somewhat disturbed, when he realized that he could not see how far down the drop was to the ground, and yelled back to his twin. "DANTE! I DON'T THINK THAT THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO..."

Just then, Dante could of sworn that he saw a bright light, and pushed Vergil through the portal, followed by himself.

**--Sometime Later--**

Dante opened his eyes to blackness. He was on his back, on a pile of sharp rocks, in complete darkness. He rubbed the back of his head, before sitting up.

"Holy shit it's dark in here..." He turned his head in all directions, finally seeing a small light at the end of what looked like a long tunnel.

He reached into his vest, pulling out a small stick and snapping it. A green light illumintated his face, and the area immdiately around him, but not much more.

"_Verge_?..." The only sound Dante could hear, was the steady drip of water into a puddle somewhere, mixed with his hearbeat.

Dante began to crawl along the pile of rocks, feeling for anything that could be his brother. "_Vergil_? _Where are you_?..."

He was staring to get worried, when he could find or hear his brother. "_Dammit...he told me not to just jump in...why didn't I listen to him_..."

He continued to crawl around on the wet rocks, until he swore that he saw the light of his glow stick, illuminate the egde of what looked to him like a blue coat.

He scrambled to it, dropping the stick, and taking his twin in his arms. "Vergil? Dammit talk to me..."

In the light of the glow stick, he could see a trickle of blood running down the side of his twins face. "Oh shit Verge...I'm so sorry...come on..."

Dante's head was snapped up, as he swore he could hear the sound of voices moving towards them. Grabbing Vergil under the arms, he slowly dragged him into a corner, setting him up against it, before grabbing the glow sitck, and shoving it back into his coat.

He sat there in the dark, holding onto Vergil for dear life, trying to calm his heavy breathing.

The voices were inaudible for quite some time, until they got close enough for Dante to determine that there were at least three of them.

He heard one of the voices strike a match against the stone wall, and light a cigarette. "Did you hear that Mundus is coming early now for the inspection?"

"Yeah I heard that...I wonder if general Rune will be ready for him?"

"Good point, after all he IS only a kid."

"_General Rune_?" Dante thought outloud to himself.

"I'd be careful what you say about him. He may not look like much, but that kid is more powerful than Mundus himself, at least that's what I've heard..."

"Shut up moron! No one is more powerful than Mundus, and you would do well to remember it..."

"Ok, Ok sorry...But he is a freaky looking little bastard though, you have to admit...I mean with his white hair and all...what kind of _KID_ has that? Honestly now..."

Dante felt his foot slip on the wet rocks suddenly, causing the guards to become defensive.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah...I heard something...it came from over there..." The guards moved closer to Dante's position, causing him to move Vergil out of his lap, and slink along the wall like a spider.

The guards used thier flashlights to move around the space, before finding Vergil.

"Over here! I found somone..." One of the guards gave Vergil a slight kick, but got no response. "He seems to be out cold. Where did he come from?"

"Who knows...lets take him to the jail for observation."

One of them moved so that he was right in Vergil's face. "Heh...does this guy remind you of someone?"

* * *

_**Oooooh...what now right? LOL Don't worry..chapter 18 will be up ASAP! Pleasr R&R for me...the more I get, the faster I'm gonna post! Thanks for reading!**_


	18. A Cliffhanger,Literally

**So I decided to put up chapter 18 just for the hell of it :) I hope that you guys enjoy the interaction between the twins in this one...it had me giggling...like this...hehehehehehehe**

**Ok, so enough of that nonsense...R&R for me, and I'll post 19 tommorow :) Thanks to ALL of my great readers...if it wasn't for you guys, I'd of stopped writing by now...LOL But now I can't stop until this has a fitting end..even if its like 30 chapters.LOL **

**So here ya go!

* * *

**

The guards gathered around Vergil, studying him intently.

"Ya know...now that you mention it, he _DOES_ kinda look familiar."

"Jesus, he kinda looks like the general."

"Everyone knows that Mundus is his father, not _this_ guy." He kicked Vergil in the ribs.

Dante, who was waiting in the shadows, had seen enough of his brother getting kicked, and prepared to jump out, guns blazing. "_So much for sneaking in unnoticed_..."

He took a flying leap off of the rock he was standing on, flying high into the air, before he began to deliver a rain of bullets down on the unsuspecting guards.

They only had a chance to look up, as they were shredded into swiss cheese by Ebony and Ivory, their flashlights hitting the ground next to them, lighting up the looks of suprise and horror on thier dead faces.

Dante flipped himself upright, before landing in the middle of them. He holstered his guns, and went back to his brother's side.

He put his twin's head in his lap and began to stroke his hair. "I wish you coulda' seen that Verge...it was awesome." Dante was grinning ear to ear.

"Who says I didn't..." Vergil was looking up at his twin, smirking.

"Thank god you're alright Verge...I wasn't looking forward to hauling your heavy carcass around with me all day..."

Vergil laughed and sat himself up. "We should go...someone will of heard that." He took his hand, and wiped some of the blood off of the side of his face, before he began walking toward the faint light at the end of the tunnel, followed by his brother.

"Heh Dante..."

"Yeah?"

"That was pretty awesome..." Dante heard Vergil laugh.

As the two were walking down the tunnel that seemed to get longer, and longer, Dante stopped, as if lost in thought.

"Vergil?" The older twin stopped walking, and turned to his brother.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any children that you'd like to tell me about?"

Vergil cocked one eye up, confused. "No...not that I am aware of...why would you ask me something like that?"

Dante leaned against one of the walls, with a deep sigh. "When you were here last, did you hear any talk of a general Rune?"

Vergil thought for a moment. "No, not that I can remember...Dante...why are you asking me these things?"

"I overheard some of those guards talking before I killed them. They mentioned some creepy boy with white hair, saying that he was in charge of the armies down here..."

"So he has white hair?" Vergil scoffed it off. "That doesn't mean anything Dante...alot of demons do..."

Dante thrust himself from the wall, and began to walk with his twin. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right...I mean after all, they did say Mundus was the kid's dad..."

Vergil stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you say that Mundus now has a son?"

Dante nodded.

"Well..." Vergil started walking once more. "Then this battle may prove to be quite interesting indeed."

Dante and Vergil continued to walk until they came to the end of the tunnel. As they came to it, they stopped in thier tracks, staring in horror at the sight that befell them.

They were overlooking an enormous cavern filled with enough demons to destroy an entire country, never-the-less, a large city. They could hear the sounds of marching feet, and loud screams in the distance.

"_Holy shit_..." Dante's mouth fell open as if he had more to say, but forgot what it was.

"For once I have to agree with your use of terms..." Vergil watched as troops were being assembled into formation, large horns echoing in his ears.

"If you have any brilliant plans brewing in that wise ass brain of your's, now would be a good time to spill them Verge..." Dante looked expressionless, as he turned to face his twin.

"I'm working on that..." Vergil ran a hand through his hair, all the while tapping on the hilt of his blade.

Dante saw two guards approaching them in the distance, and began to look impatient.

"Can you _please_ work faster then...?" Vergil gave him a dirty look, as Dante pointed to the armed guards. "...cause we're about to get some unexpected company here _real_ soon, and I forgot to lay out the good china..."

Vergil grabbed his brother by his coat, pulling him back into the darkness of the tunnel. "Hush Dante..." He put a hand over his younger twins mouth.

Dante reached his arm up, removing his brother's hand. "Ok...I get the point...sheesh..."

All of a sudden Dante looked at Vergil as he stared into the huge cavern, his eyes looking lifeless. "Vergil...snap out of it...this is no time to be picturing me naked..."

Vergil looked at his twin, not hearing the words that he had spoken, only the sounds of them. He put a hand on the side of his head. "I felt just then, as if something out there was calling to me...a troubled, lonely voice in need of guidance."

Dante cocked his head to one side. "Mundus?"

Vergil shook his head. "No...I would of known that feeling. This was unlike anything I have ever felt before."

Dante hid in the shadows, punching his brother lightly in the arm. "Well...I still say you were picturing me naked..."

Vergil looked confused. "What...?"

Just then the two heard the footsteps of the guards approaching, and became as silent as mice.

"Mundus is coming here sometime tonight...that's all I know..ok?

"Well what good are you then?" One of the hell prides pushed the other, and the two started to swing thier sickles at eachother, until a large winged demon flew up next to them.

"THATS ENOUGH YOU JACK OFFS! BACK TO WORK, UNLESS YOU WOULD RATHER I PICK YOU UP AND PERSONALLY DELIVER YOU TO THE GENERAL MYSELF!"

The two instantly stopped fighting, giving a salute. "Yes sir!" The large red demon flew off into the cavern.

Dante elbowed Vergil in the side, whispering. "_That's the same demon asshole that I saw in the street the other night_..."

Vergil had his head down. "_Yes...I remember seeing him also_..." He cocked his head back up, looking at his twin. "_And so the plot thickens_..."

The two guards continued on thier way, still fighting with eachother, until thier voices became inaudible.

The two stepped out of the cave. "What now Verge?"

Vergil started to walk in the opposite direction the guards had come from. "We move closer..."

Dante threw his hands in the air, rolling his eyes. "_Shit_..._I had to ask didn't I_?..." He ran ahead to join his brother.

Vergil moved silently as a fox ahead on the large path, that lead downward to the cavern's floor, followed by Dante who was slightly less stealthy. As the path narrowed greatly, the two shuffled along it slowly, until Dante accidently slipped, sending a rain of rocks,and dirt into the abyss below.

Vergil instinctively grabbed ahold of him, pulling him back into place,and speaking in a hushed tone. "_Be careful Dante...if you fall, and I have to use my devil trigger to save you, we will have this entire place down on us faster than even you could mutter an obsenity."_

Dante nodded, slightly annoyed, as he made his way along the cliff with his brother.

As they were rounding the edge, Vergil stopped suddenly.

"_What's wrong Verge_? _Why did you stop_?"

Vergil was staring ahead to a good sized camp of large demons, all going about thier daily tasks. He motioned for his brother to be silent, knowing that one sound would be all that it would take to trigger a battle.

As Vergil watched the troops sharpen their weapons, he felt the strange presence that he had felt earlier, only it was stronger this time, and he put one hand to his head, becoming somewhat dizzy.

Dante extended his arm out in front of his twin, stopping his impending fall. "Vergil? What's wrong? Is it that feeling again?" There was no answer as Dante observed a large red demon land in the middle of the camp. A boy clad in a long black coat stepped off of his back. He stood silently, watching the troops, his white hair blowing in the caverns wind, as the commanders scrambled to move thier troops into ranks.

Vergil grabbed the sides of his head in pain, his eyes tearing up. "_Such evil_..."

Dante was now very concerned by his twins actions, and wrapped both arms around him tightly. "_Vergil...what is it_? _What evil_?"

Vergil put his head up to look at the boy. "_A feeling of evil, and despair so great Dante, that Mundus himself does not even posses it_..."

They both watched as the boy walked confidently through the rows of demons, none of them daring to look down at him. He stopped when he saw that one of the prides was holding a dull sickle. He turned his back to it. "Let this be a lesson to all of those who would dare mock my glory..." Still standing with his back to it, he drew his sword faster than even Vergil could, swinging the blade around his back, and resheathing it slowly. He walked out of the ranks slowly, two gold tassles fying from his sword, as the demon split into two neat halves, crumbling to the ground. He then got back on the large demon. "Mundus comes in just hours!" He turned to the commanding officer. "I would hate to have to tell him that his army is not perfect becuase of you major general..."

The man stood tall, giving a salute, before the boy and the demon flew off, sending a large cloud of dust spewing into the air. The officer turned to face his troops, who were now looking at him. "What are you all looking at? Back to work!" He cracked a large whip, making the creatures scatter.

Dante glanced down at his brother's sword, just now realizing that the gold tassles that usually adorned it were missing, causing a sick feeling to gurgle in his stomach.

Vergil was still holding a hand to his head, but seemed to be coming around. "_Verge? Are you ok? Look...we need to get out of here, and quick_..."

Vergil stood back up straight, sensing the urgency in his brother's vioce. "_I'm ok now...and I agree that we are not in the best of predicaments_..."

_"If only there was a way around them, so we could stay on this path...If we could use our devil trigger's we could fly past them_..." Datne was looking all around him for a solution.

"_Too risky. The flashes of light that we give off would be a dead giveaway_..._But__maybe there is a way..." _Vergil was looking at the ledge ahead of him, smirking. "_How good are you with that sword_?" He turned to look at Dante who had a confused look on his face.

Vergil drove his sword into the rocks below him, and started to crawl down to hang on it. "_Vergil! What the hell are you doing_?" Dante watched as Vergil hung from his sword, holding a hand up to him.

"_Take my hand Dante...I will swing you out sideways, so that you can stick your sword into the rocks ahead, then you are going to grab it, and I will swing back on your feet_, _driving mine ahead. We will repeat the process, until we are safely behind the wall on the other side_.

"_Have you lost your fucking mind Verge_? _We aren't circus performers if ya hadn't noticed_..." Dante stared in to the abyss below, with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"_Do you trust me Dante_?" Vergil extended his hand to his twin.

Dante looked over the edge, and then back at his brother. "_Yes...but I'm going on the record as saying this is a _bad_ fucking idea..._!" He let his brother take his hand, and he crawled down him, until he dangling from Vergil's ankles.

"_When I swing you out, drive your sword into the rocks ahead, but do not hang onto it..." _Dante let himself hang from one arm, drawing Rebellion from his back.

Vergil began to swing them back and forth carefully, until it was as far as he could go. As Dante was swung forward, he went to drive his sword into the hard rock, when he felt his hand start to slip. Vergil, feeling this, extended his hand downwards, catching him, and pulling him back up. He could hear his brother's heavy breathing as he looked down to him.

_"Did I mention that this was fucking nuts Verge_?" Dante put Rebellion back onto his back, and grabbed his brother's ankle once more, and hanging from it.

"_Yes, I seem to remember something like that_..._just don't forget to tell me what a good plan this was, when we reach the other side_..." Vergil smiled wickedly at his twin, and started to swing him back and forth once more, Dante drawing his sword.

As Dante was swung outward once more, he managed to drive his sword deep into the rocks, and came back to rest below his brother. "_Now what_?"

"_Now I swing you over to it again_." Dante looked confused. "_You are going to grab ahold of it at the some time I am going to remove my blade, and if all goes well, I will end up hanging from you_..."

"_If all goes well?...How long and hard did you think about this little plan of yours_?"

Vergil smiled. "_I saw it in a movie once_..." He began to swing Dante back and forth, small rocks falling below them, and disappearing into a thick blanket of fog.

Dante was scared to death, but would not admit it. He knew that if he failed his twin now, they would be in deep shit.

Dante reached outward as he was swung, grabbing ahold of the hilt of his sword, only to feel his hand slip, violently. He looked back at his brother who had already removed Yamato from the rock, and was begining to swing with him, when Dante's sudden jerk, caused him to loose his grip.

Dante watched in horror, hand extended, as he watched his twin disappear into the fog below sword and all.

* * *

_** Damn! Poor Vergie! Sorry to leave ya all like this...wait no I'm not...ROFL If ya liked this chapter..as usual...please R&R for me! I love your feedback!  
**_


	19. Rune and Isis

**Heh all! I'm back after 2 days or so with no update...sorry...you can all kick my as later :) I've finally figured out where I want this story to go...so I'm taking it there full throttle! LOL OK so some notes...

* * *

**

**Seeker - WHERE R U GIRL? LOL Are you alive and well? I hope so! If you are reading this..I hope it finds you well...**

**Magician of Black Chaos - I don't think that you are a rabid fan girl...ROFL and don't worry..you keep readin, and I'll keep updating :)**

**Santuary of Darkness - Your review made me laugh...Did Vergil get it on while he was Nelo Angelo...hehe Read and find out for yourself! HAHA **

**Lee - Vergil's landing is bumpy...LOL Read on...**

**SaiyAsianMaki - Good to see you back! Sorry about your computer...they are such a pain in the ass sometime aren't they...and Dante would never leave good ol' Vergie behind :)**

**Wyatt (aka my Dante) - God...you must of copied and pasted all of those words, cause I know you can't spell half of em'. ROFL JK You are too funny!

* * *

**

**Ok people...on with the tale I am weaving...

* * *

**

Vergil's next recollection was of waking up on a small ledge, approximately 50 feet from where he had last seen his brother. He didn't know if Dante had fallen as well, but his inner feelings told him otherwise.

A wave of pain shot through his entire broken body, as he rolled over onto his back, looking into the thick fog above. He smiled to himself as a small trickle of blood ran from his mouth, and down the side of his face. "_I guess he won't be telling me how smart this was afterall..."_

Dante, meanwhile, was still hanging from his sword. He wanted to scream down to his brother, hoping to god that he was alive, but he knew that he couldn't. He was hanging on a cliff, right below enough hell prides to rip him to shreds. A feeling deep within him, told him that his other half was ok, making him feel slighlty better.

Seeing no other way out of his current situation, and feeling cocky as always, Dante used the sword to flip himself upwards, coming to rest in front of the troops, who all stopped what they were doing to look at him.

He brushed his coat off, looking around him. "Heh fellas...nothing to see here..." Dante put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just with the entertainment ok?" I'll just be going..." He started to move his feet in a sideways motion, shuffling away.

The major general that was in charge smiled at Dante, making Dante smile back, when all of a sudden the man was yelling. "_KILL HIM!"_

All of the demons began to rush Dante at once, sickles held high in the air. "Fine..." Dante drew his guns. "We'll play it your way..." He began shooting blindly into the mass of demons coming at him

From down below, Vergil could hear the gunfire, and demon's screams, knowing full well what was happening. "Dante..."

Dante jumped from the edge of the cliff, high into the air, landing on a large crate behind the hell prides. "Come on boys! Mundus would be pretty upset if he knew what wimps you guys were!"

He continued to shoot into the bunch, spraying demon blood everywhere, when all of sudden he felt two hands grab his ankles.

Two large demons had managed to sneak up behind him, and grab him, pulling Dante down off of the crate, and making him drop his guns.

The two demons drug Dante into the middle of the pack, all of them kicking and hitting him. He felt like he had no other choice, but to do exactly what his brother had told him not to.

From the ledge below, Vergil saw a bright red light burst owtward from the cliff above him. "Dante...what have you done?"

Demons flew out from all around Dante into the air, like a living sprinkler. Now in his devil form, he was stonger and faster, ripping the hell prides to shreds with ease.

All seemed to be going well, as he moved his way around the camp, killing demon, after demon, when all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice.

"I want him alive!" Just as he turned to see the boy in black standing near the cliff's egde, several prides armed with tasers snuck up behind him, shoving them into his back, sending him to the ground.

Dante roared so loud, that on the ledge below Vergil could hear it. Vergil closed his eyes tightly, almost as if he could feel his brother's pain.

Now back in his human form, and his back smoking painfully, he watched as a pair of black boots appeared in his face.

One of them kicked dirt into it, making him cough. As he looked up, he could of sworn that he was looking into the eyes of a young Vergil.

"Well...what do we have here?" The boy knelt next to him, picking up the side of Dante's head, only to have blood spit back into his face.

The boy kicked Dante in the side of the head hard, causing him to roll over several times, before coming to rest on his side.

"Are you one of the oompa loompa rejects from Willy Wonka or what?" Dante smirked at the boy, laughing, blood and dust covering his face.

"You are really in no position to be making comments like that now are you...Sparda...?" The boy drew his sword holding it high in the air, and addressing the troops behind him.

"Take a good look soldiers, for laying in front of you, bleeding all over my beautiful caven, is the infamous demon slayer...Dante Sparda!" The demons began to hiss and grunt in excitement.

Dante looked up at him. "How do you know me shorty?"

"Ah yes...I figured you might ask that..." The boy positioned the sword at his side. "My demon servant Akuma has been following you for several day now. He alerted me the second he knew you and your brother were here. Mundus warned me about the two of you..." The boy looked around. "So where is that wretched excuse for a big brother of yours anyways Dante?"

Dante pulled himself up to his knees. "You have no excuse to be calling anyone a wretched excuse for anything jerk off..."

The boy signaled to the guards, who thrust their tasers into him once more, causing him to fall over, moaning loudly. Blood dripped from Dante' mouth onto the ground below, as he could feel himself loosing conciousness.

"Who...are...you?" Dante spoke so weakly, that the boy had barely heard him.

He knelt down once more, so that his face was looking directly in to Dante's. "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me...where are my manners..." The boy smiled an evil, loveless grin to his fallen prey. "I ...am Rune..."

Dante saw a large demon walking towards him, as all went black.

Vergil laid on the cliff below in a state of healing rest. He had forced himself to sleep, feeling that his body needed time to recover. As he slept, his body twiched violently, and he began to mumble, his lips turned down in disgust. "Isis..."

**--Flashback--**

The underworld was alive with celebration of the ressurection of thier demon god Mundus, and the rebirth of thier dark knight, Nelo Angelo.

Vergil's black palace was teeming with demons from all over the world, liquour and wine flowing freely, as he walked through the crowd, and over to where Mundus was seated.

"This is quite the celebration Mundus...you have really out done yourself this time..." Nelo Angelo spoke, downing his tenth glass of wine in one hour.

"Ah yes, my dark apprentice...but this will only be temporary until we can truely defeat the cause of all of our troubles..."

"Yes...I agree." Nelo set his empty glass down on a nearby table. "Dante will be dealt with...you have my word..."

"I have no doubt in your word, or your skills, for I look forward to you one day succeeding me..."

Nelo Angelo bowed before his god. "Thank you Mundus...you are very generous..."

"Have you by any chance noticed that someone has been following you all night?..." Mundus signaled for Nelo to look behind him.

As he looked, he saw a beautiful woman with black flowing hair, undressing him with her eyes. A waiter walked by him, and he grabbed another glass of wine off of his tray.

He turned around to face Mundus. "I am really not interested, but for the sake of arguement, who is she?"

"She is the high priestess of purgatory,... Isis. She seems to of taken quite a fancy to you..."

"I'm sorry for her then...Nelo Angelo turned to leave. "Thankyou for what you did for me...I owe you my life..." he walked off into the crowd.

Mundus began to laugh to himself. "Oh my young puppet...you may not realize it, but I _own_ your life..."

Nelo Angelo, feeling uncomfortable in his suit of black armour, retired to his bedroom, and stripped himself of it, leaving nothing but his black leather pants on. Looking at his true form in the mirror, he gripped the sides of his head, letting his elbows fall onto his dresser. "Who am I?" He touched his reflection in the mirror. "Why do I look so much like the man I am to assinate?"

He slowly opened his top dresser drawer, taking out a red medallion in his hand. "Why do I keep this thing? I feel as though I can't get rid of it for some reason..."

Just then, he heard his bedroom door open, and close.

Turning to face his visitor, his face soured. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking infernal woman?" He quickly put the necklace back in hs drawer, slamming it shut.

The beauty stood there, long black evening gown glistening, blocking the door with her body. "I have a name you know..."

Vergil, now in his human form, continued to scowl. "I'm sure you do..." He went over to his large bed, adorned with royal blue silk pillows, pulling back the top layer, and getting in. "Please turn off the light on your way out..." Vergil was very drunk at this point, and was in no mood for company.

The lights went out, and he heard the door close. Glad to be alone once again, he got out of bed, and went to a small cart in his room that held several glass decanters of various liquours. He opened the one that held scotch, pouring it into a short glass, before twirling the brown liquid around, and sniffing it.

"Nice choice..." He turned to see the woman sitting at his large desk, her long, naked legs gracing the top. "Scotch is after all, a gentleman's drink..."

"Are you still here?" Vergil was very annoyed, but decided to humor her.

"Well, thats an interesting comment, considering I never left in the first place." She flipped her legs off of the top of the desk and began to walk towards him, slowly, and methodically, until she reached the cart he was standing next to. "Aren't you even going to offer a lady a drink?"

Vergil grunted. "If you see one, let me know, and I will surely get her one right away."

The woman helped herself to a drink, instead picking vodka over scotch.

"So that's your poison huh?" Vergil took a sip of his scotch.

"I have many other poisons you know...would you like to find out?" She brought her crimson lips to the glass, sipping it slowly, her lipstick leaving a perfect impression on the rim.

Vergil remained quiet, and slowly walked over to one of his bedroom windows, looking out into the darkness of the underworld.

"You know..." The woman walked to him, standing at his side. "I had heard rumors of just how handsome you were under all of that armour, but they did not do you justice..."

"Flattery will get you introduced to the tip of my sword woman...so back off..."

The woman looked intruiged. "My _NAME_ is Isis..."

Vergil left the window, heading back to the cart to fill his now empty glass. "Wonderful...now I can sleep tonight..." He was about to pour his drink, when the glass was snatched out of his hand.

"Let me serve you, my handsome dark knight..." Vergil looked into her large eyes, noticing that they held no color, only darkness. "Do as you wish..." He walked over to a large black throne-like chair, seating himself in it.

Isis turned her back to him, and removed a small vile from between her breasts, and poured its contents into his glass. She then added the scotch, and brought it to the relaxed Vergil. "Here you are my handsome prince..."

Vergil took a sip, and stared coldy at the woman. "Please stop calling me that. I belong to no one but my master, and that is how it shall stay." He gulped down the rest of the beverage, before setting the empty glass on a table next to him. "Now...its getting late and I have much to do in the morning,... please show yourself out."

The woman said nothing, continuing to sip her drink. "I said please show your...self..." Vergil suddenly forgot what he going to say, a new unfamiliar emotion clouding his mind.

"What were you saying Nelo?" The woman put her drink down, and slowly positioned herself between Vergil's legs.

"I...I...I don't seem to remember..." Vergil felt his body getting hot, a deep desire in him growing with each passing moment.

"You look hot...let me take off your pants for you..." Isis began to run her fingers down Vergil's warm chest, until she reached his belt buckle, undoing it with ease.

Vergil didn't know what was happening to him. He wasn't supposed to feel human emotion. He wasn't suppose to want to touch another person in the way he was thinking about touching her...But he was not in control of his mind anymore, and let her do as she pleased with him.

Before he knew it, his pants were off, and he was sitting, naked in front of a woman he had just met, her mouth moving in unnatural ways up and down on him.

"Why are you doing this?" Vergil's breath was heated, and raspy.

She stopped what she was doing to him, looking him in the eyes. "Don't speak dark one...let me pleasure you in ways you could only of drempt." She moved her head back between his legs, her soft hair blanketing his thighs, as she set in again on him.

Everything Vergil could see before him had a hazy white light surrounding it, her voice sounding sexual, and pleasing to his senses.

She stopped, looking up at Vergil who had his eyes closed in ecstasy. She stood up, taking him by the hand, and leading him to his bed. Vergil fell back onto it, not sure of what was happening to him. He felt like he was paralyzed, and could fall asleep at any moment.

She pulled off her dress, letting it hit the floor, and positioned herself on top of him, a black necklace sparkling around her neck. "Now you shall give me what I have always wanted... Nelo Angelo."

Vergil woke up the next morning, naked and on top of his covers. He had a splitting headache, that he attributed to his wine consumption the night before.

He sat himself up in bed, not knowing what the hell had taken place the night before, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the room. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm never drinking that much again...the dreams I had were not pleasurable in the least..."

He showered, and adorned himself with his black suit of armour, before leaving the room, and heading for his master's chambers.

He didn't notice the lipstick rimmed glass on his end table, or the tassles missing from his precious sword.

**--End Flashback--**

Vergil awoke to find himself dangling over the egde of a small cliff, and quickly rolled himself back to safety.

He laid there, breathing deeply, and sweating profusley, his eyes huge and pained. "It's not possible...He can't be..."

* * *

Damn, I bet Vergil was just as hot as Nelo Angelo... drools> Ok, so anyways...I may post the next chapter 2nite if I can stay up long enough..it's like 3:30am here...UGH...Please as usual R&R for me and I will post faster! See ya next chapter! 


	20. Survivor

**Heh guys...I decided to go ahead and post this, and since it ends on such a cliffy, I promise to update this tommorow, or tommorow night... :) Have a good read...

* * *

**

Dante awoke to find himself laying on the floor of a cold, damp cell. He sat up, still slightly pained from the beating he had recieved, but no worse for wear than he normally was after a good fight.

Three men appeared outside of his cell door, one being noticibly larger than the other two. The two smaller guards were armed with long spears, and as the door was opened, rushed in first, pointing them at his neck.

"Whoa there...jesus fellas! Good morning to you too!" He started to stand up, only to be assisted my the large man, who threw him up against one of the cell's walls by his neck.

"Tell the general what he wants to know you stupid piece of shit, or I'll make you talk!" He tightened his grip on Dante's neck.

Dante raised his hands, putting them on the man's, as he felt his oxygen being cut off. Just then, Dante kicked outward at the man, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Falling to the ground, Dante began to choke air back into his burning lungs. "Heh...asshole...I'm not into that kinky choking kind of sex...ok?"

The two guards rushed at him once more, holding thier spears to him.

The large man walked over to Dante, punching in the side of the face. He turned to the two guards. "Bring him." The man turned to leave. "You may not tell me what the general wants to know now fool, but I guarantee that by the time I'm done with you, you will be telling me everything I need to know about you."

The two smaller guards fastened metal cuffs to each of his wrists, before yanking the chains holding them. "I take it that's my cue to follow you bozo's huh?"

The two lead Dante into a small room, that was adorned with all sorts of devices used for torture. Dante, looking around, felt slightly uneasy. "Jesus...who is your decorator? Genghis Kahn?" He looked at the walls, lined with whips, chains, and spiked maces. "I mean, this shit looks like it came from the Martha Stewart torture chamber collection or something..."

"Silence fool!" The man had grabbed a long, black leather whip off of one of the walls. "Now take off your shirt..."

Dante cocked one eye up smirking. "Man, you move awfully fast there big guy...I mean shouldn't we at least go to dinner or something first?"

He was answered, as the whip came to a crack at his feet. "Do it..."

"Fine, but it's gonna be kinda hard with these hand cuffs on..." The man motioned for the guards to remove them, as Dante rubbed his wrists.

The man stood, waiting for Dante to comply with his orders.

Dante began to unzip his leather vest, slowly, watching the man as he did. He then began to move his hips slightly, as if he was doing a strip tease for an audience.

"Hurry up..." The man rolled his eyes, staring at the young twin.

"Slow down there big guy...you can't rush perfection..." Dante took of his vest, before twirling it around on the tip of his finger, flinging it into the face of one of the smaller guards. "Heh...I want that back after the show...ok?" Dante winked at him, and began to strip his trencoat off, seductively letting it fall off of his shoulders onto the ground.

The large man looked appauled.

Dante looked at him, grinning shamelessly. "Oh jesus...come on now..." He looked down at his tanned, muscular chest. "That was worth _AT LEAST_ a few bucks..." He took his thumb and stuck it into the band of his leather pants, as if he was waiting to be tipped.

The large man rushed at Dante, punching him in the stomach. Dante fell to the ground coughing. "Damn...rough crowd..." The man carried Dante over a wall, attaching his wrists to large shackles that were imbedded in it. Dante realized as he faced outward, that the chains were in a position that would not allow him to sit, for they were too high up on the wall.

"Now...I will give you one last chance..." The man played with the end of his whip. "Where is your brother?"

"I told ya...he had a sex change and now goes by the name Verginia..." Dante smiled at he man.

"You you're a real smart ass aren't ya boy?" The man cracked his whip across Dante's chest, leaving a line of crimson in it's wake.

"Lets put that to good use..." The man continued to whip Dante, until the only sound coming from the dungeon, was the young twin, screaming for his life.

**--Meanwhile--**

Vergil sat himself up, almost completely healed, staring out in to cavern ahead of him. In the distance, he could make out a tall, black tower standing in the distance.

"That looks like a good place to start looking for answers,... and my brother..." He stood himself up, looking below him, only to see a several large ledges below.

He placed his hand on his side, only to find that something was missing. "Dammit..." He looked all around him, but could not find his sword. "It must of fallen below."

He began to let himself down the cliff slowly, falling onto each ledge carefully, before dropping to the next, until he was close to the bottom.

The site that befell him, made his blood boil with anger.

Two guards stood below him, one holding his prized sword, swinging it around like a toy. He was using it to stage a mock sword fight with the other guard.

Vergil watched this scene for a moment, before jumping off of his current position, and landing on the back of the guard that was holding Yamato.

"Heh...what the..." The other guard started to swing his blade at the dark twin, but was not fast enough, as Vergil grabbed his sword out of the unconcious guard's hand, slicing his attacker in half. He then used it run through the other, before wiping it off on the fallen guards clothing, and resheathing it. His dream flashed before him once more, as he held his hand on his blade.

He didn't want to look at his sword, as he had not thought about his missing gold tassles in many years, and now finally remembering the moment that they went missing. With his eyes closed, he held it up in front of him, not wanting to open them. Peeking his eye open, he saw what he had feared. They were gone.

_"What does this all mean_?"

Vergil drug the guard's bodies under a nearby ledge, before looking for a way to reach the tower, without having to cross the field of troops.

He spotted a large drainage ditch, and walked down into it. He noticed a good sized metal cylinder, jetting out of the ravine, water flowing slowly from it.

"That should do nicley." Vergil walked over to it, hiking himself up inside of it, and began the long crawl into darkness.

When he reached the other side, he let himself down silently, and began to walk through what appeared to be the cooridors of a large dungeon.

Screams of agony flooded him from all directions, the sounds of wips and saws buzzed in his ears, as he tried to mentally drown them out. The scent of blood and death hung in the air like a stagnant puddle of sewage.

He continued to walk, looking into each cell, wondering if Dante had been brought here after his little escapade. As he was about to give up, in the last cell on the left, he spotted something, curled into a tiny ball in a dark corner.

"_Dante_?..." Vergil walked over to the bars, trying to get a better look inside. He could hear light sobbing coming from the figure, and it was rocking back and forth slowly.

"_Dante? Is that you_?" He saw the figure raise it's head, only to see two blue eyes glistening in the dim torchlight.

Vergil used his sword to cut the lock off of the cell door, catching it in his hand to dampen the sound, before rushing in and kneeling in front of the figure.

He winced as he saw black and purple bruises marring the man's arms, some of them looking like hand prints on his skin.

"Dante? Jesus christ...I'm so lucky to of found you..." Vergil reached out to take Dante in his arms, only to have him flinch away.

"Dante...what's wrong with you?" Dante was silent, tears flowing from his innocent eyes, staring at his brother. Vergil had never seen such a look of terror on anyone's face before.

He gently reached for his brother's arms. "Dante...I'm not going to hurt you..." He placed his hands on his twin's cold arms, pulling them aside gently.

Vergil's heart was broken in two, as he took in the site of his cowering brother.

Whip marks of all depths covered every inch of Dante's chest, blood oozing from all of them. Taking his brother's hands in his own, he noticed that they were covered in a

fine layer of dark red. His normally tanned skin, pale and gary.

Vergil instantly took off his coat, and wrapped it around his twin's shoulders. "Dante...what happened to you?"

Dante did not speak, instead staring past his twin, into nothingness.

Vergil felt himself overwhelmed with guilt. "I should of climbed back up Dante...I should of come back for you...this wouldn't of happened..."

Dante grabbed Vergil tightly, crying a river onto his twin's black sleeveless top. Vergil melted into him as well, not wanting to let his brother go.

Vergil broke the hug, looking Dante in the eyes. "Dante...how did this happen?"

Dante sat silently. "He...he...god...why did he have to do that to me?..."

Vergil didn't understand. "Dante...who did what to you?"

Dante moved into the light so that his twin could see his body.

Vergil stared in horror at the marks on Dante's sides. They were the perfect impressions of large hands, and were painted gruesomely onto both sides of his lower stomach.

"Jesus Dante...he didn't..." Vergil could feel his demon energy starting to radiate from himself.

Dante burried his head into Vergil's armoured shoulder. "Verge...he...I begged him not to...I'm so sorry..."

Vergil felt as if he was about to erupt like a volcano, now realizing what had happened to his baby brother. "You have nothing to be sorry for Dante...however, the man that did this to you will have plenty to be sorry for the minute I find him."

Vergil placed himself behind his normally strong brother, holding him, and rocking him back and forth. "I will make him suffer for this...you have my word..."

Several hours later, Vergil was still holding onto his now sleeping brother. He watched in the dark, as his twins face went from content, to panic-stricken in a heartbeat, as Vergil watched him.

"No...no...please...stop..." Dante was now thrashing his body back and forth in his twin's arms.

Vergil felt helpless, watching his other half suffer. He shook Dante awake. "Dante...wake up...your having a nightmare..."

Dante's eye's snapped open, looking at his twin in shock. "Was it just a dream Verge? Please tell me it was a dream..."

Vergil stroked his twin's head. "Dante ...I..." He was cut short as a large, balding man put a new lock on the cell.

"Well, well...so you really can catch more flies with honey.." He looked at Dante. "...can't you..."

Vergil stood up, resting Dante gently against the wall, making sure his coat was covering him, before walking to the cell door.

"What did you do to my little brother, you piece of shit?" Vergil wanted nothing more than to reach through the bars, and strangle the man with his own hands.

"Oh...nothing he didn't beg me to do..." The man smiled right in Vergil's face. "I had him screaming my name like a little bitch.." The man started to laugh loudly.

Vergil drew his sword in a blind rage, sending it through the bars, but just knicking the man in the stomach, causing a red stain to appear on his shirt.

"Oh...you are fiesty one as well eh? He looked Vergil up and down. "Don't you worry, for you will get your turn very soon..." He licked his lips, leaving the corridor.

Vergil retracted his blade, resheathing it, and turned to look at his twin, cowering in the corner at the sound of the man's voice.

Vergil walked slowly to his brother, taking a place behind him once again, his arms wrapped protectively around him. "I _will_ kill him Dante...and he will suffer a far greater pain than even you could imagine..." As Vergil held him, he began to hatch a plan in his mind, of evil, hatred, and revenge.

* * *

_**Man...poor Dante..right? LOL Ok, so I will post soon...very soon...R&R for me and I will jump up and down creaming like a little school girl...HEHE **_


	21. A Darker Side Revealed

**Hello my dear readers! Ok...you all wanted Verge to get some _serious_ payback for what that bastage did to his brother...so here you go...Vergil is the biggest bad ass ever! HUGS VERGE> Vergil: Get the hell off of me woman!

* * *

**

**Seeker - Glad to know that all is ok with you! I was getting worried...especially after I posted 16 and didnt hear from you...after all, it's what you asked for GRINS> LOL Thanks so much for the reviews! Take Care!**

**Santuary of Darkness - I laughed my ass off when i wrote the Verginia thing and the strip tease! LOL Don't worry ...Vergil's gonna make him pay...dearly...**

**SaiyAsianMaki - I'm not sure that I want to cut off Rune's head just yet...LOL You crack me up, so PLEASE keep reading!**

**Darkmaster2 - Yes...what DMC fic would be right, without Dante smarting off and getting himself into trouble at every turn..but that's why he has Verge to watch out for him...hehe**

**Wyatt(AKA my Dante)>trust me ...he acts like him...Thanks for the reviews...LOL and I meant to write Screaming...Bastard...sheesh**

**Lee - I agree...I'd of paid like a million bucks to see Dante strip... DROOLS> Gawd that would be SO hot...And here comes your long painful sadistic death you requested LOL (like Verge is gonna take that shit laying down...I think not...)

* * *

**

As his eyes were closed, Vergil could feel his demon side begining to let itself free. He was more enraged than he could ever remember himself being, knowing what he had to do, and how he was going to do it.

Vergil held onto Dante, the softness of his coat, rubbing on his bare arms. He couldn't comprehend how someone could hurt something as beautiful as his brother, and it made his stomach sick.

Dante had fallen asleep again, cradled in his older brother's arms. Vergil didn't dare move, for fear of waking him.

Vergil brushed a stray strand of hair out of Dante's face. "I apologize for what I am about to do to that man Dante. I promised myself that I would never use my true power again, but I feel that this situation calls for much more than just my devil trigger." Vergil sighed. "You will probabally never see exactly what I am capable of, when provoked, and for that I am thankful..."

He heard footsteps, and stood slowly, resting Dante on the ground, still sleeping. Several guards now accompanied the large, hideous man, who was smiling smugly at Vergil. "Are you ready for your turn?"

Vergil looked down at his black top and bare arms, which were stained with his brother's blood, breathing deeply. "I am ready...the question now is...are you?"

The man laughed deeply, sending a spray of spit from his mouth. "Bring him...show him the same hospitality as we gave his brother..."

As the guards attached shackles to each of Vergil's wrists, he kept his head down, remaining much calmer than he should of been.

As the chains were attached to his shackles, two of the guards moved behind him, taking postions on either side of him, holding the chains. The third guard took a position between the other two, poking Vergil in the back with a sharp sword. "Move it prisoner..."

Vergil nodded, his eyes gleaming devilishly, as he was escorted out of the cell, and into the same room his twin had been earlier.

Upon entering, the first thing Vergil noticed, were his brother's vest and coat, thrown into a corner. One of the walls was splattered with fresh blood, causing him to take note of a black whip hanging next to it, still wet and dripping, pieces of flesh wedged within the leather wrappings.

Vergil closed his eyes, as the guards stood behind him, hanging his head low.

The large man entered the room, walking over to his prized whip, and removing it from the wall. "Are you ready to play my little game, Sparda?"

Vergil remained quiet.

"Look at me you worthless scum..." The man cracked the whip at Vergil's feet, but he still remained silent, and confident.

The man, obviously getting annoyed with the dark twin, walked over to him, and used his hand to raise Vergil's face. "You _WILL_ look at me when I am talking to you, half- breed!"

"I am not bound to you, and therefore, I _MUST_ do nothing." Vergil stared the man in the eyes.

"You are just as much of a smart ass as your brother...though it dosen't suit you as well..." The man walked across the room, and began to get the wall ready for it's next guest.

Vergil took this as his moment to fight back. Pulling his arms together in front of him, as hard as his muscles would allow, he sent the two guards holding his chains, swinging around the front of his body, before making contact with eachother, causing them to drop to the floor, unconcious.

He turned quickly around, using the loose chains that now hung from his wrists, to wrap around the last guards sword, pulling it from his hands, and flinging it across the dungeon. The guard looked at him terrified, before Vergil did a roundhouse kick, sending the guard into the wall behind him. Vergil turned to face the large man, whom was now staring at him, eyes wide and fearful.

Vergil began to walk towards him slowly, dragging behind him, the chains that were still attached to his wrists, causing a jingling echo to flow up to the room's high ceiling.

The man grabbed a mace, with huge spikes, off of the wall near him, holding it in front of himself. "You will pay for that, you piece of crap!" The man held his position, until the dark prince was only a few inches from him.

Vergil's white hair hung in his face, masking his eyes as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny spray bottle.

The man had a look of confusion on his face, before Vergil looked up at him smiling. "No...you are mistaken...its is _YOU_ who is about to pay..." Vergil sprayed the liquid into the man's face, causing him to drop the mace, and grab his face, stumbling backwards.

Vergil began to chant in the same language that he used to open the portal, his eyes growing as black and lifeless as that of a shark.

The man looked up at Vergil. "What are you doing you white haired freak?"

Vergil smiled wickedly, raising his hands up until they were in front of his face, palms out. As he crossed them, two pentegrams that matched the one on his back, appeared on his palms, immiting light as they began to burn into his flesh. "Now I will show you the true power of a dark knight..."

The man's vision was surreal and blurred, as he watched the man before him begin to melt, before turning into a pile of blood, bones, and chains on the floor before him.

He had never screamed so loud in his life, as he turned around to run for the door, only to run right into Vergil. "Going somewhere? But the party is just starting..."

The man ran to the other side of the room, panting and out of breath. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" The man grabbed a sword similiar to Rebellion off of the wall, looking around for his attacker, but couldn't see him anywhere. He crouched down, holding the sword in front of him, trying to catch his breath. A false sense of saftey filled his mind as he began to let his guard down, thinking Vergil had left.

As he was sitting there, he felt small drops of warm liquid hitting his bald head. He ran a hand over it, only to see blood on it. The man slowly looked above him, only to see a large creature, it's face adorned with more eyes than he could count, blood dripping from it's mouth. He could of sworn that he could see it smiling.

The man bolted from where he was standing, only to have the creature jump down onto his back. It used it's large claws to filp the man over, dripping blood and saliva onto his face. "Please...don't do this...I'll do anything you want..."

The creature laughed in a low and unholy way, so loud that it rattled all of the weapons in the room, knocking some off of them off of the walls. "Yes!...Yes!...Beg for me the same way you made my brother beg for his life!" The creature's voice was deep and dark, causing a chill to run up the man's spine.

"I will..." The man put his hands up to his face. "...just tell me what you want me to say and I will..." He watched as the creature smiled, stepping off of his back. "Oh... thankyou oh great one..."

The man, thinking that he had just gained an advantage, picked up the large sword that had been in his hand, swinging it, and slicing the creature in two. He stood, before spitting onto it, and began to turn around only to see Vergil holding Yamato at his side. "Now that was't very sporting of you..." Vergil brought Yamato down onto the man's shoulder, slicing off the arm that had been holding the sword.

The man cried out in agony as blood poured down onto his side, soaking it. He pushed past Vergil, running for the door, only to find it locked. He turned around to see the dark prince standing behind him, wiping the man's blood off on his black pant leg. The man continued to scream, aggravating Vergil.

"For gods sake, all I did was cut off your arm...you had another one..."

The man looked terrified. "Had?" His tone was like that of a tiny mouse squeak.

Vergil grinned, running the pad of his thumb in a sideways motion over Yamato's sharp blade. "Yes...had." Vergil in a lightning fast swipe, removed the man's other arm, sending it to the ground, splattering into the pool of blood surrounding him.

The pain was enough for the man to drop to his knees. "Please...you don't have to do this..."

Vergil walked over to the man, grabbing ahold of his hair, and kneeling next to him. "Is this the position you had my little brother in as he begged you for mercy?"

The man watched as Vergil's black eyes started to glow a dull red. He felt as though he was loosing his mind, blinking several times, watching as Vergil's tounge exited his mouth, long and forked. He used it to lick some of the blood off of the man's shoulder, teasing the hanging veins and tendons with it, before retracting it back, licking his lips. "Your blood is tainted with all of the souls whom you have tortured, and killed..."

The man closed hie eyes tightly. "I...I was just doing what I was told to do..." His body was shaking violently.

Vergil stood up calmly, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt, and began to drag him back into the dungeon. He picked the man up, throwing him onto a table, face down. The dark knight began to walk around him, slowly, leaving his footprints in the blood that was now pooling around the table. "You mean to tell me..." He grabbed the man's face looking him in the eyes." "...that someone _TOLD_ you to rape my brother, and that it was not just for your own sick pleasure?..." Vergil waited as the man began to cry.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean yes...I..." The man was shaking his head back and forth.

Vergil was loosing patience with his prey, as he strolled casually over to one of the walls, and grabbed a long spiked club from it. He then turned around, and returned to the man's side, before running his tounge over one of the sharp points adorning the object.

"You are a sick fucker! Get the hell away from me!" The man was flopping around on the table, as he heard a laugh escape Vergil's mouth.

"Do you know where I am going to stick this club?" He walked around to the man's side.

"Oh my god...you _ARE_ demented! What the hell are you..." The man was trying his hardest to fall off of the table, but was not having much luck because it was rather large.

"I am the one who is going to make sure that you don't die for at least another twenty minutes or so, while I watch you flop around like a wet salmon on this table..."

"Jesus christ! I'm telling you...I know people in high places...they can get you anything you want! Power? An Army? Sex? Slaves? Just tell me what you want, and I can make it happen..."

Vergil at that moment transformed himself into a large armoured black demon, with enormous wings. Spreading them to either side of him, he used them to push himself off of the ground, and up onto the table so that he was standing with his feet on either side of the man's waist.

"Ah yes..." The demon began to use one of the club's spikes to pick his front fangs. "There was a time, when all of the things you just mentioned would of been more important to me than anything..." He raised the club high into the air. "But you cannot give me anything, that would make up for what you have taken from me..." With that, the beast brought the club down like a spike, impaling the man's rear extremity, the imapact sending the club splintering into the table below.

The man slammed his head into the table, shrieking out in agony, as blood began to run from his eyes, mouth and ears.

The demon studied his work, scratching his chin with one of his long claws. "Oh dear...I don't think that it went in quite far enough." The demon spread it's massive wings, flapping them twice, until he was over the man once more. He then pulled them back down to his side, dropping onto the end of the club, with so much force, that the tips of the long spikes began to appear under the large table.

The man, who was now drowning in his own vital fluids, managed to gurgle out a few words. "Please...kill...me"

The demon stepped off of the table, walking around to face the dying man. "Don't worry..." The demon used one of it's claws to run a finger over the man's blood soaked lower lip. "You _WILL_ die...I promise you that...I'm just not sure when that will happen..."

The man watched through bloodstained eyes, as the demon melted onto the floor, it's eyes and teeth floating on top of the massive red puddle. He stared in horror, as the liquid began to move, transforming into hundreds of smaller four legged demons that looked like little dogs.

Vergil walked up from behind him, taking him by complete suprise. "I told my children to eat you quickly..." Vergil laughed, sitting on the table next to the man. "But they never really do as I ask them, when it comes to thier food..."

The man watched, wide eyed, as Vergil waved his hand, sending the little creatures running up the table legs, surrounding his impaled body completely.

One of the creatures walked right up to the man's face. He could see large pointed teeth in it's mouth, and it appeared as if the creature had hundreds of eyes.

Vergil stood up, before walking to the far corner, grabbing his brother's clothes, and putting a hand on the door handle. He turned to hear the man yelling for his help.

Vergil shook his head. "You might want to open your mouth ya know..." The man turned his head to face Vergil. "If you allow them you eat your innards first, you have a better chance of a fast death." Vergil exited the room, smiling as he listened to the man's muffled screams, before walking back to join his brother.

* * *

_**YES! GO VERGIL! Damn he such as badass! I love him...:) Ok...I think I might go ahead with the next chapter...PLEASE R&R for me:) I love you guys! >BLUSHES **_


	22. The Bitter Truth

**Heh guys! I hope that this note find you all well! .I'm posting this cause the last 2 chapter were shorter than most of the others...Currently I am working on chapter 29...so I will continue to post like 1 or 2 a day... :) Hope you like this chapter...there is still _so_ much of this story to tell, and I hope that it has been fun enough for you all to want to keep reading! I think like 35 chapters is gonna be where this ends...but we'll see..and I already have some plans for the sequal...Ok..here you all go...

* * *

**

Vergil walked slowly back to his brother, stopping to lean up against one of the walls. Blood and sweat covered his entire body, stains of the horror he had just commited.

He spotted a small utility room across from him, a large sink hanging from one of the walls. He slipped in, shutting the door, and setting his brother's clothes down.

Vergil turned the cold water on, running his palms under it, the pentegrams that had graced them earlier, now disappearing.

Cupping his hands, he splashed the cool water into his face and hair, watching a wave of pale red fall from him like a hard rain, as it swirled down the drain.

As he brought his head back up, he looked into a large cracked mirror at the image before him. His white hair clung to his face, making him feel as if his brother was right in front of him.

He reached out to touch the image, suddenly remembering what had happened to his brother. His fist made contact with the reflection, sending shards of glass flying into the sink. He braced himself up, placing his hands on either side of the wash basin, looking a the small pieces of mirror that were embedded in his knuckles. Blood began to run from them, before running under his palm, and down the side of the sink.

"_I'm sorry for what I had to do Dante...but he got what he deserved_..." Vergil washed the now drying blood off of the rest of his body, before grabbing Dante's things, and heading back to the dark cell.

He walked back to where Dante was sitting, now wide awake, looking even more terrified than before he left him.

Dante jumped up the second he saw his twin, running into his awaiting arms. Dante's clothes were dropped to the floor, as Vergil wrapped his arms around his little brother so tight that he felt Dante struggle for a breath.

Dante looked into his eyes. "Jesus Verge...I was begining to think that he got you too...that you were dead...that he..."

Vergil raised a single finger to Dante's lips, silencing him. "I made that man suffer before I killed him Dante..." Vergil hugged his twin once more. "He can never hurt you again..."

He put his hands on Dante's shoulders, looking him over. "You look pretty good in my coat...ya know that?"

Dante managed a small laugh, taking it off and handing it back to his brother. "You don't look so bad in it yourself..." Dante picked his clothes off of the floor, and began to put them back on quickly. He began to tear, as he fumbled with the zipper of his black vest.

Vergil placed a hand on his twins. "Let me help you..." Vergil zipped it up, aware of his brother's fragile state. "There..." He brushed some dirt of of Dante's sleeves. "Good as new..."

Dante grinned slightly. "I don't feel good as new...I feel old and used."

Vergil grabbed his brother tightly. "There is nothing old or used about you Dante...you are still the same perfect being that I fell in love with." He placed a kiss on his younger twins forehead.

Dante sighed softly. "Thanks Verge..."

The two moved to exit the cell, when it was suddenly slammed shut. The twins turned around to see Rune, Akuma, and at least fifteen armed guards.

Dante's eyes grew into slits. "Rune..."

Rune took a sweeping bow. "Demon slayer..." He turned to face Vergil, who was standing, speechless. He looked at Rune with such an intesity, that the boy swore he could feel Vergil staring into his very soul.

"You do know that it's not nice to stare...or didn't your mommy ever teach you two that little lesson..."

Dante lashed out. "Don't ever speak another word of our mother you bastard!" Vergil grabbed Dante, holding him back from the bars. "She was a million times the being you could ever hope to be!"

The boy studied the two before pointing at Vergil. "I'll start with that one..."

Dante looked into his twin's eyes with a look of worry, whispering to him quietly. "_Verge...don't leave me in here again...please don't leave me here_..."

Vergil unhooked Yamato silently, and passed it to his brother under the flaps of his coat, and into Dante's, so that the guards couldn't see the transfer. "Take this Dante...I know you know how to use it..." Vergil winked at his twin. "Kill anyone who dares step foot in here...understand me?"

Dante nodded, tearing up. "_Verge?..." _Two guards were opening the cell door to retirieve thier guest.

"_Yeah_?"

Dante kissed his forehead, as Vergil was being escorted away. "_Come back to me in one piece ok_?"

The cell doors slammed shut, and the guards cuffed Vergil's hands behind his back. He looked over to his younger twin, smiling. "I promise I will Dante..."

The people were soon gone, as quickly as they had entered, leaving Dante to take his place in his dark corner once more. "_Hurry back Verge..."_

Two armed guards ascended the stairs, followed closely by Rune, and Akuma. The rest of the mob was spread out around Vergil, as he continued to climb higher and higher up the stairs, he was getting slightly winded.

They stopped in an elegant hallway. Red and gold carpet adorned the floor, and several large paintings hung on the walls.

Vergil stopped before one, studying it. It depicted Judas betraying Christ, a large sun setting in the background.

Rune walked up to the painting as well. "Beautiful isn't it? Judas was always my favorite. The whole betraying your god thing is really very appealing..." He turned to look at Vergil, who was looking down at him with wonder. "I mean that _IS_ what you did...right?"

Vergil gave the boy an evil glare.

The boy walked over to two large doors, putting both of his hands on the large handles, and pushing then open.

Vergil was shoved from behind, and he took this as his cue to move.

As soon as they were all in the room, Rune sat at his desk, propping his boots up on it. "Leave us..."

Akuma didn't like this idea at all. "Master...do you think this wise, having us leave? What if..."

Rune sat up slamming his fist onto the large desk. "Did I ask for your opinion servant?"

Akuma hung his head. "I am sorry for doubting you master. It will not happen again." He signaled for the guards to leave.

Rune sat back down. "Good...make sure it dosen't."

Akuma bowed, before exiting the room, slamming the doors shut behing him.

Rune turned to look at Vergil, who still had his hands cuffed behind his back.

"We shuoldn't be needing those..." He walked over to Vergil, and using a ring of keys around his belt, undid the lock, dropping the cuffs to the floor.

Vergil rubbed his wrists, noticing a small black pendant hanging from the boys neck.

"Nice necklace..." Vergil looked into the boys eyes.

Rune held it in his hand. "It was a gift from my mother, before she..." He stopped suddenly. "It's none of your business really..."

Rune walked over to a table that had several bottles of liquour on it, and poured himself a glass of Vodka, before sipping it.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Vergil had his eyebrows raised.

"And just who do you think you are? My..." The two stared at eachother, thier eyes boring holes into one another.

Rune broke the glare, pouring another glass and extending it to Vergil, who took it and sipped it. "Scotch..." He cocked one eye up. "How did you know that was my drink of choice?"

Rune looked to his side. "It was just a good guess I suppose." He took a gulp of his glass.

"I see..." Vergil walked slowly onto a large balcony, remembering the power that he had felt, watching his armies assemble.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Rune had joined him, and the two stood side by side.

"How do you figure?" Vergil looked down at the boy.

"The feeling of supremacy over an entire army...imagine it..."

Vergil rolled his eyes, speaking silently to himself. "_I know it all too well...I lost everything that I loved for it_..."

Rune looked up. "What was that?"

Vergil shifted his glance outward. "I said it looks great..." He sipped his scotch, while eyeing the boy.

"Mundus told me all about you and your brother you know..." Rune started to walk back inside.

"I can only imagine..." Vergil sighed deeply, following the boy inside.

Rune sat at his desk, motioning for Vergil to take a seat in front of him.

"Mundus told me stories of how you and your twin slaughter your own kind for the glory of humanity." He shuffled through some papers. "I find it to be quite repulsing myself." He looked Vergil in the eyes. "You were my master's apprentice at one time, were you not?"

Vergil sank into the chair. "That's not somthing I wish to discuss..."

"Well...I'll take that as a resounding yes then..." Rune stood up, and began to walk slowly around the chair that Vergil was seated in, whispering venom into his ears. "Mundus told me how weak minded you are...he said that you betrayed him for the love of your brother..." Rune threw his hands in the air. "Love Vergil? _Love_?" He put his hands back down, and shook his head. "You were a dark knight...you weren't supposed to feel emotion...you were never suppose to have relations with anyone...you were never supposed to be a..." The boy stopped looking at the man before him.

"A what?" Vergil looked at him suspeciously.

"Nevermind...its not important now, for Mundus will be here soon, and then you and your brother will be nothing but a distant memory..."

* * *

_**Hmmm...who is Rune right? LOL You'll find out very soon...it may not be who you are thinking...hehe Please R&R for me, so I know you are all caught up, then I will post a couple more :) Love you all! Take care! **_


	23. Who's Side Are You On?

**Heh guys! Hope this update was fast enough for you...hehe I remain in shock at the great reviews you all are shooting my way...they make me laugh and blush..and go awwwhhhhhhh...so THANK YOU! I am gonna keep this kinda short cause I wanna put up chapter 24 also, and hopefully some more of your questions will be answered.

* * *

**

**Seeker...Im so glad to know that you are ok, and thankyou so much for all of your reviews! They are priceless! I loved the new chapter of Crimson Sacrifice 2!  
**

**Also thanks to Magician of Black Chaos, Wyatt, Santuary of Darkness, Darkmaster2, Lee, and SaiyAsianMaki for your wonderful words of inspiration! You guys are the reason I keep writing this!**

**On a side note, my friend BlackShadowFox, has a GREAT new Vergil story posted called Remembering Destiny, so if you all want a good read, I'd reccomend it :)

* * *

**

**OK...so on with the drama...hehe

* * *

**

As the two were continuing thier discussion, a guard burst forth into the room, panting.

"What is the meaning if this?" Rune had his brow furrowed, and was shooting the intruder an evil glare.

"Sir!" The guard saluted. "Sir...the majors are becoming restless sir...the syrum is starting to have the opposite effect on the troops as it was supposed to...We are loosing more and more by the second, and there is talk among the troops of a mutiny sir...

Rune was beging to loose his calm demeanor. "A mutiny? They would _dare_ stand against me?" Signaled for the guard to leave. "Leave me now..."

"But sir...what about..."

"I SAID LEAVE!" Rune's voice echoed through the room.

Vergil sat silently, his arms on his lap, tapping his fingertips together, watching with ammusement, as the boy began to loose control of his precious army.

The guard left quickly, closing the doors behind him. Rune turned to look at Vergil.

"And what are you sitting there looking all smug about?"

Vergil grinned, a small laugh escaping his lips. "I was just thinking, that perhaps Mundus should of put a MAN incharge of his amy, instead of a mere teenager..."

Rune grabbed his sword from behind his desk, unsheathing it, and holding it to Vergil's neck before he ever had a chance to blink.

"Don't you _EVER_ speak to me again like that, you human loving, poor excuse for a demon prince..."

Vergil was not however listening to a word Rune was saying, instead looking at the gold tassels hanging from the boy's sword.

"Where did you get those?" Vergil's eyes narrowed.

Rune pulled the sword away from his throat, standing before Vergil. He resheathed his blade, walking back to his desk. "Why do you care where I got them from?"

Vergil sat comfortably in the chair, having a strange feeling running through his mind. He knew that he should be cautious of the boy, but at the same time, for some reason, he felt unthreatened by him. "They are mine..."

Rune turned his back to Vergil. "So then you must know where I got them from..." He placed a single hand on the desk, his white hair blowing in the breeze that flowed in from the balcony.

Vergil sighed. "Isis..."

The boy turned around quickly, tears streaking his face, a look of anger painting his features. "So it is true..." He ran at Vergil once again, sword drawn.

Vergil acting like lightning, pushed the chair backwards, letting his back hit the floor, and Rune sailing over him. As the boy flew over him, Vergil reached his hand up, disarming him in once quick movement of his hand.

Rune went tumbling over and over, until he hit a wall, and laid there, looking up at the ceiling.

Vergil sat himself back up, and walked over to the boy. He extended his hand. "You're pretty fast..." The boy accepted it, brushing himself off as he stood.

"What would you know?"

Vergil laughed. "You remind me of myself at your age..." Seeing Rune's expression however, he stopped. "You let your anger cloud your judgement, and that is how I was able to defeat you..." He tossed the sword back to Rune.

Rune plopped down on the floor, crossing his legs, the sword sitting across his lap. "Why did you leave my mother?"

Vergil had a look of exteme confusion on his face, as he sat down across from Rune. "What are you talking about?"

Rune nodded. "She told me how you raped her, and left her for dead..."

Vergil cocked an angry eyebrow up. "Raped _HER_? How much did she tell you about her past Rune?"

The boy seemed to think for a moment. "She told me enough...I told her that I would kill the man that did those things to her."

"Well before you try and kill me, at least let me tell you the truth about that night..."

Rune thought for a moment. "Not that it will make me change my mind, but I will hear you..."

Vergil told Rune of the memories he had on the cliff, after his fall. "And so that is how I belive how were concieved."

Rune sat quietly. "Why would my mother lie to me?" He shook his head. "None of this makes sense."

Vergil nodded back. "I agree. This is very confusing for me also."

The two sat in silence for quite sometime, the only sound, that of horns being blown in the distance.

"So now what?" Rune stood. "I am supposed to kill you... and your brother."

Vergil stood, walking right up to Rune, and unsheathing his blade. Vergil put the sword in Rune's hand, and stepped backwards, kneeling before him. "If you are to kill me, then do it now, for I do not fear death."

Rune's hand began to shake slightly, as he looked at the man in front of him. "You are weak, you are a coward, and you are a traitor!"

Vergil lowered his head. "Is that what Mundus told you..." He looked into the boy's eyes. "Or is that what you truely believe?"

The boy's blade began to shake even more, before he put his other hand up to his head, as if in pain.

Vergil noticing this, stood back up. "I can feel his presence as well. He is close."

Rune looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Vergil sighed deeply. "Mundus." He looked at Rune. "I can tell that you sense him, just as I do."

"I have to kill you...it is what I was ordered to do..."

Vergil laughed. "A very wise man once told me, that not all orders are meant to be followed."

"I have to go to him. He calls me." Rune resheathed his blade, and began to walk out of the room. "You are to stay here, until I return."

Vergil nodded, all the while thinking about his brother, stuck in the cell below. "_He must be so cold, and hungry_..."

Rune turned to him. "What did you say?"

Vergil shook his head. "I was just think about my brother's current situation is all. He's been through alot today."

"Human emotion makes you weak...or have you gone soft?" Rune sneered.

Rune walked toward the large doors. "Don't think that just because of our little talk, this changes anything between us. I will still kill the both of you..."

Vergil breathed deeply. "If you feel that is your only option, I will have to try and stop you..."

Rune left the room, locking the doors behind him.

"...even if you are my son..."

**--Meanwhile--**

Dante woke suddenly, the sound of marching above him making the dirt ceiling above him shake, sending a cloud of dust into the air of the dungeon.

"_What the hell is going on up there_?" Dante stood, brushing the dirt out of his hair using his hands.

"I think it's time to check out of this shit hole and find Verge..." Dante drew Yamato, slicing the lock off of the cell door, and peeking out to see if anyone heard him.

He saw a small door to his right, and eased it open. It looked like a stock pile of confiscated items. Wallets, clothing, and weapons were piled on the shelves.

As he looked around the room, his face lit up with happiness. There in front of him, on a pile of rags, were his precious girls, unharmed. Dante picked up Ebony and Ivory, kissing each of thier barrels. "Oh...daddy has missed you guys _so_ much...I promise I'll never let you out of my sight again..." He holstered both of them at his sides, and continued to look around. Seeing nothing else that suited his fancy, he started to walk out the door, when he spotted Rebellion, propped up against a far corner.

Taking it in his hand, he swung it around several times, before putting it on his back. "Well guys, now that we are all back together, lets get the hell out of this place.."

Dante opened the door, looking out to make sure the coast was clear.

Seeing no one, he began to make his way down the corridor, stopping before the door that held terrible memories in his mind. He began to wonder what Vergil had done to the man that had hurt him so badly. He started to walk away, as curiousity got the better of him, and he returned to it.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly creaked the door open. Peeking in, his eyes buldged out in horror, and he slammed it shut. "_Oh my god...Vergil couldn't of done this...could he_?" Dante slowly eased the door back open, and began to tip toe in. He then stopped, laughing. "Why am I walking quietly? It's not like I'm gonna wake a dead guy..."

He saw that the room was in disarray, weapons littering the floor. And blood. So much blood. Dante was begining to feel as though he was in a horror movie or a nightmare. He pinched himself, realizing that this was reality, and began to walk slowly over to the large table.

Dante's boots stuck to the floor everytime he took a step, his shoes covered in blood so thick, it almost appeared to be black.

He winced as he saw the club sticking out the man's lower half, as he studied the half eaten carcass in front of him. "_What could of done this_?"

He was turning to leave, having seen enough, when he felt a hand grab his own. Dante jumped away in shock, sending himself flying backwards over a nearby chair, and hitting the ground, landing with his feet in the air. Propping himslef up on one elbow, he shook his head, holding a hand to the back of his head. "_What the_..."

He stood back up, walking back to the man's body, looking at his face. He was just about to shrug it off, thinking he had imagined the touch, when he saw the man's eyes twitch slightly.

Dante jumped back, white as a ghost. "Holy shit...this dudes still alive..."

He heard small moaning sounds coming from the body, the man's eyes continuing to look blindly at him.

"Ya know, you filthy mother fucker...I should just leave you here to suffer like the animal you are..." Dante drew Ebony, running his hands soflty over the barrel . "But I'm not as much of a monster as you are."

Dante pointed his gun right at the man's temple, cocking the hammer back. "Goodnight asshole. Tell the devil I said hi..." He fired a single shot into the man's head, causing his eye to stop moving completely, his spent casing falling to the floor, smoking. No other sounds were audible, as Dante nudged him with the gun's barrel.

Saisfied that the man was dead, Dante reholstered his gun, and walked slowly from the room, turning off the light, and closing the door behind him.

He continued walking until he reached the same staircase that the guards had taken his brother up earlier.

As he was walking up them, he could hear several voices coming towards him.

"_Shit...what am I supposed to do now_?" He looked around him frantically, only to see an open window, so he crawled out of it, and onto a small legde. Looking down, he had a bad flashback from the earlier cliff he had been on. "_What's with me and sharp drops lately_?" He looked down, his hair blowing in the wind, realizing that he was at least two hundred feet above the ground. He rolled his eyes. "_This is fun_..."

The guards walked by him talking.

"Did you hear that general Rune has one of the Sparda twins up in his office?"

"Yeah...the older one...the traitor...he's all alone right now..."

"I wonder what Mundus and Rune are talking about?"

"I dosen't concern us...but I would really like to go up there and murder that demon killer."

"Why do you take it so personally?"

"Because...that man murdered my wife and my daughter..."

"I didn't know...I'm so sorry boss...If I had I wouldn't of..."

"It doesn't matter now...when the time is right, I will have my revenge for his sins...we will stay here and guard this area...spread out..."

"Yes sir!"

Dante outside had heard everything. "_Why would Verge do that ? It doesn't make sense at all..._" He looked down once more, and then up. "_Well shit...I guess I can't_ _go back inside...I guess I'll just have to start climbing_..." Dante began his long, slow journey up the side of the tower.

* * *

_** Whats next? Read and find out for yourself! PLEASE R&R for me! It tickles when you do...LOL**_


	24. A Mother's Letters

**Good..I had hoped that i would get this posted 2nite, and I did. This chapter made me kinda sad, but you'll have to read to find out why...hope you all like it...

* * *

**

Vergil sat patiently for Rune to come back from his little chat with Mundus. He stood up, and began to wander around the room, looking at everything in great detail.

Seating himself at Rune's large desk, he began to go through some of the drawers, flipping through many documents until he found one that sparked hs intrest.

It was in an envelope, with Mundus's demonic seal pressed into the back with red wax. "_Interesting_..." He opened it and unfolded the letter that was inside.

The letter was dated six months ago.

_General Rune,_

_It has come to my attention that our troops are performing at a level far less than I would of hoped for. As you know, I have had the kidnapped chemist's working on _

_a formula to increase our soliders stregnth, and I now believe that this syrum is ready for injection. I am sending, along with letter, six thousand cases of the formula, to be used immediatley for use on our troops. I will expect a full report in a weeks time, as to the level of performance I can expect._

_Mundus_

Vergil cocked his head to one side. "Stregnth injections? Since when did Mundus resort to using performance enhancing drugs?" He put the note back into it's envelope, and into the drawer.

He kept searching through papers in the top drawer, closing it, before noticing a hidden compartment on it's side.

Slipping it open, he found several letters, obviously written in a woman's writing, rolled into a bundle. He opened the first one carefully.

It was dated five years ago.

_My Dearest Rune,_

_How I have missed your face so. You remind me so much of your handsome father. I felt that I must write you now, for I find that my memories seem to be fading more and more each day I wake. I wish more than ever, that I could come and visit you while you train, but Mundus forbids it, and his wife, my wishes are no longer my own._

_Rune, I need to tell you something now, that I should of told you long ago, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Now that you are almost a teenager, I believe that you will be able to handle what I am about to tell you better than you would of, had you been younger. As you know, Mundus believes you to be his son, and so that is all you know. I know that you are not a fool Rune. In the past, I could see the way you would look at him, when he refered to you as his. You were always so perceptive my dear son, giving you wisdom beyond your years. I know that you question your true identity, so that is why I must tell you the truth, before I have no identity left, myself. The truth is Rune, that Mundus is not your biological father at all. Mundus must never find out what I am about to tell you Rune, for your very life would be put in extreme danger, because of who your father was..._

Vergil put the note down, closing his eyes. "He has known all along..." He began to read once more.

_The truth Rune, is that__your real father is an excommunicated dark knight, named Nelo Angelo, though I once heard him refered to, in his name before his soul was taken by Mundus. His name was Vergil Sparda, son of the legendary dark knight Sparda.. Never speak his name, for it will bring all of the underworld down on you, hungry for your blood. I feel that now, more than ever, I need to tell you about the man that does not even know that you exist. Nelo Angelo was Mundus's dark knight. He had more power than you could ever imagine, but I could tell, from the moment I laid eyes on him, that he was a man deeply troubled. I was only with your father for one night. I knew exactly what I was doing my dear son, and it shames me to this day to admit to you, that I drugged him, and used him for my own selfish reasons._

Vergil sat, anger brewing in his mind. "He lied to me...he told me that she said **_I_** raped** _her_**..."

_I wanted a child more than anything Rune, and I was willing to do anything to make sure that my child would have extrodinary powers when he or she came of age. That was when I saw him, Nelo Angelo, from across a large room. He was magnificent, a statue of power, and perfection. I knew instantly, that he would be my child's father. I followed him to his room, after a party in his castle that fateful night, only to slip a powerfully erotic drug into his drink. He was so beautiful, as I watched him loose his inhabitions, and we made love that night. I awoke the next morining, and removed the gold tassles from his sword, leaving before he even remembered me being there. This is how you were concieved my dear son. It is his blood that flows in your veins, and now you know the harsh truth. Your royal bloodline is that of the legendary Sparda._

_I wonder if you remember long ago, when you asked me why you were stronger, and faster than the other children in your class. I told you that it was because you were special, unlike all of the others. The reason is simple Rune. In your veins flows both human blood, and the blood of a demonic god. One day, you will start to notice this, and when it happens, I want you to seek out your true father, so that he may teach you to use your gift._

_I wish that I could be there for you, as a true mother should, but since I can't I will continue to sneak letters out to you, by way of my private messenger. After all of the letters I have sent you before, you should know Akuma well by now. If anything should happen to me, he knows that he is look after, and serve you, as he does me._

_I love you Rune. Never forget that. _

_Mom_

Vergil sat back in the chair in complete and utter shock. He had no idea why Isis would speak of him in the way that she had, for she had no reason to.

He thumbed through some more of the letters, his eyes moving across another.

This one was dated not long after the last.

_Dear Rune,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well, as I find my stregnth fading from my body. I write you in a time of impending darkness. Mundus's palace has been full of activity as of late, causing me to wonder what the future of our worlds may be. I fear that as my health fails me, I am failing you, for you are my heart and soul. I wish more than anything that I could just fly away from here, and never return. Last night I found myself rittled with mixed emotions, for I overheard rumors circulating throughout the palace grounds. They were of your father's death. I felt as if I wanted to be sad at the news, but this feeling, just like all of my other emotions, seem to be nonexistant as of late. Rune, I want you to use Akuma to investigate these rumors, for if it is true, it could have a detremental impact on your future. I will write again, as soon as I possibly can. Mundus is coming. I must go._

_Love, Mom_

Vergil scratched his head. "So that would explain why they stopped looking for me...very interesting." He pulled out the last letter in the bundle, skipping over several in the process.

It was dated only a few months ago.

_Rune,_

_I must he honest when I tell you that this is going to be the last letter that you will recieve from me. My health is deteriorating more and more each day, and my mind has become filled with agony and despair. From my balcony, I watch as the armies of the underworld are getting ready to go to war. Last night, I was eavesdropping on a meeting between Mundus, and his head general from this region. They are going to kill a man named Dante. I am not sure who this man is, and I am equally as sure that he has no idea what is in store for him. Akuma will be joining you shortly, with a special gift from me that I want you to have. Please my dear son, heed my words. In a few days time, Mundus will approach you with an offer that seems better than anything you can ever imagine, but remember that all things that sound too good to be true, are. If you are as wise as I believe you have become, then I will trust in you to do what you feel is right. The night is fast approaching as I sit high on my balcony, watching Mundus as he inspects his troops. I feel at this moment like I have become a prisoner in this place, and I am going to take my leave shortly. I want my last moments to be spent, thinking of you, my precious jewel. The time has come for me to say goodbye to you Rune. Never forget how much I love you. I told you once, that I wished that I could fly away from here, and I must tell you that I have finally found the stregnth to do it. Seek out your father Rune, if he still lives, because for all of his faults, deep down I know that he is a good and strong man, and he will protect you as I never could. Good bye, my hansome prince._

_Your Mother_

Vergil sat and stared at the piece of paper for what seemed like hours, noticing that small drops of water had smeared some of the letters on the page.

"_Isis...he stole your life from you as well_..." Vergil put the letters away, his throat feeling slightly choked up. He walked to the balcony, looking out into the enormous cavern, and hanging his head low. "_I will honour your final wish Isis. I will protect him until my body holds no more life in it, even if that means letting him kill me..."_

As he was standing, seeingly lost in a world of his own, he heard crumbling and shuffling below him. He braced himself on the edge of the balcony, and hung his head over the side. "Dante?"

Dante was still climbing, as he looked up to see his brother, taking a hand off of one of the ledges he was holding onto, to wave at him.

Vergil's heart stopped. "Dante...are you mad? Hold onto the damn ledge!"

Dante put his hand back on the ledge, and began climbing upwards once again, until he was right below his twin.

Vergil watched as Dante grabbed ahold of the bottom of the balcony, before flipping himself up onto it, so that he was standing right next to his twin.

Vergil pulled Dante into a tight hug, pressing his lips into his twins. "I'm so glad to see you again..." He then stepped back looking at his brother with his hands on his hips. "Didn'y you tell me once that you weren't an acrobat?"

Dante scratched the back of his head, laughing. "Well, I did moonlight with the circus as a traveling freak show for a while."

Vergil shook his head, smiling at his twin.

Dante looked confused. "What? It paid the bills..."

The two of them broke out in an uncontrolable laughter, grabbing thier sides, before they both regained their composure.

Vergil wiped a tear from his eye. "By the way Dante, speaking of freak shows...who is Verginia?"

Dante fell to the ground, rolling around in histerics, as Vergil watched, laughing right along with him.

* * *

_** That was a bad reference to the previous dungeon scene..LOL But it cracked me up! I hope this answers some of your questions though...LOTS more on the way...prolly tommorow night :) R&R for me and I will post em' quicker! LOL**_


	25. Coverup's and Confrontations

**Heh guys! Another yummy update for you all to feed on! More questions answered, and more twists to come.. :)

* * *

**

**Laylah - Thanks for taking the time to read and review all of those chapters! I hope you enjoyed them!**

**Santuary of Darkness - Wanna go to the circus? ROFL**

**Wyatt(Aka my Dante) - Hmmmmm (Jin)...not sure what to write to you on this one...I honestly am so tired, that I seriously can't think of one smart ass thing to say to you...You must know how tired I am now...**

**Darkmaster2 - I don't know about Rune, but I'd love to find those 2 in MY room!**

**Anonymous - I don't know who you are, obviously, but thanks SO much for the review...it made me smile**

**SaiyAsianMaki - A woman of few words..LOL Congrats on your new pet. I think if Vergil was gonna be a fish, he'd be a beta like yours..they are elegant, and yet deadly when matched up with another...if you ever get sick of it...buy a red one, and watch them fight...Let us all know who wins that one! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

"I must of missed something good..."

The twins turned to see Rune, watching them, and stopped laughing instantly.

Vergil grew angry, walking right up to the boy, and kneeling so that he was so close, Rune could feel the warmth of his breath.

"You little liar..." Vergil's upper lip curled up. "You told me that your mother said that I raped her..." Vergil grabbed him by his shirt.

The boy stood silently, unwavering.

Vergil shook him violently. "DAMMIT..._ANSWER_ ME RUNE..."

The boy still said nothing.

Dante walked in from the balcony, looking at the scene in front of him. "Ummmm...did I miss something here?"

Both Rune, and Vergil turned to him, answering him at the same time. "Not now Dante!"

Dante threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Jesus..." He sulked off into the room, looking at the various works of art that were hanging on the walls, but still watching the two over his shoulder.

Vergil shook Rune once more. "YOU KNEW THE TRUTH _ALL_ ALONG, AND YET YOU SAID NOTHING!" The dark twin's eyes flashed red, scaring Rune slightly.

"SO WHAT IF I DID! WHAT DIFFERENCE WOULD IT OF MADE, IF I HAD TOLD YOU THE TRUTH!" He hung his head. "Nothing matters now, for your fate is already sealed."

Vergil cocked his head down, so that he could see his sons face. "What do you mean...sealed?"

The boy sighed deeply. "I have told Mundus of your location..." He brought his head back up to the same level as his fathers. "He will be here soon, to eliminate both of you." Rune pushed away from Vergil. "It is for the best I imagine...father..."

Dante's snapped around like a slingshot. "Did you just say...father?"

Rune nodded. "Yes...this man is my father..."

Dante looked at Vergil as if to say "_What the hell_..."

"I will tell you all of the details later Dante...but for now...we must get out of here." Vergil ran to the doors, opening them slightly, and peeking out. He could make out the tops of several guards heads, coming up the staircase, and closed them quietly.

The dark twin's eyes shut tightly. "I can feel him. He is close."

Dante was meanwhile looking all over the room for a place to escape. "Oh shit...thats just great..." He turned to Rune. "Thanks alot nephew..."

Rune suddenly felt the urge to cry, but held his feelings indside tightly as he had always been taught to.

Vergil and Dante backed into the middle of the room, the younger twin handing Yamato back to his brother. The two faced the door, weapons drawn.

"It was great while it lasted Verge...eh?"

"It was the best Dante..."

A minute later, the doors were flung open, guards rushing in, and Mundus following them.

Rune was standing at his desk, his sword at his side.

Mundus looked around. "Where are they servant?" His voice echoed through the room.

Rune said nothing, instead pointing to the open balcony doors. "Appearantly, the two of them can turn themselves into demons, and both flew out a moment ago..."

Several guards ran out onto the balcony, looking around, as Mundus continued to eye the boy.

"You would not lie to your father, would you Rune?"

"No sir..." Rune kept his head down, refusing to make eye contact with Mundus.

From inside the bedroom's small closet, Vergil heard Dante whisper to him. "_But I thought you said that you were the kids_..."

Vergil put his hand over his twins mouth tightly. "_Shhhhh Dante_..."

Mundus turned his head quickly to his side. "Did you hear something Rune?"

Rune, who had indeed heard a whisper, stood stoically. "No master...why did you?"

Mundus began to walk around the room slowly. "I would hope for your sake Rune, that I don't find anything..." He looked at the boy. "...or anyone that would tell me otherwise..."

Rune stood in place, his stomach in knots, knowing what it would mean for him, if Mundus discovered the twins.

Mundus made his way around the room, before stopping in front of a closet door, and began to reach for the handle.

Inside, Vergil's face was pained, as sweat dripped from his forehead, the presence of his former master making him feel sick. He was doing his best to remain strong, trying to block out the voice in his head that was seeking him.

"Sir!" Two guards ran into the room, dropping to thier knees in front of Mundus.

Mundus turned to face them. "What is it?"

"Sir! Commander Edris requests your presence at once sir!"

"What is it in reagards to?" Mundus looked annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

"Something about the syrum sir!"

Mundus motioned for this guards to leave. "Very well...tell him I will be with him shortly."

"Very good sir!" The two guards saluted thier god, and ran out of the room.

Mundus began to leave the room, before turning to Rune. "I better not find out that you have aided in the Sparda's escape boy, because if I do, it won't matter if you are my son or not." He turned walking away. "You will die painfully, just as any other traitor would." He closed the doors behind him.

After he was gone, Rune let his breath out, just then realizing that he had been holding it.

He turned to the closet, to see Dante peeking his head out. "Is the coast clear?"

Rune rolled his eyes. "Yes...for the time being."

The twins exited the closet, before walking to Rune's side.

Dante put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thanks for that..."

The boy swated his hand away. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for myself."

Vergil looked confused. "Yourself?"

Rune sighed as if annoyed with the question he had been asked. "Yes...myself." He walked towards the balcony, stopping before it. "For you see, I believe that with the two of you helping me, I can kill Mundus, and therefore take control of his throne."

Vergil grew concerned for his son. "That is not something that you want Rune...please listen to me when I tell you, that..."

Rune whipped around to face his father. "Do not patronize me by telling me what you think I might or might not want...I don't even know you."

Dante became angered by Rune's tone. "Heh shorty...don't talk to my brother like that you little..." He was stopped short by his twin's arm in front of him.

Vergil closed his eyes, hurt by Rune's statement, but unwilling to admit it. "Then maybe... we should get to know eachother."

"I suppose we do..."

Dante stood silently, watching the two. "Well, I'll take it that's my cue to leave or something..."

"Shall we go out onto the balcony?" Vergil looked at Rune questioningly.

"That will do just fine."

As the two left the room, Dante went over to a large bed, and flopped down on it, staring up at the canopy, before falling into a quiet slumber.

The two walked outside, and over to a small table that had two chairs on either side of it. Rune took a seat and motioned for Vergil to do the same.

The two sat in silence, not looking at eachother, for quite some time.

Vergil took a deep breath. "I know that you know of your heritage Rune. I know that you know about my father...Sparda."

"Yeah...so what?"

Vergil sat back in his chair. "So do you know what that means, in terms of what you are capable of?"

"All I know is that I'm faster and stronger than most beings I have ever encountered."

"Do you know why that is?" Vergil stared at his son, trying his best to read him.

"My mother just told me that I was somehow special, but I don't know what that means."

Vergil shook his head. "Special is a gross understatement Rune."

The boy looked confused. "Why is that?"

"I suppose you are at the age now, that I can begin to help you channel your energy, and become what you are destined be."

Rune cocked one eye up. "What I am to become? What's that supposed to mean?"

Vergil laughed softly. "Rune, in your veins flows not only the blood of a human, but that of a demon as well."

Rune laughed loudly. "You actually expect me to believe a story like that? My mother was not a demon, she was a huma..." He suddenly stopped, looking at the serious look on Vergil's face. "You...you are a demon aren't you?

Vergil nodded. "My brother and I are half-breeds Rune, thanks to our human mother, and our devil father. We have the ability to look and act human, but we also posses the ability to trigger inner demons within ourselves."

Rune was in shock. "So are you telling me, that I am a half-breed as well...because of you?"

Vergil nodded. "Thats exactly what I am telling you."

Rune sat silently with a look of complete shock on his face.

"With the right amount of training, and focus, I can help you discover exactly what you are capable of."

Rune seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I _am_ fast...but as far as fighting with my sword, I was never trained to use it, so I don't really know what I am doing."

Vergil smiled at his son. "Don't worry Rune. When I get done with you, you will be a far greater swordsman than even I am."

Rune moved as if he had remembered something, reaching for his sword. He started to untie the gold tassels that adorned the sheath. "I suppose that you want these back now..."

Vergil laid his hand on top of Rune's. "No...you keep those. They are the sign of a true warrior. I want you to have them."

Rune smiled at his father for the first time. "Thanks dad..."

Vergil ruffled up his white hair, as the two walked back inside.

Suddenly they both stopped, in complete shock, at the sound of two hands clapping filling thier ears with terror.

"Bravo Rune...you have caught the Sparda twins just as I knew that you would..." Mundus was standing next to the bed that Dante had been napping on, clapping his hands together slowly. A guard now held a sharp sword to the young twins throat.

"I'm sorry Verge...I didn't have time to..." He was silenced, as the guard cut into his throat, just enough to make a small trickle of blood appear.

Vergil instinctivly stepped in front of his son. "Mundus..."

"So we meet again, dark knight...or should I say dark traitor..." He began to laugh. "And as for you Rune...join me..." He motioned for the boy to take his side.

Rune stood his ground, unwavering as Mundus eyed him.

Mundus looked at the two of them, as if he was trying to put something together in his mind. "Why do you shield my son, Nelo Angelo?"

Vergil sneered. "I no longer go by that name Mundus. You will address me as Vergil, or not at all."

Mundus laughed. "I have your baby brother held, with a sword to his throat, and you _DARE_ smart off at me?"

Vergil hung his head. "Don't hurt him. I will go with you peacefully if you don't"

"No Vergil...Don't give in to him! I'll be fine, just don't..."

Mundus sent a flying fist into the side of Dante's head, knocking him out cold. "I was begining to tire of his incesant whining anyways..."

Vergil started to fly forwards toward Mundus, when he felt something tug him back. He looked to see that Rune had grabbed ahold of his coat. "Not now..."

Vergil nodded, stepping back.

Mundus was taken-a-back at his son's brash actions. "Rune...why do you protect this piece of scum? He is nothing but a traitor to everything that we stand for..."

Rune took a deep breath, and began to walk around Vergil, only to have an arm stop him. Vergil looked down concerned for Rune, only to have the boy nod at him, and push past him.

"I will no longer live with the lie that tears at my soul..." Rune looked Mundus in the eyes. "It is time that you know the truth..."

* * *

_**I will be updating this ASAP...Hope you all liked this chapter...Poor Dante...I'm so mean to him ...:) Please R&R for me! Thanks... **_


	26. Author's Note

**Heh All! I just wanted to add a quick author's note in here to thank you all for your continued support of my fic...and also to let you know that I just re-vamped my website. It's a DxV site, and has cute pics on it...I hope you all drool over it as much as I have..hehe Read the stuff at the bottom, and if you have any ideas or questions, please feel free to e-mail me, or just post on the site...:) Let me know how you like it!**

**www.vergilsparda666.blogspot .com**

**I will be posting another chapter tonight! Woo Hoo...**


	27. Family Ties

**Heh Guys...so I'm posting a long chapter that I hope will keep you all tided over for a bit...LOL**

**

* * *

I'm running short on time posting this tonight, so I appologize ahead of time for not personally thanking everyone...but all of my loyal readers know who you are, and I love ya! Oh yeah...I redid my website with some YUMMY DantexVergil yaoi stuff..so check it out..I think you all will like it! www.vergilsparda666. blogspot. com**

** OK...ENJOY!

* * *

**

Mundus eyed the boy curiously. "What truth would that be Rune?"

The boy closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to speak, Vergil knelt next to him. "You don't have to do this Rune..."

As the two talked, Mundus watched thier every interaction. He began to notice things that he would of never put together, if the two weren't right in front of him.

"Oh my god! Now I see it! How could I of been so blind?" Mundus was becoming enraged. "The hair...the eyes...the tassels on your sword..." His voice was booming and shakey.

Vergil and Rune turned to him, eyes wide with horror.

"You are not my son..." He drew his long sword. "Are you Rune?

Vergil stood up, as the boy walked past him, moving along until he was right in front of the dark lord. "No...I am not..."

Mundus yelled out, sending his sword into Rune's chest, and pulling it back out, causing him to drop to his knees. "You insolent little liar! You and your whore mother dared to keep this secret from me?" He pointed at Vergil. "And _YOU_! _YOU_ of all people...a fallen dark knight with weak human emotion, are the boy's_ father_?"

At the sound of Mundus's roar, many more guards rushed into the room, weapons drawn, causing Vergil to place a hand on Yamato's hilt.

The dark twin watched in horror, as blood began to pool around his son.

Rune looked up at Mundus, blood dripping from both corners of his mouth. "I would rather die here and now, than let you poison my mind any longer..."

Vergil rushed over to where his son had fallen, taking him into his arms. "Save your stregnth Rune..."

"So be it you little fool!" Mundus turned to leave, before pointing at the unconcious Dante. "Bring him...he and I have unfinished business to attend to..." One of the guards grabbed Dante, throwing him over his shoulder.

Mundus stopped as he reached the edge of the door, and spoke without turning around. "Kill them both...the Sparda bloodline ends here, tonight..." Mundus slammed the doors shut, leaving Rune and Vergil in the middle of thirty armed guards.

Vergil picked Rune up in his arms, blood staining his blue coat a dark purple. He laid the boy out on the balcony, taking off his jacket, and laying it over his son, before turning inside towards his attackers.

"Dad?..." He looked down to see Rune looking up at him, blue eyes pained, and sorrowful.

Vergil knelt at his side, softly petting his white hair. "Yes son?"

"Kick thier asses dad..."

Vergil laughed. "I intend on doing nothing less." He stood back up, and walked in to face the guards.

Vergil walked into the middle of the room, his large biceps now exposed, and stained with his child's blood. He stood silently, his head down, and his hand twitching above Yamato's hilt, waiting for one of the guards to make the wrong move.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the guards start to move, and he drew Yamato as fast as a lightning bolt, causing the guard to drop to the floor in two neat halves. He smirked. "Who's next?"

All of the guards rushed him at that moment, as Rune laid on the ground with a look of worry on his face.

Vergil ducked, as two swords collided above his head, causing him to roll forward, sending his sword deep into the guard ahead of him. He then pulled it out, still facing the gutted guard, and turned Yamato around in his hand, to stab an attacker at his back. Pulling it out, and standing up, he began to swing gracefully into the pack, shredding guard, after guard, until he heard his son cry out. "Dad! Help me!"

He turned to see a guard holding a sword up, ready to impale his son. From across the room, Vergil threw Yamato sending it turning like a saw through the air, and into the man's chest, causing him to fall back, with a sickening thud.

Now realizing that he was unarmed, Vergil did a quick dive, as a blade sliced open his left bicep, causing him to hiss in pain. He landed near two downed guards, taking both of thier swords into his hands, and charging the remaining three soliders, swords down at his sides.

Raising them, Vergil began to spin like a helicopter, shredding the last of Mundus's cronies with ease, before spinning to a stop, the swords postitoned behind his head, and in front of his stomach, both dripping with blood.

The dark twin dropped the swords, letting them fall on the bodies around him. He then raised his right hand up, using it cover his opposite bicep. Blood oozed out from between his fingers, running down to his hand, and onto the floor below. He then remembered Rune.

Rushing to his son's side, he took the boy in his arms. "Rune? Can you hear me?

Rune opened his eyes slowly. "Dad? Did you get em'?"

Vergil laughed, propping Rune up, so that he could see the carnage in the room. "Yeah, you could say that..."

Rune managed a weak smile. "Dad?" Vergil nodded. "Am I gonna die?"

Vergil smiled at his son. "No Rune...you aren't going to die..." He picked his son up,and carried him into the bedroom, stepping over bodies on his way to the bed.

After laying him on the bed, Vergil removed his coat from his son, and opened the boy's black one, so tht he could inspect the damage. He ran a gentle hand over the wound, before turning to his son. "You really should start wearing armour under you coat ya know...and it's not that bad...I've had much worse..."

Rune looked scared. "But dad...I've seen wounds that were far less than this, kill other poeple..."

Vergil laughed quietly. "But you are not _other people_ Rune..." Vergil ripped a piece of the bed's sheet off, holding it to his son. "Here...hold this on it for a little while..."

Rune complied, but was still skeptical that he would live. "What do you mean?" He propped him self up with a low grunt. "I know that you said that I'm faster and stronger because of the demon blood thing...but what else aren't you telling me?"

Vergil took a seat next to his son, just as Rune cocked one eye up, looking at his chest.

"What is it Rune?"

Rune faced his father. "It's weird...it's like I can feel something moving around inside my body..."

Vergil laughed outloud.

"What's so damn funny? It feels creepy as hell..."

Vergil smiled. "That's the same thing Dante said the first time he was injured badly..." Rune looked confused.

"The sensation that you are experiencing is the demon blood within you, mending your torn flesh."

Rune looked at his wound with amazement. "So you are telling me, that I can get stabbed like this...and then just heal afterwards?"

Vergil nodded. "Yes...that is exactly what I am telling you."

Rune had a new look of confidence about him. "Sweet! That means that I can't die...I'm immortal!" He saw Vergil's smile fade. "Right dad?"

Vergil took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that immortality is not a luxury that we possess. You see...even though we can heal ourselves much faster than a normal human being, we too can lose enough blood to die."

Rune looked disappointed. "Well crap...what good is that then?"

Vergil smiled at his son, realizing that the boy's true personality was now begining to show, and that it was of none other than that of his little brother. "Well, for one...you would be dead right now, had you not been a half-breed...but you can thank me for that later..." He pulled a large blanket up over his son. "And two, you need your rest now. I will wake you in a few hours after your body has had time to mend itself, then I will show you how to use your sword. We must be prepared to fight Mundus, and get Dante back in the process. I will stay awake and keep watch..." Vergil started to stand, as he felt a smaller hand grab his own.

"Dad..." Rune hung his head. "Are the thing's that Mundus told me about you true? Like you being a traitor, and a murderer?"

Vergil slowly sat back down on the bed, looking Rune in the eyes. "I am so sorry to have to tell you this son...but yes. They are true..."

Rune sat speechless as his father started down a road paved with blood and shame.

"To understand what I am about to tell you son, you must first understand how the underworld use to be...before the time of Mundus."

Rune looked confused. "You mean that there was a time before him?"

Vergil nodded. "Of course. But it was a far different world from what you and I know now, for you see, this place used to be a safe haven for creatures of all kinds. The underworld was an enormous community, filled with many different colonies, all working together for the good of eachother. Thier ruler was a kind and honorable god named

Suriel, and his apprentice, the one who was to succeed him, was a student by the name of Mundus."

Rune's eyes grew wide, as Vergil began to walk around the room, telling everything that he knew to his son.

"Mundus had always felt, from the moment that he became Suriel's student, that his god was too soft. He wanted more power that Suriel was willing to give him, and for that Mundus became resentful, and full of hatred. The word war, was an unheard of term in the old days, all of the creatures living in peace with one another. That is, until the day that Mundus met a powerful fallen angel named Yeshua, who began to help Mundus develop his powers, only to become what he has today. The two of then had dillusions of a massive war that would cause all of the individual colonies to fight eachother, until only the strong remained. They began to put into action, a plan that would eventually turn the underworld into what it had become today."

Rune sat speechless. "So how do you fit into the story?"

Vergil sat at Rune's desk, his eyes closed. "I will always remember that day, for it is permanantly etched into my memory." He took a deep breath.

"As you know now, my father...Dante's father, was a powerful knight named Sparda. Sparda stood for everything that Mundus detested. He fought for the good of people, killing the hateful demons that managed to slip up into the human world. My father, and Suriel were close friends, and therefore had formed an alliance for the good of all creatures, human or otherwise. Mundus and Yeshua detested my father for the bond that he and Suriel shared, and his love of humans, plotting one day to kill both of them, and take the underworld's throne for themselves. All of the hatred that Mundus, and Yeshua had brewing in thier tiny hearts, came to a head one fateful day, as Suriel announced his successor to the throne. It was my father, the legendary knight...Sparda. Mundus began to delve into my father's background, learning everything that he could about him, finally discovering that Sparda had a two sons. What Mundus did not realize is the plan that my father had come up with to kill him. Only one could win...and it was my father. Mundus was dead. I remember one late night, my mother and father were setting the table for his celebration dinner, and Dante and I were wrestling in the living room. I had only been home from college for one week..."

**--Flashback--**

"Vergil! Stop choking your brother! My god...you'd think you were little kids or something..." Eva stood with four plates and silverware in her hands, watching her sons try and kill eachother.

A laugh came from across the room. "Oh Eva darling, the guys are just playing..." He winked at his twins, which had stopped to look at him. "Right guys?"

Vergil crawled off of Dante. "Yes dad..." Dante stuck his tounge out at his brother.

"See dad! It's his fault...he won't stop!" Vergil was acting like a five year old, egging on Dante.

Sparda shook his head, sending a loving glance across the room to Eva, who stopped for a fleeting second to return his gift.

"Come on you goof-offs...time for dinner." Eva sat herself down at the table , followed by her husband, and her two boys. Dante was still making faces at Vergil.

Dante looked up from his plate. "Heh...Congrats on killin' Mundus dad! Now that you are the only one left, Suriel should have an easier time governing the underworld."

Sparda looked sullen. "Yes...you are right Dante...but taking his life was the hardest thing I have ever done..."

Vergil huffed. "Don't worry about it dad...it's for the best i'm sure..."

Sparda nodded. "You are very wise for your years Vergil...I'm sure you are right..."

Dante looked up with a mouthful off food. "Heh...I'm schmart too..."

Vergil rolled his eyes. "Brilliant...as always..."

Eva took this opportunity to change the subject. "So what are your plans this evening boys?"

Dante looked up with another mouthful of food, about to speak.

Eva shook her head. "Swallow first..." Vergil and his father both looked at eachother, shaking thier heads laughing.

Heeding his mother's warning, he swallowed before speaking. "There's this hot new club downtown, that I though I'd take Mr. Proper here to..." He elbowed Vergil in the side. Vergil stopped eating to shoot his brother a dirty look.

"At least I possess some class, which is more than I can say for..."

Eva cut in. "So Vergil, how do you like college? Have you met any friends there?" Eva looked at her oldest son with soft and loving eyes.

Vergil sighed. "Not really mom...I'm not exactly the biggest party animal if you hadn't noticed..."

"Never would of figured _that_..." Dante was smirking at his brother. Vergil flicked Dante in the ear as he pushed his chair out from the table.

He stood, and walked over to a small cabinet in the diningroom, before removing a bottle of scotch from it, and pouring himself a glass. "I do have a very interesting professor though...his name is Arkham."

"You shouldn't drink that poison Vergil..." Eva's voice was full of concern.

Sparda looked interested. "Oh leave the boy alone Eva...he's and adult now...and besides...scotch is a gentleman's drink." He thought for a moment, stroking the underside of his chin for a moment. "Arkham...Arkham...I seem to remember hearing something underground about a man with that same name...but I must be mistaken."

Vergil cocked an eye up, unaware of why his father might of heard anything about his teacher, and took his seat once again.

As the four resumed eating , Sparda suddenly stopped, dropping his fork onto his plate, a look of terror on his face.

Vergil, being the most perceptive, was the first to notice this. "Dad? Whats wro..."

Sparda put his hand up. "Shhhhhh Vergil..." He stood and walked over to one of the diningroom's small windows, peeking out of the curtain.

He turned quickly. "Eva...boys...get downstairs...NOW..."

Eva sat in shock, staring into her husband's pale blue eyes. "Honey...what's going..."

"There's no time Eva...do it now!" Sparda walked into the livingroom, returning with his large sword.

Dante and Vergil had no idea what was going on, and the younger of the two was starting to get worried. "What's going on Verge?"

Vergil shook his head. "I'm not sure Dante...but stay by me no matter what..."

Eva stood up, her napkin falling from her lap, as she moved to where her sons were sitting, grabbing thier shirt collars. "Come boys...hurry..."

Dante and Vergil had just stood up, when demons began to crash through all of the windows in the small house. They heard thier mother scream, as the front door was opened.

Sparda stood surrounded. "Mundus...but ...but...you are dead...what is the meaning of this?"

Mundus laughed. "It's simple really, Sparda. You took everything from me, and so I let you think that you killed me. I was supposed to lead the underworld now that Suriel is dead, but he has left strict orders, that no one lead but you..."

Sparda had a look of horror on his face. "Suriel...is dead?" Sparda looked grief striken. "And what of you teacher, Yeshua?"

Mundus walked into the middle of the room, joining Sparda, and whispering in his ear like a snake. "Yes, oh great Sparda...I killed Suriel with my own blade, and Yeshua was becoming too much of a liabilty, so I executed him as well..."

Sparda snapped, pushing Mundus across the room and into a wall, pointing his blade at the man's throat. "You bastard...I will make you pay for taking my friend..."

Vergil felt as Dante grabbed his hand, both of thier palms sweating profusely. Eva had her hands on either of thier shoulders, and they could feel her trembling.

Mundus sat laughing, as Sparda cointinued to grip his sword, unwavering. "What is it that you find so funny, Mundus?"

Mundus stood, as the blade followed him up. "You don't seem to realize that you are grossly out numbered Sparda. There are at least sixty more demons outside, hungry for the blood of your family..."

Sparda stood bravely, before turning to look at his twins, and then to Eva. He stared deeply into her teary eyes, before mouthing the words "_I love you_". With that, the dark knight gave a mighty roar, transforming into his demon half, and attacking the creatures closest to him.

Eva screamed, as she saw more demons than she could count, leap at her husband, making him disappear completely under a pile.

The twins stood next to thier mother, scared and in shock. Eva turned to Vergil. "Get Dante downstairs...NOW!"

Vergil shook his head. "No mom! I'm gonna stay and help father!"

Eva shoved Vergil into Dante. "GO NOW VERGIL!" She looked at Dante, tears flooding his face. "Your brother will protect you Dante...now hurry..."

Vergil turned to his brother. "Get downstairs and grab our weapons _NOW_..." Dante stood still, staring at his brother in terror. "GO DANTE..._HURRY_!" Dante began a sprint for the basement, as he saw his twin run to thier mother's defense.

He and his brother had been trained in the martial arts, so Vergil was doing alright defending himself, but was having a hard time keeping both he and his mother safe at the same time.

Dante watched as Vergil balanced himself on one hand, while using his feet to kick ouwards, knocking two demons into a far wall, only to be attacked by three more. The demons began to shred his arms, and back with thier sharp claws, as Eva screamed at the top of her lungs for her husband.

At that moment, everything became a slow blur to Dante. There were no sounds, just the sight of his family being taken from him, before his very eyes.

He saw a demon begin to drop it's sickle down onto his mother's head. "VERGIL!" Verigl turned to his twin, who was pointing behind him. "MOM!"

Vergil turned, and grabbed his mother in a split second, throwing her to the side, leaving the sickle to embed itself right next to his head, and into his shoulder.

His brother was now down, and his mother defenseless.

Dante turned to see his mother looking at him, as blood began to pour from her beautiful, soft lips. She stared at him, a large sickle jetting out from her stomach.

The younger twin watched as his mother mouthed her last words to him. "Take...care...of eachother..." With that, the sickle was pulled from her, leaving her lifeless body to fall to the floor.

Dante began screaming uncontrollably, as Vergil struggled to stand back up, pulling the blade out of his shoulder. Dante started to run to help him, but in that fleeting moment, his foot slipped on a pool of blood at the top of the basement stairs, sending him tumbling over and over, until he landed unconcious at the bottom of them.

Vergil watched as the demons swarmed his father, as he tried his hardest to fight back, but was fighting a loosing battle. It was at that moment, that he began hatching a plan in his mind, and dreading what he must do.

He had seen his brother's fall, and quickly went to the basement door, closing it tightly. He then grabbed a sword out of one of the fallen demon's hands, and rushed to his father's side.

The two stood back to back, as Sparda leaned his exhausted head back, to rest on his son's bloody shoulder. "Ya know..." His voice was raspy, and weak. "There's no one I'd rather have fighting at my back right now Vergil..."

Vergil felt prouder at that moment, than he ever had in his life. "Thanks dad...but now what?"

He felt his dad push off of his back, swinging his sword as if he had gotten a new wind. "Now Vergil...we kick some demon ass..."

Vergil smirked, and began to shred the creatures in front of him, dodging and ducking, as he turned to check on his father. Sparda swung his blade with precision, chopping demon, after demon in half with ease.

Just as Vergil thought that they might be making headway, he turned to see his father looking at him, blood dripping from his eyes. "Dad...?" He felt the coldness of a blade at his throat, as he realized they had been defeated.

Mundus stepped around from behind his father, pulling with him, the sword that had imapaled Sparda's back, as he walked.

Vergil watched at his father's eyes buldged out of his head, as his side was ripped in half. His mouth moved slightly, blood pouring from it. "Vergil..." Mundus then pulled the sword around to his stomach and pulled it out. His father dropped dead to the floor in front of him.

"Mundus...you bastard!" Vergil wanted to dart forward, and help his father, but the sword at his neck held him back.

Mundus walked slowly over to the older twin, stopping right before him. "Ah...so who do we have here? Vergil is it?"

Vergil spit in his face, only to recieve a knee to the back, causing him to lay on his side at the feet of Mundus.

"Now boy...you will serve me...and my new second in command...I believe you know Arkham don't you?" A man clad in a gray suit, stepped out from behind Mundus. "Hello Vergil...long time no see..."

Mundus knelt down next to Vergil. "You _WILL_ help Arkham raise the Temin-ne-gru. After you have succeeded, we will face one another, and find out just how strong you actually are..." Mundus sneered in his face. "...or I will take something even _more_ precious to you than your own parents..."

Vergil looked up, sweat and blood dripping from his face, and body. "YOU! I will _NEVER_ serve you!"

Mundus laughed, standing back up. "Oh I think you will..." He pointed behind Vergil.

Vergil turned to see two armed guards, holding thier swords to his little brother's neck. Dante was crying as he looked at his brother. "Verge...I'm so sorry! I tried to fight them off!"

Mundus used his boot, to turn Vergil's face around, so that it was facing him. "So devil boy...what is it gonna be?"

Vergil closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before getting to his knees, and hanging his head low. "I will do as you wish..."

"I thought you'd see it my way..." Mundus raised his hand to the older twin. "Now...stand, and join me in our journey back to the underground."

Vergil turned to look at his brother. Dante was trying to pull away from the guards. "What the hell are you doing Verge? Don't go with him! We can fight this... together!"

Vergil turned back around. "I'm sorry Dante...I have no choice..." He walked out the door, followed by Arkham, and Mundus.

The guards surrounding Dante released him, and left the room, leaving him standing there all alone. He sank to the floor, against the wall behind him, and put his head down between his knees. He began to cry harder and longer than he ever had in his life, realizing that now, he was all alone...

**--End Flashback--**

Rune sat horrified at the thought of what Mundus had done to his grandparents. "Dad...I'm so sorry about what..."

Vergil put his hand up. "If I could turn back time today, I would still make the same choice, if it meant my little brother being spared."

Vergil sighed. "Sleep now Rune...we can continue this after you have rested." Vergil walked over to Rune's desk, setting his katana on top of it. "Have no worries son...I will watch over you while you sleep..."

Rune nodded, his body shaking slightly, before closing his eyes and entering a healing sleep.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this..it was kinda depressing to write, but I had to..LOL See ya all soon! R&R for me and I will post faster! **_


	28. Haunting Memories

**Hi peeps! Hope this finds you all well! Thanks to everyone whos been sticking with me through this long fic...:) It's still fun to write so I guess that helps 2!

* * *

**

**Thanks to Seeker, Lee, Wyatt, SaiyAsianMaki, Laylah, and Santuary of Darkness for reviewing this for me! You guys are all great! If it wasn't for you I don't think I'd be having as much fun writing this as I am!**

**Ok, so on with the next chapter!

* * *

**

Rune awoke, feeling extremely groggy, but much better. He ran a hand over his chest, which was now, almost completely healed. "_Amazing_..." He looked around the room, only to see his father standing out on the balcony, his white hair, and blue coat swaying in the wind. He seemed to be in deep thought, so Rune moved out of bed quietly, and walked slowly towards him.

"Are you feeling beeter?" Vergil still had his back to the boy.

Rune looked suprised. "You heard me? But I was being as quiet as a mouse..."

Vergil laughed. "That's another gift of being a half-breed. We have excpetional hearing..."

Rune nodded, and stood next to his father, looking out at the assembling troops. "Dad? What you told me earlier, I get. But how does that make you a murderer, _or_ a traitor?"

Vergil sighed deeply. "I suppose I must tell you then..." Vergil began to tell his son the story that scarred him for life.

"Now that you know why I followed Mundus, I suppose that I must tell you of what he asked me do, so you can fully understand the truth..." Vergil hung his head in shame.

"Remember how I told you of all of the underworld's peaceful colonies?"

Rune nodded.

"All of that was to end, as soon as Mundus took the throne and declared himself the new god of the underworld. He felt that the unity between the colonies was a show of weakness. His vision was that of one great army, lead by only the strongest demons that he could get his hands on...and so he came to me one night not long after I followed him into hell, with his plan for making his vision come true."

**--Flashback--**

"Vergil...Mundus requests your company immediately." A guard had rushed into his room, waiting to escort him to his new master.

Vergil hesitantly stood. "If I must..."

The two walked until they had reached Mundus's chambers, and the guard opened the door. Mundus was seated in his throne, and waved them in.

"Thankyou, Aanfiel...you may leave us..." The guard gave Vergil a dirty look, who returned it, before stepping out and closing the large doors behind him.

Mundus picked up a bunch of grapes, staring at his new servant. "Ahhhh, Vergil...My new apprentice...how are you on this glorious day?"

Vergil rolled his eyes. "Wonderful...My family is dead, and my little brother thinks that I have betrayed him." He took a seat in one of the large chairs in front of Mundus. "So everything is great... _really_..."

Mundus laughed. "Soon Vergil, you will not even remember who those people were...and you will feel nothing but the cold..."

Vergil sat silently, his arms crossed, and thinking of his twin. "That's not possible Mundus, for those memories are all I have to keep me warm at night..."

Mundus shook his head. "So I am sure that you are curious as to why I have asked you here today..."

Vergil sneered at him. "To tell me that you won the lottery...right?"

Mundus continued to laugh at Vergil's disrespect. "If you do not understand the meaning of respect, I will have to teach it to you...is that what you what?"

Vergil decided to shut up, shaking his head no.

"I thought you'd come around..." Mundus threw the empty grape stem onto the floor next to him. "As you already know, from our previous meetings, that I have come a decision regarding the unity of my colonies."

Vergil sighed. "What's your point?"

Mundus grew serious. "The point being my little puppet...that I am going to have you lead an army of my supporters into thier towns, and destroy all that stand in your way..."

Vergil stood quickly. "You mean you want me to murder innocents, just so that you might turn this place into one giant hellhole for you to command? No way...I won't do it..."

Mundus looked at the red medallion around Vergil's neck. "That is a pretty jewel Vergil...I seem to remember someone else who posess' one just like it...you brother Dante... wasn't it?"

Vergil put his hand on the hilt of Yamato. "Don't you dare touch my brother, you bastard..."

Mundus stood, walking right into Vergil's scowling face. "And just what do you plan on doing with that sword of yours?"

Vergil's hand gripped the hilt tightly, causing it to shake viloently. "I..." He removed his hand, and hung his head in submission. "I will do anything you want...just leave my brother alone..."

Mundus walked back up to his throne, before sitting down, and smiling at Vergil. "That's exactly right...for as long as I know where he is, you will do exactly as I say..."

Vergil nodded in shame.

"Now...here is what I have in mind..."

Mundus began to lay a plan before Vergil, of genocide, and ultimately, horror. He was to be Mundus's black knight, with a massive, hell bent army to back him. They were to enter the towns, under the cover of darkness, slaughtering all who lived there, save the strong older men, and teenage boys. No one would be spared, eventually leading to Mundus gaining power over all that remained..

Vergil left that night, wearing a dark black hooded cloak, his head hung low, and Yamato at his side. Something evil was in the air that night, as he left Mundus's black palace gates, with several thousand armed demons behind him. They went from town to town, killing all that lived there, even the women and children. Vergil lead silently, spreading his troops out with only the movements of his sword, until only one colony was left untouched.

The residents had seen the fires rising out of the surrounding villages, and had taken defensive positions in thier homes. Several of the residents looked south, to the hill that thier village was located on. As they did, they began to see the hooded shoulders of a man appear, his head low, and his sword drawn at his side. The man kept walking a slow and determined pace, until they could see all of his body. They gasped in horror at what appeared next. Thousands of soldiers, armed to the teeth, were taking pace behind him. The man came to a sudden stop in the middle of the village, raising his sword. The troops behind him stopped, growling and roaring furiously. The man looked at the residents, and then swung his blade in a circle ofer his head. The townspeople watched in horror, as the troops fanned out in all directions, leaving a trail of blood, and screams in thier wake.

Vergil didn't move from his position, still standing with his head down in the middle of all of the commotion, when he felt something tug at his coat. He turned his head downwards to see a little girl, no more than six years old, standing beside him. "Mr.! Please help! My daddy is hurt! Please!" Tears ran from her large green eyes, as she looked up into the eyes of a murderer.

Vergil turned away, not wanting to acknowledge her, but she was persistant. "Mr.! Mr.! Please help my..."

The little girl slid off of the tip of Vergil's sword, her lifeless body falling onto the street below. He quickly resheathed his sword, and turned to walk away, before looking at her body. "I'm very sorry that I had to do that...by my brother is more important to me than you could ever be..." He didn't notice as her wounded father was watching him with vengeful eyes, as he was being cuffed by several guards.

Vergil lead his troops out of the city that night, covered in the innocent blood of a little girl, and scars that would tear at his heart forever.

**--End Flashback--**

Rune turned to look at his father, who now had hot tears streaking down his pale skin, not knowing what to say. "Dad...I..."

Vergil closed his eyes. "I only wish to this day, that I could apologize to her father, for what I did. Now that I am a father myself, I cannot imagine the feelings of loss and despair that he must of suffered...I would glady give my life in payment of this debt..."

Rune nodded in understanding, deciding to change the subject. "So how about that sword lesson?"

Vergil cracked a small smile, ruffling Rune's white hair. "Anything for you kid..."

After a few hours, of teaching Rune defensive stances, and combat moves, Vergil was completely winded, falling onto the room's large bed. "Jesus kid...I've never taught anyone sword-art in that short of time before...but I have to say, that with your speed, and agility, you'll make a formidable foe..."

Rune collapsed next to his dad, out of breath. "Do you think were ready to go find Mundus?"

Vergil laughed. "In a few mintues ok Rune? You're not old like me..."

Rune puched his dad in the arm. "You're not _old_ dad...you're just... experienced..."

The two were silent for a moment before they began to laugh together.

Not long had gone by, when Vergil suddenly sat up in bed, staring at the bedroom's large doors.

Rune was confused. "I though you wanted to rest for a while..."

Vergil stood up, putting a hand on the top of his blade. "We leave now...I sense something is terribly wrong with Dante...he needs me..."

Rune stood, checking to make sure that his sword was securely fastened. "You _sense_ him? How is that possible?"

Vergil started out the door. "Because... he is the other half of my soul..."

* * *

**_ Awwwh, so cute...I will post the next chapter ASAP! Please R&R for me! _**


	29. A New Awakening

**Hi guys! Hope this was a quick enough update to satisfy you all! ROFL

* * *

**

** Thanks to Santuary of Darkness, SaiyAsianMaki, Lee, Wyatt, and Laylah for reviewing this for me...**

**Ok, next chapter!

* * *

**

Mundus slowly walked in circles around the unconcious Dante, like a hawk looking at its next meal. One of the many guards in the room spoke up. "Is he dead or something boss?"

Mundus turned to him. "Shut up you blathering moron..." He kicked Dante gently, pushing him onto his back. "Of course he's not dead...I won't let him die yet..."

Dante began to talk to himself in his sleeping state, making Mundus croutch down to hear what he was saying. "Ohhh god...yeah...that's the spot...ugnnnnh...harder..."

Mundus became quickly appauled, standing, and kicking Dante hard in the side. "Wake up, you horny, demon slaying pervert!"

Dante woke suddenly, sitting up, his eyes half closed. "Verge?"

Mundus rolled his eyes. "My god...now I have heard everything..."

Dante was still groggy, but now confused as well. "Why? What did you hear?"

Mundus walked to his throne, seating himself on it. "Too much I'm afraid..."

Dante shrugged, standing himself up to face Mundus. As he did, he felt all over his body, realizing that he was disarmed. "Where are my girls Mundus? You know I don't like being apart from them..."

"So I've heard...but do you actually think that I am so stupid as to leave you with weapons?"

Dante though for a minute. "Nah...you're right." He walked over to a large statue of Mundus, looking at it with disgust. "If I had em' you'd be dead by now..."

Mundus laughed. "So where do you think that leaves you now Dante?"

Dante thought hard for a moment. "Is this that whole shit creek and paddle thing?"

Mundus continued laughing. "Yes...you could say that..." He signaled for two guards to grab Dante's arms.

"Heh! Easy on the merchandise, ok guys?...You break it, you buy it..." The guards sneered at him, pushing him before Mundus.

Dante stood in front of the god, smirking. "Just wait until Verge gets here...he's gonna kick your sorry ass SO bad..."

Mundus looked intruiged. "Ahhh, so your brother IS still alive...I thought I could still sense him..."

Dante quickly changed his story, realizing the mistake he had made. "No...wait, I mean that he _IS _dead...I can't feel a thing...really..."

Mundus laughed. "Bring the syrum..." One of guards brought Mundus a large needle, and stepped away. "Ahhhh, very good."

Mundus stood from his throne, squirting some of the fluid out of the top of the needle. "Now demon slayer, I guarantee that you WILL feel this..."

Dante looked petrified. "What the fuck is that shit?" He squirmed in the guard's arms, trying to get away. "I admit that I've done drugs before, but jesus I don't inject shit..."

"This is a syrum that I had some very special chemist's conjure up for me, before I killed them."

"What the hell is it?" Dante was becoming very scared.

"I'm glad you asked demon slayer. It is a powerful drug that causes it's user to gain phenominal stregnth..."

Dante looked confused. "Then why in the hell would you be giving it me then? So I can make your death a faster one?"

Mundus laughed. "Not exactly..." He rolled one of Dante's sleeves up. "Not only does this drug have that effect, but it also allows me to gain full control of the mind of the user..."

Dante screamed out. "NO MOTHER FUCKER! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM...AHHHHH" He felt the needle shove into his arm, as the syrum was injected. He could feel his muscles tensing, and his mind fading.

Mundus stood back, before waiting a moment, and looking at Dante quizically. "How do you feel solider?"

Dante's eyes began to glow a bright red, and a smile appeared on his face, as he cocked his neck to one side, cracking it. "What are your orders, my master?"

**--Meanwhile--**

Vergil snuck through the tower's long hallways, followed by Rune, who was swinging his sword around using some of the techniques that his father had taught him.

Vergil turned around. "If you slice me open with that thing...so help me I'll..." Vergil suddenly stopped, using one of his hands to brace the wall next to him, the other grabbing his stomach.

Rune grew concerned. "Dad, what is it?"

Vergil shook his head. "I...I...I don't know...but for some reason, I can no longer sense Dante's presence within me...it's as if he..."

Rune grabbed his father's arm. "Dad...does that mean that we're too late?"

Vergil took a deep breath, tears starting to well in his eyes. "I honestly don't know son. This is the first time in my life, that I have ever felt it..." He turned to look down at his son. "And it scares me to death..."

Rune cocked an eye up. "You get scared? But your like...the toughest damn person I've ever met..."

Vergil hugged his son. "Yes son...even I get scared sometimes...like when I saw Mundus stab you..."

Rune grabbed his father in a tight hug, Vergil returning it. "Don't worry dad...I'm sure Dante's fine...from the little I saw of him, he looked strong as hell too..."

Vergil grabbed Rune by both shoulders, looking into his eyes. "God...you are really smart ya know that? I wonder who's gene's gave you that?"

Rune pulled away, punching his dad lighlty in the arm. "Heh...mom was smart too..."

Vergil wiped his tears away, laughing. "Heh...I'm not saying that she..."Vergil's ears perked up, and he grabbed Rune quickly, pulling him into the closest room with him.

Rune looked puzzled. "Dad? Whats goin..."

Vergil turned to him. "Shhhhhh...someone's coming."

Vergil put his head to the door, seeing if he could hear anything useful, and Rune followed suit, only slightly lower on the door.

"Fan out...we search every every damn room of this place until we find the two traitors!"

Vergil whispered down to his son. "So it would seem that they have discovered us missing..."

Rune nodded, listening.

Vergil in glanced down in horror, as the doorknob begin to turn, and grabbed Rune by his black coat, tossing him lightly in to the middle of the room. He put a hand on his blade, as Rune stood back up.

"Heh...what's the big..."

Vergil put a finger up, silencing him. Rune nodded.

The door started to creak open, letting a sharp trail of light into the dark room, when all of a sudden it was closed as quickly as it was opened.

"Sir! Sir! Mundus requests the presence off all the soldiers in the tower immediatley! Something about a new super solider or something...hurry..."

Vergil heard all of the guards run off, and took a deep breath. "That was too close..."

Rune breathed deeply. "Yeah no shit...I was staring to think that I might actually have to use some of that stuff you taught me..." He sat down on a large wooden chair. "There is one thing I don't get though...Mundus never told me anything about any super solider..."

Vergil scratched his chin. "Yes...that does seem rather odd..." He took a seat on the desk in front of his son, looking in some of the drawers. He then found somthing that made him smile, holding up a small golden orb, and putting it in his pocket. "This may come in handy..."

Rune cocked an eye up. "What was that thing?"

Vergil patted his pocket. "That was a golden orb. It allows for ressurection, upon death."

Rune smiled. "Cool..."

Vergil turned to Rune. "By the way...while we are on the subject of soliders, what is with this miracle syrum I keep hearing about anyways?"

Rune took a deep breath. "The syrum is a powerful stregnth enhancing drug that Mundus devised. He kidnapped some chemists a long time ago, and told them to start development of his "_wonder drug_". But as he uses it to make the army stronger, what he does not realize, is that it is actually making his army weaker."

Vergil looked confused. "How is that possible?"

Rune looked away. "Several months ago, I uncovered a major flaw in the syrum. I realized that the formula was highly unstable, and was causing protiens in the body to break down..."

Vergil cocked an eye up, smiling. "Ok wonderful...now explain what that means assuming I do not have a degree in molecular biology..."

Rune rolled his eyes. "I means that a little of the drug might not hurt you, but when it is injected in large quantities, the body starts to eat itself from the inside out, until no organs are left...then you die..."

Vergil grabbed his throat, sticking his tounge out slightly. "God...that sounds terrible...but maybe we can use that to our advantage..."

Rune stood up proudly. "I already took care of that several days ago...just before I met you. I ordered all of the troops to start injecting five times more than they were used to everyday."

"So how much time does that give us?"

Rune shrugged. "Not sure, but I would estimate that it would be somewhere around two more days before they all start to die..."

Vergil ruffled Rune's hair. "That's my boy...Now lets get the hell out of here, and see what we can find out about this super solider ok?"

Rune sat looking like he was hiding something.

"Rune...what else aren't you telling me?" Vergil stood over his son.

Rune sighed. "There is also another side effect of the drug, that I guess you should know about. The syrum is also a powerful mind control device. The creatures that Mundus commands only do so because they don't know any better...if it wasn't in thier system, they probabally wouldn't follow him..."

Vergil put his hands on his hips. "Well gee...that's good to know...thanks. Is there a cure?"

Rune nodded. "Yes...since I am the only one who knows about the flaw, I came up with one in case I was ever injected. I haven't had a chance to test it out though, so there is a very real possibility that it either won't work at all, or will do more harm than good.

"Well, keep it close, incase we have to find out..."

Rune nodded, and they exited the room, once again sneaking down the hallways.

**--Meanwhile--**

Mundus sat in his enormous throneroom, holding his large sword. Thousands of his best soliders, and top generals bowed at his feet. Mundus stood, holding his sword high over his head. "Rise my beautiful army of destruction!" All of the creatures rose, and began to chant Mundus's name.

"Silence!" All of the demons became silent, as Mundus once again took a seat. "As you know we have two traitors in our midst...but I have come up with the perfect plan to kill them both!" Mundus extended his arm to his side. "Meet your new commanding officer..."

A large man, in a black cloak, stepped out from behind Mundus's large throne, the hood hiding his face. His back was adorned with two massive swords, and his boots with large metal dragons.

A hush could be heard over the crowd, as the man stood, head down, and arms crossed.

Mundus began to laugh. "Reveal yourself, my new apprentice!"

The man slowly raised his large arms, putting them up to each side of his hood slowly. As he drew the hood back, all of the demons in the front row stood, drawing thier weapons., and grunting.

Mundus seeing this, became angry. "Sit your foolish asses back down, so that I might introduce you to my new super solider..." He walked over to the man, standing at his side, and putting a hand on the man's large shoulder. "Isn't that right...Dante Sparda?"

The man raised his head, his red eyes rimmed in a dark black substance, and his mouth smiling devilishly. His soft white hair was no longer it's solid silvery color, for it now had black streaks running through the front of it. "That is correct... master..."

Mundus held his sword high once more. "Dante here, is going to find and kill the traitors for us boys!"

The demons began to cheer loudly, as Dante stood before them. "It will be my pleasure sir." Dante bowed.

"Now go servant..." Dante turned to leave, as Mundus stopped him. "I want _both_ of thier heads as proof..."

Dante smirked in an unholy way. "That will not be a problem... I assure you..."

Dante didn't notice, as Akuma slipped into the shadows, and out of the room.

* * *

_**Next Chapter to come soon, I promise! PLEASE R&R for me if you liked this chapter!**_


	30. Death of a Dark Knight

**Heh everyone! Im not even sure how many of you are reading this anymore...but I'm not letting this fic die, so I'm still writing!

* * *

**

** Thanks to the following:**

**Darkmaster2 - I don't know if demons can have heart attacks..LOL But I'm sure that if they could poor Vergil would have one..that was 2 funny!**

**Wyatt(AKA my Dante) - Dammit..don't whine at me..LOL And yes..I know of your obsession with the darkside, so here you go...**

**SaiyAsianMaki - Great guesses...and you were right. This was already done...so read on...Seriously though, thanks for always reviewing this for me! You rock!**

**Laylah - Mundus will not be recieving hugs of any kind. I have something special planned for him..grins wickedly Thanks for always writing the most beautiful things for me, and making me want to keep writing this. I'm not sure if anyone would be mad if I stopped, but I suppose I won't...:)**

**

* * *

OK---NEXT Chapter!

* * *

**

Vergil and Rune edged down a long dark hallway, until Vergil stopped. "What is behind those doors?"

Rune thought for a moment. "That's just a large ballroom."

"Let's check it out...besides, we've been walking forever, and we could use a short break." Vergil opened the two large doors to the room.

Rune nodded. "Sounds good...but it seems to quiet..." He looked behind him. "I mean haven't you noticed that there are no guards around?"

Vergil turned to Rune, as he closed the large doors. "Yes...I have to admit that it does seem rather strange." Vergil looked ahead into the large room. It was a huge open space, with several enormous pillars on each side. A huge stained glass window was at the very end, portraying the death of god, and the rebirth of satan.

Vergil was looking at it, somewhat shocked.

Rune stood next to him in the erie silence. "Yeah...I've always thought that thing was kinda creepy too..."

Vergil looked down at him. "I'm not even sure that creepy does it justice."

Just then, Akuma came running out of the shadows, until he was standing before him, out of breath.

"Master...I must tell you of what I heard..." Akuma was looking in all directions frantically.

"Akuma...what is going on? Why are you so skiddish?" Rune began to look around the room, wondering what Akuma was looking for.

Akuma turned to Vergil. "There is something that you need to know regarding your brother..."

Vergil moved right into his face. "You mean he's alive? Tell me what you know..."

Akuma continued his look of paranoia. "Your brother, he's..." Just as he was about to finish, and large sword came flying out of the shadows, cutting of the demon's head, sending it rolling onto the floor, as his body fell with it.

Vergil ducked, pulling his son down with him, as the sword just missed taking his head off as well, before embedding itself into the wall behind him. The blade shook violently, within the wall, before coming to a stop. He could hear a man's laughter.

Vergil stood up in front of Rune, his sword now drawn. "Show yourself! Or do you prefer to kill from the shadows, like a true coward?"

In the complete silence of the room, Vergil could hear the slow, steady clicking of boots on the hardwood floor coming towards him. He watched as a large figure began to emerge from the shadows.

Vergil could feel his hand shaking on his blade as Rune peeked out from behind him. "Is this a friend of yours Rune?"

Rune shook his head. "I think that I would of remembered him..."

The two watched as the man moved into the middle of the room, the stained glass illuminating his back, blackening his face under his hooded cloak.

Vegil knelt next to Rune. "Stay here no matter what...I will handle this..." He started to stand, turning one more time to his son. "If the worst should happen son, run and don't look back...do you understand?"

Rune nodded. "I understand dad..." Vergil nodded, and stood, walking into the middle of the room, until he was about twenty feet from the dark figure.

The two stood silently, before Vergil heard the man laugh. Vergil lashed out at the figure. "What is it that you find so ammusing? Just who do you think that you are, challenging me?"

The man stopped laughing, and pulled back his hood. "I am the one that was sent to seek you out, and destroy you..."

Vergil's eye's grew huge. "Dante?" He watched, as the man removed his cloak, throwing it out to his side. Vergil noticed that his brother's red leather outfit was gone, instead replaced by black leather pants, and a black armoured top, adorned with metal plating across his chest. He wore two black gloves, with several sharp blades running up each side of his forearms. His brother's eyes were no longer thier brilliant blue, but a dark demonic red.

The man smirked. "I _have_ no name you fool. But if it makes you feel better, you may call me the angel of death..."

Vergil faced was strained as he tried to make sense of what was happening in front of him. "Dante...what in the hell has gotten into you?"

Dante drew his other large sword off of his back, getting into an offensive position across from his twin. "You may want to take this moment to prepare for your demise..."

Vergil took a wide stance, holding Yamato behind his head, one arm extended in front of him. "Dante...Please...I don't want to fight you..."

Dante laughed. "I don't understand why you keep insisting on calling me that, but whatever trips your trigger. And as for not wanting to fight me, you have no choice...fight or die...it's simple really..."

Rune hid behind one of the pillars. "Shit...this is _SO_ not good..."

The two began to step sideways, in a large circle, both of them ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Vergil was torn. He knew that on one hand, he could save himself by killing his twin, and on the other, he could let his brother kill him. "Dante...don't you remember me? It's your brother...Vergil...Dante...I love..."

"Shut up you insolent fool! I already told you that my name is not Dante..." The man swung his large sword over his head. "And I don't care who you are...you are about to die anyway..." With that, Dante rushed Vergil, his sword held high over his head.

Vergil closed his eyes for a split second. "Father...forgive me for what I must do..." Vergil raised his sword out in front of him, using it as a shield, as Dante's large blade came crashing down at his face., sending sparks into the air.

Dante pushed on the blade so hard, that it was causing Vergil's feet to slide backwards. Vergil strained against the power of the syrum, pushing back as hard as he could. "Dante...don't make...me hurt you..."

Dante stopped pushing for a fleeting moment, smiling into his twin's face. "If you think that you can, then why are you loosing?"

Vergil smirked. "Who the hell said I was?" Drawing his sword downwards, Vergil did a low spinning kick, knocking the legs out from under his twin, and the blade from his hand.

Vergil stood, stradling Dante, his sword at his brother's throat. "That's enough Dante...stop this madn..."

Dante kicked one of his back legs up, sending Vergil flying over his head, and into a pillar. Dante looked down to his sword, before an evil grin graced his lips. As he began to walk away from it and towards his brother, he reached into the holsters strapped to his thighs, drawing his twin pistols.

Vergil was hunched over, moaning at the imapct of the blow, as pieces of the pillar fell onto his back. He saw Dante coming at him again, his guns glimmering at his sides. Vergil knew that no one in the world was better with two pistols than Dante, and knew if he didn't move soon, that he would be rittled with holes.

He stood, moving to the other side of the pillar he was against, and began a fast sprint next to one of the walls, as Dante began to open fire. Vergil could hear stone and granite exploding behind him as he ran. All was going well, until he began to see the outline of a large fountain ahead of him, built into the wall. Thinking quickly, he stepped up onto the wall, running sideways over the fountain. As he reached the middle, he kicked himself outwards, sending his body flipping back out into the middle of the room.

While he was in the air, he could hear bullets whizzing by him, several hitting thier mark, causing him to groan at the pain. He landed on the floor, with a hard thud, his sword extended before him, as blood began to seep through his coat.

He saw his brother turn to face him, still smiling, as he raised Ebony and Ivory, and began to open fire again,

Vergil, sword extended, began to spin his blade in front of him so fast, that Dante's bullets ricocheted right of of it.

Then, just as suddnely as Dante had started shooting, he stopped. "Bravo! You were truely a formidable opponent...I am almost sorry that I have to kill you now..."

Vergil was now on his knees holding his sword at his brother. His other hand cupped tightly around his arm, in a vein attempt to hold blood into one of the many bullet holes gracing his body. He looked up at his brother. "Dante...please don't make me use my true power again...please..."

Dante began to laugh. "True power?" He pulled both of the hammer's on his guns back. "Only I have true power..."

Vergil closed his eyes, dropping his sword. "I'm sorry little brother...but you leave me no choice..."

He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his small spray bottle, before spraying it into Dante's face.

The younger twin just laughed, sniffing the air. "Not exactly my _favorite_ fragrance, but it has to smell better than your rotting corpse will..."

Rune, still hiding in the shadows of the room, watched as his father began to chant, crossing his hands before him, until he saw a bright light emmited from them. "Holy shit...what the hell is dad doing?"

Dante, guns still pointed at Vergil, began to blink profusely, taking several steps back. "What the hell?" He used the back of his gloved hand to wipe his eyes, still holding onto his precious guns.

He raised head, opening his eyes, only to see four large legs in front of him. He blinked again, looking downwards at the creatures large feet. They had massive sharp claws jetting out from each of the toes. "What the fuck?"

Dante stumbled backwards, looking into black eyes of the large beast, as it smiled a huge toothy grin at him. Dante shook his head. "Well...this certainly looks fun..."

The creature took a step towards him, causing the room to shake. As it did, several large chandeliers that were hanging from the ceiling fell with a huge crash, causing Dante to turn. As he he did, the creature sent one of it's large paws into his side, sending him flying across the room, and into the rooms double doors.

Dante laid on his stomach, coughing, before starting to push himself up, using his forearms. He then smiled devilishly, as he spotted something that sparked his intrest.

Rune looked into the eyes of his uncle, who was now drawing a gun from his side, and begining to point it at him. "Dante...wait..."

He heard the hammer cock back, and closed his eyes tightly. "Goodbye you little bastard..." Rune heard a gunshot, but when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes to see the creatures large clawed paw in front of him. Using it's other paw, and standing on it's hind legs, it grabbed Dante, flinging him like a rag doll into the middle of the room.

Rune looked up at the creature in horror. "Oh god...please don't eat me..."

Dante, who had been stunned temporarily, began to raise himself up groggily, before stopping when he saw something at the other end of the room. In one of the corners next the the large stained glass mural, he could see a man on his knees, his eyes closed, a single hand extended. "What the fuck?" Dante turned around to see the large beast still next to Rune. He smiled wickedly. "So thats what you're up to you sneaky bastard..."

As Vergil was controlling the beast, he could feel and see everything through it, amlost as if it was an extension of himself. He could feel Rune's fear, as he eyed the boy, racking him with guilt.

Dante stood in the middle of the floor, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, pointing his guns at the creature. "HEH UGLY!" The creature turned to Dante.  
"WHY DID YOU STOP PLAYING WITH ME YOU WEAK ASS PIECE OF SHIT?" The creature gave a loud roar, and headed straight for him, shaking the room as it ran.

Dante holstered his guns, and extended his arms out in front of him, as the creature opened it's large mouth as if to eat him. Dante grabbed the large fangs on each side of it's jowels, the impact sending his feet sliding backwards quickly, tearing up the floor behind him.

As it slowed down, the two came to a stop. Dante smirked at the beast. "Man...you want a mint or something man?"

The creature roared, as Dante spun on one foot, his hands still on it's fangs, sending the beast into a far wall. The impact made Vergil strain, as he struggled to revive it in his mind. He had not seen Dante jump straight up into the air after his actions.

Vergil hunched over next to the stained glass window, his body pained from Dante's actions, when all of a sudden, he felt a soft sensation at his side. He had no time to react before he saw the blade of his own sword jet out from his chest. He stared forward in horror, as he felt the blade retract, and enter him again. He felt as someone crouched against his back, as blood began to trickle from his mouth. "See...I told you that I would kill you..." Dante gave the blade a final twist, before pulling it out of his brother's chest. Vergil fell forwards on to the floor, coughing, and spitting up a river of crimson.

Dante walked around to look him in the face. "Any last words looser?"

Vergil managed a small smile. "I can't believe... that after all of times... that we have fought,... and_ not _killed eachother,... that it would be you... who ended up... killing me..." He tried to roll over onto his side, but found that the gunshots in his shoulder would not allow it. "Dante..."

Dante knelt next to his brother. "What do you want?"

Vergil smiled, blood staining his teeth. "I'm glad ...it was you... who won..." Vergil's eyes slowly closed, as he took his last breath.

Dante smiled. "Good riddance..." Dante stood, before discarding his brother's bloody sword casually next to his body, and walking away.

Rune sat hunched in his corner, his head in lap, and hot tears flooding his black coat. He looked up, eyes glowing a brilliant blue. "I will avenge your death father...you have my word..."

* * *

**UGH! I'm so sorry for that! Please don't kill me! There is more to come, so PLEASE, if you read this and you liked it..take 30 seconds to write something for me...it makes me motivated to add more to this story! THANKS! **


	31. Love's Ressurection

**Well, I guess you have all waited long enough right...sorry for killing Vergie-Poo...it was hard to write...sniffs (god even his corpse is still cute) lays flower on Vergil's grave...and now a moment of silence for our fallen prince...ok I'm over it ...ROFL

* * *

**

**Oh on another note...I recently posted a new DxV fic on the site called White Out...It's really deep and cool, and if you like this story, I think that you will _really_ enjoy the other! So read it for me and let me know what you all think! It means alot! **

**Thanks for all of the outpourings of support I got from all of you on the last chapter...I think that I feel motivated enough to give this a proper ending..hehe Thanks to:

* * *

**

**Darkmaster2 - I'm glad to see that you caught that orb thing..but how is he gonna use it when hes dead already? HMMMM**

**Wyatt(AKA my Dante) - you better start writing war and peace now, cause it's gonna take you a while! ROFL**

**SaiyAsianMaki - Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long! And BTW..I'm really glad you like my other FF...White Out...I posted 3 more chapters today, so let me know what you think! **

**Santuary of Darkness - I'm glad you decided not to kill me Holds throat And to answer your other question...yeah I'm gonna update Trail of the Damned soon...I've been working on White Out lately, but I will get to it, I promise...**

**Spazert - Hi! I haven't had the pleasure of seeing your name before, so thanks for reading my stuff! I loved your review, and I look forward to hearing what you think of the next chapters!**

**mistressofterror - First of all, cool name. You are also a name that I do not recognize, so thanks 2 u 2 for reading! You are not a horrible reviewer...I would like to know what you think, so please do it again:)  
**

**Magician of Black Chaos - Im glad that you are back! I missed ya! HUG I liked "what have you done to Dante?" ROFL That seriously made me laugh outloud! Read on and let me know what ya think!**

**Lucifer Hisaki - I hate Mundus 2! That nasty bastard! Thanks for reviewing this for me, and I look forward to hearing from you again!**

**Kay-Mika - To answer your question...YES I am crazy! LOL  
**

**Liebchen - WELCOME BACK! Thanks for the cute chibi! I still love Vergil-Muffin as much as you, so read on! Its so good to hear from you again! WOO HOO Does happy dance**

**Lee - I could NEVER forget about you! I love your reviews! I laughed when I wrote the horny demon pervert thing 2! HEHE Try and stay well from now on ok? I hope you are feelimg much better now!**

**Betty Blue - I'm SO glad that you took the time to write to me. I can read some german, so I read what you said..hehe Thanks so much for reviewing this for me, and please keep reading! It will only get darker from here:) WINKS

* * *

OK...so I hope I didnt forget anyone! I can breathe now! LOL OK...no more delays! On to the next chapter!

* * *

**

**  
**

Rune, as he sat in his corner, had now drawn his blade, as he watched Dante start to walk away from his dead father. "Come closer asshole...I'll make you..."

He was cut short, as his eyes strained to look at the sight in front of him.

Dante had only taken a few steps from Vergil's body, when he heard soft clapping. He turned around to see Mundus standing over his brother's body. "Well done demon hunter...well done..." Mundus gave Vergil's body a slight nudge with his foot, as if to make sure that he was indeed dead.

Dante drew his sword, kneeling and holding it to his twin's throat. "Do you still require his head as proof?"

Mundus laughed. "No Dante...this will do nicely..."

Dante stood, bowing before Mundus, his eyes closed. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He looked down to see a sword entering him, sending a waterfall of blood onto his clothes, and the floor below him. He followed the blade with his eyes, until it stopped at the hand of Mundus. "Why?" Dante began to cough slightly.

Mundus laughed. "Oh my poor Dante...Did you actually think that I would let you live? After all, you are a Sparda..." He shoved the blade all the way through Dante's heart, before leaning in and whispering to him. "I _do_ want to thankyou for getting rid of your pesky big brother for me...I never could defeated him on my own..."

Dante's eye's started to turn back to thier brilliant blue, as he shook his head in confusion. "Mundus?"

"That is correct boy..." Dante could feel his legs giving out, and they did the minute Mundus retracted his blade. Dante crumbled to the floor, his body overlapping his dead brother's. His eyes, now blood stained, grew wide in horror. "Vergil?" Dante's body was too weak for him to use his arms or legs, so he painfully moved his hips, until his face was right next to his twins. "Vergil? How...?"

Mundus walked around so that Dante could look up at him. "I am very impressed you know Dante...you showed him no mercy what so ever, when you delivered him the final blow."

Tears began to flood Dante's vision. "I ...did _this_?"

Mundus laughed. "Yes, you most certainly did...and once again I thankyou...but now I must take my leave. Now that I know that Vergil has a son, I no longer have any use for you... but _he_ I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Dante saw out of the corner of his eye, a guard carrying an unconcious Rune with him. "Goodbye Sparda boys...when you get to hell, tell your father I said hi..." Mundus walked to the end of the room, before the guards opened the doors for him, closing them behind.

Dante weakly turned his head back to his brother's. "Verge?" Using all the stregnth he had left in his body, he raised a painful arm to rest on his brother's crimson back, putting his bloody hand on his twin's cheek. Dante could feel himself becoming dizzy, as death was taking him. "Vergil...I...loved you..." The rise and fall of Dante's chest began to slow, as he closed his eyes, until he ceased to breathe completely.

---------------------------------

Rune awoke groggily, and started to raise his hands to his face, now realizing that they were chained to the wall behind him. "What the hell..." He looked around, realizing that he was in Mundus's large throneroom. He could hear laughing, as he turned to face the cause of the disruption. Tears began to well in his eyes. "You bastard...you killed my father, and my uncle..."

Mundus stopped laughing. "I am still your father as far as you and I are concerned..." He walked up to Rune, kneeling next to him. "And as _my_ son, you are going to help me destroy the human world once and for all..."

Rune spit into his face. "I would sooner die than help you anymore..."

Mundus wiped the spit from his face. "Is that what your father told you to do?" He stood, delivering a hard kick to the boys stomach, causing him to hunch over. "I can't have you dying on me yet Rune...I need something of yours." He started back to his throne, before turning to look at the boy. "But don't get me wrong. You will get the death that you wish for afterwards."

Rune coughed, his eyes glowing, as he saw Mundus sit himself back into his chair. "_And you will die with me..."_

--------------------------------

As light flooded in through the stained glass window, it illuminated two bodies, one drapped one over the back of the other. A river of blood ran through the cracks of the stone floor surrounding them, spreading out like tiny vines, as thier blood mingled with one another's.

As the two lay motionless, Dante's body began to glow a dull orange, until it became brighter, and brighter. His eyes shot open, only to see the fire surrounding him. He tried to move his body, but he was paralyzed, as fear gripped him. He could see Vergil's body below him, unmoving in any way. He tried to speak, but found that his mouth would not allow him to. "_What the hell is happening to me_?" Dante thought. The young twin then looked down at his clothes in confusion, not remembering where he got had gotten them from.

He could feel a strong force around him, that lifted him gently off of Vergil, until he was sitting up on his knees next to him. Then, as quickly as the orange glow had appeared around him, it faded completely, causing his body to fall over onto his brother's blood soaked back. Dante felt like he couldn't breathe properly, as he finally felt his lungs begin to accept air into them. Using his shakey arms, he managed to raise himself back up, taking in the site before him. "Oh god...what have I done?"

Dante weakly pulled Vergil into his arms, propping his back up against the wall right below the stained glass window. Tears flooded his face, as he held his twins to his own. Dante looked down, grief stricken at how cold his brother's normally warm skin was. Dante burried his head into Vergil's throat. "Verge...you can't be dead...not after everything...not like this...not by _my_ hand..." He began to rock his older brother back and forth slowly in his arms. As he did, he heard a small chink on the floor next to him.

He reached around the side of his brother, and lifted his coat, only to see a small gold orb glowing under it.

Dante grabbed it in his hand quickly, holding it over his twin. "Oh god, I hope it's not too late..." He thrust the orb into Vergil's chest right over his heart. As it was absorbed, Dante waited impatiently for any sign that it had worked, but when none came, the hope that he had given himself, began to fade.

Thinking frantically about how he could help Vergil, he laid one of his blood covered hands over his brother's forehead, and closed his eyes. "_Vergil_..."

_Vergil opened his eyes, to find himself at the end of a large pier, the ocean glistening in front of him. He looked down at his body, realizing that his clothes had changed completely from what he last remembered wearing. His chest was bare, except for his red medallion, and he was wearing a pair of old faded blue jeans. His brown knee high boots were gone, only to replaced by black biker boots, that were hidden under his pants. He felt his head, to make sure that he still had hair, only to find a pair of sunglasses tucked neatly into it. As he countinued to look out into the watery abyss, he felt a naked back against his own, and a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned quickly, only to find himself looking into the eyes of his brother._

_"Dante?"_

_Dante nodded. Vergil looked at him up and down, drinking in every inch of his twin. Dante also had only his medallion on his bronze chest, and was wearing a ripped pair of deisel jeans. He had no shoes on his feet, and they were covered in sand._

_"Am I dead?" Vergil was very confused at this point._

_Dante nodded yes, before taking his twin's hand in his own, and pulling him down the long pier in an all out sprint. Vergil could see Dante's red motorcycle at the end of the long pier in the sand. As they reached it, Dante got on the back, and motioned for Vergil to take the handle bars. _

_As Vergil got on, he felt Dante's arms wrap around him once more, and his soft breath against his neck. He put the sunglasses on, and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet air surrounding him._

_The older twin looked ahead of him, to a beach that seemed to have no end, high cliffs jetting out of the sand opposite the ocean. He turned around and smiled at Dante, who smacked his thigh. _

_Vergil laughed. "I take it, that's my cue to go huh?" Dante nodded, as Vergil pulled back on the throttle, spewing sand in to the air as the bike took off._

_The two sped down the beach, as red's and purple's from the sunset illuminated thier tanned bodies. _

_Vergil leaned forwards onto the tank as if to speed up, only to have Dante stand up on the back of the footpegs, his arms extended at his sides, his eyes closed, and a large smile gracing his mouth._

_Vergil laughed as he pulled his twin back down by one of the belt loops on his jeans. "Careful there Dante..." Dante just gave him a loving smile, as he felt his twin pull to the left, and into the crashing waves. The water parted as the bike cut through it, soaking the two as Vergil countinued to drive faster, and faster. He knew that he was going extremely fast, but to him, it felt as if they were moving in slow motion. A flock of seagull's flew up from the ground in front of them, blanketing the sky in a surreal sheet of white._

_Vergil felt Dante reach around and grab him seductively, causing him to close his eyes and moan, the vibration of the bike and his brother too much to take._

_He pulled the brake, causing sand and water to spray around them in all directions. He got off of the motorcycle, followed by his twin, as he let it fall into the sand next to them._

_The two stood staring at eachother, unable to break eye contact. "Dante...I..."_

_Vergil saw Dante smile at him, as he placed a finger over his older brother's mouth. Vergil smiled as Dante drew him into a slow soft kiss, gently pulling him to the ground with him._

_As Vergil laid on top of his brother, his wet hair soaking Dante's chest, he saw nothing but love in his younger halves eye's, and it made him smile widely._

_The tide began to come in, engufing the motorcycle, and thier bodies, as the two kissed, unable to break apart._

_He saw Dante look up into his eyes. "Vergil...can you hear me?"_

_Vergil looked confused. "Of course I can..."_

_Dante's face grew concerned. "Vergil...please...can you hear me? Say something..."_

_Vergil cocked an eye up. "I am talking Dante...why can't you hear me?"_

_Dante began to cry. "Vergil...I'm sorry...please forgive me..."_

_Vergil drew his brother into his arms, rocking him back and forth in his sand covered arms. "Dante...I'm right here...forgive you for what?"_

_Dante continued to cry onto his brother's wet shoulder. "Vergil...come back please...it's not your time..."_

_"Not my time to what?" _

_Vergil watched as the image of Dante in his arms, slowly began to fade. "Dante! Don't leave me here..."_

_Dante smiled at him. "Then follow me home Verge...come back to me..."_

Dante held his twin tightly in his arms, crying into his neck. "Vergil...please don't die...I still need you more than you know..."

Dante's eye's suddenly shot open, as he felt something tickling his neck. He looked down, and to his suprise, into the glossy blue eyes of his brother. "Vergil! You came back to me!" Dante hugged his twin so tightly that Vergil gave out a small groan.

"Dante?" Vergil began to look around him, dazed.

"Yeah Verge...it's me..."

Vergil relaxed into his brother's embrace. "Am I dead?"

Dante laughed slightly through his tears. "You were...but I found you...and you followed me back..."

Vergil coughed slightly. "You never cease to amaze me Dante..." Dante lowered his head, capturing Vergil's blood stained lips against his own.

"God I love you Verge...I'm so sorry for what I did..."

Vergil took the back of his brother's head gently in his hand. "After what you just did for me...there is no way that I could be mad at you..."

Dante smiled, holding onto his brother with all of his might.

Vergil suddnely sat up, a painful look painting his face. "Where is Rune?"

"I don't know...I remember Mundus stabbing me, and then taking him away...that's when I had the weirdest damn thing happen to me..."

Vergil cocked an eye up. "Weird thing?"

Dante sat back, letting his body heal itself, with Vergil resting in his arms.

Vergil looked up at his brother. "What was it Dante?"

Dante took a deep breath. "I think that I was dead..."

Vergil smiled at him. "_Dead_? Then how were you able to enter my mind, and bring me back?"

Dante shook his head. "I don't know. All I remember, is waking up with a really bright orange light all around me. I couldn't move or speak, and it sat me up over you...then it was just...gone..."

Vergil sighed, a small smile gracing his lips. "You really don't remember...do you?"

Dante looked downwards, confused. "Remember what?"

Vergil took his twin's hand in his own, holding it up to Dante's face. "Do you remember now?"

Dante gasped. "The ring?"

Vergil chuckled. "Don't you remember what the inscription said Dante? It said that the ring would protect your heart against anyone that would try and destroy our love for eachother..."

Dante's eyes grew wide. "Munuds _stabbed_ me through the heart...I remember now...the ring must of brought me back to life..."

"Good thing he stabbed you there, or else neither of us would be sitting here talking right now..."

Dante raised his hand, using it to cover his heart. "No shit..."

Dante felt Vergil begin to pull away from him. "Rune..."

Vergil tired to stand, only to fall back into his brother's awaiting arms. "Verge...lay back down. We are both too weak to help Rune right now...we wouldn't do him any good."

Vergil nodded, and sighed. "I suppose that you are right...but if that bastard touches one hair on my kids head, I _will_ make him pay..."

Dante relaxed, glad to have his brother back in his arms. "And I'll be right behind you bro...trust me, now that I have seen what you are capable of, I will _NEVER_ mess with you again..."

Vergil laughed. "True...but I don't think that after that, I will try and kill you again...you're no slouch yourself..."

Dante laughed. "So is this a truce between us then?"

Vergil let out a small huff. "I suppose it is..."

* * *

**HORRAY! VERGIES BACK! (Come on guys, like I could kill the best character ever! ROFL) Next chapter will be up soon...R&R for me and it will be up sooner...HUGS READERS...I love you guys! **


	32. A Lesson Well Taught

**Let me just start this by saying "HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Ok, now that, that is out of my system, let me thank all of you for your great reviews of the last chapter! It made me write this one to be especially long for ya! I have the perfect ending dreamed up for this...I decided in this chapter to make Dante a bit more of his cocky, arrogant, confident self, instead of the "younger" twin for a change...I love him 2 (just not as much as my vergie-poo) hahahah Sorry this took a while to update, but I wanted to get the fight sequences just right, so that I hope you all can visualize what is happening perfectly in your minds like I saw it.  
**

**Oh, a quick note...for all of you Yaoi junkies out there, I just wrote a one shot called "Dante's Blackout" You might wanna check it out...it's pretty yummy! See...you ask me for more lemon, and you get it! ROFL

* * *

**

**Seeker - IM SO GLAD YOU ARE BACK! Im glad to know that u are ok, and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I love you girl!**

**Laylah - Thanks to you to, and Im glad that you no longer want to kill me, for killing Verge...hehe And I agree..Mundus IS a giant knob!  
**

**Wyatt(AKA My Dante) - You are a retard...You eat way too much pizza, and you whine insesantly...god I love you! **

**SaiyAsianMaki - Im glad that you like my other story as well, and thanks for always reviewing for me! I'm glad I could make you happy..I'd hug you, but I am afraid for my safety...(steps quietly out of the room...)  
**

**Lee - OMG..please pick your jaw up off of the floor before I step on it! HEHEHE And don't blame your withdrawls on me...hehehehehe**

**SpardasKitten - Thanks for the great compliment. And to answer your request, I may add one more lemon to this, but havent decided yet...read my new FF called Dantes Blackout...It should tide you over in the mean time! HEHE**

**Lucifer Hisaki - Yes! Off to kill Mundus! That creep!**

**Darkmaster2 - Thanks for posting a review for me...:) Its so sweet:)**

**Mistressofterror - Sorry for scaring you! Thank god for golden orbs right folks?**

**Kay-Mika - I didn't mean to effect your sleep...man, I feel really bad! LOL I hope you feel better now! Thanks for the review!**

**Magician of Black Chaos - Yeah! Vergil and Dante plushies all around! To answer your question, I live right outside of Chicago IL USA :) Its a great city! Thanks for the great review!**

**Liebchen - Yummy! I love Muffins! How did you know! Tell Inu sorry for me...:) Id pass her a tissue, but Im fresh out! MMMM Hot gay guys in the netherlands you say? I wish I'd of been there! ROFL**

**Spazert - Thanks for the great review! I try, but somtimes I back myself into corners with this stuff, and end up rewritting it until it is perfect in my mind...LOL I have like wrting OCD...hehehee**

**Dark Seraphim Girl - Hi...I dont think that we have met...Im Vergil...LOL JK JK...you are right about the ending! Hold onto your shorts!**

**Arch Nemesis - Vergil..."Heh! I am not a jerk!" (pouts as if deeply hurt) JK I'm glad that you are hanving fun reading this...I hope you like this next installment..**

* * *

**OMG...I think that I got everyone! If I forgot someone, please forgive me...I am really tired right now...lol **

**Ok..on with the adventure!

* * *

**

Dante awoke sometime later, a wide smile painted on his face, as he saw his twin sleeping peacefully in his arms. He hated to wake him, but knew that he had to.

He placed a soft kiss on Vergil's forehead, as some of the dried blood on it stuck to his lips. He wiped it off casually, waiting for Vergil to wake up.

Vergil's eye's fluttered open, looking up into his twin's eye's. "Now that is what I call a _wonderful_ sight for sore eyes..."

Dante smiled. "Good to see you too again Verge..."

Vergil stood up, pulling Dante up with him. Dante was about to walk towards the door, when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

The dark twin pulled Dante into his chest, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. He looked into his brother's eyes. "Whatever happens to us from this point, I want you to know how much I love you Dante..."

Dante laid his head on his twin's shoulder, his white hair falling over the top of it. "I love you too Verge..." Dante looked into his brother's eyes and returned the kiss. "Now let's go find our son...ok?"

Vergil laughed. "I never thought that in a million years I would ever hear you say that..."

Dante smiled. "Well...if he's your kid, then he's mine too, right?"

"Right..." Vergil pulled away from Dante. "Now lets go..."

As the two were heading for the door Dante stopped suddenly. Vergil turned, thinking that something was wrong. "Dante? What's up?"

Dante smirked at his brother. "I need to get my clothes back...these suck..."

The two walked into a room behind Mundus's throne, and found Dante's red leather outfit thrown on the floor. Dante walked over and picked it up. "Damn, that bastard could of hung it up or something..."

Vergil laughed, as Dante changed back into his own clothes. The dark twin cocked and eye up at him, looking at his boots.

Dante held his arms out. "What? I like the damn boots ok?"

Vergil laughed. "You would..."

Dante gave him a dirty look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Vergil looked at his handsome brother. "I just mean that you have good taste Dante..."

Dante ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah...I am pretty hip huh?"

Vergil laughed, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah...now lets go..."

The twins walked silenty through the hall of the large tower, looking for any sign of Rune, but not finding any. Vergil stopped suddenly, his eyes forward in concentration.

"What's up Verge?" Dante laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I can sense Rune...he's close..." Vergil walked over to one of the many doors in the hallway, and laid a hand on it. His eyes squinted shut. "He is behind this door, but he is wounded and weak..."

Dante nodded, drawing his twin pistols. "Then lets rock!"

Vergil turned, giving Dante a sarcastic glare. "What have I told you about rushing in, guns blazing?"

Dante sighed and reholstered them. "That it is too spontanious, and it only works in the movies..." He rolled his eyes.

Vergil nodded. "Right..." He opened the door silently, and peeked into the large room . He could see Mundus, walking slowly around a boy, who had his head down.

"That bastard has my son chained to the wall..." Vergil let out a small growl from his breath.

Dante put his arms around his brother's back. "We will get him Verge...don't worry..." He saw his older brother nod.

--------------------------

As Mundus circled Rune, he used one of his large boots, to bring the boys face up to his own.

Rune raised his head, a trail of blood dripping from his it, and cascading down the side of his face. "Go to hell Mundus...I told you...I won't help you..."

Mundus laughed. "Oh Rune...you are so young and naive. You are helping me already, just as you sit there bleeding all over the place." He lowered his foot, and walked over to a large wall. He watched as Mundus pulled down on a nearby gargoyle, causing a hidden panel to slide out of the stone.

---------------------------

Vergil's eyes grew wide, as he saw Mundus remove a large sword from the panel, holding it above him.

Dante squirmed behind him. "What? What? I wanna see..."

Vergil gave him a dirty look. "Then peek lower..." Dante dropped to his knees, peering through the small slit in the door, his eyes growing wide with fear. "Where did he get that?"

--------------------------

Mundus lowered the large blade, and began to walk back to Rune.

"Do you know what this is boy?"

Rune shook his head. "The sword that you want me to decapitate your ugly ass with?"

Mundus let out a large laughing roar. "No, but I can surely do you the honor of that in a moment if you would like..." He put the tip of the sword on the floor, standing next to it.

"This, is your grandfather's sword. It is called Sparda..."

Rune spit blood onto the floor near it. "So what? Its just a big sword...Dante's looked bigger than that..."

--------------------------

Dante nudged Vergil in the knee. "See...I told you that mine was bigger...I like that kid!"

Vergil looked down at him, shaking his head, and continued to listen.

--------------------------

Mundus gave the sword a twirl, it's tip still embedded in the stone floor. "This sword has much more power than your former father, or his delinquint brother could ever weild."

-------------------------

Vergil felt Dante start to stand up, and he used his strong arms to push him back down. Dante looked up at him. "Thats bullshit Verge...no one could weild that sword like me..."

Vergil nodded. "I know, but calm down. We wait for the proper moment, before we make our move..."

Dante nodded, and peeked through once more, his blood boiling with rage, as he watched the disgusting god. "..._and I am not a delinquint_!"

Vergil let out a small chuckle.

Dante looked up. "What's so funny?"

Vergil looked down at his little brother. "You seem to forget, that I can somtimes hear your thoughts..."

Dante rolled his eyes, and continued to watch the scene playing out before him.

---------------------------

Rune sneered up at the man before him. "If my dad were here right now, he'd take that sword from you, and fillet you like a fish..."

Mundus laughed. "Ah yes, but sadly he is not. He and his sorry excuse for a brother are both dead now, laying in a pool of thier own tainted blood. They should thank me, for at least I let them be together in death...its disgusting really...the way they touch eachother...for god's sake, they are related..."

Rune stared forwards, feeling a strange surge of power within him, but remaining still. "It dosen't matter you bastard...they love eachother so deeply that you could never begin to realize the power that they possess together..."

----------------------------

Vergil could sense Rune's devil trigger wanting to surface, and it made him nervous. "_Just fight it back for little longer Rune_..."

Dante nudged his brother. "I love your kid Verge...and he has no idea how right he is..."

----------------------------

Mundus stared down at the boy. "Do you know why I haven't killed you yet you little insolent liar?"

Rune shook his head, smirking up at the man. "Because I look so damn good, that you would just hate to put a stain on my pretty face?"

---------------------------

Vergil rolled his eyes, looking down at Dante, who was now looking up at him, smiling innocently. "What? I didn''t teach him that..."

Vergil sighed, glancing back at his son.

--------------------------

"I must admit that good looks do run in your pathetic family, but that is all that you have going for you...As far as brains went, your father got the lions share, obviously leaving no leftovers for you or Dante..."

-----------------------

Vergil smiled. "_Well at least Mundus got one thing right, if nothing else_..."

He looked down to Dante who was looking at him with an icy glare. "You seem to forget that I too, can hear _your_ thoughts..."

Vergil ruffled up his brother's white hair. "You know that you are smart Dante...now pay attention..."

----------------------

Mundus picked up the sword, and held it before him. "The reason that I need you Rune, is because now that your father and his brother cease to exist, you are the only Sparda left in the world. I need your blood, to unleash the sword's true power, so that I might use it to open a permanent portal to the human world."

Rune started to become concerned, realizing that he was in a very bad position. He knew that he had to get free, and take the sword, but he didn't know how.

Mundus took a knee beside him. Now, I will escort you to the cathedral, where we will complete the ceremony. Before he could react, Rune saw an enormous fist flying towards the side of his head, and blackness overtook him.

----------------------

Vergil put his hand on Yamato, using his thumb to push it slightly out of it's sheath. "You bastard..."

Dante, still peeking through the door, sneezed, and felt his foot start to slip from behind him. Before he knew what happeneing, he and his brother fell into the room, Vergil laying sideways, on top of his brother. Vergil looked down, to a smiling Dante. "What? Sorry...I had to sneeze ok?"

Mundus turned at the sudden intrusion, his eyes growing wide with fear, as he saw the twins stand themsleves up, Vergil brushing off his blue coat.

"It's not possible...how?"

Vergil looked down to his unconcious son, and then back to Mundus. "I thought that you would of realized by now, that you should never underestimate a Sparda.."

Dante, who was standing behind his brother, drew Rebellion, resting it on Vergil's shoulder, so that it's tip was facing Mundus. "Yeah you piece of shit...I'm gonna show you just how delinquint I _can_ be.."

Mundus let out a mighty roar, and several seconds later, the entire room was filled with hell prides, and pyromancers.

Vergil looked back over his shoulder. He could see the look of shock on Dante's face, reflecting off of Rebellion. "You just had to add that...didn't you?" He saw Dante smile sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Vergil turned around once more, to see Mundus ripping Rune's chains from the wall. He picked the boy up in his arms, and began to walk away, before turning to them once more. "Kill them...and this time, make sure..."

Mundus roared, as two large wings ripped out of his back, before taking off out of one of the rooms large windows with the boy in his arms.

The twins ran through the middle of the room, before stopping at the large window, and looking out for Rune. As the two stood there, Dante all of a sudden gave off a small grunt. He and Vergil both looked down, to see a blade sticking out of his chest. Dante looked at his brother. "Oh hell no..." Dante turned around to face the now unarmed pride, smiling at it. "You are _so_ going to regret that..."

He drew ebony, and fired a single shot into the creatures body, causing it's head to flip up into the air. Dante caught it in his hand, falling to the floor on one knee, and staring into it. "What are these, so wither'd and so wild in their attire, that look not like the inhabitants o' the earth, and yet are on 't?"

Vergil smiled widely, looking at his brother in shock. "Macbeth? I'm impressed Dante..."

Dante stood up tossing the skull to his brother. "I found one of your Shakespeare books one night a while back, and thought I'd give it a read...pretty gruesome stuff in there...I kinda liked it..."

Vergil smiled, flipping the skull around in his hand like a baseball. "So are we gonna teach these guys a lesson..." He threw the skull high into the middle of the room. "Or not?"

Dante grinned wickedly at Vergil, holding Ebony up. Without even looking at the skull, he pulled the trigger, shattering it into a million pieces. "Deffinately a lesson..."

Vergil grinned, drawing Yamato from his side. "I was hoping that you would find my idea agreeable..."

Dante then drew Ivory, and held his guns down to his sides. "Heh Verge...do you ever get tired of using our weapons?"

Vergil looked over at his brother, smiling sarcatically. "What do you have in mind?"

Dante turned around, tossing his guns to the floor, followed by his sword. "Lets show them why they should never challenge a Sparda..."

Vergil raised his eyebrows, before turning and dropping Yamato on top of Dante's guns. "A game then...I like how your mind works brother..."

Vergil took of his blue coat, as Dante removed his red one. "Looser has to give the winner a two hour back massage..."

Vergil grinned, his eyes glowing deep within. "In that case, there really is no looser is there?"

The two were intterupted, as another blade came flying out of the growing pack, embedding itself in Dante's upper thigh. Dante hissed. "Ok..." He pulled it out of his leg, holding it up. "Who the hell threw this?" All of the demons roared back. "Fine...if you won't tell me, then you are all staying after class..." He swung around, sending the blade flying through the pack, ripping several creatures to shreds in it's wake.

Vergil reached over, and pulled the other blade out of Dante's chest. "My turn..." Vergil pointed the blade upwards, throwing it into the air. Only the small sound of a chink could be heard.

Dante looked over to his brother. "You missed...how could you mi..."

All of a sudden, a giant chandelier fell from the ceiling, crashing to the floor, and crushing at least ten of the demons. Vergil smirked. "I would _never_..."

Dante grabbed Vergil suddenly, pulling him to the side with him, as a large fireball came flying past them. The two stood back up straight, looking over to the pyromancer who had tried to barbeque them. Vergil began to sniff the air, looking over to his brother, who was staring at him in fear. "Um Verge?"

Vergil felt a small spot on his head getting hot, and he raised his hand to it. He felt his soft white hair, realzing that the fire had singed off a small patch of it. His eyes began to glow into a dull fire.

Dante beagan to giggle like a mad man. "Oh no...you guys have gone and done it now...you touched his hair..."

Vergil stood silently, staring into the pack before him, before softly walking over to a large weapons display on the wall, and picking up a long staff with sharp blades on each end.

"Does this count?" He smiled at his younger half. Dante propped himself up against a large pillar, crossing his arms. "Yep...I said that we couldnt use _our _weapons, so it's fair game..."

Vergil twirled the staff around in this fingers, and started to walk through the group of demons. They parted as he walked deeper into them, before he was surrounded on all sides. He twirled the staff up behind his back, extending one of his hands forward, his head down.

Dante propped one of his legs up on the pillar behind him, waiting for Vergil to have his fun. "_They have no idea what they are in for_..."

One of the demons lunged at Vergil, causing him to spin on one foot, sending the staff through the creatures mouth and out the back of it's neck. He then spun in the other direction, sending the hell pride flying off of the staff and into a far wall.

He then began to swing into the pack, sending a spray of demons flying into all the walls of the room. Dante watched, smiling before standing slowly, and walking to the wall of weapons himself. He looked it up and down, finally grabbing two large handles. Long chains hung from them, and at the ends were small spiked balls. Dante held them out to each side of him, and began to twirl them. "_Why should he get all the fun?"_

Dante lept high into the air, landing next to his brother. Vergil smiled at him. "Couldn't just stand back and watch, could ya?"

The young twin smiled back. "And let you take all the credit? Never..." Dante's eyes grew large. "Vergil! Duck!"

Vergil dropped to the floor, just as Dante swung one of the chains over his head, splattering a demon behind him. Vergil stood back up. "Thanks..."

Dante stood proudly. "No problem...I mean someone has to look out for you...right?"

Vergil cocked his eye up. "Riiiiggghhhttt..."

The two pushed off of eachother, swing in opposite directions leaving a trail of blood in thier wake. Vergil had finished dispersing all of the demons on his side of the room, when a movement on the floor caught his eye. He watched as the remains of the demons began to pool, forming into one large acidic blob. Thinking quickly, he jumped high into the air, grabbing ahold of a chandelier. As he hung from it, he looked to his brother, who was unaware of the danger behind him. "Dante! Behind you!"

Dante turned quickly, and jumped into the air, just as the newly formed creature was about to engulf him, dropping one of his weapons behind. Vergil flipped himself so that he was hanging by his knees, and held the staff below him holding it with both hands like a trapeze. Dante extended his arm out, sending the ball and chain high into the air above him. It made contact with the staff, wrapping around it, the ball knicking the side of Vergil's face, causing a small red line appear.

Vergil strained to support the weight of he and his brother, by his legs. "Dante! Stop swinging around!"

Dante looked up at his brother, a drop of blood from Vergil's cheek hitting his own. "I'm not trying to, asshole!"

Just then, Vergil's eyes closed tightly, as a new tug was felt from below, causing sweat to drip from his forehead.

Dante looked down to see the creature below him moving around, one of it's newly formed long tentacles wrapped around his ankle. Dante closed his eyes as he felt his body strectched. "Vergil...do something!"

Vergil opened his eyes, looking into his brother's with a deadly glare. "And what exactly would you like me to do? I am kind of busy at the moment, if you hadn't noticed..."

Dante groaned loudly as the creature began to pull harder, causing the chandelier to turn onto it's side. Vergil closed his eyes in concentration, trying to hold the two of them up. "Dante! Think you something, or we are both gonna be this thing's dinner!"

Dante looked around frantically, trying to find a way out, and then smiling to himself. With one swift tug, he pulled Vergil from the chandelier, causing them both to begin falling. Dante used his devil trigger to stop Vergil's fall as his older brother landed on his back. Dante swooped away from the creature and towards the room's large window. As he did, he felt his leg released, and heard the sound of a snap as the tentacle broke off. Vergil raised his bare arms in front of his face, as Dante swooped to the floor, grabbing thier coats and weapons in his large claws.

The two broke through the window, sending a spray of glass and metal out into the open air, as Dante continued to fly out into the cavern. He turned his head around to check on his twin. "You ok Verge?" He saw Vergil picking pieces of glass out of his forearms, both of them dripping with blood. "Oh wonderful, thankyou for your concern..." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Dante reached a large arm around his back, handing his brother thier coats. Vergil put his back on, and sat on his brothers, as Dante then passed up thier weapons, shooting Vergil a look. "If you drop my girls, I'll make you _wish_ that creature had eaten you..."

Vergil grabbed Dante's sword, putting it on his back, and resheathed Yamato. He then took Dante's guns in his hands. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

He then saw Dante's eyes grow large, as he looked behind them. "How about you start by shooting _those_ guys!"

Vergil turned to see a pack of winged demons following them, rolling his eyes. "You mean that I actually have to use these undignified things?"

Dante turned suddenly, flying sideways to avoid a large rock. "Just do it Verge..."

Vergil sighed, and turned around on his brother's back. He looked at the guns. "_This might not be so bad_..." He raised Ebony first, opening fire into the group, causing several demons to fall below them. He then held Ivory up to it's twin, and pulled both triggers simultaniously. The barrels errupted with smoke, as the demons began to fall faster and faster behind them like black rain.

Vergil was just about to turn around, thinking that he had killed all of thier pursuers, when to his horror, he saw a massive winged beast that dwarfed Dante's devil trigger, fly out of a large cavern. "Ummmm...Dante?"

Dante continued to look forwards. "Not now Verge...I'm tryin to fly ok?"

Vergil continued to stare at the black beast that was now closing in on them. He tapped his brother's large wing. "Dante?"

Dante, now annoyed, turned to face his brother. "WHAT? Cant you see that I'm..." His mouth dropped open at the sight of the creature following him. "Oh shit..."

He began to fly as fast as he possibly could. "Dammit Verge...you could of told me _that _was behind us!"

Vergil shook his head and rolled his eyes, as he began to send gunfire into the beast. "These things aren't doing shit to it Dante!"

Dante looked back at his twin. "Oh..who's got the potty mouth now Vergil?"

Vergil sighed angrily. "Can we discuss this at a later time Dante?" He looked at the guns in his hands. "Get closer! We need to get more power out of them..."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Oh sorry your highness...I must of left the grenades that they hold back at home..."

Vergil ducked as the creature swung its large claws at him. "This is not the time nor the place for your smart mouth Dante..."

Dante was knocked sideways, as the creature struck his side, causing Vergil to almost loose his grip on his brother. Dante turned around flying back towards the large tower. "Vergil! Think of something dammit! If he hits me that hard again, I might loose my trigger!"

Vergil thought quickly, seeing Dante's coat below him. He quickly removed his, and replaced it with his brother's, placing the guns into the holster's on his back. He handed his blue coat down to Dante. "Do _not_ loose this!" He stood up on his brother's back. "I'll be back in a second!" Dante felt as his brother's weight was lifted off of him, turning in time to see Vergil jump, and land on the beasts back. "Verge!"

Vergil held onto the creature's long black fur, as he saw that it was going for his brother again. Just as the creature was was about to take another swipe, Vergil pulled on the hair as hard as he could, causing the beast to roar out on pain, and dip downwards toward the cavern floor. As they were crashing down, Vergil pulled up on the beast, making it fly higher into the air. When they leveled out, Vergil drew Yamato, and plunged it into the demon's neck, causing a large shockwave to ripple through it's body. It reached around it's back, as blood poured from it's head as the two fell. Vergil his katana out of the creature's neack, and resheathed it. The demon then grabbed Vergil, and held him in front of it's face. The creature roared loudly at the dark twin, causing Vergil to smile, and draw Dante's guns from his back. "Wrong move asshole..." Vergil pulled the two triggers, sending a barage of bullets into it's mouth, making the creature drop him, as it fell to it's death.

As Vergil fell, he looked around for his brother, but didn't see him anywhere. "_There must of been free pizza somewhere..." _He was about to pull his devil trigger, when he felt two arms swoop down and grab him. He looked up. "It's about time..."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Sorry...I was a little busy..." Vergil looked down to see the bodies of several winged demons on the ground, dead. "Ok, in that case I forgive you...now lets get Rune!"

Dante nodded and began to fly up the black tower.

* * *

**Well there you go...I hope you all enjoyed a bit of action and Dante cockiness...I love when he smarts off to Verge...just like my Dante does to me...right Dante? LOL Please Read and Review for me if you enjoyed this, and I will get the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks guys! -----Vergil out!  
**


	33. A Father's Revenge

**So, I decided to let the twins write reviews for this for me for once...this might be a BIG mistake!

* * *

**

**Dark Seraphim Girl - Vergil extends hand.."Nice to meet you too! Good thing that you haven't met my brother yet though..you might stop reading this fic.." Dante punches his brother out of the computer chair. "Now that he's gone, heh babe! Ya know...I am cuter, and much more fun than Verge...keep reading though! Thanks!"**

**Spazert - Dante cocks head to one side. "Oh so you think that me, not being able to run in, guns blasing is funny huh?" Dante draws Ebony. "Ill show you what's funny!" Dante is disarmed in once graceful movement. Vergil slicks his hair back. "You can thank me for that later Spaz..."**

**Wyatt - How am I supposed to write you a review, when you ARE Dante? ROFL**

**SaiyAsianMaki - Vergil shrugs. "Well, its not hard to write fight scenes, when you have a stud like me doing them..." Dante rolls his eyes. "Shut up Verge...everyone KNOWS that it's me that's more fun!"**

**Lee - Vergil looks upwards. "That was SO not funny what that bastard did to my head! If you think it's so damn funny, then why don't you..." He is cut off, as Dante smiles at the monitor. "Don't mind him Lee, he's just on the rag..."**

** Liebchen - Dante waves his hand. "Heh dammit! I want cookies!" He is quickly smacked upside the head by his brother. "You'll have to pardon my little brother, but he mostly thinks with his stomach. I wish that I had seen those guys on the beach...mmmmm" Dante punches him in the arm. "Heh! Watch it!"**

**Santuary of Darkness - Dante smiles. "It's good to BE back!" He scratches his head. "Did I leave?" Vergil rolls his eyes. "It's a figure of speech Dante...and I'll be damned if I didn't think that he WAS at a pizza hut!"**

**Darkmaster2 - The twins smile. "Thanks for the review!"**

**blodrayne5555 - Dante smirks. "Yeah...we really should have more play time Verge..." Vergil smiles back. "In a minute...we promised to finish these reviews..."**

**mistressofterror - "Yeah! Thank you for saying that! I am not delinquint!" Vergil shakes his head. "Or so you seem to think..." Dante puts a hand on hip. "What's that supposed to mean?" Vergil just laughs.**

**Kay-Mika - Vergil looks offended. "No you cannot have my son...jesus..." Dante pushes in front of him. "But you can borrow him on the weekends..." Vergil tackles him. "Why you little..."

* * *

**

**I'm back...While the boys are busy fighting, I will say thanks to all of you to, for reading and reviewing for me..I mean us...LOL Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

Dante turned in the air to face his brother. "Where are we going anyways?" He reached around and handed Vergil his blue coat back.

"To the cathedral at the top of the tower! Mundus will take him there to perform the ritual..."

Dante nodded and flew higher, until he could see the top of the tower, a large stained glass building sitting atop it. He landed outside on large ledge, and turned back into his human self, falling to the ground hard. Vergil noticed a large gash in Dante's right arm, and sat next to him. "Dante...are you ok?"

Dante nodded, still out of breath. "I guess when that thing hit me, he clawed me as well..."

Vergil pulled his black carvat out of his pants pocket, and tied it around his brother's arm. "There..." Dante smiled.

"What are smiling at?" Vergil looked at him quizically.

"I was just thinking that you look really good in my coat...you should wear it more often..." Vergil changed from Dante's coat to his own, tossing his brother's his. "Thanks, but I will keep mine..."

Vergil extended his brother a hand, and pulled him up, handing Rebellion back to him. Dante put his coat on, and placed his sword on his back, now looking over his brother's shoulder. "Ummm Verge?"

Vergil cocked an eye up. "What?"

Dante grabbed him by the shoulders, as an axe went flying by them. Vergil turned around to see an older man in his late fifties, standing behind them, another axe in his hand. He also noticed that the man had another tucked into a sash around his waist. "What do you want?" Vergil straightened his coat out.

The man stared at Vergil with a look of hatred. "I have come to kill you, you murderer!"

Dante looked at his brother, who was now standing with a look of fear on his face. "Vergil? Who is this guy?"

The man spoke up. "Who am I? Tell him Vergil...tell him how you murdered my family in cold blood...how you had your troops kill my wife and friends." The man's voice became choked up with rage. "Tell him how you took my daughter from me with your own sword..."

Vergil thought back to the village he had raided, and of the little girl that had begged him for help. He hung his head low. "I will not fight you. I have no words to excuse my actions."

Dante drew his guns from the back of his coat, moving to his twin's side. "Well I don't know about my brother, but I'm not letting you touch one hair on his..." He felt as Vergil put his arm on top of his guns, lowering them. "This is between he and I Dante...stand down..."

Vergil pushed Dante away from him, and began to walk towards the man, his hands at his side in a gesture of good faith. The man rushed him, sending a hard fist into the dark twins chest. Vergil fell to the ground, coughing hard, and trying to catch his breath. "You evil bastard..." The man kicked Vergil over and over, as the older twin did nothing to fight back.

As Dante watched, he felt completely helpless. "Vergil! Dammit fight back!" He watched as the man continued to beat his brother, causing blood to pour from his mouth and nose. "Dammit Verge! He's killing you!"

The man stopped his assault to look at the young twin. "If he dies, then it will be redemption for his sins..."

Dante shook his head. "No...if you kill him, you will be no better than he was..."

The man looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Dante walked over to him slowly. "If you kill Vergil, then his son will have to grow up without him..."

"This piece of shit has a son?" The man kicked Vergil once more, causing him to roll over onto his back, moaning out in pain.

Dante nodded. "Yeah, but he just found out a couple of days ago..."

The man knelt next to the dark twin, looking into his eyes. "Is what he says true? You have a son?"

Vergil nodded weakly, trying to talk through the blood in his mouth. "Yes...please forgive me..." Vergil rolled onto his side, letting the crimson drip from his mouth.

The man eyed him wickedly. "I want you to suffer what you have done to me..." He looked up suddenly, as he felt something cold hit the back of his head, and the sound of a hammer being pulled back.

Dante stood with Ebony pointed at the mans skull. "Thats enough you bastard. Touch him one more time, and I swear I'll blow your brains all over this pavement..."

Vergil rolled onto his back once more, looking weakly up at his brother. "No Dante...this does not involve you..."

Dante looked offended. "The hell it dosen't! Your my world, and I'll be damned if he's gonna take it from me."

The man turned around so that Dante's gun was now right between his eyes. "You mean like the way _he_ shattered mine?"

Dante looked into the man's eyes. He no longer saw hatred, or revenge, but sadness, and despair. "I have nothing left in this world...please help me to leave it..."

Dante lowered his gun. "I will not take your life like that..." All of a sudden the man kicked Dante's feet out from under him, knocking his gun from his hand. The two began to wrestle in a life and death struggle with eachother, as Vergil watched through his blood stained eyes. The man pulled the axe out of his sash, and embedded it deeply into Dante's leg, causing the young twin to scream out in pain. Vergil reached out for him, but was too weak to help.

The man, now bloodied and bruised himself from Dante's assault, grabbed his red coat, and began to drag him towards the edge of the tower. Dante felt himself becoming dizzy from the loss of blood, as he realized that his head was dangling over the edge of a three thousand foot drop. The man held him there by his neck, trying to choke him unconcious.

Vergil flipped himself over painfully, and stood up to face the man. An evil look painted his face, as he saw his brother being strangled. "Let him go asshole..."

The man smirked. "I have a name you know, and it's not asshole. My name is Babeal, and you will do well to remember it as the name of the man who killed your little brother here..."

Vergil smirked. "How approprite that you should be named after the keeper of graves..." He brushed some of his blood stained hair out his face. "I was fine with letting you kill me to get your revenge, but now you have hurt my brother." He threw his sword to the ground next to him, moving into a defensive stance. "And I don't take kindly to people who do that..."

The man released his grip on Dante's neck, causing the young twin to grab his throat gagging for air. The man stood facing Vergil. "So you want another piece of me huh?"

Vergil cocked his neck to one side. "I don't just want a piece of you...I want to destroy all of you..."

Babeal rushed Vergil, as the dark twin blocked his punches with ease. "Is that all you've got?" The man did a spinning kick towards him, and he ducked under it with ease, swinging his leg low, kicking Babeal's feet out from under him. The man stood up quickly, staring down Vergil.

Vergil looked over to his brother, who was floating on the edge of staying concious, and rolling too close to the edge of the tower for his comfort. He turned to the man. "We end this now..."

The man nodded, and pulled an axe from his back, that Vergil had neglected to see earlier. He raised his arm to throw it, as Vergil saw it released. He watched as the blade spun towards his skull, when all of a sudden, a sword from his side knocked it upwards and away from him. He took a deep breath, as he felt air return to his lungs.

Vergil turned to see Rune standing with his arm extended downwards, his black coat flapping in the wind. He was the spitting image of his father, and it made the man gasp.

Vergil looked at his son in shock. "Rune?"

Rune walked over to where his blade had landed, and pulled it from the ground before taking his father's side. Rune stared at the man with a deadly look in his eyes. "No one tries to kill my dad, and gets away with it..." Rune plunged his katana into the mans chest, forcing him backwards as Vergil watched. Rune kept pushing him until the man was right on the edge of the tower. "Any last words asshole?"

The man smiled. "I'm going to see my family now..." With that, Babeal pushed away from the sword, letting his body fall to depths below.

Vergil rushed to where Dante was laying, grabbing him into his arms. "Dante? Are you ok?"

Dante looked up at his brother. "Yeah, I think so..." He sat himself up. "Rune?"

Rune knelt next to his father and uncle. "Yeah...look...we need to get the hell out of here...and I mean like really fast..."

Vergil looked at his son with pride. "That was quite the throw..."

Rune smiled. "Yeah well, I was taught by a master, what can I say?"

Vergil helped Dante up, and they both turned towards Rune. Dante spoke up first. "How did you get away from Mundus?"

"I came to tied up to a large alter. Mundus was no where around, so I used the dagger that I keep up my sleeve to free myself. Thats when I found you guys..." He looked around. "But by now, I'm sure that he has noticed I'm gone..."

Dante suddenly grabbed Rune by the collar, as they felt the tower shake violently. Vergil looked at the two. "Yeah...I'd say that he noticed..."

Dante looked at his brother. "So now what?"

Vergil smiled a wicked grin. "How healed up are you?"

Dante returned the smirk. "Healed enough to kick that bastards ass..."

Rune looked up at them. "But how are you gonna do that?"

The twins pulled thier necklaces out of thier shirts, still smiling at eachother, and answering him at the same time. "With these..."

A dark cloud began to form over the tower, as it shook once more, knocking all three of them off of thier feet. A thunderous roar deafened them, causing them to cover thier ears in pain.

The cloud over the tower began to open up, lightning shooting out of it. Vergil turned to his son, breathing deeply. "You didn't by any chance _bleed_ onto the alter, did you Rune?"

Rune gave him an innocent grin. "I _might_ of...but just a little."

Vergil stood up. "Great...then we need to move, and now..."

Dante stood up next to his brother. "This is gonna be harder than last time isn't it Verge?"

Vergil nodded. "I'm sorry to say, but yes. Mundus has unleased our father's power. I only hope that our amulets are powerful enough to stop him."

Dante looked worried. "But we have never actually tired this Verge..."

Vergil looked up at the dark, swirling cloud overhead. "I know...but for all of our sake's, it better work..."

* * *

**There you go...your fix...LOL I will update soon, I promise! This story is almost over...sheds a tear...R&R for me, or Dante and Vergil will find out where you live...and Ebony and Ivory aren't two girls that you want a close look at...HEHEHHE  
**


	34. One Last Dance With the Devil

**Holy shiznit I haven't updated this in a while...sorry. Look Im sick so Im gonna keep this short before I fall asleep. I REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate EVERYONE'S support of this fic! I don't know if I would of gotten this far without all of your continued support! There is only 1 chapter left..wipes tear away. BUT..I already have plans for the sequal..so there.. :) I hope that you all enjoy the death of Mundus..that rat bastard..hehe Please let me know if you like this chapter! It took a while to write and refine, so I hope it does the job. I love you all and thanks again for all of you amazing and kind words! You all are truely inspiring, and i can't wait to post more!**

**-VERGE

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

The three Sparda boys ran into the large gothic cathedral at the top of the tower, as it continued to shake. Stained glass murals came crashing to the floor all around them, and the floor began to split in several places, giving off an erie deep groan.

Dante saw a window blow out, and grabbed Rune against him, sheilding him from the spray of glass. Rune looked up to him. "Thanks...ummm..._uncle_ Dante?"

Dante laughed. "Ya know...you can call me dad too if ya want..."

Rune laughed. "Cool."

Vergil cleared his throat loudly. "I hate to break this up, but we've got company."

Dante and Rune turned to face the image of the dark knight before them. The image began to laugh in a low and unholy way. "Welcome Sparda boys, to my little party.."

Dante looked around, holding his arms out at his sides. "You call _this_ a party? There's no booze, no pizza, and I don't see one present anywhere!"

The dark knight continuted to laugh. "Oh don't worry Dante...I have a special present just for you..."

Vergil stepped in front of Rune, turning to him. "Stay behind me Rune...you are no match for him..." Rune nodded, but inwardly was mad at his father for treating him like a baby.

Dante and Vergil both rushed forwards, thier swords drawn at thier sides, before raising them, and striking the image of thier father. As they both made contact, thier swords were deflected off of the image, sending them flying backwards and onto the hard ground. Vergil propped himself up on one arm. "Dante? Are you ok?"

Dante grunted, and propped himself up as well. "Well that is certainly different than last time..." He rolled to his side quickly as his father's large sword came crashing down into the stone floor, sending a spary of rocks into the air. Dante stood himself up quickly. "Heh watch it asshole, or you're gonna get stuck with my medical bills..."

The image laughed. "No demon slayer...you are wrong..." It raised it's sword once more. "The only bill that I am going to get stuck with is your funeral costs..."

Dante jumped to his side, onto the wall next to him, just as the large blade cut through the stained glass below him.

While the dark knight was distracted, Vergil stood, and rushed it's side. This time, his sword stuck deep into the image, making it roar out in pain. It turned quickly, forgetting about Dante, and turning it's attention to Vergil, who was still driving his sword in further. The image raised it's free hand, backhanding Vergil so hard, that it sent him flying through a large window and back to the outside. It then turned to Dante, and knocked him outside as well.

The two twins struggled to get up, both bleeding and finding it hard to breathe.

Rune watched as Sparda started to move outside to finish his father and uncle off. At that moment, he felt a pain that he had never experienced before. He looked at his arms, which were starting to glow a dark purple color. "_What the hell is happening to me_?" He cried out in pain, as his flesh felt like it was ripping itself from his body, extending his arms to either side of his body. Rune fell to the floor, screaming, as two large wings began to project from his back, and claws from his hands, leaving blood in thier wake. Then as quickly the pain had started it was gone, and he stood up, catching a glimpse of himself in a broken shard of a nearby mirror. He grinned widely at the sight of a large demon in front of him, it's eyes glowing an erie shade of purple. He flapped his wings several times, turning himself around, and smirking. "_Well this certainly kicks ass_..."

Rune, feeling overly cocky in his new body, rushed the image of Sparda, jumping onto it's back, and sinking his large claws in. The image cried out, as Rune continued to rip it open.

Vergil stared up in horror right along with his brother at the image before him. Dante turned to his brother. "We have to do something Verge...Rune is no match for him, devil trigger or not..."

Vergil nodded. "We take this fight elsewhere..." He stood up, Dante following suit. Both brothers used thier devil tirggers, to transform into thier demon halves, and charged the image of thier father.

Sparda roared, grabbing Rune from his back, and sending him flying into a nearby wall, causing him to take his human form once more, and rub his head.

Rune watched as Dante and Vergil threw all of thier weight into the large demon, sending it flying over the side of the tower. He stood quickly, and ran to the edge, looking over it. He watched, as the three of them fell further and further, until they were out of his sight.

Rune concentrated hard, trying to make himself transform once more, but finding that he couldn't. He slammed his fist into the ground. "Dammit! Dad's right...I'm not strong enough..."

As the three fell, Dante and his brother continued to hang onto the image of thier father, clawing into it, and kicking it fiercely. The demon roared, extending both of it's large fists to it's sides, knocking the twins out to both sides if it.

Vergil could see the ground coming quickly. "Dante! Look out!"

Dante shook his head, seeing the cavern floor fast approaching, and extending his wings to his side trying to slow his fall. Vergil brought his out as well, and the two hit the ground rather safely. As Sparda hit the ground, he himself was not as lucky, as the sword he was holding was knocked from his large clawed hand, causing him to turn back into Mundus.

As Mundus stood, he looked to each side of him, smirking as he saw the twins staring him down.

Vergil pointed at him. "It's time for you to bow out Mundus..." He transformed himself back into his human form, drawing Yamato from his side. He looked to his brother, whom it seemed to him, was in a small amount of pain.

Dante transformed himself as well, drawing his guns. "You have no where to go now you piece of shit..."

Mundus began to laugh loudly, causing the cavern to shake even more than it already was. "That is what you think you miserable demon slayer..."

Vergil looked down at the ground, cocking an eye up, as he watched pieces of stone and dirt begin to bounce up and down. "What the?" He turned to see an army of demons coming over a rocky hill, all fully armed and ready for battle. "What is this Mundus?"

Dante stared into the hoarde, a look of fear painting his face.

Mundus laughed once more. "Sparda boys...meet my army of destruction..."

The twins exchanged a look of sheer horror, as they watched the army stop in thier tracks, waiting for Mundus's orders. The twisted god turned to his former partner. "What do you think now Vergil?"

Vergil looked him in the eyes. "Nothing that my brother and I can't handle..."

Mundus began to laugh, as a bright light was emmited from his body. Muscles in his arms and chest ripped, as he began to grow into a large three headed creature, roaring at the top of his lungs.

Dante looked around the creature to his brother, using only his mind to communicate with him. "_Vergil...how the hell do we beat that thing?"_

Vergil looked down to the ground near his brother. "_You have to use father's sword Dante...grab it before he has a chance to_..."

Dante looked down to the ground next to himself, nodding at his brother. "_But Vergil...It's been so long since I've controlled that much power...I don't know if I..."_

He saw his brother smile. "_If anyone can do it Dante, it's you_..." Vergil's eyes grew wide. "_Dante! Duck!"_

Dante broke his mind's lock with his brother's, as he saw a large clawed fist flying towards him. He jumped forwards, rolling and grabbing his father's sword into his hands.

Mundus roared loudly, as the yound twin stood holding his prize. "NO! Give that back you little bastard..."

Dante smirked at the large beast in front of him. "Not a chance asshole...you had your chance to walk away, but now all that I'm gonna let you do is suffer for what you have done to me and my family..." Dante raised the huge sword over his head, as lightning shot out of it in all directions. "Give me your power father!"

Vergil raised his arm up to sheild his face, as he heard the god roar loudly.

When the light was gone, Vergil was in awe of the figure standing before Mundus. Dante had taken thier father's form, his eyes glowing with a bright inner flame, the large sword smoking in his hand.

Mundus looked at the man before him. "No...this isn't possbile..."

Dante smirked. "Believe it pal..." He swung the large blade over his head, and charge the creature head on. He watched as his brother followed suit, swinging into Mundus with vengance in his eyes. Vergil cut deeply into the beast. "This is for hurting my son you bastard!" He sliced upwards, causing a large chunk of smoldering flesh to fall to the ground int fron of him.

Dante jumped up into the air, landing on top of the creature as it tried to swat him off. He plunged his sword deep into Mundus's back, causing the god to roar out in pain. A thick purple substance began to pour from the beast as Vergil continued to cut away at it. He was starting to feel as cocky as his brother, when he was suddenly struck by of the creature's large arms. Vergil rolled several times over the ground ,before he came to a stop.

Dante seeing this, became outraged. He yelled out, stabbing the creature over and over until his hands and arms were covered in the beast's purple blood. In a last ditch effort to stop him, Mundus emmited a surge of lightning from his body, causing Dante to fall backwards, and on the ground hard. The sword fell from his hand, and he transformed back into his human form. He looked over to his brother, who was staring back at him.

Vergil looked into this brother's eyes, concentrating on his mind. "_Dante...can you hear me_?" He saw his twin nod. "_Dante...we do it now, while he is weakened...fore if we are to die fighting an army that we cannot possibly beat, then we at least have to take Mundus down first_..." He saw Dante nod once more, and remove his amulet from his shirt.

Vergil pulled his out as well, and ran past Mundus taking his brother's side.

Mundus looked at them smiling. "Are you two going to kiss goodbye now? Or later?"

The twins turned to face eachother. Vergil put his armulet up in front of his brother. "Remember...we must conentrate. Block all else out of your mind..." Dante nodded and held his up to meet his brothers.

Mundus continued to watch as a radiant light began to grow around the twins, causing him to shield his eyes with the back of his arm. "What do you think you are doing you brats?"

Dante watched intensely, as the figure of his brother before him began to fade, and looked down to himself, realizing that he too was starting to disappear. He looked at Vergil's image in fear. He saw Vergil smile at him. "_Don't be afraid of the power that we truely possess Dante..._.._embrace it_..." Dante smiled, and let himself go.

As the light faded, Mundus removed his arm, and stared up in horror. The twins were gone, as well as thier amulets, only to be replaced by an enormous winged demon.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Mundus rubbed his eyes.

The demon crossed it's huge arms, staring down at it's prey. "You should of listened to Rune, when he told you of our combined powers..."

Mundus, now wounded and weak, began to cower before the beast. "Please...if you want to rule this place I will bow out, and let you take over..."

The demon laughed. "We do not wish to rule this place...our only goal is to destroy you..." One of the demons eyes flashed red, as the other flashed blue. It began to walk methodiacally towards the fallen god.

Mundus looked up into it's glowing eyes. "No...wait!" He screamed in complete agony, as the beast reached down, and ripped both of his arms out of thier sockets, sending a spray of blood onto the stone below.

Mundus fell fowards, trying to right himself, as he felt a large foot on his back. He looked up to see the demon smiling at him. "Good night Mundus..." The demon raised it's clawed foot, sending it smasing into Mundus, shattering his entire body into an unrecognizable pile of blood and bone.

The demon walked a short distance away from him, and closed it's eyes. The twins reappeared facing eachother, both holding thier amulets. They fell to the ground, both strained, and out of breath. Vergil turned his head, to see the large army of thousands of demons fast approacing. He looked over to his brother, who was staring at him.

Vergil reached his hand out, taking his brother's in his own. "We go out with a fight Dante..."

Dante clutched his brother's hand firmly in his own. "I always said that one day we would have to fight an army Verge..."

The two stood, drained from using thier power. Vergil looked over to his brother, laughing, and drawing his sword. "Ready Dante?"

Dante drew Rebellion from his back. "Next to you, I'm ready for anything Verge..."

They faced forwards, dropping thier hands, and began to run into the army, both screaming at the top of thier lungs. The army responded, charging the two brother's. weapons held high in the air.

The clash was deafening, as Vergil and Dante made contact with the demons, swinging into the pack, shredding demon after demon in thier wake.

Vergil swung with the precision of a finely trained surgeon, as more and more demons rushed him. He lost sight of his brother in the mess, as he continued on into the ranks.

Dante jumped upwards, landing on one demons shoulders as he landed. He then began to run from shoulder to shoulder on top of the pack, decapitating all in his wake. He was feeling rather triumphant, until he felt his ankle grabbed, and he fell into the hoarde of demons. His sword was knocked from his hand, and in the shuffle he lost track of it. Rolling over, he grabbed Ebony and Ivory from his back, just as he rolled to face upwards, seeing a huge sickle heading right for his forehead. "_This is it Verge_..." He closed his eyes.

He heard a roar, and a loud crashing sound, as he reopened his eyes to see Yamato in front of his face. "Get up Dante!" Vergil was straining, trying to hold the metal away from his brother's face.

Dante rolled out from under it, just as the swords came crashing to the ground. Vergil kicked the large demon that he was locked with, sending it flying into a group behind it.

The twins stood back to back, as the demons began to circle around them.

Dante laid his head back onto his brother's shoulder. "We can't beat them Verge...there's to many..."

Vergil stood against him, his heart beating wildly. "I know that Dante...but we will not just let them have us..."

Dante held his guns up next to eachother in front of his chest. "No way Verge..."

Vergil held his katana out to his side. "I love you Dante..."

"I love you too Vergil..."

The demons rushed the twins all at once, as Dante fired as fast as his fingers would pull the triggers of his twin guns. Vergil slashed back and forth so hard, sweat began to drip from his forehead.

All of a sudden, demons all around them began to crack apart, thier bodies hitting the ground turning to dust.

Dante turned to his brother. "What the hell is going on?"

Vergil thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "The syrum! It's destroying Mundus's army!" The two watched as hundreds of demons began to disinigrate in front of them, leaving a trail of ash across the stone as they fell.

Vergil turned to Dante. "We might just make it out of this after all..." He looked into his brother's eyes, as they started to well up. "Dante? What is it?"

Dante held up one of his arms, pulling back his sleeve to reveal a small crack in it.

Vergil's face turned to horror, as the crack began to spread out across his twins chest like a deadly vine. "Dante!" Dante fell forwards into his brother's awaiting arms.

Vergil held him tight. "Dante...my god I forgot that you were injected..."

Dante smiled weakly up to him. "I'm sorry Verge...I wanted to spend forever with you..."

Tears began to stream from Vergil's eyes, as he pressed his lips into his brothers. "You will Dante...you will..." He looked down to see Dante close his eyes. "NO! Dante...please don't do this..." He burried his head into his twins chest, as the cracks became larger and larger. "I love you Dante...I always will..."

"Dad!" Vergil looked up to see Rune in his devil form, flying down to him. "Use this!" Rune threw him a needle, and Vergil caught it in his hand, shoving it into his brother's arm, and then casting it aside. "Please work..." He rubbed the spot where the injection had gone in.

He waited for somthing to happen, but when nothing did, he let out a loud roar, that echoed up through the cavern walls. He began to sob uncontrollably into Dante's chest, as Rune landed, and transformed back to his human form. He laid a hand on his father's shoulder, his eyes tearing up as well. "Dad..."

Vergil grabbed Rune in his other arm, hugging him tightly. Rune looked in to his father's eyes. "I should of gotten here sooner dad, but I couldn't make my devil trigger work..."

Vergil smiled at him, tears staining his face. "It's ok Rune...this is not your fault..." He looked down to his brother, and closed his eyes, trying to connect thier minds one last time. "_I will only live the rest of my life out Dante, to protect Rune...just know, that if I didn't have him, I would already of joined you..."_

Vergil stood, setting his brother's body down gently on the ground. He stood, embracing his son in a loving hug. Rune looked over to Dante, causing tears to spill from his eyes. " I wish I could of gotten to know him dad..."

Vergil smiled. "Rune...you are just like him...in fact, you are more like him, than me..."

As the two hugged, they turned at the sound of a small grunt from the ground next to them.

Vergil dropped to his knees, taking his brother back into his arms. He watched in awe, as the cracks began to fade, and Dante reopened his eyes, blinking them slowly. "I feel like shit Verge..."

Vergil laughed through his tears, hugging Dante as tightly as he could. "I bet you do..."

Dante looked up to his twin. "Whats with the waterworks Verge?"

Vergil gave off a small laugh. "Oh nothing you need to worry about Dante..."

Vergil stood up, taking Dante's arm onto his shoulder and pulling him up as well. "Lets go him Dante..."

Dante smiled. "Yeah...home..."

Rune cleared his throat. "Ahem..."

The twins looked at him. "What Rune?"

Rune pointed behind them, to several demons that had not been destroyed. "Can I dad?"

Vergil smiled at Dante. "What do you think?"

Dante smiled back. "I say let him go for it..."

Vergil looked into his son's eyes. "Ok...you've earned it..."

The two turned to see Rune slashing his way through the remaining demons. Vergil sighed. "Thats our boy Dante...and we won't have any more..."

Dante laughed as they they walked away. "Not without a miracle we won't..." He turned to his brother. "So how are we getting out of here?"

Vergil looked at the crumbling tower. "I know of a portal inside. I only hope that the room that contains it, is still intact."

Dante smiled. "When we get home, I'm ordering enough pizza to feed an army..."

Vergil grabbed him in a head lock and ruffled up his hair. "Don't mention the word army for a long time Dante...a _LONG_ time..."

* * *

**ACK! My baby is coming to an end! NOOOOOOO! ROFL ...If you liked this please R&R for me...it means the world! THANKS! **


	35. Home At Last

**Heh everyone! So I lied...shoot me...there was too much more to tell to fit it all into one more chapter...so you all get one more! Horray! ROFL Ok...ok...damn...Dante is pestering me, because I told him to do my reviews...he is SO impatient sometimes...ok well, all of the time...Take care guys, until next chapter!

* * *

**

**WOO HOO! I finally got the damn laptop away from her! Dante here! I can't wait to read what you guys wrote, and write back to ya! Vergil wanted to do it, saying that he could do it woth more class, but screw him! I'm hotter anyways...

* * *

**

**Lucifer Hisaki - Hi! I'm glad that bastard is gone too! He called me delinquint damn it! Can you imagine? Me? Delinquint? Man...what a moron...anyways, I'll tell her the order you want them in...LOL**

**Dark Seraphim Girl - Oohh..hot name babe! I bet your cute...wink (Vergil smacks Dante on the head) Vergil here...sorry about that...he tends to think with his other brain sometimes...(Dante fights laptop out of Vergil's hands) Heh babe...it's me again...look...call me somtime ok? **

**Liebchen - Thank god I'm not dead right? I mean come on...so far I've been beaten, raped, and tortured. What's next? I'll take whatever pizza you decide to make...YUM! And Vergil says that you cannot glomp out kid...sorry. (Rune waves Hi!) Hi Liebchen, it's Rune! I don't know if I want to be glomped...hmmm..but I will take that pizza as well!**

**Spazert - OK...I get it people! I have a problem with pizza ok? I just love the shit so much that I can't stop eating it! Vergil just handed me a card that he made up. Oh very funny Verge...it's for pizza addicts anonymous. How original...they won't even think that's funny! Right?**

**Darkmaster2 - Ummm...thanks for reading. (Kisses monitor) Wasn't sure what else to say, since you are a person of few words..**

**SaiyAsianMaki - She's not beggin for reviews...(sits close to the monitor, whispering) I think that she secretly gets off on them...(leans back) But that's just between us...  
**

**mistressofterror - Oooooh...a mistress huh? I like these people! So heh babe...you wann take a ride on (Vergil kicks the chair out from under his brother) OMG...I am SO sorry for his lack of taste...please don't listen to him...(Dante gets up off of the floor and grabs the laptop again) Sheesh...sorry about that...Vergil has control issues...Anyways, you are right...no one messes with us, and lives to tell about it...hehehe I'm so bad...**

**Lee - I'ts good to be alive! If she had killed me off, I would of been SO pissed off. So you write huh? I have something over here in my lap that you might wanna write about...Ok...ok...calm down! Vergil was about to beat me senseless over that one...I'm sorry if I offended you...(leans into the screen) But you still want me, right?**

**Magician of Black Chaos - HEHEHE (Looks around to make sure that Vergil is gone) The two of us can combine in more ways than that... wanna see? I just got a webcam...Oh...and I'm sending a hug back to you too!**

**Kay-Mika - So did you see that the authoress made the wallpaper that you requested on her site? It's cute I'd say. Rune says that he's glad that he's your hero, and wants to take you out sometime. I told him to control himself...God...I sound like a father or something! It's just the Sparda libido...he can't help himself...**

**bloodrayne5555 - Woah...I've seen bloodrayne...she's hot! If you ever find yourself in my city, drop on by. We do anything that you want...crap gotta cut this one short...Vergil the prude is back. I read your fanfic and reviewed it. It was good!**

**Seeker - Awe...you cried over me? Thats so hot! Thanks! Vergil and I are trying to have another kid, but we haven't had much luck so far. I like to try a few times everyday, but Vergil gets annoyed when I try to hump him...hehehe

* * *

**

** OMG..Im SO sorry u guys! Dante is SUCH a damn pervert! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! One more to come! Lots of lime goodness! (For my fans of course) LOL

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

"So _this_ is where you live?" Rune cocked an eye up at the bullet hole ridden apartment in front of him, as pieces of brick fell to the ground below. He looked over to Trish's car. "What the hell happened to that thing? It looks like a bomb got dropped on it!"

Dante and Vergil smiled at eachother, and laughed. Dante gave his brother a look as if to say "_oops_". "I think that I forgot to mail Trish that check Verge...do you think she's still mad?"

Vergil was about to answer, when Trish appeared in the doorway. "Where the _hell_ have you guys been? I have no money, no food, and no car!" She looked into the street. "And where the hell is my motorcycle?"

The dark twin rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yep...I think it's safe to say that she hasn't forgiven you..."

Dante laughed. "Funny that you should mention hell Trish, cause..." He was cut short as Trish rushed him, capturing him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad that you're ok Dante..." She pulled away. "But god! You smell like death!"

Dante smelled himself. "God, sorry Trish...but there aren't many showers in the underworld. And your bike is safe, ok?"

Vergil motioned for Rune to step inside, when Trish suddenly grabbed him from behind. She stood on her tip toes, to whisper into his ear. "_You kept your word Vergil...you brought him back to me..."_

Vergil turned and hugged her back reluctantly. "I told you that I would..." He felt her heartbeat start to race as she pulled away. "Trish? What's wrong?"

Dante and Vergil watched as Trish stared at the smaller version of themselves, hidden behind his father. After a moment, she spoke up. "Who the hell are you?"

The three Sparda boys all laughed at the same time. Rune smiled at her. "I'm Rune..."

Trish cocked an eye up, looking at Dante. "So your little flirtatious escapades finally caught up with you, huh? I wonder how many more you have out there?"

Dante shook his hands in front of him. "Heh...don't look at me...he's not mine!"

Trish turned her glare to Vergil. "You?"

Vergil nodded. "Me..."

Trish was utterly confused. "But how Vergil? And who is his mom? I know it's not Dante over there..." She pointed her finger at the younger twin.

Vergil laughed softly. "I will explain later, ok Trish? Right now, all the three of us want to do is sleep for a week or so..."

Dante headed inside, as the clouds above them broke free of the rain that they had been holding back. He was followed quickly by the others.

Dante took off his red coat, that was now caked in dried blood and guts, and threw it onto the floor. Trish put a hand on her hip, pointing at the jacket. "Pick that up Sparda!"

Dante was about to do it, when Vergil and Rune both reached for it. Vergil laughed. "You are going to have to be more specific, now that there are three of us Trish..." The dark twin reached down for it, and hung it on the coat rack, still laughing. "Go upstairs and shower Dante...I'll be along soon..."

The young twin gave him a wicked grin. "I hope so Verge...it's been a while since we..."

Trish coughed. "Ok...we get the point...my god Dante..." She looked him up and down. "Your covered in bruises and slashes, and that's the only thing on your mind..."

Vergil smiled at his brother, and then at Trish. "Well Trish...if you had somthing this good looking to join you, you might..."

Trish covered her ears. "ENOUGH! You two are ridiculous!"

Rune began to laugh. "This is great! It's like a bad soap opera!"

As Dante walked up the stairs, he mumbled under his breath. "_You have no idea kid_..._it's more like one of those terrible reality shows_..."

Vergil, who could hear what his brother had said, started laughing loudly.

"What the hell is so funny Vergil?" Trish gave him an icy glare, making him straighten back up with a serious look on his face. "Nothing Trish...nothing at all..."

She looked at him like she didn't believe him. "If you say so..."

"Can Rune use your bathroom to get cleaned up Trish?" Vergil took his son's coat and sword, hanging them on the rack near him, as well as his own blood stained coat.

Trish nodded. "I suppose...I'll get him taken care of...we can put him in the spare bedroom..."

Vergil put his hand on Rune's shoulder. "Go with Trish...and get some rest." Rune hugged his father. "I love you dad..."

Vergil ruffled up his son's white hair. "Dante and I love you too...don't you ever forget that..."

Vergil headed upstairs, as Trish lead Rune into the back of the business. He smiled seductively to himself, knowing that his brother was waiting for him.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear the shower running from behind the bathroom door. Smiling, he turned the handle slowly, and stepped inside quielty, closing and locking the door behind him. He wasn't going to make the mistake of having someone walk in on them again.

The lights were off, except for a single candle sitting next to the sink. Steam had enveloped the entire room, making visibiltiy almost impossible. He pulled the shower door open, peeking inside. "Dante? Are you in..."

He suddenly felt two arms wrap around his back, and twirl him around. Dante crushed his mouth into his brother's, making Vergil moan loudly and grab his brother's legs out from under him. Vergil slammed Dante into the wall behind them, as thier tounges crashed together like they had been apart for thier entire lives.

Vergil could feel thier heartbeats racing, as he held Dante to the wall. As he moved against his younger brother, he felt as if he couldn't get close enough to him, to satisfy the desire in his heart.

Dante broke the kiss, letting himself back down to the floor. "_I want you so bad Verge_..." His voice was full of confidence, and lust that drove Vergil mad.

Vergil smirked looking his brother up and down. "Well, in that case, I'd say that we have a few too many articles of clothing on...wouldn't you?"

Dante reached up and unzipped his brother's leather top, discarding it onto the misty floor below. He ran his hands gently across his brother's chest. "Your turn Verge..."

Vergil smiled, as he reached around his brother's back, unhooking his empty gun harness from it's place across his chest, and throwing it on top of his leather armour. He watched as Dante began to unbutton, and unzip his black pants from his waist slowly, before sinking to the ground, dropping them down with him. "Your boots are a pain the ass Verge..."

Vergil laughed, pulling his unfastened pants back up, and removing both of his knee high boots. "Is that better?" Dante smiled, and removed his brother's pants completely. "Deffinately..." He stood back up, removing his own clunky boots, and throwing them onto the floor in satisfaction. "See how fast mine come..." He was cut off as his brother placed a heated kiss on his lips. "Once I get you in that shower Dante, I guarantee that there will be nothing fast about the way that you come...I won't let you, until I want you too..."

Dante felt Vergil unhook his pants, and pull them to the ground. He smirked at his older brother. "I love it when you talk dirty like me Verge..."

Vergil took his brother's hand, and led him into the steamy shower. "We really do smell like death, don't we bro?"

Vergil laughed. "Yes...I would have to agree with you..." He picked up the soap, and began to run it slowly, up and down, across his younger half. "I'll just have to clean you off then, won't I?"

Dante closed his eyes at the feeling of his brother's soft touch. He took a deep breath as he felt Vergil moving his hands in small circles across his chest. "If this is how you plan on cleaning me up, then remind me to get dirty _alot_ more often, ok V?"

Vergil leaned into his brother, pinning him against the back of the shower wall. "I look forward to it...I promise you..."

Dante hissed, as he felt his brother run his hands lower, and lower onto his wet body. He smiled, as Vergil whispered into his ear. "And I plan on washing every..." He planted a kiss on his younger brother's neck. "Inch..." He placed another kiss on his forehad. "Of you..." He ran his tounge across his brother's moist lips, making Dante let out a soft moan as he felt his brother grab ahold of him.

Vergil began to move his hand up and down expertly on his other half, making Dante writhe at the contact. The dark twin bit into his brother's neck, sucking on the skin that he had captured in his mouth. Dante felt his eyes roll back into his head in both pleasure and pain.

Vergil eyes turned to concern, as he ran a hand up his brother's thigh. "Why didn't you tell me about this slash Dante?" He raised his blood covered hand to examine it.

Dante smiled at him "I didn't want you to worry. And to tell you the truth, I can't even feel it right now...please don't stop..."

Vergil smiled, and continued pumping away at his brother. "I wasn't planning on it, unless you told me too..."

Dante kissed his older half on the lips. "...and I'm telling you not to..."

Vergil took a deep breath, drowning his senses in the scent of his brother, and looking into his eyes. "I hope you know how much I love you..."

Dante kissed the side of Vergil's neck. "I think I have a small idea...but maybe you'd care to elaborate..."

Vergil smirked as he kissed his brother, reducing him into a pile of mush. Dante crushed his head into his brother's neck, breaking the kiss as he felt himself starting to buck harder against him. Vergil began to remove his hand from his brother, when he felt Dante grab onto it and look him in the eyes. "Vergil...I swear if you stop now, that I will shoot you in your sleep..."

Vergil gave his brother a devilish smile, whispering into his ear. "You could try little brother, but let us not forget which of us is faster..."

Dante bit Vergil's chest hard, leaving teeth marks in his skin. "Dammit Verge...stop teasing me, and let me..."

He was cut off, as his brother began to pump away at him harder than he could ever remember. Dante rammed his head into the back of shower wall, as he roared out loudly enough to wake the entire neighborhood. He suddenly felt his body go limp, as he fell into Vergil's awaiting arms, trying to catch his breath. "Holy shit V, that was awesome..."

Vergil held his brother against him tightly. "That good huh?" He felt Dante nod. "Uh huh..."

Vergil let a small laugh escape his lips. "I bet Trish has her pillow over her head right now..."

Dante laughed. "I can picture her now..." He stood up, immitating Trish. "You guys are too old to be acting like that...for god's sake...people are trying to sleep..."

Vergil hunched over, laughing histerically, as he put one hand on the wall next to him. Dante began to laugh with him, falling against the back of the shower wall.

"That was the best impersonation I have ever seen you do of her Dante..." Vergil wiped the tears from his eyes.

Dante chuckled. "Yeah...it was pretty good wasn't it?" He grabbed the soap off of the shower floor. "Heh...let me wash the crap off you, so that we can get the hell outta here...I'm turning into a damn prune..."

Vergil stood back up, reaching his hands up to the sides of the shower. His toned figure glistened in the flash of lightning that lit up the bathroom. Dante stood with his mouth open, staring at the devil prince in front of him. "God damn...sometimes I forget how hot we are..."

Vergil laughed. "Are you gonna wash me, or what?"

Dante smiled, as began to rub the crusted blood off of his brother's body. He looked into Vergil's eyes, as he bit his lip seductively.

Vergil smirked. "Oh no...I know that look..." Dante raised his eye brows at his older half. Vergil sighed. "If you really want to..."

A moment later, Vergil's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of his brother's mouth on him. He reached one of his hands down, snaking it into his twins wet hair, coaxing him to move faster. His other hand was slipping down the glass of the shower door, leaving a steamy impression in its wake.

Dante knew that Vergil never cried out when he reached his climax, but was determined to make him scream for a change. The shower water fell onto the two, as Dante continued to torment his brother, until he knew Vergil was getting close to his peak. As soon as Dante felt it, he stood, and bit Vergil on the neck hard, causing the older twin to growl loudly into the confinment of the shower.

Vergil hunched over out of breath, before looking up at his brother, a smirk gracing his face. "That was a dirty trick Dante..."

Dante laughed as he cleaned himself off in the hot water. "Yeah...it was great wasn't it?"

Vergil smiled, and finished washing himself. The two stepped out of the shower and grabbed thier red and blue bath towels off of the rack near them. Steam billowed into the dark room from within the shower. Dante felt Vergil wrap his arms around him, making him smile and lean back into his older brother. "What's up Verge?"

Vergil leaned into his ear. "I was just thinking of how nice it will be to have you sleep in my arms once again...it's been a while..." He closed his eyes, smiling at the scent of the candle burning on the counter.

Dante turned around, kissing his brother slowly. "You're thinking about the other night in the cabin right?" He inhaled deeply. "I forgot...that is the same scent as the candles you brought with you..."

Vergil kissed his brother's neck. "Well, this is where I found them..." He looked his tired brother in the eyes. "Let's get some sleep now..."

Dante nodded sleepily. "Sounds great...I could sleep like the dead right now..."

Vergil laughed, as he peeked out of the bathroom door. "Looks like the coast is clear..."

The twins walked quietly from the bathroom, across the hall to Dante's bedroom. Thunder shook the room, causing Dante to back up into his brother. Vergil grabbed him, smiling to himself. "Oh give me a break Dante...you fight demons from hell, and you are scared of a little thunder?"

Dante said nothing. He continued to stare forwards, with his blue eyes wide open. Vergil walked around to face his brother. "Dante? What is it?"

Dante swallowed hard, as a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead. He shook his head suddenly. "I'm fine Verge...it's just that...for a minute I swear I saw someone in the lightning outside."

Vergil walked over to the window, and looked outwards. "I don't see anything...must of been your imagination..." The dark twin pulled back the covers to the large bed and got it. "Come here Dante..."

Dante stared at the window for a moment longer, before joining his brother. He laid down with his back against his twins warm chest, and snuggled into him.

Vergil wrapped his arm around his little brother. "Everything is fine now Dante...don't worry...get some sleep...I love you..."

Dante could feel his brother's breathing slow down, and knew that he had fallen asleep, as he laid in his arms, still staring forwards. "_I know I saw him...but it's not possible..." _Dante shook off his feeling of discomfort, backing himself into Vergil as far as he could go. He smiled, as he fell into a deep, relaxing sleep, letting his torn body heal itself.

Dante sat straight up in bed, breathing in deeply as he did. Sweat was pouring from his entire body, as he turned to face the window. He could see that it was still raining out, but it was no longer night time. He sat with his arms behind him, as he tried to catch his breath. He smiled, thinking of his brother. Turning over to grab him, he was left with open air, and hit the bed landing on his side. "Verge?" Dante looked around the empty room. He began to panic. "Oh my god...it was all a dream...Vergil never came back at all did he?" He stood up, looking for anything of Vergil's, but found nothing. "Holy shit...my dream was real...he really isn't here..."

Dante began to panic, as he threw on a pair of his jeans, and a white t-shirt. He ran downstairs, to see Trish making some lunch. She smiled at him. "Well...it's about damn time you got up...I was begining to think that I might have to pick out your cemetary plot..." She watched, as Dante walked to the front window of the building, looking outside. "Dante? What's wrong with you?"

He turned to face Trish. "I had a bad dream is all...but it felt so real..." He scratched his head. "How long was I asleep anyways?"

Trish walked over to him, handing him a mug of coffee. "Three days...you must of needed it...so what was the dream about?"

Dante sipped it, as he looked back outiside as the rain continued to fall on the gloomy city. "It was so weird...I had this dream that..."

Just as he was about to finish, the door flew open, and Vergil came walking in. He was soaked to the bone, as he took a long black coat, and hung it on the coat rack. He turned to Dante, who was now staring at him like he had just seen a ghost. Vergil looked down at himself, and then back at his brother. "What?"

Dante handed the mug back to Trish, and ran to his brother, grabbing him in a tight hug. Vergil looked at Trish as if to say "_What's wrong with him?" _

Vergil hugged his brother back, then put his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "What's wrong Dante?"

Dante smiled. "God...when I woke up and you were gone, I thought that you were just a dream..."

Vergil smiled. "I just had some things that I needed to take care of...I'm not going anywhere..." He turned to Trish, still holding his brother in his arms. "Where's my son anyways?"

Trish smiled. "He's still asleep..." She began to walk back into the kitchen, turning to Vergil. "Cute little guy, isn't he?"

Vergil smirked. "Of course he is...he's my kid..."

Just then, the three turned, as they heard a loud scream coming from the back bedroom. Vergil pushed past Trish as fast he could, as he grabbed his sword from the nearby wall. He ran into the room, to find his son sitting up in bed, sweat dripping from his head. Vergil looked around, as he sat next to his son. "Rune? What's wrong?"

Rune looked over to the door where Dante now stood, looking into his eyes. The two stared for quite a while at eachother, until Vergil spoke up. "Will you two tell me what the in the hell is going on?"

Dante blinked several times. "Nothing Verge...heh...would you mind if I comforted our kid for once?"

Vergil cocked an eye up, looking suspeciously at the two. "Fine Dante...if you want to..."

Dante smiled sheepishly at his brother as he left the room. "We'll be out in a minute ok V?"

Vergil nodded, and closed the door behind him. "_Those two are up to something...I just know it..."_

As soon as the door was shut, Dante's face became serious, as he looked at Rune. "You saw him too, didn't you?"

Rune nodded, wiping sweat from his brow. "Yeah...it all seemed so real..."

Dante sat next to Rune. "What did he say to you?"

Rune sat silently, until Dante shook his shoulder. "Dammit Rune...this is no time for silence...tell me what he said..."

Rune swallowed hard. "He said that I will never belong to Vergil...that he would be back for me..." Rune started to tremble, as he grabbed onto Dante's shirt. "Don't let him take me back there dad...please..." Dante wrapped an arm around Rune. "Vergil and I won't ever let that happen." He raised Rune's face to look at his own. "You believe me right?"

Rune nodded. "Yeah...but what now? We have to tell dad about..."

Dante shook his head. "No way Rune...we keep this to ourselves...Vergil has enough to deal with, without having to worry about this shit..." He held his hand out. "Deal?"

Rune hesitated, before putting his hand in Dante's. "Deal...but I think this is a big mistake..."

Dante stood up, ruffling Rune's hair. "It'll be fine ok? Come on...lunch in ready..." Dante left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rune got out of bed, and looked into a large mirror above the dresser. "_Yeah...fine_..." He looked at the door, with a devilish look in this eyes. _"...just fine_..."

Dante walked into the kitchen, and headed to the fridge to grab a pop. He opened the can and took a sip, as he saw his brother eyeing him from over his newpaper. "Is Rune ok Dante?"

Dante nodded, and burped. "Yeah he just had a bad dream...that's all..."

Trish walked into the kitchen, looking at Dante with one eyebrow up. "There seems to be alot of those going on around here lately..."

Vergil nodded. "So it would seem..."

Dante could feel his brother trying to enter his mind. "Dammit Verge...get out of head will ya?..."

Vergil grunted, and went back to reading his paper, as he connected his mind to his brother's. "_I hope that you aren't hiding anything from me little brother, because if you are, I will find out..." _Vergil peeked over the top of his paper, to see Dante looking at him uncomfortably.

Dante put his can down, and left the room, throwing his hands into the air. "I'm not...ok Verge?"

Vergil smiled. "_We'll see about that Dante _..._we'll just see..."

* * *

**There you go! One more chapter! God this sucks that it's ending, but I will start the sequal ASAP!**_


	36. Happily Ever After?

* * *

**Wow! Its finally done!Holy crap, with all of the stuff that I have been up to I must apologize for the long delay...Hides from lynch mob...Is it safe now?**

**Ok...SO, YES there will be a sequal. WHEN it will be done? Dont know. I am going to work on White Out now and finish that, and it's gonna be as long as this one Im sure...**

** Because I dont have a lot of time today, I dont have time to type all of my thanks to EVERYONE who loved this fic and has followed it, printed it, and or gotten off to certain parts of it. I love you all! I would of never finished this if it wasn't for you guys! Dante, Vegil, and Rune send their love to all of you and they will be back!**

**Ok, heres the last part...It hurts me to say its over...UGH! grabs a tissue and walks offstage...  
****

* * *

**

Dante headed upstairs, and flopped down on his soft bed. He laid there for what seemed like hours, tracing the cracks in the old ceiling with his heavy eyes until he was just about to fall asleep.

"You look like you could use some company..." Dante turned over onto his chest, and stared at his brother who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

He smiled and patted the bed next to him, looking at his brother and licking his lips. "I could always use that kind of company..."

Vergil say down next to his brother, gently caressing the top of his head. "I want to take you someplace today...you feel up to it?"

Dante cocked an eye up. "And where would that be?" He gently began to trail his fingers up his brothers thigh. "If its anywhere close to here, Im set..."

The dark twin laughed softly. "There will be plenty of time for that later D..." He stood up, throwing his brother a gray t-shirt. "Come on, get dressed...Im not taking you out looking like that.."

Dante gave his brother a look as if he was mad. "Oh come on V...Are you just nervous that someone will see my hot body and drop dead?..."

Vergil sighed, smiling to himself. "Yes Dante...thats exactly it...Im afraid of your manliness..."

The young twin sat up triumphantly. "I knew it..." He stood up and started to walk out of the room, before stopping in front of his brother and gazing at him seductively. "I gotta shower real quick...wanna join me?"

Vergil shook his head, smiling at his reflection. "Like I said..." He leaned in and whispered into his brothers ear. "...there will be time...don't you worry your pretty little face over it..."

Dante scoffed as pulled away like a child and pouted off into the bathroom. Vergil laughed and headed back downstairs. He sat back down at the kitchen table and picked his paper back up, when he sensed another presence in the room. "Did you sleep well Rune?"

Rune looked like a deer in the headlights, as he stood motionless in front of the fridge. "Damn dad...can you stop with the freaky sensory crap...its just not right..."

Vergil put his paper down and smiled at his son. "Only if you promise to stop talking like my little brother..."

Rune smiled and opened the fridge. "Damn I'm starving..." He saw nothing that looked good, and opened the freezer. Pulling out a pizza, he smiled. "Thankgod that there is at least one decent thing to eat in this house..."

Vergil covered his face with one hand, shaking his head. "Dear lord, if there is one, take me now...I can't possibly deal with _two_ of them..." He was brought back to reality as a hand hit his back.

Dante was clad in a pair of jeans and the gray shirt. He laughed to himself, happy that he was able to sneak up on his brother for once. He smiled at Rune. "Nice...save me a few slices ok?"

Rune nodded, and began to heat the oven. "Maybe I should make a couple if you are hungry...I can eat alot myself..."

The young twin gave his brother the cheesiest grin imagineable. "Hes' so great isn't he Verge?"

Vergil rolled his eyes and stood up. "Someone shoot me..."

Dante stood and grabbed Ebony off of his desk, sitting on it, and cocking the hammer of his gun back, a smirk gracing his soft lips. "Where do you want it V? The head?" He looked down, tilting his head to the side to see his brother's backside. "Or the ass?"

Vergil smirked back at his twin. "I'll take it in the head thankyou...if I took it in my ass, you would just have to shoot yourself..."

Rune fell to the floor grabbing his sides and laughing. "That was a good one Dante...you have to admit it..."

Dante began to pout as he put his gun down in defeat. "Whatever...you two suck..."

The older twin walked over and positioned himself between his brothers legs, grinding into him slowly. "Yes, its true...I do suck..." He leaned into his brothers hair. "You should know..."

Dante pushed him away playfully. "Stop that crap...I wanted it earlier and you told me no...besides, Im too hungry to think about..." He looked over at Rune who was listening intently to their conversation. He looked back at his older brother, speaking softly. "To think about...well...you know..."

Vergil just nodded and smiled. "Just so you know though, Im going to write this day down little brother, as the day that _you_ turned _me_ down for sex..."

The young twin rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "Whatever gets your rocks off V.." He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Rune smiling at him. "What?"

Rune laughed to himself. "Oh nothing...you two think that I am so unaware of your fuc.." He was cut off as Dante put his hand over his son's mouth, blushing intently. He looked back at his brother, who simply shrugged and mouthed the words "I don't know..."

Dante released Rune, looking at him seriously. "You mean that you...know about your dad and I...like...that?"

Rune scoffed. "I may be a kid, but I'm not dumb. I think it's cool that you have eachother...I wish that I had a twin..."

Vergil walked into the kitchen and ruffled his sons hair. "I'm glad that you don't...I can afford anymore pizza..." He turned to his brother. "We really need to get going Dante, before it gets dark...how about we just eat when we get there?"

Dante looked at his brother curiously. "Ummmm...ok? Whatever you want V...I'll just grab my coat and we can go..." He turned and headed upstairs to grab his things.

Vergil turned to his son. "Now, remember what I said...listen to Trish and please don't burn the place down while we are gone ok?"

Rune grabbed his dad in a tight hug. "Hurry back ok? I miss you already..." The dark twin sighed and closed his eyes, hugging his son back. "We will only be a couple of days..." He knelt down and looked Rune in the eyes. "You understand why Dante and I need this time alone right? After everything that we have been through, we really need..."

Rune smiled at his father, placing his hand over his mouth. "No need to explain dad...I get it ok? Just have a good time and relax..."

Vergil stood and nodded. "We will..." He turned as his brother descended the stairs with his coat on. "I'm ready V...are you?"

The older twin nodded and walked over to his brother, grabbing a bag from the floor. "Im set..." He opened the door and they walked outside into the air, which was fresh with the earlier rain. As the door shut, he dropped the bag, and grabbed his brothers face, kissing him passionately, and pushing him against the door. Dante moaned into his brother's mouth as he ran his hands up his twins sides. He broke away looking at his brother, and slightly out of breath. "What was that for V?"

Vergil smiled at his reflection. "I just wanted to take your breath away, like you do me everytime I look at you..."

Dante crushed his mouth into his twins, as his brother moved against him. "We...can't do this...right here Verge..."

The older twin found himself gasping for air as he picked up the bag from the ground and tossed it onto the back of his convertible. He smirked at his brother. "Then we had better get going, because I don't think that I can wait much longer to get you alone..."

Dante smirked back, licking his lips. "Ditto..."

The two drove for quite a while, until Vergil smiled, realizing that his brother had fallen asleep in the seat next to him. "_Perfect_..."

Dante shot awake as he felt the car stop. "Huh? Where are we?" He looked up and saw nothing but trees. A huge grin painted his face as he rolled his head to the side, looking into his brother's soft blue eyes. "I know this place..."

Vergil nodded silently, and smiled. "I would hope so..."

The young twin placed his hand on the door handle and opened it, stepping out of the car and closing his eyes as they threatened to spill over.

Vergil got out of the car and walked around the back of it, snaking his hands around his twins waist and burrying his head into his neck. "Do you know why we are here Dante?"

Dante turned in his brother's strong arms and smiled. "I have an idea...but what if the owner's come home this time?"

Vergil smiled and reached into his pocket, taking out a set of keys and handing them to his brother. "I'd say that they just did..."

"Are you serious Verge?" Dante took the keys into his hand, his eyes welling up with salty tears.

Vergil nodded. "I promised you that we would spend forever here didn't I? I certainly couldn't go back on my word, so I bought the deed to this land while you were still asleep."

Dante grabbed his brother's neck tightly as his twin held him back. "I can't believe you did this for us..."

The older twin held his brother to him as if he hadn't seen him in years. "Well start, because it's ours forever..." He pulled his brother away and looked at him..."Lets go inside ok?"

Dante nodded as he watched his brother remove the bag from the car and followed his up to the door of the cabin. As the door opened, the cabin had been decorated with new furniture and light. Vergil walked over and set the bag on the sofa. "Are you going to come in, or just substitute for a very handsome doorstop?"

Dante shook his head and closed the door. "Sorry...but I was just looking at the new stuff in here..." He trailed his fingers across the back of a new black leather sofa. "Who decorated this place? Its totally amazing..."

Vergil smiled vainly. "I did...I wanted it to suit both of our tastes..." He walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine out of it. "Want a glass?"

Dante nodded. "Sounds good..." He continued to walk around the cabin, smiling at the sight of the fireplace. He was startled as a hand snaked around his waist. "Remembering something good I hope?" Vergil handed his brother a glass of white wine and took a sip of his own with his free arm.

The young twin nodded. "Yeah...the last night that we had here...I remember how scared I was, that it would be our last night together..."

Vergil smiled and kissed the back of his brother's neck. "Thankgod you had nothing to be scared of then..." He began to suck lightly on his brothers neck, as set his glass of wine down next to him and ran his fingers up the back of his brothers neck. "Dante...I have missed having you like this...just the two of us...alone..."

Dante turned around and set his glass down next to his brother's. "Show me how much..."

Vergil grabbed his brother into his arms and kissed him deeply, moving him backwards until they both fell onto the couch. The older twin looked down into his brother's eyes. "I plan on showing you everyday for the rest of our lives..." He leaned down and captured his brothers tounge against his own, using his hands to untuck his brothers shirt, running his hands all over his twins smooth chest.

"Ughnnnnn...V..." Dante writhed under his brother's soft touch, arching his back up, wanting to feel more contact. "J-Jesus...you feel...so good..."

Vergil smiled and pulled his brother's shirt up over his head, discarding it on the hardwood floor, before sitting up and taking his own off. As he laid back onto his twin, the friction on their soft warm skin drove him mad. "Dante...God..."

The younger of the two reached his hands around his brother's backside and put his hands into the pockets. "Vergil...I want you...so bad..."

Vergil sat up slightly and began to trail soft kisses down his brothers smooth chest, thumbing his hard nipples as he did. He knew that it was driving his brother mad, making him so hard that he thought he was going to burst right there.

Dante pushed into his brother's touch, wanting more and panting in despiration. "P-please...V...More..."

Vergil sat up and undid his brother's pants, before standing to the side of him and pulling them off completely. He smirked down at the sight of his naked twin. "You look good on black leather...I pictured that when I picked this sofa out..."

Dante smirked devilishly. "I'd look fucking hot on anything V...I'm a stud..."

Vergil undid his own pants and pulled them down, stradling his brother once more. "I also pictured you...fucking..._and_ hot... on this when I bought it..."

Dante was completely turned on at his twin's language as he grabbed his brother's head and pulled him into a long wet kiss, their bodies gliding over one another's like fine silk.

Vergil began to grind into his brother as if they were slowly dancing with eachother, only laying down. He once again began to trail wet kisses down his twins chest getting lower and lower eachtime. The older twin looked up into his brothers eyes, smirking at him. "Ya know Dante...you can scream out as loud as you want when we are here...There is no one around for miles..."

Dante smirked back, reaching up to prop his head up with a pillow so that he could see everything. "Like that has ever stopped me in the past..."

Vergil let out a soft laugh, closing his eyes, and then in one movement, spread his brothers legs as far as he could. "I happen to love the little noises that you make when you are pleasured. For instance, if I do this..." He leaned down and ran his tounge up and down the back of his brother's shaft... "You whimper slightly..."

Dante continued to watch, his hands trembling slightly on either side of him. "V-verge...more..."

The dark twin sneered, and without warning, inserted two fingers into his twin. Dante threw his head back, his hands reaching up to move across his own chest. "Ughnnnn..." He began to pant slightly, trying to push harder into his brother.

Vergil leaned down and took all of his twin into his wet, warm mouth, moving up and down slowly in an attempt to get his brother to make more of the noises that he loved.

The younger of the two writhed around as if he was about to explode, concentrating on the feeling of his brother's fingers inside of him. "Verge...I need...more..." Sweat had begun to bead on his forehead as he used his hips to thrust upwards and into his twins welcoming mouth.

Vergil sat up and positioned himself between his twin's legs, smirking in a devilish way. "Is this what you want little brother?" He pushed himself into his needy twin, stopping to adjust to the tightness, his eyes shutting tightly in pleasure.

Dante gasped and grabbed his brother's hips so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Ughnn...Shit...V..."

The older twin began to move slowly at first, savouring the feeling of becoming one with his brother again. He leaned down to flick his tounge across his brothers lips. "I plan on pleasuring you all evening, so you had better save your stregnth..."

The younger twin moaned and bucked into his brother. "I was...counting on that...Verge..."

Several hours later and in the bedroom, Dante rolled off of his twin, covered in sweat and panting for breath. Vergil finally released his tight grip on the bed's soft sheets, letting his tired muscles finally take a break.

"That...was great...Te..." Vergil rolled onto his side and stroked the side of his broters face.

Dante smiled weakly. "Yeah...I needed that..."

The two laid there for several moments until Dante rolled his back into his brother's chest, his eyes heavy. "Can we take take a nap?"

Vergil smiled and held his brother tightly, inhaling the scent of sex that filled the room. "We can do anything that you want Te...We have rest of our lives to do that..." Vergil's face suddenly became serious and he rolled his twin onto his back to that he could look at him.

"Dante...there's something that I wanted to ask you...but I'm not sure how you will feel about it..."

The younger twin looked into his brothers eye, touching the side of his face gently. "Whatever it is Verge, just tell me...You know you can..."

Vergil sighed and looked into his mirrors eyes. "Dante...I want you to stop demon hunting and just settle down with me..."

Dante's eyes shot open and he propped himself up on an elbow. "W-What? Stop what I love doing? B-But...Who would run the business?"

Vergil smiled. "Rune and Trish..."

Dante's brow furrowed as he laid back down, to stare at the ceiling. "I don't know V...I love the work that I do...And there will always be a need for it..." He let out a small sigh, still staring upwards.

The dark twin laid down on his brother's chest, stroking it. "If you can't then I understand...I still love you more than life itself..."

"I suppose that I can try it for a little while and see if I miss it..."

Vergil kissed his brothers cheek. "Thanks Te...I just want to live in peace for a while, and now that Mundus is gone, all should be quiet down there for a while."

Dante smiled with a look of guilt that his brother could not see. "Yeah, you're right bro...Nothing to worry about..."

Vergil closed his eyes and settled into a deep sleep, as Dante continued to stare into the darkenss. "Nothing at all Verge..." A small bead of sweat trailed from his head and down the side of his face. "Things will be fine..."

* * *

**SO there ya go...Yes this is totally open for the sequal that I have planned...YES there is one...I have cool ideas and alot of action planned for it. My god, this was the first DMC fanfic that I ever wrote and now its over...wipes tear away...Thanks again to ALL of my readers! Im gonna update white out soon, and finish that before I start the sequal to this one...Take care and I love you all! ****----V666----**


End file.
